


Feather Chains

by BlackHunter666



Series: Many Lives, One Global Fight [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, New Faces, Slavery, Templars in Chains, Time Jumping, Twisted Ancestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 123,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again thrust into an adventure they weren't fully prepared for, Emily and her family are caught up in a situation of their own making. They'd thought their problems over with the eradication of the Templars and a bright new future ahead of them. But one accidental encounter opened their eyes to another horror story, one they had never dreamed the Assassins capable of.</p><p>The camps designed to protect the addled minded ex-Templars have been turned into something far darker, something harking back to the past and driving them back into action. And what's this hidden under the camp? It seems that this treachery goes much deeper than first thought.</p><p>This time it's personal for the team. Their families have been threatened by the rising darkness and they're going to put a stop to this for good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Contact

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
First contact  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Head snapping up when he heard Maria gasp in shock and call his name, Giovanni abandoned his work and raced out of his office, throwing aside all proper behaviours in his hurry to see what had startled his wife so much. He found her in the courtyard, kneeling beside a half-naked man, his clothes little more than rags and bloody whip marks across his back. His long dark hair was dull and limp, scattered in filthy strands around his face.  
'What happened, amore?' Giovanni asked, hurrying over to kneel beside his wife.  
'I do not know. He staggered in here a few minutes ago and just collapsed.' Maria replied, helping Giovanni to gently roll the wounded man onto his side.  
'We should move him out of sight; no doubt whoever beat him will be looking for him.' Giovanni suggested, brushing the filthy hair back out of the wounded man's face.  
'I will go and prepare one of the guest rooms for him.' Maria nodded, getting up and heading for the stairs.

Supporting the wounded man with one arm so to avoid applying pressure to his bloodied back, Giovanni eased him over and continued to examine the man that had turned up so suddenly. Now that Maria was out of the area, Giovanni took his time to check the man for any clues as to why this man showed up here in such a pitiful state. His wrists and ankles were heavily scarred, indicating long periods of time spent bound with rope or steel, Giovanni couldn't be sure which. There were also scars around his neck, some looked a lot like the rope burn Giovanni kept hidden under his collars but others were more like they had come from leather straps pulled tight around his throat. He was painfully thin, little more than skin and bones and his feet were little more than lumps of raw flesh and blood.

Feeling the stranger tense, Giovanni shifted his grip a little and softly brushed his hair back again, smiling softly as the stranger opened his eyes and looked around slowly. As soon as he locked eyes with Giovanni, the stranger whined softly in the back of his throat and looked away, ducking his head as if shamed.  
'You are safe now, friend.' Giovanni soothed, not forcing the eye contact. 'Can you tell me your name? Or at least something I can call you.'  
'My Master can call this slave whatever he wishes.' the stranger uttered, trembling in Giovanni's hold. 'This slave is nothing but a piece of meat.'  
'Master? No, I am not your Master.' Giovanni replied, shocked by what he was hearing. 'Can you tell me where you came from?'  
'This slave escaped the camp, Master. Four nights ago, several other slaves helped this slave to get under the wire and away.' the stranger offered, still refusing to look at Giovanni or even lean into the gentle hold around him.  
'I suspected there was something odd about that place, I did not expect this.' Giovanni sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'We will worry about a name for you later. Right now, you need to rest and regain your strength.'  
'Whatever the Master wants, this slave will obey.'

Crushing down his irritation, Giovanni gathered the weakened man close and got to his feet, easily containing the struggles given by the bloodied man in his arms. Turning smartly on his heel, Giovanni headed upstairs to the guest rooms, determined to protect this man from the hardships he had faced out beyond the city.  
'For now, we shall call you Renato. Eventually I will figure out who you are but for now, Renato will be your name.' Giovanni nodded, satisfied with the choice.  
'Thank you Master.'  
'No, not Master. Since you insist on a title, use altezza. It will seem less out of place around here.' Giovanni corrected, entering the guest room Maria had prepared. 'Have you called for a dottore?'  
'Petruccio is doing that now.' Maria nodded, folding the blankets right out of the way. 'How can anyone do this to a man?'  
'I intend to find out. Apparently this man came from that camp the brotherhood set up to house the lost. He could not tell me his name so until I get more information, he shall be Renato. He seems to think he is a slave, no doubt due to the treatment he received at the camp.' Giovanni explained, easing the man down onto the bed and guiding him onto his side. 'You can stay here for now Renato. The doctor will be here soon to tend to your wounds and then we will see about getting you some new clothes.'  
'There is no need, altezza. This slave exists only to serve his betters. This slave knows his place.' Renato replied, moving to get off the bed.  
'You will stay in bed until the dottore says you have healed enough to work. While you live in my house, you will wear what you are given, regardless of which adult tells you.' Giovanni instructed, hating what he was doing but direct orders seemed to comfort this man.  
'Of course, altezza. This slave understands and will obey.'

Biting his tongue to silence an aggravated noise, Giovanni pulled the sheet over Renato and turned away, motioning for Maria to join him just outside the room. Whatever was going on with this man, it was a lot more severe than the other ex-Templars that Giovanni had dealt with. Though they were withdrawn and easily controlled, this man honestly believed he was nothing more than a slave, property to be traded at will without even the basics of humanity.  
'What are you going to do?' Maria asked, reaching out to entangle their fingers.  
'First up, I'm going to call Mario and see that he arranges a team to investigate that camp. If that man in there escaped from that camp, this idea of creating safe places for the lost souls has gone completely wrong.' Giovanni replied, looking back over his shoulder at the wounded man that had come to their home.  
'In the meantime, we must try to keep this man safe and comfortable so his injuries heal. We must be careful not to mention any chores in front of him, lest he try and get up to complete them.' Maria nodded, tugging Giovanni away from the door. 'Well, you go contact Mario and I will keep an eye on Renato. But do not forget that Petruccio is bringing his new girlfriend to join us tonight and you promised to be there this time.'  
'I had not forgotten about tonight and I will be there as promised. As soon as I have informed Mario of what I have learned from our guest, I will be fully focused on Petruccio and…what was her name again?' Giovanni grinned, drawing a complete blank on the young woman Petruccio was dating at the moment.  
'Amanda Bailey, an exchange student from London that ended up coming back to complete further studies.' Maria chuckled, ruffling his hair quickly. 'Ezio and Claudia will be joining us too, so it will be a full family dinner. I will make sure your best clothes are set out for you.'  
'Grazie, mio amore.' Giovanni smiled, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. 'Hopefully this business will not keep me all day.'  
'This is important for Petruccio, you must be there. Even if I have to drag you out of your study. Just for one night, he would like his family to appear like any ordinary family so no talk of business or anything else Assassin related.' Maria warned, checking on their new guest and smiling to see him fast asleep.  
'You know I can pull that off. I would be more concerned about Ezio's behaviour.' Giovanni smirked, checking on their new guest again before leaving Maria to watch over him and ensure the dottore took good care of him.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Running his fingers through Thomas' fur as he walked, Lorenzo kept a sharp eye on young Vincenzio as they wandered through the markets in search of the freshest flowers for Mercede's birthday party. She was already so excited to see what she was getting for her ninth birthday but was even more excited to have most of her extended family and friends coming to see her for a big celebration tomorrow.

Passing one of the fruit and vegetable stalls, Lorenzo was surprised when most of his Pomeranians took off from around his feet, barking and shoving at each other in an attempt to get closer to whatever had caught their attention.  
'Vincenzio! Come back here, fratellino.' Lorenzo called, setting Thomas down and reaching out to take his youngest brother by the hand.  
'Fratello, why are your dogs so excited?' Vincenzio asked, looking up at Lorenzo with a grin.  
'I don't know, fratellino. Let's go find out.' Lorenzo grinned, so much more comfortable on his peg after a few years getting used to it and the fact his right leg no longer bent at the knee. 'You lead the way, you can see under the tables to see where they are.'

Following the sounds of the dogs as they continued barking up a storm, Vincenzio led his older brother around the stalls to reach the large stall at the end of the fruit and vegetable area. Always at the end of this aisle of stalls, Jacob and Teresa had their wagon where they sold the excess from their farmland. They were in their spot again today but they also had another, younger man with them, a man Lorenzo recognised instantly.

Even in his rough-hewn work clothes, shirt worn loosely fastened for a breath of wind against his skin and his boots having clearly seen better days, there was no mistaking his identity. Clean shaven and with his longer hair pulled back into a rough bun at the base of his skull, he lacked the wild grace he'd had in the past, looking more like a farm labourer than anything Lorenzo remembered but he was still there.

Keeping a firm hold on Vincenzio without hurting him, Lorenzo moved closer and whistled for his dogs, bringing eight of them back to him but Spado refused to move from where he'd settled in the lap of the other man. The whistle also drew the attention of the other man and he stared open-mouthed at Lorenzo, eyes wide in disbelief at what he was seeing.  
'Hello again, Charles.' Lorenzo nodded, watching Charles' gaze flick from his face to Vincenzio and back again. 'You remember, don't you? Davenport Homestead and the life we built together?'  
'I do not now how but yes, I remember the homestead and the good life we shared there.' Charles replied, setting Spado back on the ground and getting to his feet. 'It is like there was a fog over my memories until I saw you again.'  
'We can figure it out later Charles, I'm just glad you're safe and healthy.' Lorenzo chuckled, reaching up to brush a smudge of dirt off Charles' cheek. 'If I had known you were here, I would've come to find you sooner.'  
'I owe my good health to Jacob and Teresa, they took me in with no questions asked. The least I could do was help on their farm in thanks for their aid.' Charles shrugged, leaning into the gentle hand on his cheek. 'I have missed you Lorenzo.'  
'And I you, Charles.' Lorenzo replied, amazed to have his second chance with Charles.  
'Who is this man, fratello?' Vincenzio asked, tugging on Lorenzo's hand lightly.  
'This is Charles Lee, a very special friend of mine. We lost contact years ago.' Lorenzo replied, looking down at his brother. 'Charles, this is my youngest brother Vincenzio Auditore.'  
'It is an honour to meet you, young master.' Charles offered, sinking to one knee and accepting the hand Vincenzio stuck out to shake.  
'The honour is mine, Messer Lee.' Vincenzio replied, his manners impeccable for a child of just six.  
'Lee, would you…oh, forgive me Lord Lorenzo, I did not see you there.' Jacob called, pausing when he saw Lorenzo standing there.  
'There is nothing to forgive, Jacob.' Lorenzo grinned, chuckling softly as Vincenzio released his hand to step closer to Charles and look at him with the same calculating gaze of their mother.

Watching the young child as Lorenzo turned his attention to Jacob, Charles smiled softly and shifted to sit on an empty crate, welcoming Vincenzio up onto his lap. This was nice, Charles had often dreamed of children of his own but he also knew that it would be difficult for him to form a solid relationship with any woman. He had certainly tried but he always ended up stepping out to steal a few precious minutes with a man.  
'So you're a friend of Renzo's?' Vincenzio asked, looking over to where his older brother was talking with Jacob.  
'Si, I had the joy to know Lorenzo for a few years before life pulled us apart again. I have missed his friendship.' Charles nodded, reaching down to scratch Haytham's belly lightly.  
'That's not what Renzo told us. He said you were in his dreams.' Vincenzio replied, bright green eyes locked onto Charles' face as he spoke.  
'Vincenzio Auditore!' Lorenzo barked, whirling to face the pair. 'Remember what madre said about mentioning such things.'  
'Si fratello, I remember.' Vincenzio nodded, slipping out of Charles' arms and hurrying over to take Lorenzo's hand again. 'Mi dispiace, Messer Lee. I meant no offence.'  
'Come Charles, I think it is time you met my family. Do not worry about your belongings, I will send Cesare to collect your chest.' Lorenzo grinned, beckoning for Charles to follow. 'Once more, I give you my deepest thanks Jacob. No doubt my parents will have some small sign of their deep gratitude as well.'  
'As I have said, altezza, we ask for no reward. My wife and I were merely doing a good deed for a man down on his luck. However, if your parents insist on a reward, kindly tell them that we have need of new wagon horses. These two are old and worn, it is cruel to ask them to continue to draw the heavy wagon up to the markets.' Jacob replied, pointing to his two old horses as they grazed nearby. 'We really could ask for nothing else, our lives are good here.'  
'I will be certain to tell them, Jacob.' Lorenzo promised, resting his free hand on the old man's shoulder lightly for a few moments.

Turning to head back towards the villa, Lorenzo remembered what he was actually meant to be doing and turned, heading for the flower stalls to get the flowers for the party. Finding one stall that was heaped with the finest roses in every colour, Lorenzo picked a selection of their very best, including three dozen deep purple roses and had them placed safely in several crates for the porters to take up to the villa. Only the purple roses were held back, the bunches placed in a smaller crate and handed to Charles as Lorenzo paid for the beautiful flowers.

Satisfied that Mercede would be pleased with these flowers, Lorenzo turned and headed towards the villa at last, Charles at his right and Vincenzio still holding his left hand as the dogs bounded around their feet happily. He had no doubt his parents would react with caution and potentially with outright hostility but he hoped to convince them that Charles was no more a threat than Yusuf, Antonio or Malik.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Horrified by what he had heard from Giovanni, Mario snatched up one of the throwing knives he kept in his desk and threw it as hard as he could at the large map hanging on the wall to his left, imbedding the sharp little blade to the hilt in the thick foam and cork backing. His aim was a little off, he'd been aiming for the troublesome camp but the blade sunk in a few inches below the target.

Growling low in his throat, Mario picked up a second blade and sent it after the first, nodding sharply when it sliced into the camp marker on the map. Emily often joked that the map served better than any proper target for him to practise his throwing against and replaced the map as it became too shredded to be of further use.  
'Bad news I take it?' Aloysius remarked, entering the study through the external door.  
'Giovanni just called. Apparently things are not as we believed at that damned camp.' Mario nodded, getting to his feet and starting to pace the study.  
'What did you hear?' Aloysius asked, moving to lean against the edge of the desk.  
'It seems that things are not so peaceful there. He had a stranger turn up at his palazzo today, wearing little more than rags for shorts, lash marks on his back and bloodied feet from where he'd walked barefoot for four days. This man is little more than skin and bones and continually refers to himself as "this slave", continued to call fratello mio Master until Giovanni insisted on altezza instead and believed he was unworthy of a proper bed.' Mario sighed, pointing to the printer in the corner. 'Giovanni sent me some images of his guest, I printed them out to show Emilia but I am not sure I can control her if I raise her ire.'

Retrieving the images from the printer, Aloysius flipped the pile over and promptly set them down before turning and sprinting out of the study. One hand against the wall, he bent over the nearest bush and proceeded to throw up, shaken to the core by what he had seen on just that first picture. No man deserved to be treated like the man in the pictures. Spitting to clean his mouth and wiping the bile from his lips, Aloysius straightened and headed back inside, picking up the pile of images again and bracing for the worst.  
'Fair warning; the pictures only get worse after the first one.' Mario sighed, turning from the map and setting his thrown blades back in the rack on his desk.  
'Do not let Emilia see these, she will undoubtedly wage war to rescue anyone from such treatment. Best to get rid of these to prevent an internal war that would tear the brotherhood apart.' Aloysius nodded, looking away as he flipped the first photo over. 'Rufus and I will handle the first sweep of the camp and report back on what we discover.'  
'And if it truly is as bad as Giovanni states it is?' Mario asked, taking the photos and tearing them in half before tossing them into the fire.  
'Then we'll return and gather up some extra hands, keeping this quiet to avoid interrupting daily life in the city, then head back to the camp. I've previously dealt with prisoner camps and know how to dispatch guards quietly without harming the prisoners. So it shouldn't be too difficult to handle this situation without too much of a mess.' Aloysius briefed, making up a mental list of who he would take if they had to get aggressive.  
'And what will you do with the Assassins that are supposed to be guarding the place?' Mario questioned, wanting to be certain Aloysius knew what he was doing.  
'Take them prisoner and have them transported back to the city for interrogation. After that…well I guess that depends on just what's going on out there.' Aloysius replied, confident that he could handle the situation without needing to call on Firenze for backup.  
'You have my permission to act as you see fit. If our brothers are treating the lost as inappropriately as those photos indicate, do not hesitate to end their lives. Such behaviour is intolerable.' Mario instructed, his blood boiling but he knew he could not get involved directly. 'I trust your judgement, Aloysius. If you think their crimes deserve it, take their lives for their crimes.'  
'As you wish, Master Auditore.' Aloysius nodded, offering Mario a short bow before leaving the room to prepare for his mission.

Knowing that he would get no work done while he was so riled up, Mario settled in his favourite armchair and tugged his hidden blades off, shivering slightly as a cool breeze caressed his usually covered skin. Opening the cleaning kit he kept by his chair, he flicked the manual release and settled back into the soft cushions, mind clearing as he focused on cleaning and maintaining his hidden blades.

Humming something he'd heard Susana singing earlier as he worked, Mario was just scraping some old gunk out of the mechanism for his grappling hook when he registered another presence in the room. Reaching for the dagger on his belt, he moved to slide the cleaning kit and his hidden blades out of the way and engage the threat.  
'Good afternoon to you as well, babbo.' Lorenzo teased, holding his own dagger in readiness.  
'Renzo, you startled me, figlio.' Mario chuckled, sheathing his dagger and gathering up his cleaning kit again. 'What brings you in here on such a fine day?'  
'There is someone here for you to meet.' Lorenzo replied, loping over to settle in the other armchair in this corner. 'Someone from the dreams, wrenched from the embrace of time and distance and rediscovered here in the markets. He has been living in secret with Jacob and Teresa, helping with their farm.'  
'Ah, I admit to being curious about Connor.' Mario nodded, going back to scraping the gunk from his weaponry.  
'No, not Connor.' Lorenzo sighed, settling back into the cushions. 'It's Charles Lee.'  
'What? I trust you were not so foolish as to bring him up here.' Mario demanded, putting his tools aside to properly focus on Lorenzo. 'That man…'  
'Is not the man you think he is. Remember what I told you about the later dreams, he tossed everything aside to be with me for the rest of our lives. He has no idea about his Templar connections, he remembers the times we spent together and believes that his military duty called him away but there was no time for him to apologise in person.' Lorenzo hissed, switching to Italian to keep Charles from figuring out what they were discussing.  
'Are you absolutely certain, Renzo?' Mario asked, leaning forward and dropping his voice. 'I know you cared about him in the dreams but are you sure that this is the wisest course of action right now? Wouldn't it be wiser to wait and be certain that you want to do this.'  
'I am certain, father. I want no one else, I love Charles and I wish to spend the rest of my life with him. I have tried to date other men and women but no one compares to what I have with Charles.' Lorenzo nodded, looking over his shoulder quickly. 'I have tried to move on father, but no one else has been able to give me what I truly want in a lover.'  
'I would like to meet this man before I decide if he is worthy.' Mario insisted, still wary but he really did want his children to be happy.  
'Of course father.' Lorenzo nodded, getting up slowly. 'I would appreciate it if you tried to meet him as an equal and treat him with respect.'  
'Did you honestly expect anything else?' Mario chuckled, strapping on his hidden blades again and putting the cleaning kit away before standing and rolling his shoulders.  
'With you, it's hard to be sure.' Lorenzo smirked, leaving the study to fetch Charles.

Mood still too dark to work efficiently, Mario secured his sword to his belt and sheathed some of his throwing knives, planning to go out and train for a while to blow off some steam after he'd spoken with Charles and Lorenzo and made his decision regarding their relationship. There was no way Mario could deny them this, not while he was still involved with Bart and Tony on a weekly basis. He would just have to warn them to tread very carefully until it was safer for them to reveal their romance.

Sheathing his favourite dagger, a gift from Emily on their previous wedding anniversary, Mario lifted his gaze at the soft sound from Lorenzo and smiled, examining the older man standing behind him. A little dirty but well maintained otherwise, this Charles Lee didn't seem to have much in common with the stories told about him. The only thing that really gave him away to Mario was his eyes, the pale blue such an unusual shade for any man to have.  
'Father, I would like to present General Charles Lee, the man I told you about.' Lorenzo offered, dipping his head. 'Charles, this is my father, Lord Mario Auditore da Monteriggioni the fifteenth.'  
'I hope you're not trying to intimidate the man, Renzo.' Mario laughed, striding out from behind his desk. 'I have heard many stories about you, Messer Lee.'  
'It is an honour to meet you at last, Lord Auditore.' Charles replied, stepping forward and bowing his head respectfully. 'Lorenzo has always spoken highly of his family and this amazing city you call home. If a little small compared to London.'  
'Ah-ha, I like this man Renzo. He knows how to speak his mind regardless of the situation.' Mario grinned, warming up to Charles rather quickly. 'Could I interest you in a drink? A local dry red wine from the fields to the west of the city.'  
'Thank you.' Charles nodded, glancing at Lorenzo for a moment. 'That sounds lovely.'  
'Renzo tells me you were a solider.' Mario continued, selecting a bottle from the rack hidden behind a painting and collecting two glasses from the cabinet near the door down to the Sanctuary.  
'Yes, but if it all the same, I would rather not speak of it. Too many painful memories to confront.' Charles replied, a faint shiver running up his back. 'I lost a lot of good men out there.'  
'Of course, I never intended to cause you distress.' Mario replied, setting the bottle down and picking up the glasses. 'Oh, stop worrying, Renzo. You earned my blessing simply by being honest. I can hardly deny you this, considering my own sordid past.'  
'I do not want to hear about that, father.' Lorenzo shuddered, wandering over to the liquor cabinet and pouring a glass of the cider kept there for him and his brother. 'Trust me Charles, you do not want to go delving into the sordid past of my father.'  
'I have my own past to think about, I have no need to be digging into anyone else's.' Charles shrugged, sipping the deep red wine he'd been handed. 'Oh, now this really is a fine vintage.'  
'Thank you, we are particularly proud of this one.' Mario grinned, motioning towards the chairs in the corner. 'Please, sit. There is much to discuss.'


	2. The Camp

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
The camp  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Shifting uncomfortably on his knees, wrists bound behind him and useless to help him keep his balance, prisoner 1772 tried to ignore the growing ache in his back as he fought to keep breathing past the heavy steel collar locked firmly around his throat. In the near darkness of his cage, he could hear the other slaves shifting in their chains and some were wheezing for breath, exhaustion setting in as they struggled through another rest session.

The hard work sapped strength and broke bodies but these rest sessions really sorted out the weak from the strong. Strong chains linked their collars to steel beams in the walls, forcing the slaves to stay on their knees to rest or risk choking themselves with the unyielding metal around their necks. The weak would slip and die, their bodies hauled away by the strong each morning. 1772 had seen several of his fellow slaves slip, heard them gasping and choking for air before finally going quiet and still, free at last.

But for all his struggles just to survive to see another day, 1772 was comforted by a secret that he shared with just two others in the camp. Only in the late hours, when the camp was quiet and the slavers were in their warm beds did the three men whisper the secret amongst themselves, taking great comfort in what they shared. No one could take away that last little secret; they would all fight to the death to keep that one last detail.

Flinching away when he heard the door to the cage open, 1772 held as still as he could as he listened to the heavy tread of two guards and the scrabbling, scraping feet of a slave trying to keep up with them. Eyes closed, 1772 listened to the harsh thud of a leather clad fist slamming into the exposed flesh of a slave and the pained groan as the weakened man sagged to the ground nearby. More sounds of dragging, shadows in the dim light coming from the doorway, flickers on the inside of 1772's eyelids. The rattle of chains and a broken voice begging for relief just for one night. Another sickening blow, a gasp and the chains again before the guards turned and left, the heavy door slamming shut again.

Waiting a few minutes to be certain that the guards have gone, 1772 shifted a little and opened his eyes, looking down and to his right to meet the wide, frightened eyes of one of his closest and dearest friends in this hellhole. Relief had not been granted, he was up on his knees just like everyone else, whimpering softly with every movement.  
'I'm here Thomas, I'm right here.' 1772 whispered, leaning over a little to brush their shoulders together quickly.  
'Dunno how much more of this I can take.' Thomas uttered, risking choking to lean over and rest his head on 1772's shoulder. 'Was it worth it, William?'  
'Only you know that for sure, Thomas.' 1774 replied, voice hitching for a moment. 'We all took the risk but you made the bold choice to protect us.'  
'I know, John, but it's gettin' hard to hold that in.' Thomas nodded, lifting his head slowly. 'Don't regret gettin' 'Aytham out but the guards…'

The three slaves froze when they heard metal scraping together before the heavy door swung open then closed again. For a moment there was stillness before a blinding light filled the room. Hissing in pain, the men flinched back and tried to shield their eyes, completely unprepared for the dazzling light.  
'So this is their secret.' an unfamiliar voice muttered before the light dimmed to near darkness again. 'No wonder they guard this place so tightly.'  
'Please Master, don't hurt these slaves.' John pleaded, shifting a little on his knees. 'These slaves have been good, Master.'  
'I have no intention of hurting you.' the stranger replied, soft steps bringing him closer to the trio.

Daring to lift his gaze, William looked at the stranger for a moment before snapping his gaze away, wobbling on his knees for a second. Trying to correct his balance before he choked, William was surprised when the stranger reached out to steady him, a gentle hand wrapped under William's arm to support him.  
'How may these slaves serve you, Master?' Thomas asked, voice catching as he tried to shift to properly present to this man.  
'Fuck, this is worse than we very expected. I thought that first one looked rough but this is uncalled for.' the stranger sighed, gently lifting Thomas' bruised face to the light. 'Did the guards do this to you, my friend?'  
'Yes Master. They beat this slave daily for this slave's part in helping another slave escape the camp.' Thomas replied, keeping his gaze on the ground as he spoke.  
'is this the man you helped to escape?' the stranger asked, pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket and holding it up for the three to see.  
'Yes, Master. That is the slave these slaves helped to escape.' William nodded, instantly recognising his missing friend, even though he had suffered terribly during his escape attempt. 'Master, may these slaves know if that slave is safe?'  
'He is safe, my family is tending to him now.' the stranger replied, tucking the image away again and pulling out a small black bag. 'I promise that none of you will ever have to suffer like this again. I'm going to get you all out.'

Shifting closer, the stranger guided Thomas to lean on his shoulder as he fiddled with the heavy collar he wore. Pulling several small tools from the pouch beside his knee, the stranger worked at the collar for a few minutes before sighing in irritation and guided Thomas back again.  
'Okay, this isn't working.' he muttered, gathering up his tools again and standing. 'I promise I will get you out of here, I just need some stronger tools first.'  
'Of course, Master.' Thomas agreed, leaning back on his heels to ease the pressure against his throat. 'Whatever our Master desires.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Sick to the pit of his stomach at what they'd been told on their approach to the camp, Bartolomeo slid down one of the ropes and hit the ground running, his only weapon a heavy set of bolt cutters. He stuck by his promise to stay out of the fighting, he was simply here to release the prisoners and hustle them to safety beyond the wire.  
'Start in that building there. I left my torch in front of three of particular interest, even if we are forced to abandon all of the others temporarily, I want those three.' Aloysius instructed, holding a covering position near one of the buildings.  
'I will get as many as I can, starting with your three.' Bart nodded, ducking as a wave of gunfire assaulted their position. 'Just keep those bastardi off my back.'  
'We'll handle it. Once you've finished in that building, start circling around to the east, I'll have the rest of the team clear each slave barracks so you can make your sweep in safety.' Aloysius grinned, leaning out and returning fire. 'Rufus, can you do anything about those damned towers?'  
"Already on it, Boss." Rufus responded, swinging the Raven away from her hover position and starting to circle the camp. "I'll try and knock them out away from the camp to avoid collateral."  
'Good, start to the south and sweep west, I'll get the ground crew moving in the opposite direction.' Aloysius nodded, motioning Bart past now that there was a lull in the gunfire.

Darting the length of the building he was sheltering behind, Aloysius could only hope that the guards had enough sense not to start throwing grenades. From what he had overheard during his investigation, Aloysius realised that these guards saw their prisoners as livestock, property to be purchased and sold at will for the financial gain of just a few assholes. As long as the guards kept with their idea of financial gain above all else, his little team had a chance of victory.  
'Okay, here's the plan. Malik, pick a rooftop somewhere in the camp and head up, pick off the guards as quickly as you can. Avoid the towers, Rufus is going to bring them down so be careful.' Aloysius briefed, taking a knee among the small team he'd called in to help with this. 'Yusuf, you and Altair start clearing the guards out of the slave barracks. Bartolomeo is in that one there, it's clear and he's moving east so get in front of him and keep him safe.'  
'You can count on us.' Altair nodded, rising and hustling away from the team with Yusuf at his side.  
'I'll handle it.' Malik grinned, adjusting his sniper rifle and looking around for a moment before darting off.  
'Tony, I want you on support duties. Bart is going to be moving a lot of slaves out of these buildings and he's going to need someone covering him.' Aloysius continued, snapping up one of his pistols and dealing with a guard that had just wandered around the corner.  
'I'll keep them safe.' Tony grinned, getting up and hustling away to support Bart's rescue.  
'Okay Shaun, it's time you learned what it means to be an Assassin. You stay on my ass and shoot anyone holding a weapon that isn't one of the team. We're the core offensive, it's on us to keep the rest of the guards busy so the team can do their jobs.' Aloysius instructed, looking at the young man still crouched beside him. 'I have faith in you, I wouldn't have put you in the team if I doubted you.'  
'I still think you are crazy to have me along for this but I'll do this anyway.' Shaun sighed, bracing his rifle against his shoulder and following Aloysius around the corner.

Breaking cover, Aloysius lined up on the next guard team that was still trying to figure it out and opened fire, dropping three before the fourth even realised they were under threat and took off running. Swinging to follow the fleeing guard with his sights, Aloysius smirked when Shaun opened fire, a single round slamming into the guard and blowing out a portion of his skull.  
'Nice shot kid, keep it up.' Aloysius praised, relieved to see that this reluctant Assassin was finally proving worthy of the title.  
'I still don't like this but I will fight.' Shaun replied, dropping another guard when he emerged from behind another building.  
'Hold onto that. Killing should never be a joy for an Assassin.' Aloysius nodded, pulling one of his throwing knives and flicking it into the throat of another guard. 'Remember, an Assassin is flexible with his weapons. You must become comfortable switching from modern to ancient and back in the heat of battle.'  
'Uh, right. I'll try and remember that.' Shaun replied, pulling his dagger and blocking the strike aimed at his head from a guard that came way too close.

Forced to deal with a large group of guards that had spotted them and were now taking turns trying to eliminate the threat, Aloysius could offer no aid to Shaun as he battled a larger, older man, he simply had to hope that the younger man could handle it. Trading shots with the line of guards, Aloysius listened to the grunting behind him, fully aware that his back would be completely exposed if Shaun was incapacitated.  
'Any…help…' Shaun grunted, trying his hardest to deal with the threat but he needed both hands just to hold back the dagger aimed at his head.  
'Little busy.' Aloysius growled, still picking off the guards across the open ground. 'Malik!'  
"I see him, can't get a clear shot." Malik replied, sounding a little frustrated that he couldn't help Shaun this time around.

Shifting his stance a little, Aloysius continued to fire at the guards before suddenly lashing out with both feet. The landing knocked the wind out of Aloysius for a moment but he could hear Shaun behind him and smirked, satisfied that the young man had the upper hand now.  
'Best I could do.' he uttered, sighting on a guard with some sort of heavy machinegun. 'These bastards aren't messing around.'  
'Thanks, it was enough to break his defence and slit his throat.' Shaun replied, sheathing his dagger and swinging his rifle up again.  
'Rufus, I need some heavy support with these guards. I count six with heavy machineguns and a couple of RPG's.' Aloysius requested, switching his fire to one of the men with a rocket launcher.  
"I see them. Coming around now." Rufus replied, bringing the Raven around and levelling his wings. "Let's see how they like this."  
'Get back.' Aloysius barked, scrambling back behind the building. 'Duck and cover!'

Knowing full well what Rufus could be like when given a challenge like this one, Aloysius grabbed Shaun bodily and slammed up against the back wall of the building where they would safer from the minigun Rufus favoured in close air support. But instead of landing against the wall, the two men ended up breaking right through the thin boards and tumbling onto a hard-packed dirt floor with a large grate in the middle.  
'What the hell?' Aloysius muttered, rolling over and looking at the grate they'd discovered. 'That's not meant to be here.'  
'How do you know that?' Shaun asked, getting up onto his knees and looking around.  
'Because I saw the plans of this place, they've got no authority to have an underground complex. The Global Council authorised a basic, above ground facility with brick buildings and whatever else the people living here wanted. This entire camp is unauthorised.' Aloysius replied, moving closer to the grate. 'This is definitely not supposed to be here.'  
'So what do we do about it?' Shaun questioned, bringing his rifle up and keeping watch at the hole they'd created.

Stretching out on the floor, Aloysius pressed his head to the bars and listened closely, vaguely able to pick up the sounds of rattling chains and voices, mostly they were whimpering but he could hear at least three different voices sobbing and one that sounded more like the rhythm of song or a chant. It was hard to be certain what was being said, the singer was keeping their voice down to a bare whisper.  
'There are people down there, at least five but there would be more.' Aloysius sighed, starting to investigate the grate and the surrounding frame. 'Fuck! These assholes really aren't playing nice.'  
'What is it?' Shaun asked, looking over his shoulder quickly.  
'Five locks, all attached to what appears to be a complex ring of explosives. Even if I did have the keys, there's no way of knowing the right order to insert or turn them to avoid detonating the bomb. And without knowing exactly where all these wires lead, there's no way to know what's at stake if I tried to unlock it.' Aloysius explained, pulling a small mirror from one of his many vest pockets and sticking it through the bars for a closer look. 'Shit, there's no way I could defuse this either. It's way above my training level.'  
'So what are you going to do about it?' Shaun asked, moving back from the breech in the wall to examine the grate. 'Don't look at me to help handle that thing, I know nothing about explosives.'

Rolling to the left, Aloysius reached into a larger pouch attached to his holsters and pulled out a tiny camera drone and the control board for it before settling back on his stomach. Reaching through the bars, he held the drone lightly in one hand and flicked the activation switch on the control board, smiling softly as the tiny motor whirred to life and the drone lifted off his fingers. Rolling his thumb across the control surface, Aloysius checked all was in good working order before switching on the mounted LEDs and sending the drone deeper into the darkness beneath this illegal camp.  
"Everything okay, Aloysius?" Malik asked, sounding a little worried that they hadn't re-emerged from the building.  
'Si, just found something worth taking a closer look at. Continue as ordered, I will update when I have news.' Aloysius replied, eyes on the screen attached to the control board.

Gliding around three corners, still heading down, the drone revealed two more heavy steel barred doors, both clear of any signs of explosives attached and fairly easy to break through with a little bit of plastic explosives. Turning the drone away from the second door, Aloysius continued down the stairs and discovered a much larger room, the exact size impossible to even guess in the light cast by his drone.  
'What's that?' Shaun asked, pointing to an indistinct blur in one corner of the display.  
'Let's get a closer look.' Aloysius shrugged, turning the drone and flying it closer. 'It's a man, I think. It's hard to tell in this light.'  
'Has that drone got a sound system?' Shaun queried, shuffling closer to Aloysius got get a better look at the screen.  
'Yeah, just let me switch it on.' Aloysius nodded, flipping another switch on the back of the board and pulling a set of earphones from another pouch. 'We never found a decent speaker for the board though so it's these or nothing.'  
'Time for an update perhaps.' Shaun grinned, accepting one earphone and leaning in close to hear what was being said. 'Does this work both ways?'  
'Of course.' Aloysius smirked, adjusting the microphone attached to the earphones. 'Hello. Can you hear me, stranger?'

On the screen, they watched the bound figure shift, shaggy head lifting slowly before the figure flinched, hiding their eyes behind their overgrown hair again. Through the speakers the pair at the grate heard the figure groan and mentally confirmed that this one was definitely masculine.  
"I hear you. Now kill the damned lights." The man groaned, shifting weakly in his shackles.  
'Sorry about that.' Aloysius offered, dialling the light intensity right down to a bare minimum to see what was in front of them. 'Is that better?'  
"Much better, thanks." The man nodded faintly, slowly lifting his head again. "You obviously ain't the regular guards."  
'No, we were sent here to liberate this camp. We only recently discovered the horrors of this place and were sent in to shut it down.' Aloysius explained, listening intently to the background noise to try and figure out how many were down there. 'My name is Aloysius.'  
"Name's Robert. Liberate you say…now there's a laugh."  
'Just as soon as we figure out how to open this grate up here, we'll be down to get you Robert. But while we wait, can you tell me anything else about the people down there? I heard more than one voice earlier.' Aloysius coaxed, hoping to keep Robert calm until they could reach him.  
"Can't say for sure. Usually if the guards want light down here, the first one blindfolds me before the rest come down. Keeps us from trying to get away I guess." Robert sighed, shifting again. "You have to hurry, I can't take much more of this."  
'Okay Robert, I'm going to hand you over to a friend of mine while I work on getting this grate open.' Aloysius guided, glancing at Shaun. 'This is Shaun, he'll be right here to talk to you until we can get down there in person.'  
'Hello Robert.' Shaun added, accepting the control board carefully and getting to his feet as he stuffed the second earphone into place. 'Here's what you can do to help. I need you to listen to what's around you and tell me everything you hear.'

Waving Shaun right back out of the way, Aloysius looked up at the ceiling and nodded, a daring plan coming to mind. If he was wrong, Robert and anyone else down in that pit would likely die but there was no other way to bust through that grate without wasting hours that the prisoners down there might not have.  
'Rufus, you still up there?' he asked, pacing out the room and working out if it was possible.  
"Of course, getting a little low on fuel but I've still got at least an hour on scene." Rufus replied, sounding just a little bored of flying around the camp.  
'Good, I need the night of the Raven for a daring escape attempt. We've got a heavy steel grate in the floor of this building, leading down to a darkened pit with at least five prisoners inside. We've established contact with one and they're in bad shape. So, I need you to rig up the super heavy duty cable to the winch system onboard and drop the lifting hook down into this building so we can rip this grate out and access the prisoners.' Aloysius explained, emerging from the building and climbing up onto the roof. 'I'll start working on tearing away the thatch to give you a clear view.'  
"Why not just pick the lock? Why all this messing about to get it open?" Rufus questioned, sounding like he was already starting on the switch over.  
'There's a detonation system attached to the grate. I'd need five keys, inserted and turned in the correct order to avoid blowing the explosives. And before you ask, I don't have the skills to defuse it and I can't see where the explosives are, I'd wager they're down in the pit with the prisoners.' Aloysius sighed, tearing away at the poorly done thatching over the building.  
"Shit, those assholes really didn't want these prisoners getting away." Rufus uttered, sounding shocked by what he was hearing. "Alright, give me ten minutes to get rigged and ready. I'll prep all three winches with super heavy cables and those real strong hooks we got by mistake. With all three locked on, I'll have a better chance of prying that grate loose."  
'Good, we're only going to get one shot at this so we need to be ready. Shaun is talking to Robert right now, gathering up any Intel that might be useful during the rescue.' Aloysius grinned, reasonably confident that they would be able to rip the grate free with the power of the Raven.

Pulling loose most of the thatch and tossing it to the ground, Aloysius swung down through the opened roof and landed lightly in a crouch, scampering over to check on the prisoners below their feet. Opening the roof hadn't brightened up their prison by much and Robert didn't seem uncomfortable as he looked at the camera so perhaps this wild plan would work. Reaching out, he plucked the second earphone from Shaun's left ear and leant in to listen as he waited for Rufus.  
"…metimes I hear a cage rattle, reminds me of a gibbet with the way it sounds. Think there might be a couple women down here, can hear them weeping sometimes but I don't know for sure, could just be a couple of young lads. There's a male voice that sings old sea shanties and the like too, don't recognise his voice but that don't mean much."  
'Hmm, so that makes roughly six to eight people down there with you, that's really good Robert. You've given us a rough idea of how many to be prepared for when we come down there.' Shaun praised, easing the drone back a little. 'I'm just going to have a little look around to make sure I know where I'm going when I come down there. If you need to talk, just make a noise and I will come right back to you, okay?'  
"Aye, you go ahead lad. I'm not going anywhere." Robert sighed, his voice a little smoother now but he still sounded like he'd been chewing on gravel.  
'Give me a look at his shackles before you move on, Shaun. I need to establish the best way to get Robert and the others loose.' Aloysius requested, planning on being ready for a quick extract once they got the grate clear.  
"How much longer you going to tease like this?" Robert asked, shifting against the wall.  
'Just another couple of minutes, Robert. We have to bring in some heavy equipment to remove the grate. We're not leaving without you Robert, you and all the others trapped down there.' Aloysius promised, eyes on the screen as Shaun lifted the drone up to get a close look at the chains. 'Easy enough, I've got just the tool to break through those chains in a matter of seconds. We'll have to worry about the actual shackles once we get away from here.'  
"My life in your hands." Robert muttered, barely holding it together now that he knew rescue was close at hand.  
"Boss, I'm over the building. All clear below?" Rufus requested as a shadow fell over the small building hiding such a dark secret.  
'Yeah, we're ready down here. Drop the cables and let's get this opened up. Those people down there are really suffering.' Aloysius nodded, handing the earphone back to Shaun and moving him right back into the corner. 'Stay there Shaun, the last thing I need is you getting hit by this grate.'

Standing beside the grate, Aloysius reached up and grabbed the cables, untying the short length of rope holding the heads together before he knelt and started securing the thick cables around the bars of the grate. Feeding each cable around at least three intersections in the grate, he made sure the hooks were firmly fastened around the cables before stepping back and moving right back into the corner.  
'Go for it Rufus! Pull straight up, you should be able to wrench it loose.' he barked, crouching and protecting his head under his arms.  
"Taking up the strain…here goes nothing."

With a creaking, screeching groan, the grate and its frame popped out of the ground and flew upwards, a little bit of nimble control from Rufus avoiding a nasty mid-air collision before he gained control of his new cargo.  
"Holy shit, that's got some weight in it. I'll drop this and be right back with you, there's no way I can lug that thing too far away." Rufus warned, leaving the area with his new cargo.  
'Do the best you can with it, buddy. Then get back here and land, I'm going to need your strength below.' Aloysius nodded, getting to his feet and approaching the stairs leading down. 'Shaun, go back to Robert and warn him to keep his eyes closed. Rescue is coming but we're going to need light to see what we're doing down there.'  
'Understood Aloysius.' Shaun grinned, straightening and turning his full attention back to the screen in his hands.  
'Malik, Yusuf and Altair, get over here and help me with these prisoners. Tony, you stick with helping Bart get the rest of them released and gathered at the safe zone.'  
"On our way." Yusuf replied, a flash of pain in his voice.  
"Be there in two minutes." Malik responded, already on the move by the sounds of things.  
"We're about halfway around, it's a long process but we're getting there. Thankfully most of these people can walk on their own steam." Tony added, sounding tired but still strong.  
"Should someone call back to Mario and ask for further support? There is no way we can get all these people back to the city on our own." Bart asked, the sharp clank of another chain giving way underlining his words.  
'Niccolò and the others should be here soon with the trucks. I asked Giovanni to send as many as he could from Firenze. Remember, today is Mercede's birthday and I promised to complete this without drawing attention away from her special day. If we need further assistance after the trucks arrive, I will call Mario and explain.' Aloysius sighed, cracking a couple of glowsticks and throwing them down the stairs. 'Right now, I want to focus on the prisoners in the pit.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Flinching at the loud crack somewhere in the darkness, Robert shifted weakly in his bonds again and listened for the faint buzzing of that little thing that had showed up and promised him his freedom with two voices. There it was, coming back to him as the sound of footsteps came closer to where he'd been hanging for so long.  
"Okay Robert, it's time for me to go now. Aloysius is almost there, I can hear his boots on the stones. Just relax, we will have you out of those chains and out of danger real soon." Shaun explained, his voice steady and calming.  
'Don't go, not yet. Been so long since I talked to anyone.' Robert pleaded, not willing to lose the little thing, even if he didn't know what it was.  
'You don't need to talk to that anymore, Robert. I'm right here.' Aloysius replied, a gentle hand resting against his chest then the buzzing stopped and something clattered to the floor. 'That glow should be soft enough for you. Try opening your eyes slowly.'

Cracking his eyes open, Robert gazed at the weathered face in front of him, lit by a strange glowing green stick on the floor just near them, and for the first time in so long, he found a faint smile on his lips. Aloysius returned the smile, reaching for something on his belt.  
'Here, this should help a little.' Aloysius offered, holding up a strange shaped container. 'No doubt you've a raging thirst.'  
'Aye, couldn't say how long it's been.' Robert nodded, grateful for the little water he was given.  
'Just a little bit for now, don't want to make you sick.' Aloysius warned, reaching up to run his fingers over the chains. 'This might seem strange but it's the easiest way to get you down.'

Confused by that comment, Robert let out a yelp as Aloysius crowded him against the wall and wrapped one arm around his waist, managing to lift him up just a little and hold him steady. Summoning what little strength he had left, Robert struggled to get his legs wrapped around Aloysius' waist, trying not to think about how awkward this felt.  
'Good, that's really helpful. Now, this might feel a bit hot, but I promise you are in no danger. This is the fastest way to get through the chains, we'll have to worry about the actual shackles later.' Aloysius warned, fiddling with the chains above Robert's wrists.  
'I trust you. Ain't no one else come for me, I'm grateful to you for that.' Robert replied, resting his head on Aloysius' left shoulder. 'Be nice to lie down and rest for once.'  
'That's it, you just keep your head down, hold on tight and close your eyes.' Aloysius soothed, shifting a little. 'If anyone else can hear me, shut your eyes tight. Bright light! Shut your eyes!'

Tucking his face deeper into Aloysius' neck, Robert tried to tighten his grip but his strength was at an end and he nearly slipped but Aloysius was there to catch him, bearing him up a little and whispering soothing words as something hissed above his head. Relaxing into the strong arms holding him, Robert waited for the hissing to end and cried out in pain as the chains suddenly snapped and dropped his arms to limply hang over Aloysius' shoulders.  
'I've got you, its okay now Robert. You're down, you're free now.' Aloysius soothed, shifting his grip and stepping away from the wall. 'That's it, you're through the worst now.'  
'Shite that hurts.' Robert groaned, ignoring the tears rolling down his unshaven cheeks.  
'Here we go, just settle back and rest. I'm here, I'll not leave until you're ready.' Aloysius promised, easing Robert down to sit on the cold stone and gently rubbing at his shoulders. 'when my team gets down here, one of them will take you up to one of the other buildings where it's a bit warmer and see about finding you something to wear.'  
'Thank you, thank you so much for this.' Robert choked, unable to believe that his ordeal was finally at an end. 'I thought I'd die down here.'  
'It's okay now, Robert. You're safe now, no one will ever hurt you again. We'll keep you safe, you can count on that.' Aloysius replied, drawing Robert back into his arms and holding him close. 'Let it out, I'm here for you. It's okay now, you're never going to face anything like that again.'  
'We're all here for you, Robert. It's going to be okay, we'll always be here to support and protect you.' Shaun added, kneeling and rubbing Robert's back lightly. 'I pulled Altair aside upstairs and sent him to gather what clothing he could find that wasn't too badly stained with blood.'  
'Well done Shaun.' Aloysius praised, carding his fingers through Robert's filthy hair. 'Robert, do you think you could stand and walk with help?'  
'Aye, I think I could. Not far but I'll try.' Robert nodded, lifting his head slowly.  
'Not far at all. Just upstairs and a few steps to another building where it's cool and shady.' Shaun guided, getting up and helping Robert to his feet. 'Lean on me, I'm stronger than I look.'  
'Stay with him, Shaun. As we get the others loose, it'll be on your shoulders to tend to them until we can get out of here.' Aloysius instructed, standing and resting his hand on Robert's back. 'Go on, I'll be right here searching for everyone else down here.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Having seen Robert's condition before entering the dank prison under the hard ground, Malik braced for the worst as he entered the darkness and started tossing glowsticks onto the floor to light his path. Snapping another one, he held it up and looked around, spotting movement just ahead. Moving forward, his stomach dropped at what he was seeing and he was forced to choke back bile to deal with the horrid mess he'd found.

Curled up in a tiny cage, laying in their own filth, a naked figure whimpered pitifully as he approached, recoiling against the icy bars of their prison within the larger chamber. Kneeling down, Malik placed his latest glowstick down beside his knees and reached through the bars, placing his hand lightly on the bloodied flesh of this prisoner.  
'You are safe now, we're here to get you out.' he uttered, stroking the cooled skin lightly. 'My name is Malik Al-Sayf, I am a friend.'  
'Deborah Carter.' the woman replied, shifting under Malik's hand and slowly rolling over to reveal her bruised and bloodied face. 'Ya really here to get us out?'  
'That's right. Just give me a minute to break this lock and I'll have you out of there.' Malik nodded, withdrawing his hand and grabbing up his glowstick to examine the lock. 'This will only take a minute to break.'

Setting the glowstick on the bars of the cage, Malik withdrew the small roll of magnesium detcord he always carried on missions and wound a section around the bars connecting the lock to the doog of her cage. Severing the length from the roll, he put the rest away and dug out his lighter, flipping it open and holding it ready.  
'Deborah, I need you to try and move away from the door a little bit. This is going to get hot and could drop little bits of molten metal, I don't want you hurt.' he guided, batting the glowstick out of the way as she shuffled down in her cramped cage and raised her bound wrists to protect her head.  
'Best I can do.' she uttered, shuffling a little bit more.  
'That's fine, you'll be safe at that distance.' Malik soothed, turning his eyes away. 'Bright light! Look away! Bright light!'

Igniting the detcord and pulling his hand back, Malik listened to it hissing away before he was rewarded with a dull clang as the door fell open. Putting his lighter away, he pulled his favourite dagger and reached into the cage, smiling softly as Deborah reached out and parted her wrists to allow him proper access to her bonds.  
'There you go, must be nice to get those off.' Malik chuckled, moving back so Deborah could wriggle her way out of the cage.  
'Feels strange actually. Can't remember the last time I was out of the ropes.' she replied, holding still as he cut the ropes from her ankles.  
'You'll never have to worry about that now.' Malik promised, sheathing his dagger and tossing the ropes aside. 'You're free and safe now.'  
'Thank you.' Deborah gasped, lunging and wrapping Malik up in her arms. 'I feared the worst, thank you so much.'  
'I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner, we only found out about this place yesterday.' Malik sighed, regret filling him as he returned the embrace as best he could. 'And as soon as we find all the people down here, we'll leave this place far behind.'  
'I heard someone groaning just over there. I never saw anyone though.' Deborah offered, pointing to her left.  
'Yusuf, got a clue on another.' Malik called, keeping Deborah tucked in close as he turned. 'Deborah said she heard something over there somewhere.'  
'I'm on it.' Yusuf nodded, tossing down another glowstick and following Deborah's pointing hand.  
'Can you walk?' Malik asked, attention going back to Deborah.  
'With help, I think so. I've been in that cage, bound for so long I can't even remember.' she sighed, relaxing her grip a little.  
'I'm here for you and one of my friends is waiting upstairs with clothes and fresh water for all those we find down here.' Malik nodded, getting to his feet and helping Deborah up. 'There we go, nice and easy.'

Glancing back as Malik escorted Deborah out of this horrible place, Yusuf continued in the direction she'd pointed, listening intently for any signs of life. Throwing down another glowstick, he froze at the sight of a figure chained to a steel pillar, completely bare except for the steel contraption that locked him down like an animal, bloodied hands and knees pressed to the dirty floor. Yusuf couldn't stomach the thought of why these cowards had kept a prisoner in such an awkward and humiliating position.

Approaching slowly, not wanting to scare this man any more than he probably already was, Yusuf knelt and slowly reached out, unbuckling the leather gag that silenced this prisoner. Pulling the straps free and helping the broken man to release the grip of his jaws, Yusuf tossed the contraption aside and pulled his headscarf loose. Refolding it quickly, he used it to capture the filthy blonde hair of this prisoner and bind it back, allowing him to see the face of the man he'd found.  
'Please…no more…I beg…of you.' the prisoner gasped, lifting his face slowly.  
'Shhh, you're safe now. I'm here to get you out of this mess.' Yusuf soothed, examining the collar tight around his throat. 'I am Yusuf, a friend.'  
'Edward.' the prisoner uttered, groaning in pain as he tried to move back towards the pillar.  
'Hold still, this will only take a moment.' Yusuf nodded, running his left hand over Edward's shoulders as he unbuckled the collar and slipped the thick leather free. 'Just relax, I'll have you out of that in just a couple of minutes Edward.'

Examining the bondage contraption quickly, Yusuf found two locks holding it firm around Edwards's wrists and thighs and sat back to dig through the pouches on his vest. He knew he had some of those new toys here somewhere. Finding them, he pulled out two of the lockbreakers and shoved them into the locks, making sure to get the explosive tips right into the heart of the locks.  
'This might get a little hot and you might catch a little bit of shrapnel but it's the fastest way to get the job done.' Yusuf warned, looking around for anything to use to protect Edward.  
'Just do it. Been too long.' Edward replied, shaking as he knelt there. 'Get me out…please.'  
'Alright, here we go.' Yusuf nodded, guiding Edward to rest his head on his shoulder. 'Wrists first, mind your eyes. This could get bright.'

Triggering the first lockbreaker, Yusuf hid his eyes in Edward's unruly hair and listened as the device hissed for a few moments before the lock let out a metallic pop. Shifting a little and looking down, Yusuf used his hookblade to work the broken lock loose and swung the wrist bar open, wincing at the sight of the bloody wounds left by the cruel restraints.  
'That's the way, you just hold on to me and we'll get through this. I promise you that you will never have to suffer again. You're safe now, no one will ever do this to you again.' Yusuf coaxed, helping Edward sit up and bracing him as he reached for the second lockbreaker.  
'Jaysus that hurts.' Edward croaked, fingers digging into Yusuf's back, just above his equipment vest. 'Thank you…for this.'  
'I only wish we had known about this place sooner. We could have stopped this before it got so bad.' Yusuf sighed, reaching for the second lockbreaker. 'Here we go, only a few seconds more and you'll be free again.'

Twisting the remains of the second lock free and throwing the bar open, Yusuf caught Edward when he swayed and gently lowered him to the floor, taking in his wounds and swallowing the bile rising up his throat. Edward had been bound like this for way too long, his hands were thick with scars and infected grazes from the dirt and his knees were even worse. Opening the medical kit he carried, Yusuf drew out what bandages and disinfectants he had and started to try and clean the wounds, apologising profusely for the pain he caused. The job wasn't perfect but once they got back to Monteriggioni, the proper medical team could take over and properly clean the wounds.

Settling back on his haunches once the cleanup was done, Yusuf packed away what he hadn't used and eased Edward up into a seated position, understanding dawning in his eyes when Edward cursed in a strange language and tried to shift off his backside. Parting his knees and shifting closer, Yusuf could hardly believe how light Edward was as he settled the beaten man in his lap, putting his weight on his thighs and lower back instead of his arse.  
'Little sips Edward, let your body adjust again.' Yusuf grinned, easily supporting the wounded man and giving him a much needed drink. 'It's all over now, you're free and safe. I'll never let anyone raise a hand to you again.'  
'Just…just…' Edward uttered, gratefully accepting another sip of water.  
'Shhh, I know.' Yusuf soothed, screwing he lid back onto his canteen and securing it back to his belt properly. 'Come on, let's get you out of here.'

Still deeply shocked that a man of Edward's stature could weigh so little, Yusuf pushed to his feet and adjusted his grip, trying to support his injuries without applying any uncomfortable pressure to the more intimate of injuries.  
'Thank you…I never…thank you.' Edward muttered, resting his head against Yusuf's shoulder.  
'I too was rescued from despair. I will be with you, every step of your recovery.' Yusuf vowed, following the glowsticks back to the entrance. 'Aloysius, I want to stay up top with Edward. He's suffered the deepest injuries a man can.'  
'Of course, send Shaun down to help with the work down here and take over his watch. It's long past time he learned the true horrors of our work.' Aloysius replied, turning to Yusuf and his rescued friend. 'Peace Edward, you are home with friends now.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Adding even more glowsticks to the mess already littering the floor, Altair pushed deeper into the darkness, searching for any more people down here. He had thought he'd seen the worst of humanity in his long life but this place was changing his beliefs. He had only barely scratched the surface of human cruelty, the state of the prisoners down here was far worse than anything he had ever seen before.

Snapping around at the sound of a soft whimper, Altair continued his search through the single large chamber down here, tossing glowsticks and trying to locate anyone down in this hellhole. Coming around one of the stone pillars that helped to support this torturous place, Altair found not one but two prisoners bound in equally painful positions.

One had pale skin, his chest and abdomen covered in deep gashes and lash marks that still oozed blood. Thick ropes held him bent over backwards, the flesh of his back likely rubbed raw by the rough wooden barrel he was forced over. It would only take one little movement from him to upset the delicate balance since the barrel was too big for him to get his hands or feet onto the ground.

The second had much darker skin, so dark that he was almost invisible in the shadows. He was bound to the wall, spreadeagled and facedown. His back was a mess of torn skin and fresh blood and the light of the glowsticks picked up more blood dribbling down his arms from the steel shackles that held him.

Making his choice, Altair moved first to the man on the wall, stretching up to check for a pulse. He could hear the man on the barrel whimpering faintly, but this bigger man on the wall was silent and still.  
'No more…please…no more.' he uttered, straining to escape Altair's touch.  
'Shhh, it's alright now. I'm a friend, I've come to get you out of here.' Altair replied, pulling off the headscarf he'd been given for his last birthday and soaking it from his canteen. 'Here, quench your thirst. I will get you down shortly, I just need you to bear the pain a little longer.'  
'Thank ya.' the prisoner uttered, gratefully sucking the water from the cloth. 'Thank ya.'  
'Stay calm, I'm just going to check on the other prisoner here and figure out how to get you both down and out of here.' Altair soothed, loosely knotting the wet cloth around the neck of the prisoner on the wall and moving towards the one on the barrel.

Examining the way the man was bound over the barrel, Altair flipped his dagger out and started on the ropes, taking care not to jolt the man around too much or cause further pain. He honestly had no idea what any of this was supposed to achieve, torturing people for information usually resulted in them telling their torturers whatever they wanted to hear just to make the pain stop.  
'Can you tell me your names?' Altair asked, looking up from the ropes for a moment.  
'Clipper Wilkinson.' the man over the barrel replied, such gratitude in his eyes as he gazed at Altair. 'Why are you doing this?'  
'I'm here to help you. No man should suffer as you have.' Altair nodded, glancing over to the man on the wall. 'I am called Altair, we are here to get you far from this place.'  
'Adewalè.'  
'Clipper and Adewalè, soon you will both be free and living a life of ease far from this place and the cruelties of the men who once ran this place.' Altair grinned, breaking through the ropes binding Clipper's wrists. 'Nice and still now Clipper, don't want to upset the balance before you're freed.'  
'Did I hear that right, Altair? You've got two over there?' Rufus called, somewhere in the darkness of the chamber.  
'Yeah and Adewalè's in a bad way. I could use an extra pair of hands to get him down.' Altair replied, bracing the barrel with his knee and starting on the binds around Clipper's ankles.

Appearing around the corner with a dimmed torch hooked to his belt, Rufus took one look at Adewalè strung up on the wall and swore, bringing his torch up to illuminate the shackles and the mess that had been made of Adewalè's back.  
'Peace, Adewalè. I mean you no harm.' Rufus soothed, looking around quickly. 'Altair, has that barrel got solid ends in it?'  
'Not really, it's got cross bracing and that's about it.' Altair replied, confusion in his tone for a moment. 'What are you thinking?'  
'Gonna have to be a two step release to get Adewalè down. Cut the ankle chains and get him up on something to ease the strain on the wrist chains before cutting those.' Rufus shrugged, working out of his lightship and tearing off the shirt he wore underneath it. 'This will likely hurt but it's for your own good Adewalè.'  
'What's one more hurt after all this time?' Adewalè sighed, bowing his head and sucking another few drops of water from the cloth around his neck.

Pulling a couple of bandages from his own medical kit, Rufus draped the thick shirt over Adewalè's bloodied back and bound it into place firmly, apologising softly as he pulled the emergency dressing tight. It wasn't the cleanest thing to be using but they didn't have a lot of time to be messing about searching for clean and sterile dressings.  
'There's a crate of something over there, it's not as big as the barrel but it should be sufficient.' Altair suggested, still busy with Clipper but he was also trying to help with Adewalè.  
'I see it. Should be fine if we flip it on its side. We don't need much height, just enough to take the full tension off these damned chains.' Rufus nodded, crouching and getting a close look at the ankle chains. 'Can you drag it over here?'  
'Just rest there Clipper. As soon as we get Adewalè down, we'll get you both out of this frightful place.' Altair soothed, moving to fetch the crate and bring it over to Rufus.

Setting it down and flipping it onto its side, Altair stood and moved back a little as Rufus fished a couple of lockbreakers out of his pocket and tapped them into the locks holding the shackles firm. Then Rufus straightened and placed his hands on Adewalè's hips, holding him steady and bracing him for the jolt sure to come. Rolling his eyes quickly, Altair went back to one knee and triggered both lockbreakers and yanked his hands back, ready to shove the crate into place once the ankle chains gave way.  
'Okay, here we go. I've got you, it's all going to be fine.' Rufus grinned, tightening his grip a little and bracing Adewalè so he didn't do any more damage to his wrists.

Hearing the double pop of the locks giving, Altair crouched and twisted the broken locks free and tugged the manacles free before pushing the crate into position and guiding Adewalè to get his feet up on the crate.  
'I've got it from here if you want to get Clipper out. I have a funny feeling that we're not done down here.' Rufus suggested, fishing out two more lockbusters and working them into the shackle locks.  
'Knowing our luck, not even close.' Altair nodded, returning to Clipper's side. 'See you topside.'  
'That's the way, just relax back against me Adewalè. I'll have you down in just a minute.' Rufus grinned, adjusting the cloth around Adewalè's neck. 'That first lot wasn't so bad, now was it?'  
'A lot easier than I expected.' Adewalè nodded, leaning back into Rufus as much as he could.  
'Soon you can rest, we'll get you into the hands of the best surgeons around to patch you up and you'll be back on your feet before you know it.' Rufus continued, activating both lockbusters and lowering his hands to brace Adewalè again.

Sweeping away the hot debris that had landed on them and ignoring his own minor burns from the small explosions, Rufus prised the shackles open and eased Adewalè back and down, refusing to consider just how light Adewalè was in his arms.  
'There you go, I'll wager that feels better.' Rufus grinned, sinking to his knees and resting Adewalè in his lap.  
'Aye, still hurts like hellfire but I'll live.' Adewalè nodded, leaning into Rufus a little more. 'Thank ya for my freedom. I was almost at the end there.'  
'Life ain't worth much if it ain't lived free.' Rufus chuckled, digging out a couple of field dressings and wrapping Adewalè's wrists. 'Just rest, I've got you now.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Sweeping the floor with the dimmed torch Rufus had tossed him, Shaun moved away from areas where spent glowsticks littered the floor and tracked into locations yet to be properly searched. Ducking through a low doorway, Shaun crouched on the other side and looked around, raising his torch to scan the small chamber he'd found. It was a tiny room, Shaun barely had enough space to crouch without cracking his head on the rough-hewn ceiling.

At first he thought it was empty, save for a pile of rags at the far end but then the rags moved and he realised that there was actually a person burrowed into the rags. Lifting the torch higher, Shaun couldn't see anything that kept this person in this little room off the main chamber. There were no locking points on the walls, no chains in sight and no sounds to give away any hidden restraints.

Inching closer, wary of startling the figure at the other end of the tiny room, Shaun started patting down his pockets and pouches as he watched the figure shifting in their rag pile. In one pocket he found the crackers he'd saved from his lunch and in another a chocolate bar Rebecca had tossed to him just before he left the city.  
'I'm a friend, you do not have to be afraid.' Shaun soothed, inching closer and holding out the food in one hand and his canteen in the other. 'Here, I have food and water for you.'  
'You…you are not a guard.' the prisoner whispered, emerging from the rags a little more.  
'No, the guards are all dead. I am here to free you and bring you to my home where you can live in peace.' Shaun replied, shuffling closer again. 'Whatever you need to get back to your best, I will provide it.'  
'I hope…the guards suffered.'  
'They did, every single one of them suffered and died in great pain.' Shaun grinned, trying to build rapport with this prisoner.  
'Good…they deserved it.' the prisoner agreed, crawling out of the rags fully.

Now Shaun understood why this prisoner needed nothing to contain him, he was kept imprisoned because of his own body. His left arm was deformed below the elbow, likely due to an old break that hadn't been properly set and cared for. There was another, similar deformity on his lower right leg, giving him an awkward and painful gait even when crawling.  
'I'm Shaun Hastings, I'll be with you through your recovery process.' Shaun offered, guiding the prisoner to sit beside him and opening his canteen. 'The medical team we've got available is the best in the country, they'll be able to put you back together properly.'  
'You really mean that? I would not have to live with this anymore?' the prisoner asked, looking down at his twisted forearm. 'My name is Jacob Zengar.'  
'I have witnessed our medical team work miracles, fixing those poorly healed breaks should not be too difficult for them. The hard part will be the recovery but I will be right here to help you.' Shaun grinned, handing over his canteen. 'Whatever is needed, I'll be right here.'  
'You have no idea what that means, Shaun.' Jacob smiled, sipping at the water and accepting a few small morsels of food. 'Is nice to have someone to care again.'  
'I know what it is to be alone, I spent many years with no one to care.' Shaun agreed, slipping one arm around Jacob's shoulders. 'I found a new home and good friends and you will too, Jacob.'

Sitting there in the dull light from the torch, sharing the little food Shaun had with him and passing the canteen back and forth, the two men formed a bond stronger than either expected. Shaun found someone else to care for, a way to at least partially heal the hole in his heart that he'd been left with after Desmond's selfless sacrifice to protect the world. Jacob found a new friend, someone who would always be there to pick him up when he stumbled and soothe him when the nightmares threatened his peace.  
'Ready to leave this hole?' Shaun asked, screwing the lid back onto his canteen and returning it to his belt.  
'More than ready. Just…bear with me, is not so easy anymore.' Jacob nodded, looking away in shame. 'I will try but…'  
'It's okay Jacob. I said I'd be with you every step of the way and I meant it. Whatever you can manage is fine, I will not leave you behind.' Shaun smiled, getting up onto his knees and heading towards the low door.  
'Shaun, where the fuck are you?' Aloysius called, somewhere just outside the little bolthole.  
'Right here, Aloysius. Took a little extra coaxing to get this one.' Shaun replied, breaking a glowstick and tossing it out the doorway.  
'Next time, warn someone you're gonna pull a disappearing act. I thought we'd lost you.' Aloysius sighed, sticking his head in and taking a look at Jacob. 'Nice work finding this one though, he had a good hiding spot.'  
'For good reason, the guards really did a number on him.' Shaun sighed, waving Aloysius back and crawling out of the little room. 'Come on Jacob, it's all going to be fine. I'm right here, I'll always be right here.'

Emerging slowly from his little hideaway, Jacob allowed Aloysius and Shaun to help him up, hissing in pain as he stretched out his back and tried to find his balance in his current state. Catching his hands, Shaun turned and guided him closer, loosely wrapping Jacob's arms around his shoulders before grabbing his thighs and hoisting the battered man onto his back.  
'You sure about this, Shaun?' Aloysius asked, reaching out to steady the pair.  
'A promise is a promise Aloysius. I screwed that up once, I am not backing down this time. I swore I'd stand by Jacob and see him back to his best and that's exactly what I'm going to do.' Shaun nodded, bouncing Jacob up a little more and starting to walk.  
'Just be careful, you're no good to anyone if you throw your back out trying to prove a point.' Aloysius sighed, bringing up his torch and continuing to search as Shaun stalked away with Jacob.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Plunging back into the half darkness of this infernal pit, Malik adjusted the muted torch hanging from his equipment vest and moved deeper into the chamber, reasonably certain that all the easy ones had already been found and if there were more, their situations would likely be worse than what had already been discovered.

Finding an area that wasn't littered with spent glowsticks, Malik snapped one and tossed it to mark a fresh search zone before moving deeper into this extension off the main chamber. The offshoot turned into a narrow corridor and at the end of it Malik was confronted with a cramped cage hanging at least six feet off the floor. In the cage stood a man dressed in little more than ragged shorts, his hair and beard badly overgrown and in desperate need of a wash.

Lifting his torch again, Malik scanned the walls and roof for any sign of the winch to lower the cage, but all he found was a hole in the roof and the chain continued through it, disappearing out of reach. There was no way Malik could climb up and pick the lock either, he couldn't hold on and access the lock at the same time. He could go back and fetch someone else to help but that rubbed at his pride and he threw the idea aside.  
'Ya just gonna stand there or what?' the prisoner asked, his voice rough and low.  
'Just thinking on how to get you out. As you can see, I'm a little short on hands.' Malik shrugged, moving closer to the cage.  
'I noticed that. Ain't there someone else about? I want out of this damned cage.'  
'You're stuck with me at the moment.' Malik replied, a little annoyed with the gall of this prisoner but he could understand his desire to be free. 'It's just an ordinary padlock, right?'  
'That's right, not that I see how that helps.'  
'Here, feed this through the lock and make sure it's secure. I might be able to force it open.' Malik grinned, hitting on an idea and hoping it worked.

Releasing his grappling hook, Malik tossed the head up to the prisoner, keeping the line slack as he wrapped the cable around the body of the lock three times before slipping the grappling head through the shank again.  
'Can you flick the claws out?' the prisoner questioned, pinning the cable to the lock with one finger to keep it tight.   
'That should work fine.' Malik nodded, brushing the control switches and anchoring his cable securely. 'Now, all going to plan I should be able to snap the lock loose.'  
'Or bring the cage down.' the prisoner shrugged, moving his hands clear of the lock and holding onto the bars.

Moving to stand directly under the lock, Malik tightened up the cable a little more and locked it off securely, wrapping his hand tightly around the cable and bracing for the pull. Lifting his feet, he dropped his full weight onto the cable, grunting at the strain in his shoulder as he set his feet and bounced his weight again.  
'I can hear it creaking.'  
'Good. We're getting somewhere then.' Malik nodded, yanking on the cable again. 'What should I call you? I am known as Malik.'  
'Name's Duncan Little.' the prisoner replied, bracing against the rocking of his cage. 'The creaking is getting louder.'  
'Hopefully it breaks soon. I can't keep this up.' Malik grunted, planting his feet and heaving on the cable as he moved out from the cage. 'Come on, break you bastard!'

Tugging hard on the cable, Malik was finally rewarded with a sharp snap and the lock body came flying at him, only his ingrained training saving him from a flying lock to the nose. Flipping one of the switches on his palm, Malik recalled the head of the cable to his hand and looked up as Duncan swung the cage door open and eased down into a crouch.  
'Ohh, feels nice to be able to move again.' Duncan groaned, looking down at Malik with a grin. 'My thanks for that, Malik.'  
'Don't thank me yet, Duncan. Still got to get you down from there and out of this dump. I can promise that you'll never wind up in a cage again.' Malik replied, caught off guard by the quickly changing moods of this man. 'But maybe…it's a risky plan.'

Moving under the cage again, Malik looked up and smiled faintly, wondering if it was possible considering Duncan's condition. Though he was at least livelier than Deborah, he was still malnourished and showing signs of being tortured before being shoved in the cage.  
'So is hanging ya weight off a padlock until it breaks.' Duncan shrugged, shifting to sit on the edge of the cage floor. 'What's the plan?'  
'Do you think you could swing down and hang from the edge of the cage?' Malik asked, stretching up to brush his fingers against Duncan's filthy and swollen feet. 'If I can reach your feet while you're sitting, I could probably grab you around the waist if you're hanging and lower you down.'  
'I think I could do that. Not for long, but I've still got some strength left.' Duncan nodded, a thoughtful glint in his eyes. 'The guards never seemed real interested in what I had to say.'  
'Be glad. Some of the others we've found were in terrible shape.' Malik warned, looking around quickly to make sure there was no other way to do this. 'Ready?'  
'No point waiting, I guess.' Duncan sighed, getting slowly to his feet and turning around. ' Watch out below.'

Moving back a step, Malik couldn't help but smile at the antics of Duncan as he eased his way out onto the exterior of the cage, clinging to the bars for a moment before starting to climb down the back of the cage. Malik had thought he would grab the open door and swing out that way but Duncan was instead showing that he'd been hiding more energy than anyone would have expected.  
'You are a man of surprises, Duncan.' Malik chuckled, reaching up to rest his hand against Duncan's calf. 'I would have thought you lacked the energy to climb into the hang.'  
'It's tough but in the end, better.' Duncan panted, slipping for a moment but Malik was there, arm tight around his knees. 'That's going to make it harder.'  
'Just a little more and I can take your weight.' Malik persuaded, relaxing his grip a little.

Shifting around so he was standing in front of Duncan, Malik kept his gaze up to watch what Duncan was doing but he also kept his hand ready for another fast grab in case the weakened man slipped. This was possibly one of the more embarrassing things Malik had done, particularly considering he had his face in Duncan's groin for a few moments.  
'Is that far enough? This is harder than I thought.' Duncan asked, wrapping one arm through the bars as he rested.  
'Should be fine.' Malik nodded, getting a good firm grip around Duncan's waist. 'Just use your hands to guide your path down. I've got you.'  
'Easy does it.' Duncan grinned, bracing against the cage as Malik let him slip a few inches before firming his grip again.  
'When you can, grab my shoulders to help with our balance.' Malik instructed, tipping his head back and trying not to gag on the smell of Duncan's unwashed body.  
'Just a little more, I almost got it.' Duncan guided, managing to brush Malik's hair with his fingers.

Easing Duncan down a little more, Malik felt him grab both shoulders and nodded faintly, pushing aside the awkwardness of the situation as he eased down to one knee and gently set Duncan on his feet at last.  
'That wasn't so bad now, was it?' Malik asked, getting back to his feet and wrapping his arm under Duncan's shoulders.  
'You were very gentle.' Duncan agreed, draping one arm over Malik's shoulders. 'Thank you for this, I thought I'd die in that cage.'  
'No man deserves that fate.' Malik replied, shaking his head slowly. 'This way, it's a little bit of a walk but I think you can make it.'  
'With your help, I'll make it.' Duncan grinned, getting a secure grip on Malik's shirt as they slowly left the cage room.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

His rounds done for a little while, Yusuf returned to Edward's side and sat, reaching out to gently reassure Edward that he was safe with a soft brushing of fingers over his shoulder. Most of the prisoners that had been pulled from the torture chamber were quiet, huddled under the blankets that had been delivered by Niccolò before he left to help load up the slaves Bartolomeo was still busy releasing. There was still plenty of work to do to fully clear this camp but right now Yusuf was where he needed to be, watching over the freed prisoners who had suffered for no clear reason.

Not really surprised when Edward shuffled closer and clung to his pants, Yusuf soothed him as best he could and scanned the room slowly, keeping a constant watch over his charges. The three men from the barracks that Aloysius had been so interested in had also been moved in here and now sat huddled together in one corner, one of them sleeping safely between the other two.

Noticing that the big black man, Adewalè, was making an attempt to sit up, Yusuf carefully disentangled Edward's hand from his pants and promised to return shortly as he stood. Crossing the room quickly, he knelt beside Adewalè and slipped one arm under his shoulders, supporting him as he tried to sit up.  
'Is something wrong?' Yusuf asked, picking up the water bottle placed by Adewalè's makeshift bed and working the lid off. 'Drink a little more, you must need it.'  
'Edward, can you hear me breddah.' Adewalè called, accepting the water gratefully.  
'Adè?' Edward asked, shifting under his blankets. 'Is that you, mate?'  
'Aye, I'm here Edward.' Adewalè nodded, passing the water bottle back to Yusuf. 'I never thought you were down there.'  
'I don't want to talk about that, Adè.' Edward uttered, shifting again and hissing in pain. 'Yusuf?'  
'I'm right here Edward, as promised.' Yusuf soothed, grabbing one of the stolen shirts from the pile nearby and working it under the bandages wrapped around Adewalè's chest. 'Best I can do for now.'  
'Could you bring Adè over here so I can talk to him properly?' Edward requested, voice hitching for a moment.  
'I think that can be arranged.' Yusuf nodded, smoothing out the second shirt neatly. 'Adewalè?'  
'With help, I think I could make that distance.' Adewalè replied, keeping his eyes on Edward.

Entering the tent with another limp figure slumped in his arms, Aloysius smiled softly as he watched Yusuf resettle Adewalè in his new spot beside Edward, the pair talking quietly as Adewalè reached out one hand in friendship.  
'Seems like there's more going on here than first thought. Looks like they aren't just random people but actual friends. Adewalè recognised Edward and now look at them.' Yusuf remarked, standing and coming over to lightly brush back the hair of their latest arrival. 'Who do we have here?'  
'Mary Read, found her in a pit below floor level. Poor girl was in a right state when I pulled her out. Gentle with her, I suspect multiple fractures and internal injuries.' Aloysius briefed, carefully handing Mary over and stretching his back.  
'Shhh, its okay now Mary. Let's get you settled down and comfortable, you're in good hands now.' Yusuf uttered, turning and scanning the building slowly.  
'Put her down here, she knows us. We all fought together, along with a few other friends.' Adewalè suggested, shifting over on his blanket.  
'Right here, we'll keep her calm and safe.' Edward added, emerging from under his blanket a little to look up at Mary. 'She is a dear friend of ours, we've known each other for years.'  
'Alright, alright.' Yusuf chuckled, glancing back at Aloysius. 'Grab a couple of those blankets and form up a soft nest for Mary.'  
'Any luck sorting out any other connections?' Aloysius asked, snagging two of the blankets from the pile and refolding them quickly.  
'As soon as I get Mary settled, I'll start checking into it. There's got to be more to this.' Yusuf sighed, looking around at the others scattered about the room. 'I find it hard to believe that in all this mess, we've only got one group of friends.'  
'We'll sort it out, just be patient.' Aloysius shrugged, neatening up the blanket nest he'd made and moving back.  
'Here you go Mary, a nice soft, comfortable place to rest.' Yusuf uttered, kneeling and settling Mary into her new bed. 'I'll handle matters here Aloysius, you head on down and see who many more there are in that place.'  
'If you need help up here, grab Shaun to help. I think it's starting to get to him.' Aloysius suggested, turning on his heel and leaving the building.

Grabbing a third blanket and draping it over Mary's abused body, Yusuf straightened and looked around once more, trying to see any obvious connections. Most of the rescued prisoners were curled up under their blankets, whimpering or openly crying in a few cases. No one was looking out for their friends or checking to see if they knew anyone that had been pulled out of hell.  
'Yusuf?' Clipper asked, sitting up slowly and looking around.  
'What's wrong, Clipper?' Yusuf grinned, padding over to check on his bloodied wounds.  
'Clipper, is that you lad?' Duncan asked, rolling over and propping up on his elbows. 'Jesus, I thought you were dead.'  
'Duncan? Clipper?' now Deborah was moving, her blanket held tight around her shoulders as she sat up carefully.  
'Alright you three, settle down.' Yusuf chuckled, gaze flicking among the trio. 'I take it from that you all know each other.'  
'Aye, and I know all three of them.' Robert nodded, picking up his water bottle and taking a small drink. 'Used to be a team of six, all trained by Connor.'  
'So we're missing two members of the team and this mysterious Connor.' Yusuf replied, astounded that it was so easy.  
'No, three members of the team. I wasn't part of their team, I had my own duties. We all followed Connor though.' Robert corrected, settling back against the wall a little more.  
'No, just Jamie and Stephane are still missing.' Jacob corrected, sitting up on his blankets and cradling his mangled arm close to his chest. 'And Connor of course.'

Looking at how the prisoners were arranged, Yusuf considered the wide range of injuries they each had and planned out how to put the group together for ease of explanation later. Grabbing a few of the extra blankets available, Yusuf proceeded to make up four new beds around where Deborah and Clipper were resting, not too far from Robert and still with plenty of space to put Connor in between Robert and the larger team of six.  
'Okay, that'll work for now. You first Jacob.' Yusuf nodded, turning and wandering over to where Jacob was sitting, waiting his turn.  
'Got another one for you, Yusuf.' Altair called, entering the building with a trembling figure safe in his arms. 'What's going on in here?'  
'Found on we've got a few connections among the prisoners. Two distinct groups, one of three and the other of five so far. According to them we're still missing three.' Yusuf briefed, carrying Jacob over and settling him beside Deborah. 'Stephane, Jamie and Connor.'  
'Can't help there, I've got an Anne Bonny.' Altair sighed, adjusting his grip on the woman he was carrying. 'I won't cause further humiliation by telling you where I found her.'  
'Anne Bonny? She's not one of ours.' Duncan shrugged, crawling over to slump down between Clipper and Deborah. 'Good to see you both again.'  
'You too Duncan.' Deborah nodded, reaching out one scarred hand to rest on Duncan's back.

Leaving the group to settle again, Yusuf came over to get a closer look at Anne, smiling softly as he slipped his arms under her and tenderly gathered her close to his chest. She whimpered and fought against the unfamiliar embrace but something made her settle again, her nose burrowed into Yusuf's shirt.  
'Edward.' she muttered, a faint smile on her face for a moment.  
'So that's where you fit.' Yusuf remarked, turning to look at the smaller group. 'No wonder we got no reaction, look at them.'  
'I'm surprised they didn't drop earlier. They must be exhausted.' Altair mused, adjusting the blanket around Anne's shoulders.  
'I think it's going to be a long time before Edward sleeps comfortably. Only one reason to bind a man like he was and it's not good.' Yusuf sighed, turning and wandering over to the smaller group.  
'Sodomy?' Altair asked, grabbing a couple of blankets from the floor and following Yusuf. 'If that's the case, he might be able to get through to Anne.'  
'You didn't see the mess I cleaned off him, I'd say he was last attacked in the hour before we got here.' Yusuf nodded, judging the space available. 'In there between Edward and Mary, hopefully Anne won't panic on us.'

Tugging on Edward's blankets to get just a little more space, Altair made up a bed for Anne quickly, padding it out for maximum comfort before helping Yusuf ease the battered woman down among her friends. Crouching at Edward's head, Yusuf dug under the blankets, withdrew one neatly wrapped hand and placed it loosely beside Anne's shoulder.  
'You really think that'll work?' Altair asked, untucking the blanket from around Anne's legs and tucking it over the bed they'd made for her.  
'At least this way she'll be semi aware of another person beside her. I'll be here to watch over them, if things turn ugly I'll handle it.' Yusuf shrugged, straightening again and rubbing at his aching shoulders. 'Hopefully it won't take long to find the missing three down there.'  
'I don't think it will, we've just about cleared the place out.' Altair grinned, drinking deep and restocking his medical kit. 'I'll let the others know we're searching for a specific three to finish a group of friends.'  
'Thanks. We're missing Stephane, Jamie and Connor. That's all I know.' Yusuf replied, returning to his watch as Altair headed back to the search.


	3. Acknowledging Trouble

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
Acknowledging trouble  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Slipping away from the celebrations, Charles returned to the villa and headed upstairs to his room, not feeling fully comfortable around Lorenzo's immediate family, much less the extended family from Firenze on top. In a way, Charles knew he was lucky; he'd been accepted into the family without question, Lorenzo's siblings had all warmed to him within minutes of his introduction to them. Charles couldn't even find fault with being described as Lorenzo's consort, he'd hoped for more but Lorenzo had explained that homosexuality wasn't yet fully accepted, though his father and Uncle were working to have it legalised.

Turning towards the large bedroom he now shared with Lorenzo, Charles paused when he heard a soft, broken sound from one of the guest bedrooms along this range. Certain that everyone was at the party in the backyard, Charles turned and hurried towards the noise, worried that someone was hurt or one of the dogs had gotten stuck. He could remember many times when his Pomeranians had gotten into sticky situations and needed a rescue.

Pausing outside one of the bedrooms, Charles heard that same broken little whimper again and opened the door, scanning the room quickly for the source of the noise. There was no sign of any of the dogs, just a man tucked up in the bed, squirming and whimpering in the grips of a nightmare. Crossing the room quickly, Charles perched on the side of the bed and reached out to gently restrain the tormented man, humming softly to try and bring him some comfort. Little wisps of memories drifted around in Charles' head, memories from his past and a man that he had called his friend for many years.

Bolting awake with a scream, the troubled man fought against Charles' grip for a few moments before slumping back against the mattress, panting for breath as he looked around with wild eyes. Shifting a little, he looked up at Charles and blinked, one bony hand emerging from under the blankets to reach for him.  
'Charles?' he uttered, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
'Yes, Haytham.' Charles grinned, wrapping his hand loosely around Haytham's. 'I'm here, you're safe now.'  
'Charles…' Haytham repeated, struggling to sit up properly. 'I…oh Charles.'

Stunned when Haytham just wrapped his arms around him and held on tight, Charles returned the embrace carefully, feeling the thick bandages all over Haytham's back and horrified by how thin and bony his old friend felt in his arms. Wherever he had been, he had suffered terribly and was now just a shadow of his former self.  
'You're safe now Haytham, I will never allow anyone to raise a hand to you again. I'll always be right here to protect you, I give you my word. Shhh, I'm here and I will never leave you.' Charles soothed, deeply distressed to have Haytham openly crying on his shoulder. 'You're home now, I'll keep you safe and free no matter what happens.'

Charles could still remember his first meeting with Haytham, mind drifting to how dapper and gentile he'd looked in his finely tailored suit and polished shoes, hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. To see Haytham as he was now, bare but for a loose pair of pants now visible since the bedding had fallen aside, with his hair overgrown and pulled back into a messy braid; Charles barely recognised him anymore. Charles didn't want to think about what was hidden under the bandages wrapping Haytham's chest and back, whatever was under there was surely a terrible reminder of his suffering.

So focused on calming and supporting Haytham, Charles didn't realise they had company until he heard someone clear their throat nearby. Keeping Haytham tucked to his chest, Charles turned to check who was standing there.  
'Ser Giovanni, I did not see you there.' Charles offered, reassuring Haytham when he tensed.  
'What are you doing in here Charles? I specifically said that this man was to be left in peace.' Giovanni asked, striding across the room.  
'I heard Haytham whimpering and came to make sure he was okay. I found him in the grips of a nightmare and offered comfort when Haytham awoke.' Charles replied, unrepentant for his actions.  
'Haytham? I chose the name Renato for him until I could confirm his real identity.' Giovanni corrected, shaking his head slowly.  
'And I am confirming his true identity right now. This is Haytham Kenway, a British diplomat I met during my service.' Charles nodded, continuing to gently rub Haytham's back and shoulders.  
'Strange that his entire personality seems to have changed upon seeing you.' Giovanni remarked, noting the way Haytham was clinging to Charles' shirt so tightly.  
'Much the same as mine changed when I saw Lorenzo again after so long. I cannot explain it, I merely know how it feels to be completely adrift in your own head until suddenly a familiar face starts to put things in order and clear out the fog.' Charles replied, smiling softly when Haytham nodded his agreement.

Watching the way Charles seemed to instinctively know how to calm Haytham and deal with the repercussions of whatever had happened to him, Giovanni considered if he really had a justifiable need to add another to the household staff. He'd originally planned to train Haytham up as a messenger, nothing too difficult but enough to make his feel like he had a purpose. But to see him burrowed in against Charles, Giovanni realised that it would be cruel indeed to take Haytham back to Firenze, especially now that he had found where he felt safest.  
'Bene, I will speak with Mario and inform him of this change in plans.' Giovanni nodded, relieved to not have to worry about the ongoing costs of tending to Haytham. 'No doubt he will have duties for you to take over once you are healed, Haytham.'  
'Of course altezza. Grazie, for everything.' Haytham replied, offering no resistance as Charles eased him back down and pulled the blankets over him.  
'I will have dottore Jacopo send over your file as well, best to keep everything together.' Giovanni added, turning and heading for the door.  
'Rest Haytham, I will return in a minute.' Charles soothed, getting up and following Giovanni from the room. 'Can you at least give me a brief on what he has suffered? I cannot care for him properly without knowing what was done to him.'  
'Apart from the obvious malnutrition, his back is a web of healing wounds. After many hours of research, I believe he was both whipped and flogged with something wider, more like a tawse than an actual whip. There is heavy scarring around his wrists and ankles, I would lean more towards steel to leave marks like that. I also noted scarring on his throat, some looks suspiciously like rope burns but the rest look more like he was forced into a collar for hours on end. His feet are still a major problem though; the long walk from the camp to my doorstep tore his feet to shreds. Jacopo doubts he will ever have a natural gait again but with constant care he should come close.' Giovanni explained, leaning on the railing and hanging his head.  
'I also noticed a thin scar on his neck, right about here. I doubt it came from a collar of any sort, a wound there would surely be fatal.' Charles sighed, reaching out to rest one finger against the right side of Giovanni's throat, right over the artery there.  
'I never noticed that one. He must have been terrified when he was given such a wound; his life was in the hands of his torturers.' Giovanni shivered, bringing one hand up to rub his throat. 'Having faced a couple of close calls in my years, I know how frightening that can be.'  
'As do I, Ser Giovanni.' Charles agreed, resting one hand over his heart. 'I have a thick scar right here, as close to death as I ever want to get.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Seated in the back of the first truck in the latest convoy headed back to Monteriggioni, Aloysius knew that he would never forget the dark cruelties of that place, even after all of the rescued prisoners healed and picked up the pieces of their shattered lives. Of course he knew the world was a cruel place, he'd been around and seen first hand just how god-awful it could be but that shadowy hall beneath the Tuscan landscape he'd come to love had added a brand new depths to the pure heartlessness of mankind.

Bowing his head, Aloysius rested his cheek against the forehead of the last man they'd dragged out of that dark hole, feeling his breath shudder from his lungs and hoping to any deity that would listen for Stephane to survive the journey. It was bad enough that he'd been beaten bloody, leaving his skin such a mix of colours that it was impossible to tell his natural skin tone. But to drive nails through every joint of his hands into a board firmly anchored into a wall, now that was truly a cruel and unnecessary torture.  
'How is he?' Duncan asked, looking up from where Jacob had dozed off against him.  
'Alive, we can't ask for much more than that right now.' Aloysius replied, adjusting the blanket around his rescued friend. 'Hold on Stephane, we're almost home.'  
'Do you think he'll ever recover fully?' Jacob asked, reaching out with his right hand to brush Stephane's feet lightly. 'He was always so proud of his cooking skills but…'  
'I don't know, Jacob, I just don't know. We can hope for the best but there's no telling how severe the damage is.' Aloysius sighed, folding one corner of the blanket back and checking the makeshift bandages wrapped firmly around Stephane's hands. 'The surgeons will try their hardest but only time will tell.'

The bandages certainly weren't the cleanest thing available but they were soft and supportive, keeping his hands flat and protecting them from further harm if they were accidentally jostled or bumped. Aloysius didn't regret sacrificing his favourite combat shirt for the cause, or even the t-shirt Rufus had given him as a gag gift for his last birthday, clothes were easily replaced but life was truly sacred. The blood loss had been severe by the time Aloysius managed to wrench the last nail out of Stephane's hands, he hadn't even hesitated to rip his shirts off and wrap the bloody mess left behind. Stephane had been conscious long enough to give his name and offer thanks before dropping into the painless embrace of unconsciousness.

Covering Stephane's hands again and tucking him closer to his chest, Aloysius cast his gaze around the truck slowly, taking in the tortured souls they had dragged out of that dark hell. They'd managed to get most of them loaded into this one truck, the only one to travel separately was Connor; his condition was critical so they'd strapped him into a Stokes basket and loaded him onto the Raven for a fast and smooth trip back to the city.  
'Why did they do this? What did we do to upset those people?' Mary uttered, resting safely on one of the two stretchers set on the truck bed.  
'I don't know, Mary.' Altair replied, most of his attention on Anne as she slept in his arms. 'There is any number of reasons, none of them very good.'  
'Like what?' Jamie asked, strapped down on the other stretcher to protect his multiple fractures.  
'Considering some of the slaves I cut free from their chains, there's a big possibility those bastardi thought you were Templars.' Bartolomeo shrugged, apologising softly when his movement caused Adewalè to hiss in pain.  
'Templars? But we're Assassins, have been for years.' Deborah scoffed, snuggling closer to Malik's side and pulling her blanket tighter.  
'Same here, I started training at an early age.' Mary added, eyes darting over to where Edward was curled up against Yusuf's chest. 'I'm not so sure about Edward though.'  
'He did eventually come around to it.' Adewalè nodded, lifting his head from Bart's shoulder. 'Was good for him I think.'  
'But if…oh fuck me, Emilia is going to hit the roof when she hears about this.' Aloysius uttered, looking down at Stephane. 'So everyone we pulled out of down there…'  
'Aye, Assassins every one of us.' Robert nodded, sipping from his water bottle. 'Not so sure about Anne but it stands to reason she was too.'  
'It's probably a good thing we killed the guards, Emilia would not have been so kind.' Yusuf remarked, soothing Edward when he started to whimper faintly.  
'She would have repaid them all the evil the guards unleashed.' Tony agreed, looking down at the three slaves he'd taken responsibility for. 'And a hell of a lot more for their encouragement of slavery returning.'  
'Mio Dio, now that would have been a bloodbath.' Bart shuddered, gaze flicking towards the slaves huddled beside Tony. 'She still might go on a rampage when she hears the after action reports.'

Jolting a little when the truck stopped then changed direction, the exhausted Assassins waited until the beeping stopped and they heard footsteps beyond the canvas walls before the rear cover was flipped up and Niccolò lowered the tailgate. He'd done the smart thing, backing into the shade cast by the garden walls, as close to the villa as he could possibly get.  
'What the…Christ, what a mess.' Emily gasped, eyes widening in horror at what she was seeing in the truck. 'Rufus warned us to be ready for a mess when you turned up but this I did not expect.'  
'It gets worse Emilia.' Aloysius replied, climbing down carefully and resettling Stephane in his arms. 'Most of the folks on this truck are actually Assassins. Not sure about the three that Tony's watching over but we confirmed just about everyone else.'  
'All of…get them inside, quickly. The medical team is already working on Connor and we've prepared a ward for the wounded.' Emily nodded, helping to slide out one of the stretchers. 'I can't believe the Brotherhood allowed this to happen.'  
'I don't think it's the Brotherhood to blame for this.' Yusuf sighed, jumping down with his new friend. 'If anything, it's a splinter faction that will need to be rooted out.'  
'Great, just great. I was so hoping for a quiet life now that the Templars are gone and we can afford to pick and choose our jobs.' Emily groaned, looking down at the woman on the stretcher she'd pulled out. 'Welcome home, my dear. You're safe now.'  
'Mercede is thoroughly distracted, we've got plenty of time to deal with this.' Mario called, hurrying down to help with the unloading.  
'Good, the last thing we need is her thinking we did this on purpose to ruin her special day.' Emily nodded, handing her end of the stretcher to Ezio. 'Get her inside, the triage team is waiting in the ward we set up.'  
'Gentle with Mary, we suspect multiple fractures and internal injuries.' Altair warned, soothing the figure dozing in his arms.  
'I will take good care of her.' Ezio nodded, looking back over his shoulder. 'Come Niccolò, there is much to make up for with these people.'

Reaching up again, Emily was surprised when a couple of the rescued Assassins actually managed to walk to her and jump down, even if they staggered a little on the landing. Helping up one that had fallen and slinging his arm around her shoulders, she turned and grabbed the second one that had jumped down, supporting them both with ease.  
'Welcome to my city, gentlemen. I am Emilia Auditore.' she nodded, keeping the pair tucked close as she headed for the stairs leading up to the villa. 'Don't look so shocked, I've been an Assassin for many years. These fancy clothes hide a powerful frame.'  
'Duncan Little, my thanks for the rescue.' the shaggy redhead on her left replied, tightening his grip on her fine dress.  
'Robert Faulkner, we owe you our lives.' the older man added, free hand raised to shade his eyes.  
'Ah, save that shite for my husband. He organised the rescue mission and tried to keep it secret but he forgot how skilled I am at digging out secrets.' Emily chuckled, keeping the pair tucked close and catching Duncan when he stumbled. 'I might have rank and power on my side but I prefer to see all Assassins as my equals.'  
'Rank and power?' Duncan asked, sighing in relief at the feel of soft, cool grass under his blistered and aching feet.  
'Si, I am an Italian noblewoman and ranked as one of the top twenty Assassins in the world. Don't let that intimidate you though, I'm a wife and mother first.' Emily nodded, keeping the pace slow as they crossed the inner courtyard and entered the villa.

Adjusting her grip on the pair again and planning out how to get so many beaten and broken Assassins back on their feet without straining anyone too much, Emily escorted her pair through the grand villa towards the medical centre they'd set up in what used to be the armoury.  
'Mr Faulkner?' Vanni asked, stopping dead in the corridor for a moment.  
'Vanni? Is that you Sir?' Robert blinked, rubbing his eyes quickly.  
'Wait a minute…this is the same man you told us about?' Emily asked, gaze swinging from Robert to Vanni and back again.  
'Si, madre. These two were both in my dreams. Duncan trained under us, we met him in Boston while dealing with a gang issue. And Robert stood as the First Mate onboard the Aquila.' Vanni nodded, shaking off his shock and coming over to help support Robert. 'Where did you find them?'  
'Aloysius discovered them at that camp the Brotherhood set up.' Emily replied, keeping one hand on Robert's back. 'I don't know the full story yet but it seems we've got a traitorous faction within out Brotherhood.'  
'What about…' Vanni started, guiding Robert's arm over his shoulders.  
'We're all here lad; the six you helped train, Connor and I.' Robert grinned, keeping most of his weight on Emily's shoulders. 'Picked up four others too, no idea where they belong.'  
'We'll sort it out later, come and rest a while.' Emily insisted, bracing Duncan again when he stumbled. 'Almost there, Duncan. Just through that door there.'

Entering the scene of barely controlled chaos that was the medical centre, Emily guided Robert and Duncan to the nearest two empty beds before grabbing Vanni by the collar and dragging him out of the room. Naturally he protested but Emily stood firm, these rescued prisoners had gone through enough, asking them to understand the time changes would be far too much for them right now. Instead she sent him to watch over his younger siblings and ensure that none of them strayed into the medical centre.

Watching Emily take over the chaos and start getting things flowing smoothly, Aloysius sighed in relief and turned his attention back to Stephane, now resting comfortably on one of the cots and marked as a high priority for the surgical team. With the triage team so busy trying to sort out the wounded and get their vitals recorded, Aloysius had willingly accepted the task of unpicking the rough bandages he'd used to protect Stephane's hands and replace them with the clean dressings that one of the nurses had left with him.  
'Aloysius, my office now!' Emily called, sounding a little flustered but mostly she sounded annoyed.  
'I must finish this, Lady Emilia.' Aloysius replied, not looking up from his task. 'Stephane's hands were brutally mangled before we could reach him.'  
'As soon as you're done with that then.' Emily allowed, turning and leaving the room judging by her footsteps fading away.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Entering the temporary ward, Veronique glanced at the cot that had been set up in the middle of the room and smiled faintly as she padded over and sat on her cot to remove her shoes. Usually she wouldn't bother but she did not want to disturb the wounded with any noise. For the time being, the plan was to have someone the Auditore trusted on duty in the ward at all times, watching over the twelve returned Assassins just in case there was trouble. The three slaves that Aloysius had included with this group were safe upstairs, sharing a smaller room where Charles could keep an eye on them.

Kicking her shoes under her cot, Veronique turned at the sound of a soft whimper from one of her overnight charges and got to her feet, scanning the rows slowly to work out just who was making the noise. There, third bed on the left side, she could just pick up a rhythmic shudder under the bedding that didn't match up with a normal sleeper.

Padding over quickly, she perched on the edge of the bed and reached out to fold the covers down, revealing a youthful, tearstained face. He flinched and looked away once the covers were withdrawn, bringing up one scarred hand to wipe his face. Catching his hand and squeezing it lightly, Veronique wiped away his tears with her thumb and smiled softly, fully aware that it was going to take time to rebuild their shattered confidence.  
'It's okay to cry, my friend. You have been through so much, no one will begrudge you a chance to release your emotional pain.' Veronique soothed, continuing to lightly stroke his cheeks. 'My name is Veronique, I will be here with you tonight.'  
'I'm Clipper Wilkinson.' he uttered, fresh tears falling as he leant into her touch. 'I can't seem to stop crying, I know I'm safe now but it don't feel real yet.'  
'Give it time, Clipper. You have been through a terrible ordeal, it is only natural that you will feel uncomfortable for a while. When you are ready, we will all be here to guide you into a new life, here where you will always be safe.' Veronique smiled, wiping his face again. 'One day, all your pain and suffering will be nothing but a distant memory.'  
'I…' whatever Clipper had intended to say was interrupted by a rather loud grumble from his stomach. 'Sorry.'  
'No need to apologise.' Veronique chuckled, stroking over his hair lightly. 'I know for a fact there is a pot of fresh broth in the kitchen for all of you to share. Let's get you sitting up and get you something to eat.'  
'I like the sound of that.' Clipper nodded, leaning into her touch a little more.  
'Marie, kindly fetch a mug of warm broth for Clipper.' Veronique requested, looking back over her shoulder for a second.  
'Of course Veronique.' another woman spoke from somewhere out of Clipper's sight.  
'Marie is one of the maids that help out around the house, you'll get used to seeing her busting about doing her chores.' Veronique explained, shifting off the bed and gently helping Clipper to sit up a little more.

Jumping when someone screamed behind her, Veronique snapped around to check who it was, her heart pounding in her chest as she spotted one of the wounded sitting bolt upright in his bed, rocking slowly as he looked around wildly.  
'I will be right back with you, Clipper. When Marie comes back with your broth, do not be afraid to ask for her help if you need it. She has been in a situation like this before.' Veronique guided, smoothing the blankets over Clipper's waist before turning and hurrying over to her next situation.

Remembering the warning Yusuf had given her about Edward and what he'd been subjected to down in the hidden dungeon, Veronique was careful not to force the issue with Edward, resting one hand lightly on his shoulder until he calmed enough to realise he was in no danger. It took a few minutes but finally he let his shoulders droop as a shuddering breath left him.  
'Where's Yusuf?' he uttered, still trembling with fright as he looked at Veronique.  
'Tucked up in bed, asleep. He asked me to watch over you tonight.' Veronique replied, stroking his arm lightly with her knuckles. 'I am Veronique.'  
'Veronique.' Edward parroted, rolling the name around on his tongue. 'Edward Kenway.'  
'I know, Yusuf told me a few things so I could be properly prepared to keep the watch tonight.' Veronique nodded, glancing over her shoulder to check on Clipper. 'Thank you Marie.'  
'Anything to help, Veronique.' Marie replied, looking up from where she was helping Clipper with his midnight meal. 'I asked Candice to prepare the travel soup pot and mugs to save on trips to the kitchen for a little while.'  
'Clever thinking Marie.' Veronique praised, attention going back to Edward. 'How about some nice warming broth before you settle down again?'  
'That does sound good. Not sure about the settling bit though.' Edward agreed, shuddering again as he looked away. 'I can still feel their hands on me…and worse.'  
'I didn't say you had to try and go back to sleep, just settle back into the most comfortable position. Even just lying down is good for your body.' Veronique replied, looking down when something brushed her leg. 'Oh, hello there Haytham.'  
'Haytham?' Edward asked, leaning back a little in shock.  
'One of Renzo's Pomeranians.' Veronique grinned, reaching down to scoop the little dog up. 'Come to check on the wounded, have you?'

Squirming out of Veronique's grasp, the usually standoffish wolf sable surprised her by climbing up into Edward's lap and sitting then reaching up with both front paws to say a quiet hello. Smiling softly, Edward dropped his gaze to the dog and started stroking his fur softly, connecting with the handsome dog in his lap.  
'I had a son called Haytham.' he admitted, totally focused on the dog.  
'Hmm, it's a well known fact that animals have an uncanny ability to pick up on human emotions. Perhaps little Haytham here is picking up on your feelings and came to offer comfort in his own way.' Veronique suggested, watching the pair bonding and wondering if this would cause an issue later. 'Good boy Haytham, you stay and keep Edward company.'

Leaving Edward to get to know the dog and relax as he waited for his meal, Veronique hustled the length of the temporary ward to deal with Duncan only to be caught out when Anne bolted awake with a scream. Noting that Duncan didn't seem to be in any great distress, Veronique spun and stepped across to sink down beside Anne, drawing her into a gentle hug and rubbing her back.  
'Shhh, you're safe here, mon ami. I'm a friend of those who worked so hard to bring you out of that horrible place and guard your journey to this safe haven.' Veronique uttered, keeping up the gentle rhythm over Anne's back as she turned to look at Duncan. 'Do you need immediate aid, Duncan?'  
'It's getting that way.' Duncan replied, shifting on his bed. 'I need to relieve myself rather soon.'  
'Could this slave be of any assistance, Mistress?' a soft male voice asked, drawing Veronique's attention to the door.

Standing there, wearing just a loose pair of pants and an open collared shirt, was one of the three men that Charles was supposed to be taking care of tonight. Right now though, Veronique wasn't going to argue his help. She needed extra hands to keep up with the needs of the wounded and if those hands came from a freed slave, she wouldn't treat him any different.  
'You can help Duncan to the bathroom. It's just down at the other end of the room, the first door on the right.' Veronique instructed, most of her attention on Anne. 'Marie or Candice can put the lights on for you.'  
'Right away, Veronique.' Candice replied, setting down the soup and mugs and hurrying to get the lights on for Duncan and his assistant.  
'As you wish, Mistress.' the freed slave nodded, padding over to where Duncan was waiting for him.  
'Have you a name?' Duncan asked, getting to his feet slowly and slipping one arm around the thin shoulders of his assistant.  
'Messer Lee calls this slave William.' he replied, curling his arm around Duncan's back.  
'And I will have to put my boot up Messer Lee's arse tomorrow.' Veronique muttered, not at all pleased with William's behaviour or dress. 'Come on, settle down. No one will hurt you here.'

Accepting that she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, Veronique hummed softly as Anne relaxed into her hold, clinging to her shirt as she wept on the offered shoulder of a friend. Still rubbing at Anne's back lightly, Veronique listened for any further trouble from anyone, still putting names to faces but confident she would put it all together in the end.  
'You know Altair?' Anne asked, leaning back a little in Veronique's arms.  
'Oui, I have known Altair for many years.' Veronique nodded, gently brushing Anne's hair back out of her face. 'He was worried about leaving you but he knows he can trust me to watch over you.'  
'I don't think I could stand being around him right now.' Anne confessed, snuggling back in against Veronique's chest. 'I can still feel their hands…I feel soiled.'  
'With time, those feelings will fade. It will take time but have faith you will recover from this. Perhaps not fully but enough to move on and live a full, happy life here.' Veronique offered, feeling Anne relax against her chest. 'There are plenty of people around the city that will always be available to listen when you need to talk, whatever the time of day or night.'  
'Thank you.' Anne whispered, sniffing softly as she eased her grip again.  
'We're all friends up here, connected by spilled blood and suffering but still strong. Whatever you need, someone will always be near to help.' Veronique promised, gently easing Anne back so she could look into her soft brown eyes. 'Do you think you could eat something? The chefs have been working away on a fine beef broth all afternoon so it would be full of flavour and still light enough for you to enjoy.'  
'I could try. My stomach is roiling though.' Anne nodded, wiping her face quickly.  
'See how you go, I'll have a bucket fetched just in case.' Veronique grinned, getting to her feet and heading for where Candice had left the soup pot. 'Candice, kindly go and fetch several buckets. I noticed that the day shift have not placed any out in case of nausea.'  
'As you wish Veronique.' Candice replied, bowing her head before scampering from the room.

Returning to Anne with a steaming mug of the broth, Veronique made sure she had a firm grip on it and glanced over to watch William tuck Duncan into bed again before fetching him a mug of broth and sinking down to his knees to wait for his next instructions.  
'William, kindly organise a mug of broth for Edward. He's over there with the dog.' she instructed, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling at commanding a slave.  
'As you wish, Mistress.' William nodded, getting up and limping across to the pot again.  
'And when you've done that, sit down on that cot there so I can check your wounds.' Veronique continued, making a mental note to have serious words with Charles.  
'Yes, Mistress.' William replied, totally submissive to her.  
'This is really good.' Anne smiled, sipping the broth contentedly.  
'We have an exceptional kitchen team here.' Veronique agreed, continuing to scan the room slowly for any further signs of trouble.  
'I noticed Stephane twitching in his sleep on the way past. No doubt he is in serious pain, his hands were a mess.' Duncan warned, pointing to one of the four serious cases up the other end of the temp ward.  
'Merci Duncan.' Veronique nodded, flashing him a smile and glancing down at Anne. 'Will you be okay now?'  
'I think so.' Anne sighed, lifting her gaze from her meal. 'Only time will tell I suppose.'  
'You can come back from this Anne. Some of our fiercest fighters have seen the depths of human cruelty.' Veronique guided, leaving her to eat and rest. 'I have a feeling that you will develop into a deadly addition to our fold, Mademoiselle Anne Bonny.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, Emily entered the temp ward just as dawn broke over the city and looked around, checking on all of the wounded with one sweeping look. Most of them were fast asleep, their blankets tucked around them or folded back depending on their personal situations. Dirty mugs were scattered around the room and the travel soup pot sat at the foot of Veronique's unused cot, a sheen of grime on the ladle clipped to the skewed lid. Veronique sat beside one of the three serious cases at the far end, talking softly to Stephane as she held the last of the soup mugs to his lips.

Two of the maids were resting in chairs near the door, exhausted after a night spent helping Veronique with the wounded. Strangely, one of the slaves that looked vaguely familiar was curled up in the corner under a light blanket, head pillowed on his forearms as he caught up on much needed sleep. Careful not to draw Veronique's attention, Emily woke the two maids and told them to take the day to rest before getting back to their normal duties tomorrow. Nodding quickly, Marie and Candice bowed their heads respectfully and slipped out of the room silently.

Crouching beside the sleeping slave, she gently picked him up without waking him and carried him to the unused cot, placing him down lightly and tucking him in safely. A kiss to his forehead, as tender as a mother with her child and she left him to sleep, a faint smile on his face as he snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Continuing her circuit, making not a sound as she walked, Emily checked each of her new friends with a quick glance before stopping beside Connor's bed. His sleep was not so peaceful, youthful face scrunched up in pain as he tried valiantly to sleep through his discomfort. Perching on the edge of the bed, Emily reached out to lightly trail her fingertips over Connor's face, offering silent comfort and reassurance that he was safe.  
'Oh, good morning Emily.' Veronique greeted, surprise colouring her words.  
'Good morning Veronique.' Emily replied, turning to look at her without breaking contact with Connor. 'How did you go last night?'  
'I suggest that you assign at least two to keep watch tonight, there is too much to handle with just one on duty. I ended up calling on two of the maids for most of the running about and one of Charles' charges came down to help as well.' Veronique replied, wiping Stephane's chin lightly as she set the mug on the floor by her feet. 'Feel better now, Stephane?'  
'Oui, it was very good. If I ever…'  
'Not if, Stephane.' Emily cut in, gaze snapping to his weary face. 'When your hands heal, always when, not if.'  
'I am a chef and an Assassin, without my hands I have nothing.' Stephane retorted, accepting Veronique's help to sit up.  
'This is why no expense shall be spared. I do not care about the cost, I will bring in the very best surgeons to repair the damage those connards did to you.' Emily nodded, watching the surprise flash across Stephane's face. 'Oui, I am fluent in many languages. Italian, French, German and a couple of Gaelic languages just for starters.'  
'Huh…wha's goin' on?' Duncan mumbled, lifting his head slowly.  
'Téigh ar ais a chodladh, Duncan.' Emily replied, putting a soft, kind note through her voice.  
'Is ea mháthair.' Duncan muttered, tugging his blankets up and burrowing under them again.  
'You never heard that.' Emily warned, gaze snapping back to Veronique and Stephane.  
'Heard what?' Veronique asked, an understanding twinkle in her eyes. 'We heard nothing.'  
'Oui, nothing at all.' Stephane nodded, realising that it wasn't smart to go against Emily's word.  
'Good.' Emily grinned, turning her full focus back to Connor. 'Ah, you're awake Ratonhnhaké:ton.'  
'How…my name?' Connor mumbled, trying to open his eyes properly.

Reaching for the bowl of water on the table by his bed, Emily dipped the cloth hanging over the side and squeezed it out before gently wiping the muck from Connor's eyes and wetting his lips. Wetting the cloth again, she rinsed his face and dampened his hair, feeling the tension ease out of him a little.  
'You knew two of my sons, likely you still remember them with a certain fondness. They told me so much about you, they both worked hard to ensure I could pronounce your name properly.' Emily explained, wetting his lips again. 'Giovanni and Lorenzo, they both spoke so highly of you.'  
'I remember…called them my brothers.' Connor nodded, leaning into her touch faintly. 'Hurts.'  
'Here, this will help with the pain.' Emily coaxed, putting the cloth aside and reaching for the painkillers one of the nurses had left on the table. 'They don't taste very good but they do help.'  
'Medicines never taste good.' Connor sighed, opening his mouth and accepting the tablet.  
'Drink this to wash it down.' Emily coaxed, sitting him up a little and holding a cup of water for him. 'It will take a few minutes to take effect but when it does you will feel much better.'

Turning again at the sound of someone else in distress, Emily motioned for Veronique to stay put and made certain Connor was comfortable before standing and heading for the bed Haytham had chosen to share for the night. Recognising the figure in the bed from her studies of historical Assassins, she took a knee beside the bed and reached out to run her fingers through his hair.  
'Shhh. Yn hawdd, Edward, yr ydych yn gartref erbyn hyn. Cwsg ar, ni fydd unrhyw niwed yn dod o hyd i chi yma. Gadewch erchyllterau'r pylu byd, yr ydych yn annwyl yma. Gysgu'n dda, eich ffrindiau ofalu amdanoch, eich bod yn caru yma.' she whispered, leaning right in close and trusting that his troubled mind would latch onto a familiar tongue.  
'Gartref... cariad ... ffrindiau …' Edward uttered, sifting closer to her as he relaxed.  
'Ydy, mae hyn yn gartref bellach Edward. Mae eich ffrindiau o'ch cwmpas ac rydym i gyd yn dy garu di. Cwsg un annwyl, byddaf yn eich cadw'n ddiogel bob amser.' Emily soothed, leaning in to brush a kiss across his forehead. 'Pan fyddwch yn barod, byddaf yn dangos i chi i fyd newydd sbon.'

Smoothing out the blankets over Edward, Emily pushed to her feet and smiled softly down at him, secretly amazed that she had been able to comfort and sooth a man with such a fearsome reputation with something as simple as a promise of home, love and friendship. Such simple things and it had chased away whatever nightmares troubled his mind.  
'You truly are a wonder, Emily. It took me hours to coax him back to sleep, but I think it was more exhaustion that finally took him down.' Veronique chuckled, astounded by how easily Emily had calmed Edward.  
'It's all in the tongue. A little promise of safety in a language he knows by heart and his nightmares are gone.' Emily shrugged, checking everyone was at peace in their beds. 'Get some rest, Veronique. I'll take over for a while. No doubt the rescue team will come in later to check on our new friends.'  
'Oui, I think I will. It has been a long, tough night.' Veronique nodded, hiding a yawn quickly. 'I'll come and see you again a bit later, Stephane. Try and get some rest, your body needs a chance to recover from your ordeal before any further surgery can be considered.'  
'I will Veronique. Merci et bonne nuit, mon ami.' Stephane smiled, kissing her cheeks in farewell and settling as she left the room.

Spotting movement in one of the beds, Emily padded the length of the room again and knelt beside the troubled sleeper, easing the blankets back to check the dressings covering his back. Most of them were spotted with blood, one low around his waist was quite heavily stained but the whole lot would need to be changed and his sutures checked to make sure he hadn't torn them.  
'Veronique?' he rumbled, shifting to look at her curiously.  
'No, I'm Emily. I just sent Veronique to get some sleep.' Emily chuckled, wiping the saliva from the corner of his mouth. 'Welcome to my home, friend.'  
'Adewalè.' he nodded, dark eyes sliding closed again. 'I owe ya more than I can repay.'  
'You owe us nothing, Adewalè. The Brotherhood will always stand by you.' Emily replied, smoothing the blankets around his hips. 'This might sting a bit, I need to check your wounds and change these bloody dressings.'  
'Good morning Lady Emilia.' Rebecca greeted, pausing in the doors and scanning the room slowly.  
'Ah, perfect timing Rebecca. Come over here, you can assist with changing Adewalè's bandages.' Emily replied, not looking up from where she as cutting through the old bandages. 'Grab the dressing trolley the on your way over.'

Grabbing a pair of disposable gloves from the trolley and pulling them on, Emily carefully peeled the old dressings away, delicately unpicking the spots where Adewalè's skin was stuck to them and making sure not to tug on his sutures as she worked. Kneeling on the other side of the bed, Rebecca gloved up quickly and slipped the cut bandages out from under his chest and abdomen before grabbing up a biohazard bag and helping to stuff the dirty cloths into it quickly.  
'The surgeon did a good job with your wounds, you should end up with minimal scarring despite the damage. A couple of thicker scars over your shoulders but most of them will hardly be noticeable.' Emily grinned, reaching for the clean dressings and handing the antiseptic to Rebecca. 'Here we go, this might hurt a bit but you'll feel better afterwards.'

Working together, it didn't take long for Emily and Rebecca to get his wounds cleaned and redressed, Emily didn't bother with the wraps, Adewalè wasn't up to going anywhere just yet so she was content to just leave the dressings placed loosely over the wounds.  
'Try to stay still now Adewalè. We didn't bind the dressings into place this time so too much shifting around will pull them off.' Emily warned, pulling off her gloves and tossing them into the biohazard bag.  
'Don't really want to move, just want to sleep.' Adewalè muttered, burrowing into his pillow.  
'Alright then, you get some rest. I'll make sure you're not disturbed.' Emily replied, pushing to her feet and moving away from the bed. 'Rebecca, I want you to head down to the archives and start digging. There's a list of names and basic details on my desk, grab it and start your search. I want to know where they connect into the twisted orchard of families we already have here.'  
'I'm on it, Emily.' Rebecca nodded, shedding her gloves and adding them to the bag. 'I already know one connection here, but not how it fits into the grand orchard.'  
'Yes, I know about those two. But without the third link in the chain, I don't want to say anything. But if you find any really solid proof that links them without mentioning the third, I'll consider telling them about it.' Emily sighed, tying up the biohazard bag and tossing it onto the trolley.  
'I'll handle it Emily.' Rebecca grinned, turning on her heel and leaving the room quickly.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Stepping out into the warm morning sun, Charles wandered over to where Vanni and Renzo were talking quietly, Charles' three new charges sitting quietly nearby. Charles was grateful for the fact he'd managed to get them all dressed this morning, even if he still hated the fact they called him Messer Lee and no amount of coaching or quiet prompts could get them to change their minds.

With no better ideas on how to help his three friends, Charles had taken the time to dress Haytham properly once his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged again. There was something so right about having all five back together again, even if three of them had no idea what was going on around them.  
'Is that who I think it is?' Haytham asked, relaxing in Charles' arms as he looked around.  
'William, Thomas and Jonathan. They were found at the camp this city liberated yesterday.' Charles nodded, making his way across the grass to join the small group.  
'Forgive us, Messer Lee, we did not know you would be joining us.' Jonathan uttered, shifting to his knees and bowing his head.  
'There is nothing to forgive, Jonathan.' Charles sighed, settling comfortably and relaxing his grip on Haytham. 'come here you three, I told you I felt most at peace when you were within easy reach at all times.'

Thinking about what Charles had said before they'd come downstairs, Haytham considered his choices before reaching out to curl his fingers around William's wrist loosely. For a few seconds, nothing happened but then William sagged and shuddered, slumping to the ground heavily. Slowly, he pushed back up and Charles silently rejoiced to see that familiar intelligence in William's deep brown gaze.  
'Charles? Haytham? What's going on?' he asked, scratching at his stubble. 'I remember the camp, but before that…the inn after we successfully completed out last mission together.'  
'That was many years ago, William. Don't worry; we will sort this out soon.' Haytham replied, turning his gaze to Thomas and Jonathan. 'If we could only figure out the rest of this mess.'  
'I might have part of the answer.' Charles grinned, glancing over towards the twins. 'Renzo, come here a minute.'  
'What's wrong, Charles?' Lorenzo asked, loping over and sinking down beside his consort. 'I know that look, you've figured something out.'  
'Your touch cleared my mind and I was then able to lift the fog from Haytham's mind. Continuing that, Haytham just cleared the fog from William but as you can see William is having little luck with Thomas and Jonathan. I think it might be on you to deal with Thomas but if that's the case, I'm not sure who will be the one to help Jonathan.' Charles explained, relieved to have figured out most of the challenge to getting his friends back.  
'One step at a time, Charles.' Lorenzo chuckled, reaching out to Thomas. 'We'll figure it out, together. Just be patient and everything will work out.'

Smiling softly as Thomas shuffled closer to him, Lorenzo leant forward and placed one hand over the spot he'd torn open to kill Thomas in the dreams even as he curled his left hand around the back of Thomas' neck. Whimpering faintly, Thomas went limp under Lorenzo's hands, offering no resistance as Lorenzo shifted and tipped him onto the grass to recover.  
'Thomas?' William called, moving to sit closer to the younger man.  
'I'm sorry William.' Thomas uttered, rolling over and looking up at William sadly. 'I tried to fight them off every time.'  
'You have nothing to apologise for, Thomas. I know you tried, I know you fought your hardest each time they came for you.' William soothed, drawing Thomas close to his chest. 'You don't have to fight anymore; I'll keep you safe now.'  
'It hurts…so much.' Thomas choked, clinging tightly to the one constant in his life.

Looking away from the pair, Lorenzo caught Charles' arm when he moved to interfere and shook his head, tugging his lover back down beside him and cuddling close enough for Haytham to recline against them both.  
'Sometimes you have to let two broken souls mend each other. It might take a bit longer but it's always worth it. They will both be stronger for this chance.' Lorenzo guided, leaning back on one hand and using the other to toy with Charles' hair.  
'I hope so.' Charles sighed, feeling at peace to have most of his friends back and the love of his life by his side.


	4. Relearning Freedom

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
Relearning freedom  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Just a month after their rescue and Malik had to admit that he was impressed with the recovery of the twelve rescued Assassins. Nine of them were out and about, learning about their new home within the walls of Monteriggioni and the people who shared this city with them. Even those who weren't fully back on their feet could often be found out in the gardens, sometimes in the wheelchairs always kept on hand for situations like this or reclined on piles of outdoor pillows comfortably. 

Today Malik was out in the gardens walking with Duncan and Deborah, listening to their reminiscence of a time long gone, though not as long as Malik's own original time. He at least knew that his ancient home was still standing, safe in Assassin hands even after all these years. Duncan and Deborah wouldn't have a hope of recognising the places they spoke of, not that Malik was going to tell them that.  
'There you are Malik. Lady Emilia said you would be out here somewhere.' Kadar laughed, hurrying towards them with his family in tow.  
'Kadar, I was not expecting to see you today.' Malik grinned, embracing his brother warmly. 'Let me introduce Duncan Little and Deborah Carter, two of those we rescued from that camp.'  
'Safety and peace to you both. I am Kadar Al-Sayf, this is my wife Claudia and our three children; Najla, Nazih and Sahir.' Kadar smiled, shaking Duncan's hand and leaning in to kiss Deborah's cheek. 'I hope you are settling in comfortably.'  
'As comfortably as we can, considering how much has changed since we last stood free.' Duncan shrugged, sinking to one knee with a groan. 'Hello there.'  
'It's alright you three, he's no more a stranger than Uncle Niccolò.' Claudia coaxed, smiling down at her little brood as Malik and Kadar shifted languages. 'Forgive those two; they always dissolve into Syrian when they're together.'  
'Safety and peace … Duncan.' Nazih offered, stepping forward and extending his hand as he used a word Duncan didn't recognise before his name.  
'It means Uncle in Syrian. The joy of multilingual children, they switch between them without thought.' Claudia explained, shaking her head slowly.  
'To you as well, beag amháin.' Duncan smiled, watching the wonder light Nazih's eyes. 'It means little one in my native tongue, Irish.'  
'Lord grant me strength…now they'll want to try and learn a fourth language.' Claudia groaned, giving Duncan a hard look for a moment.  
'Better keep them away from Stephane then, unless you want to add language five to the list.' Duncan chuckled, pushing back to his feet. 'Looks like you've got a friend there Deborah.'  
'Aye and she's a real doll.' Deborah nodded, settling Najla on her hip. 'Don't worry, I won't teach them any new languages. I only know a few words that aren't English and none of them are suitable for young ears.'  
'Typical of you.' Duncan smirked, sweeping Nazih onto his hip as he stood. 'I still can't believe it's been three hundred years or so since I last walked free.'  
'You're not the only one with a story like that. The Auditore hailed from the 1400's.' Claudia agreed, hoisting Sahir up and handing him to Malik deftly. 'And the Al-Sayf brothers are even earlier, 12th century or so.'  
'And I thought it was hard to adapt to this modern lifestyle.' Deborah uttered, astounded by what she was hearing. 'I have no idea how you handled the shift.'  
'It wasn't easy but with the loving guidance of my extended family, I soon came to love the modern world.' Claudia shrugged, listening to the happy voices of Emily and Mario's large brood. 'Ah, there they are. Off you go, your cousins are out of class.'

Squirming free, the three youngsters took off across the grass, blending into the larger group flooding out of the house before the entire collection disappeared down the far steps and out onto the back lawn to play.  
'Be glad you have some time to settle in before the next time we have the entire family gathered again. That's when it gets tricky keeping up with the family. Emily and Mario's twelve, plus my five younger siblings, my three and my older brother's two children.' Claudia chuckled, listening to the joyful screams of the children.  
'Holy…somehow I doubt the Auditore line is going to die out any time soon.' Duncan remarked, eyes wide in disbelief.  
'Well, at least this fine city will be in good hands. Vanni and Renzo are smart lads; I remember quite a few times when they pulled our asses out of trouble with some sneaky little half-baked ideas.' Deborah grinned, wandering over to the nearest bench to rest.  
'Even after Renzo lost his leg, he never lost that ability to forge a plan out of nothing. I can remember when he came up with that rescue for Clipper with just a rope, the Aquila and balls of steel.' Duncan sighed, sinking down beside Deborah. 'I'll never forget that day, never heard a grown man make a noise like that before.'  
'Somewhere between a squeak and a howl.' Deborah sniggered, leaning into Duncan's shoulder. 'I reckon most of the city heard him.'  
'Good times, bhean, good times indeed.' Duncan nodded, slipping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. 'We have to hold onto those memories. It's the good times that'll pull us through the darkness.'  
'Aye, the good times and the friendships we forged.' Deborah agreed, shifting to snuggle in closer under his arm. 'I never did thank you for being there when I needed a friend.'  
'The thanks were always implied, if never spoken.' Duncan smiled, resting his cheek against Deborah's hair. 'This time around will be better, we'll have peaceful lives and chances to chase our dreams when we want.'  
'Now that's something worth living for.' Deborah sighed, perfectly content to laze away a few hours tucked in against Duncan's side.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Armed with the information Rebecca and Shaun had dredged up out of the global archives and a plan to ensure that the final link fell into place at exactly the right moment, Emily made her way over to where Edward and Connor were relaxing, gazing out towards the replica of the Aquila in comfortable silence. Adewalè and Robert were relaxed nearby, swapping stories of their Captains and having a good laugh at the antics of their shipmates back in history.

Dressed in loose pants and open collared shirts, Edward and Connor looked nothing like history remembered them, the wind dancing in their hair as they delved back into their own memories of lives lived by the rhythm of the waves and the songs in the wind. Connor wore a pair of handmade armbands that matched the ones he had historically worn, eagle feathers fluttering in the breeze as he shifted.

Sinking down to share the pile of cushions with them, Emily settled without a word and placed a flat parcel beside her, her focus on the graceful curves of the Aquila, so very like the Jackdaw that Edward had been so proud to sail. The only real difference that she could see was the colouration, the Aquila being dark blue and yellow while the Jackdaw had been red and black. Shaking her head slowly, she turned away from the elegant ship to properly face the two men, so unalike and yet an integral part of each other.  
'I'm glad I caught you two, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with both of you. In truth, I should have mentioned this before now but I have been so busy finding suitable places for all the enslaved that were released.' she grinned, picking up a couple of unneeded pillows and setting them behind her for comfort.  
'What's on your mind, Emilia?' Connor asked, shifting in his comfortable nest and adjusting one of the pillows supporting his right leg and the cast he was stuck with.  
'Perhaps this will help you both to understand.' Emily grinned, grabbing the parcel she'd set aside and holding it out to them. 'Just pull the two ribbons and all will hopefully make sense.'

Reaching out and tugging on the striped red, white and blue ribbons wrapped around the parcel Emily was holding, Connor and Edward just stared as the rough cloth fell away to reveal an old painting, three men in their finest clothes all staring out from a canvas that simply should not exist.  
'Where did you find this?' Connor asked, gazing at the painting in disbelief.  
'Are you saying…?' Edward started, so many emotions flashing through his bright blue eyes.

Leaning forward a little, Emily gazed down at the painting and smiled; amazed by the work Leonardo had pulled off this time. If this was just a quick little painting to share until the real portraiture was complete, she was very interested to see just how much better he could make it on the big board that would one day grace the walls of the villa somewhere. Of course, hanging it up would only happen if Connor and Edward liked what Leonardo had come up with.

Edward sat in a finely carved chair; hands folded neatly in his lap and dressed in what was considered high fashion for his time. Sunk down a little in the chair, Edward kept his shoulders rounded and his hands were closer to his sword than actually centred, a look of learned wariness about him. The heavy brocade jacket did look good, gold piping highlighting the strength of Edward's frame nicely. Long, slightly scraggly blonde hair pulled back neatly, with just a few stray locks draped over his ears and an elegantly trimmed little beard, he appeared dignified and reasonably comfortable but his eyes spoke of a longing for a different life. 

Standing behind the chair, just off Edward's right shoulder, Connor came across as a strong combination of two lives, dressed in a fine outfit, suitable for a gentleman of the time but still holding fast to his Mohawk origins. Dressed in blue, he carried a fine hunting bow over his left shoulder and rested his right hand on the head of his tomahawk as he looked out with a defiant yet gentle gaze. His hair was worn in a traditional style, two feathers secured to the leather cord tying it back and a selection of red and green beads woven into the long strands. He was trying to meet the expectations of his family but one look and anyone could see he was unhappy with his position.

Completing the generational set, Haytham stood tall behind Edward's left shoulder, an expensive sword hanging by his side. Back straight and his chin lifted a little, he was in complete control of the situation, chest puffed out so the light caught the golden buttons of his finely tailored coat. At home in the upper social circles, he was a complete contrast to his father and son, proud of his position and the wealth that came with it. Never a hair out of place, his age carried with an easy grace, Haytham showed what a proper upbringing could create. In dark blue and red, he cut a dashing figure but his eyes held a note of sadness and regret for missed chances.

Reaching out again, Edward took the painting from Emily and sat back, lightly brushing one thumb over Haytham's likeness as he remembered the night his dreams for a happy life with his wife and children fell to pieces. As much as it had hurt as he'd bleed out on the floor, his final thoughts for his young son, Edward found that it hurt more to see the proud man his little boy had grown into without him.  
'What happened to Haytham after my death?' Edward asked, handing the painting to Connor.  
'He was a…'  
'Connor, be quiet. Unlike you, I can speak without bias towards either side of this conflict.' Emily growled, shifting on her cushions. 'After your passing, Reginald Birch took Haytham under his wing since Tessa could not stomach the sight of her son, now a killer. Reginald groomed Haytham and turned him from the son of an Assassin into one of the most deadly Templars that the British Order could field.'  
'He became…damn it, I always tried so hard to instil in him all the things I learned from the Assassins. I taught him to question everything he was told. I guided him so he wouldn't end up making a mess of things like I did.' Edward sighed, hanging his head. 'If only I hadn't let my own skills slip, maybe I could have survived that night.'  
'And then it's highly likely Connor would never have existed. Everything happens for a reason, Edward. Haytham might not have turned out the way you hoped but look at what came about because of Haytham's turn to the Templars.' Emily nodded, shuffling closer and taking his hand lightly, cautious of his still healing wounds. 'Your sacrifice gave birth to a new Kenway Assassin, even if the two of you never met until now.'  
'But at what cost? I know what the Templars are capable of; I've seen it first hand. I can't stand the thought of my own son causing such pain and torment to innocent people.' Edward shuddered, mind drifting back to the Observatory and all the problems that place could cause.  
'True, Haytham caused his share of pain and suffering but he also tried his hardest to protect the innocents. He wasn't always successful but he tried and that's what really matters.' Emily agreed, extending her free hand to Connor. 'Haytham wasn't a total ass like some Templars; he put his life on the line to free a young woman named Kaniehtí:io from a slaver.'  
'Your mother?' Edward asked, turning to Connor slowly.  
'Yes, she raised me alone for several years. It wasn't until I was older that I realised who my father was and had the face the harsh realities of the war I had entered.' Connor nodded, tangling his fingers with Emily's. 'Our choices put us on a collision course, one of us would eventually have to die if there was ever going to be peace.'

Squeezing their hands gently, Emily lifted her gaze and nodded faintly, signalling Charles as he waited in the distance with Haytham. Now was the time to drop the biggest bombshell and hope that they could figure out how to live in peace as a family.  
'There is one other thing I must tell you before I leave you to get to know each other as family should know one another. Though we say that the Templars are gone, that's not entirely true. Their teachings, archives and beliefs are gone; everything that the Templars created, wrote, built or otherwise had a hand in creating is gone. But the people still walk this earth, their minds damaged by the removal of all Templar influence.' Emily continued, drawing attention back to the portrait between the men.  
'Are you saying that Haytham is here?' Connor asked; eyes hardening at the mention of his father.  
'And you are the only one who remembers the fateful battle at Fort George. Yes, Haytham bears the scars of your last confrontation, including the fatal mark you left on his neck but as far as he knows, he earned each one of those scars while imprisoned. In his mind, he was never a Templar; he served his country proudly as a diplomat which is where he met Charles and the others. As far as he knows, his father died from illness when he was just a boy. Charles and I have been feeding him a different story, explaining that you left to protect him from threats aimed at your family for things you'd done wrong as a young man. He's accepted that and offers his forgiveness for abandoning him.' Emily explained, watching the two men closely as well as Charles as he guided Haytham over to join them. 'This is a second chance for all of you, make it count.'  
'So if that's the story Haytham knows, how did you explain my presence?' Connor asked, gaze falling to the painting again.  
'I didn't have to, he knew you existed. One of his greatest regrets was when his term ended in America. He wanted to return to the village and ask if your mother would agree to join him in London so they could raise you together. He couldn't get permission to go and then was sent back without even a goodbye for his family.' Emily sighed, thinking of the cruel story Haytham had told her a few nights ago. 'He often wonders what happened to his son and his beloved Kaniehtí:io.'  
'Does he know my name at least?' Connor questioned, not sure what to feel about the information he'd been given.  
'I told him a few things, he knows you as Connor like most people but he's interested to learn your true name. I also told him I had another surprise for him but so far he doesn't know what that is.' Emily grinned, releasing their hands and pointing behind them as she picked up the small painting and set it beside her neatly.

Turning to look, Connor and Edward both stared as Charles carried Haytham over to them, a deep purple cloth covering Haytham's eyes to preserve the secret for a few minutes longer. Kneeling beside the pile of cushions, Charles reached over Edward and placed Haytham down between them before leaving the family to reconnect.

Giving Charles a grateful smile, Emily shifted to her knees in readiness to leave as the two men reached and pulled the blindfold free, tossing her the cloth as they looked at Haytham. For a moment there was silence as they all looked their fill before Haytham reached out to trace the scar on Edward's face.  
'father.' he uttered, turning to Connor. 'Connor, my son.'  
'Forgive me, son. I thought you would be safe if I left.' Edward sighed, catching Haytham's hand and holding it to his chest.  
'I haven't the right to judge you for leaving, father. I left my own son, even though it was never my choice.' Haytham replied, reaching out to Connor. 'If only I could have gone back, I would have kept you both safe and happy for what time we had together.'  
'You did what you had to, father. I do not blame you for that.' Connor nodded, curling his fingers around Haytham's and squeezing lightly.  
'I will leave you three in peace.' Emily smiled, getting to her feet. 'Oh, Messer da Vinci said that the larger version of your portraiture would be ready in another few weeks. You three had best look at picking out a room to share so we can get it on the wall when it arrives.'  
'A room to share…' Edward blinked, gaze snapping to Emily. 'Don't you think that's a touch inappropriate given everything?'  
'Well it's either share a room or sleep in the corridors. We're a little tight on space in the villa and the palazzo is already at capacity. So until we get the new accommodation wing complete, we've got to live with tight quarters.' Emily shrugged, looking back over her shoulder. 'Besides, I think you'll find the rooms are plenty big enough for three men to share comfortably.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Striding up the gangplank leading onto the deck of the replica Aquila that took such pride of place in the gardens, Robert gazed across the familiar decking and smiled softly, memories flooding back of his time serving onboard the real Aquila. Turning and heading up to his usual spot near the wheel, he leant on the railing and looked along the length of the fine ship, his mind conjuring up the voices of the crew he'd spent so many years working alongside.

Eyes closing, he let the memories sweep over him and smiled faintly, giving over completely to the memories of better times and cherished friends. If he had just one more day to sit with the old crew, he'd tell them all the things that he'd always wanted them to know. There were so many things he'd wanted to say but never had the chance and now they were all gone and he was left the crew the Aquila alone.

Feeling something tugging at his sleeve, Robert opened his eyes and blinked, not sure quite what to make of the rather large eagle standing beside him, tugging on his shirt to get his attention. Once the bird realised Robert was looking at it, the bird released his sleeve and moved closer, butting up against his arm lightly.  
'I see that Aquila found you, Robert.' Vanni chuckled, striding across the deck with another fine eagle on his arm. 'She's been rather unhappy all day, almost as though she knew you were here and meant to be her partner.'  
'What are you talking about, lad?' Robert asked, absently stroking the smooth feathers of his new companion. 'She came out of nowhere and started tugging on my shirt.'  
'It's a common sight these days. Just about every Assassin has an eagle companion for flying messages or just being there to listen when we're troubled.' Vanni chuckled, bounding up the stairs and transferring his eagle onto the wheel as he held it steady. 'This is Aida; I've had her since I was just ten. Renzo's got one too, calls her Charley.'  
'And now I've got Aquila.' Robert nodded, careful not to ruffle the sleek brown and white feathers of his new companion.  
'Aye, she's only got eyes for you Robert. I was watching her earlier, she swooped close to a few but none were good enough until she found you up here.' Vanni grinned, digging into his messenger pouch. 'Here, you'll want this. She might be your newest friend but those talons will still do a lot of damage if you're not protected.'

Sliding the thick leather over Robert's arm and guiding the attached fingerless glove over Robert's palm, Vanni laced it quickly, tugging the leather into firm alignment from wrist to elbow. Feeding the laces around the small hooks mounted just below the wrist flare, Vanni wrapped the excess around Robert's wrists three times in each direction before knotting them off and tucking the ends down behind the lacing.  
'these are probably a lot more complicated than anything you've worn in the past but all this extra lacing and length is for good reason.' Vanni explained, pulling out the second bracer and repeating the lacing procedure.  
'And what reason might that be, lad?' Robert asked, watching the way Vanni was lacing it up and trying to remember the procedure.  
'These are the latest edition of our bracers, complete with hidden blade, hookblade, climb assist system, plus numerous other helpful items.' Vanni replied, pulling the laces tight and tucking the ends neatly. 'Just watch.'

Bounding up onto the railing in front of them, Vanni released his grappling hook and set it spinning beside him then released it and watched it soar up and snag on the rigging overhead. Locking it off, he kicked off and flew, totally at home at the end of the monofilament cable. Reaching his target cable, he flicked the grapple head loose and wound the cable right back to lock the head into place as he climbed up to the lower crows nest on the mainmast. Jumping off, he flipped out his hookblade and caught one of the ropes, shooting along the length of the deck and dropping off safely at the other end.

Looking down at the bracers he had been gifted, Robert could hardly believe what he was seeing from Vanni as he continued to fly so freely through the rigging, all because of the bracers and his training. As incredible as it was to watch Vanni skipping along the yards and scrambling along the ropes, Robert knew that he would never be able to even get close to what a properly trained Assassin could manage. He'd never been fully trained; the Assassins had only picked him because of his years before the mast on various ships.

Dropping back to the deck, Vanni made sure his grappling hook was secure and tucked properly against his arm as he wandered back over to where Robert was standing. Instantly Vanni knew something was troubling Robert, he'd seen that pensive, dark look enough times to recognise it even though it had been years since the last sighting.  
'What's wrong, Robert?' he asked, cradling Robert's forearms in his hands. 'Talk to me, amico.'  
'I don't deserve these, Vanni.' Robert sighed, lifting his gaze slowly. 'I'm no true Assassin, I was picked to crew the Aquila because of my prior service before the mast. I never received the training that you're so proud of.'  
'That doesn't make you any less of an Assassin, Robert. You still followed the Creed, that's what truly matters. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight. Never compromise the Brotherhood. These are the things that matter, if you follow the Creed then you are welcome here.' Vanni guided, meeting Robert's shamed gaze. 'If you really want to learn the skills that you missed out on, talk to my father. I have no doubt that he would be proud to teach you to fly.'  
'You really think so, lad?' Robert asked, a flicker of a smile crossing his face.  
'Aye, I know it. He really does enjoy passing on his knowledge to others. Just ask him, he's bound to say yes. He'll likely even prepare a special training routine to suit you, something a little easier of aging joints.' Vanni nodded, determined to pull Robert out of his slump.  
'I'm not that old, lad.' Robert chuckled, ruffling Vanni's hair affectionately. 'Doubt I'll ever fly like you can but it would be nice to have a few new skills.'

Batting Robert's hand away, Vanni once more vaulted the railing and landed lightly outside his cabin. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and padded over to collect the chocolate and tan pile of fluff curled up on his cot. Stroking the soft fur lovingly, Vanni carried the dog over to the door and set him down gently. Perking up, the little dog started barking and took off out the open door, scampering across the deck.  
'Sass! C'mere boy! Sass!' Robert grinned, crouching and welcoming the pup into his arms. 'Where did you find him, lad?'  
'Found him onboard last week and thought I'd keep him a secret until you were up on your feet and looking better.' Vanni chuckled, watching Robert and Sass reforge their precious bond. 'It was hard to keep him a secret; Renzo's dogs could smell him on me every time I came back to the house.'  
'Thank you for keeping him safe. I worried for him while I was down in that pit.' Robert nodded, calming little Sass and settling him on his arm. 'Now that he's back, I've got a better chance of making a full recovery from what I went through.'  
'And you know you'll always have a full support network around you. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, there will always be someone right here to help you. You don't have to stand alone, not anymore.' Vanni smiled, resting his hands on Robert's shoulders. 'Come on; let's go see if father has some ideas for getting you up to speed.'  
'Aye, it's been a long time coming.' Robert agreed, putting Sass down to run and following Vanni back down onto solid ground. 'Come on Aquila.'  
'Leave her be, Robert. The eagles aren't comfortable inside. She'll be close when you need her.' Vanni corrected, slinging one arm around Robert's shoulders. 'There's a brand new world waiting for you, whenever you're ready for it.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Spotting Stephane sitting by himself, down by the fishpond, Clipper wandered over to join his friend, settling on the bench and resting a supportive hand on his back lightly. It hurt to see the usually bright and cheerful Frenchman so depressed, his hands still wrapped in thick bandages and hard splints to protect the joints from further harm between surgeries. Clipper could understand why Stephane took any chance he could to be alone but that didn't mean he liked that idea.

Recognising that it was Clipper that had snuck up on him and was now offering support and comfort, Stephane let out a shuddering breath and leant into him, grateful to have someone by his side that wouldn't judge his behaviour. He was glad Clipper didn't say anything; he was sick and tired of people constantly asking if he needed anything or encouraging him to hang in there and focus on the next surgery.

Shifting a little on the bench, Clipper tucked Stephane in close and just held him, offering little more than his shoulder to rest on and a strong, supportive hold. It's all he had to offer, having heard just about everyone asking if there was anything they could do to help. He knew Stephane was a proud man, constantly having to ask for help with the simplest of tasks surely upset Stephane even more with each passing day.

Burrowing into Clipper's embrace, Stephane finally released the tension built up in his shoulders and allowed his carefully maintained mental walls to crumble. This was what he'd been looking for; a kind friend, not with an offer of physical help but with an offer of a shoulder to cry on as needed. No awkward works to make him feel worse about not being able to help with his own care, much less commence gentle training, just a firm hold and a welcoming place to rest his head.

Uttering soothing noises as he rubbed at Stephane's back and made certain that his hands were still in a reasonably comfortable position, Clipper spotted two of the other rescued victims wandering down towards the pond. Thinking back, he was fairly sure he'd seen those two before but their story eluded him in that moment.

Realising that there was already someone down by the pond, William tried to lead Thomas away from the area but he resisted the attempt and continued towards the pond. Sighing softly, William gave up the attempt and followed Thomas over to the water, bracing for the inevitable panic attack that would come when Thomas noticed the other two.

To William's great surprise, Thomas paused a moment to look at the other two men but continued on and settled on his favourite rock, pulling off his shoes to dip his feet in the water as he let his shoulders droop. Nodding to the pair on the bench, William padded over and sunk down beside Thomas, wrapping one arm over his shoulder from behind and smiling as Thomas slumped back into him and tangled their fingers together.

Pushing closer to Clipper, could hear the low murmur of voices nearby but dismissed it as unimportant. He trusted Clipper to protect him from prying eyes, if there were other people around then Clipper must have been willing to accept their presence at this challenging time.  
'I hate this; I should be above having to beg for help with such basic tasks.' Stephane muttered, lifting his head slowly. 'I am a grown man, I should be better than this.'  
'You are better than this, Stephane. But everyone has moments when they stumble and need a hand to get back on track.' Clipper nodded, relaxing his grip a little. 'Remember that time when I got really sick. You spent a week by my bedside, encouraging me to at least eat something, even if I couldn't keep it down.'  
'I remember. You were barely coherent the first couple of days. I feared we might lose you.' Stephane sighed, allowing Clipper to guide him back upright. 'It was good to see you smile again at the end of it.'  
'I promised that one day I would find a way to repay you for your kindness.' Clipper grinned, wiping away the last tears. 'You've seen me at my worst and had to help me when I was completely helpless. Now I want to return that kindness, if you'll have it.'  
'I do not understand, Clipper.' Stephane shrugged, refusing to believe the little idea that wormed into his mind. 'Are you suggesting that you want to help me on a semi permanent basis?'  
'That's exactly what I'm suggesting. Instead of always needing to ask for help and putting up with people pushing their assistance onto you, allow me to take on those duties. You know I won't judge you, that's not my style.' Clipper replied, reaching out to straighten Stephane's bandana.  
'I would like that, Clipper. You know me, you know what I like and how I can be.' Stephane smiled, leaning into Clipper's touch a little. 'I thought of asking one of the others but they've all found their own ways to deal with the burden we were left with.'  
'I'm here for you, Stephane. We all have to find our own way to heal, whatever it might be. This feels right for me; I want to be there for you.' Clipper nodded, smoothing out the soft white cloth quickly. 'There, now you look more like you should.'  
'You are a good friend, Clipper.' Stephane replied, feeling more like he used to all because of Clipper's easy friendship.

Watching the other two men without seeming to be paying them any attention, William sighed softly and tugged Thomas closer, nuzzling at his hair lightly. No matter what he tried, he couldn't convince Thomas to try and move on, the younger man had been deeply hurt and William doubted if he could ever pull Thomas back from that brink.  
'Why won't you let me in anymore, Thomas? You used to trust me with everything but now…I feel like I hardly know you. I know I didn't suffer like you did but that's no reason for you to shoulder the burden alone. Let me in Thomas, let me help you.' William pleaded, knowing deep inside that it was a wasted effort. He'd been trying every day but Thomas simply refused to talk.  
'Ya don't get it, William. I can't speak of it, what those monsters done to me in that place. I don't wanna remember, but I can't forget.' Thomas uttered, squeezing William's hand lightly. 'I just…I dunno what to do anymore.'  
'You don't have to talk about that if you don't want to. But you've shut me out completely, as much as you're trying to prove otherwise. You used to trust me, even if you didn't want to talk about your problems.' William sighed, thinking hard for a new way to try and coax Thomas to open up. 'I can still remember when you used to crawl into my bed after a particularly stressful day and drape yourself comfortably across my chest.'  
'Ya were the only one who never chased me out. Ya got it; I just wanted some company that I could really trust.' Thomas nodded, shifting against William's side. 'Ya never got mad; ya just held on all night and let me sleep. Ya never said anythin' 'bout it either, but I guess I made ya hurt sometimes.'  
'Of course I never said anything; I wanted you to keep coming back. It got to the point where I struggled to sleep if you weren't wrapped around me, snoring away in my ear.' William grinned, relieved to finally be getting somewhere. 'By about the second month of your visits, I realised that I'd come to care about you as more than a friend. Month three and I could admit it was love but I dared not say anything, in case I chased you off.'  
'Ya couldn't chase me off, William. I loved ya from the start, that's why I felt so safe with ya. Ain't often I could trust someone like that.' Thomas shrugged, lifting William's arm and turning to curl in against his side properly. 'Ya were the first to show how it could be with men. A gentle 'and, a soft place and true comfort. Wasn't used to that from a man.'  
'Then why won't you let me share that with you again? You know I love you, that's never changed. I promise that I'm not trying to rush you, but I miss your warmth at night. I miss having your lithe frame wrapped around mine as we sleep.' William admitted, sidling closer so he could feel every inch of contact between them. 'I won't rush you, I just want to hold you like I used to.'  
'Dunno if I'm ready for that, Will. Just this feels wrong, I'm tryin' but it ain't so nice anymore.' Thomas confessed, squirming against William until the older man backed off a little. 'Thanks.'  
'I never intended to make you feel uncomfortable, Thomas.' William soothed, allowing Thomas to set their contact levels. 'I just want to help you get back on your feet.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Changing into her pyjamas and settling on her bed, Rebecca picked up the book she'd been reading and got comfortable, plunging back into the historical romance she was enjoying. Normally she'd have her music going too, blocking out the world around her but tonight she sat in silence, waiting for her new roommates to come up for the night.

Privately, Rebecca wasn't pleased with having three roommates suddenly thrust upon her but she could admit the sense in the arrangement. At least this way she could be there to help the other women adapt to the modern world and soothe them when the nightmares became too much.  
'Evening Rebecca.' Deborah grinned, entering the room and looking around quickly. 'Uhh…which one is mine?'  
'Take your pick. At the moment all three wardrobes are stocked with similar clothes, you'll find your own style eventually and we'll help you stock your wardrobe with clothes that suit your personality and style.' Rebecca replied, putting her book aside. 'Just be aware that Anne and Mary are sharing this room with us.'  
'Well in that case, I'll take this one.' Deborah nodded, throwing her jacket onto the farthest bed and sitting to pull her boots off. 'It's nice to get out of that hospital ward and move on with life.'  
'I don't doubt that, Deborah. The only reason you were kept down there for so long was to give the medical team time to ensure you were healthy and free of secondary infections.' Rebecca shrugged, sitting up and crossing her legs. 'I guess you noticed that you were given a heap of needles over the last couple of weeks.'  
'Oh yeah, I noticed. I've got so many new holes in my hide, it's just not funny.' Deborah chuckled, shedding her dirty clothes and changing into her new pyjamas.  
'They do that to all the time jumpers that arrive here, it's just to make sure you're protected from modern diseases.' Rebecca explained, her smile widening as Anne entered and looked around quickly. 'Something wrong Anne?'  
'No, just checking.' Anne replied, turning back to the door. 'You can come in, everyone is decent.'

Entering the room with Mary safe in his arms, Antonio headed straight for the bed Anne pointed to and gently deposited her on the bed, affectionately brushing her hair out of her eyes. Returning his smile, Mary touched his cheek lightly and settled back against the soft bedding contentedly.  
'Good night ladies.' Antonio nodded, leaving quietly and pulling the door closed behind him.  
'It's nice to know some things never change.' Rebecca chuckled, getting up and bracing Mary so she could sit up without straining her injuries.  
'What do you mean?' Anne asked, changing quickly and tossing her dirty clothes into the hamper.  
'Antonio, he's always been quite the ladies man. Even now that he's in a serious romance with Bartolomeo, he's still got a gift with women.' Rebecca explained, kneeling and pulling Mary's shoes off, tucking them neatly under her side table for the morning.  
'It's nice to be around men who don't see women as pretty decorations and nothing more. Antonio recognised that I'm no fair maid and responded accordingly.' Mary chuckled, working out of his sling and flicking it onto the side table. 'I can hardly wait to be out of these things.'  
'Don't rush it, I learned that the hard way. Try to be patient and let your bones heal, you'll only regret it later if you try to push it and race back onto your feet.' Rebecca warned, setting Mary's pyjamas in easy reach and returning to her bed.  
'You sound like you've had experience with that, Rebecca.' Deborah remarked, sinking down on her bed. 'Ohhh, this is heaven.'  
'Nothing but the best for the family.' Rebecca replied, leaning back against the wall. 'Yeah, I've broken bones before and tried to rush back into my usual routines. It's not a good idea, you only end up dealing with complications later.'

Brushing out her hair and twisting it up into a clip until she was ready for bed, Anne moved to sit beside Mary, helping her to dress when her casts ended up getting in the way. Smoothing the soft fabric out neatly, she made sure Mary was comfortable before settling back beside her.  
'Did you hear what Edward was sayin' earlier?' Anne asked, smirking faintly at the news she'd heard just before the evening meal.  
'What was dribblin' from Kenway's mouth this time?' Mary smirked, adjusting the pillows she was leaning against.  
'Apparently he's got a son and grandson that he didn't know about. Lost touch with his son when he was just a lad and never had the right moment to slip back into his life until now.' Anne grinned, giggling faintly when Deborah joined the gathering. 'And apparently his grandson was pulled out of that pit with the rest of us.'  
'Where was his son then?' Rebecca asked, stretching out on her bed, always up for a gossip session.  
'Not sure, haven't heard anything more than the fact he's got a son and grandson.' Anne shrugged, turning her gaze back to Mary. 'Don't tell me you're regretting that you missed your chance.'  
'Maybe a little. Edward's a nice guy, once you get past his desires for riches and reputation.' Mary smirked, running one hand through her hair.  
'I know who his grandson is and by extension I reckon I can point the finger at his son.' Deborah nodded, sniggering as the others all shuffled closer to her.  
'Well go on, who is it?' Mary coaxed, eager for the gossip.  
'Connor, the one who trained me as an Assassin. His father is Haytham Kenway, onetime Templar Grandmaster. Put it all together and we have the family line.' Deborah revealed, giggling at the stunned looks Mary and Anne were giving her. 'I know, it's a twisted line but it makes sense.'  
'For a while Edward worked with the Templars, you don't suppose that he planned…' Mary started, thinking back to her years in the West Indies with Edward.  
'Not a chance, Edward died long before Haytham could do anything to aid either side of that old conflict. Haytham was just ten when Edward was run through in the family home. It was only after that the Templars for their hands on him. If that night had gone differently, everything would be different.' Rebecca cut in, revealing she knew a lot more than she ever made obvious.  
'You know the story? Well come on, tell us the whole story.' Anne insisted, eager to know what happened to Edward after they parted ways.  
'It's not my place to say. The story has changed since it actually happened, all because of what happened in Egypt. The Assassins activated a device that eliminated all Templar influence from the world but it also damaged the minds of those who had served the Templars. Because of that, I no longer know the truth of the Kenway family, you'd have to talk with them about it.' Rebecca replied, shaking her head as she sat back. 'Better yet, ask Lady Emilia to explain the full story as she desires it to be known.'

Reaching for the thin stick one of the nurses had given to the, Mary used it to get under the cast on her arm, scratching at the latest itch to really bother her. Most of it she could ignore but this time the itch felt like it was getting worse.  
'How do you put up with all the formalities of this place. I know we're only seeing part of it, Mario explained that the real formalities are reserved for the lower city. But still, all this Lord and Lady business must get tiring.' Deborah sighed, resting her head on her folded arms.  
'Unfortunately, that's one of the few downsides to living here. This city is a near-perfect time capsule. Up here, we're pretty much left alone and live a comfortable life. But before any of us step out the front doors, we are expected to be in full period costume, hair and makeup included and we take on a second persona. Up here, I'm just Rebecca Crane. But out there, I am Becca, Lady Emilia's most trusted handmaiden.' Rebecca explained, rolling over and getting off the bed. I'm supposed to go out there with Lord Mario tomorrow to find a suitable birthday present for Emily.'

Opening her wardrobe, Rebecca lifted out the neatly hung dress that she was to wear in public the next day. Cut to the renaissance style, it was a lovely deep blue with white sleeves and fine embroidery down the front.  
'That's beautiful, Rebecca. You will look simply stunning in that.' Deborah remarked, taking in the fine detailing.  
'That's what you have to wear everyday?' Anne asked, getting up and coming over to feel the heavy fabric. 'It must be uncomfortable.'  
'It's not that bad actually. These are designed to look accurate for the time period but are also incredibly comfortable to wear. Besides, it's not everyday that I have to wear this, just when I'm out in the public eye.' Rebecca grinned, holding it up to her. 'I've got a heap of dresses just like this one, in all the colours of the rainbow.'


	5. Raided!

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
Raided  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

'Lady Emilia! Lady Emilia!'

Hearing the rather frantic calls for her attention, Emily groaned and rolled out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown as she padded across the room and pulled the door open. Striding out into the corridor as she tied her gown securely, she was almost run over by Duncan, his haste to find her instantly apparent.  
'Duncan, its sparrow fart in the morning. What's so important that you would risk waking the household screaming for my presence?' Emily asked, clutching his shoulders and shaking him sharply. 'Speak man, what's got you so agitated?'  
'Something terrible happened during the night. William and Thomas are gone, their room looks like a disaster zone.' Duncan replied, shaking a little under Emily's hands. 'There's blood smeared on the doorframe and some on the carpet too.'  
'Shit!' Emily growled, gaze snapping towards the guest wing. 'Go, get Mario out of bed and tell him to check the guards! Then rouse the rest of the adult household!'  
'Most of the guest wing is already awake.' Duncan nodded, slipping past Emily as she took off around the inner balcony to see the crime scene for herself.

Entering the guest wing, Emily smiled faintly at the sight of Adewalè and Robert standing guard outside the room, likely Duncan had woken them to keep anyone else out while he went to fetch her. As she approached, they moved aside and Robert offered out a torch with a worried frown.  
'Let no one else past. Hopefully we can avoid getting the local police involved but we will see.' Emily nodded, flicking the torch on and scanning the room slowly without entering.  
'The bad news isn't over, Emilia. These two ain't the only ones missing.' Clipper warned, holding back a step as she continued her examination of the room.  
'Who else is missing?' Emily asked, lowering the torch and stepping back before she turned.  
'John's gone, there's a similar mess in his room.' Clipper replied, pointing down the corridor to where Jacob and Jamie were on guard.  
'Haytham too, there's blood on the sheets. Whoever got him was quiet, never even woke us.' Edward added, chewing his lip as he stood outside his shared room. 'What's going on Emilia?'  
'I don't know Edward. Whoever did this has balls of steel; every district knows how dangerous the Auditore can be when their anger is roused.' Emily sighed, forcing her anger down so she could properly focus on the situation at hand.  
'What are we going to do?' Mary asked, resting one hand on Edward's shoulder.  
'Right now, there's not a lot we can do. I need to take a look at these rooms and try to make sense of what's been left behind. Only once we know everything there is to learn from the crime scenes here can we make any progress towards getting our friends back.' Emily replied, looking along the corridor slowly. 'I know it hurts but right now, we have to be patient. Charging into action without knowing where to start is only going to make it harder to find our people.'  
'They took my son! How can you expect me to wait while Haytham is out there in the hands of those who mean him harm?' Edward spat, pushing off the wall angrily.  
'And Thomas is my grandson! I understand your frustration Edward but we must bide our time.' Emily shot back, her mind briefly drifting to the expanded family tree hanging in the Sanctuary and the connection from her son Basilio to Thomas. 'Going off half cocked could end up with four new headstones and an even bigger mess.'

Shoving her anger down again, Emily crouched outside the small room Thomas and William shared and scanned the carpet, looking for anything that might prove useful in figuring out what happened up here.  
'What can I do, Emily?' Aloysius asked, racing into the corridor behind her.  
'Go grab the investigation kits. We've got four of our people missing, snatched in the night from three rooms.' Emily replied, not taking her eyes off the carpet in front of her.  
'I'm on it.' Rufus responded, his heavier footsteps moving away quickly.  
'Where do I start?' Aloysius questioned, moving to take a knee beside Emily.  
'Kenway room, figure out how Haytham was snatched from between Edward and Connor.' Emily directed, spotting something glinting in the carpet. 'The rest of you, hug the walls and head downstairs. There might be something left in the carpet to give us some clues.'  
'Is there nothing we can do to help?' Connor asked, worried for his father and what might be happening to him.  
'Looking for clues in a situation like this is hard, it takes a lot of practise to spot what's important. It's best if you all just head downstairs and wait for news.' Emily nodded, looking up from her search. 'Though you could perhaps help by searching the grounds for any footprints or other evidence of intruders. Tread lightly out there and search for anything that doesn't belong.'  
'If there is anything there, I will find it.' Connor vowed, nudging Edward along the wall. 'Mary, could you and Anne kindly keep an eye on Edward.'  
'Of course, we'll handle it.' Anne smiled, reaching out to take Edward's hand. 'Let them work, Edward. We'll find Haytham, we just have to be patient. He's a strong man, he won't give up.'

Reaching into the kit Rufus put beside her, Emily pulled on a pair of disposable booties and some latex gloves then stepped into the room, heading straight for the glinting object in the carpet. Picking it up, her blood ran cold at the implications of what this little lump of polished steel meant.  
'Oh, you little fuckers! You messed with the wrong bitch, now you're really gonna pay!' she spat, slipping the Assassin crest into a small bag.  
'What'd you find?' Rufus asked, down on his knees searching the corridor for anything. 'Whoa, what the fuck is this?'  
'That doesn't sound good.' Aloysius remarked, sounding like he was under the bed for some reason.  
'It's a syringe with a bent needle. My guess, it was used to incapacitate one of our people.' Rufus replied, sounding just a little disturbed.  
'That fits with what I've got. At least now we can be reasonably sure who is responsible.' Emily sighed, trying to make an estimation on the blood soaked around the room. 'I've got a crest in here, like the poison charm you wear, Rufus.'  
'Those assholes just don't learn, do they?' Aloysius groaned, voice conveying his irritation. 'Hold on, I think I've got something.'  
'This just gets better and better.' Rufus sighed, rattling around in his kit. 'I've got some kind of foliage here, doesn't look like anything within the city.'  
'I wonder if your foliage goes with my dirty boot prints.' Aloysius asked, his temper rising as he worked. 'Looks like a team of three going off these prints.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Sick to the pit of his stomach, Mario returned to the villa and headed straight to the study to pass on what he'd learned from the guards. Whoever had breeched the sanctity of his home had taken a disturbed pride in making sure they left a message for the Auditore. This wasn't just about raiding Monteriggioni, this had a strong connection to the slavery ring they'd discovered so close to home.  
'What news from the guards?' Yusuf asked, looking up from his laptop.  
'All eight men on the gates were found murdered by the relief crew this morning. Not one had a clean death either, there's blood everywhere.' Mario replied, holding up his digital camera. 'I took photos of everything.'  
'This is turning into a horror show.' Antonio sighed, taking Mario's camera and plugging it into his laptop to download the images. 'Dio Mio.'  
'How are the others holding up?' Mario asked, sinking down in his desk chair.  
'They're all pissed, shocked and disturbed. Edward and Connor are particularly agitated, they want Haytham back before anything bad happens to him.' Aloysius sighed, looking up from his own research. 'I'm not pulling up anything to match that band you found, Emily.'  
'We've got a bigger problem.' Emily warned, emerging from the Sanctuary with a dark scowl on her face. 'This goes far beyond a simple snatch and grab.'

Flipping through the channels quickly, Emily pulled up the security feeds from the night before and everyone watched the feeds for any sign of the intruders. They caught a few flickers of movement occasionally but somehow these assholes had known where every camera was and avoided them.  
'What about the secondary network?' Aloysius asked, gaze darting over the feeds.  
'It's not much better.' Emily sighed, switching channels again.

The secondary network was made up of much smaller, easily hidden cameras scattered throughout the house and grounds. Few people even knew this system existed but somehow the intruders had managed to avoid most of these cameras as well. The cameras in the guest wing caught the only footage of the intruders but even this footage was of no use. All they saw were raised hoods and black clad figures, nothing to identify these people as they slipped into the bedrooms and emerged carrying their targets before slinking away into the night.  
'Fuck! Can nothing go our way in this?' Aloysius growled, shocked to see how easily the intruders had avoided the cameras.  
'There's only one obvious conclusion to draw from this.' Mario sighed, hating to say this but it made perfect sense. 'Those bastardi had an inside man. Someone in this villa told them how to get past all our security measures.'  
'And how to avoid the dogs.' Emily agreed, scanning the feeds again. 'They knew Charles was unreachable, they never even tried for him.'  
'Does he know about this, yet?' Antonio asked, closing his laptop so he didn't have to look at the gruesome photos lined up on channel seven.  
'I'll go check on him and tell him if he doesn't know.' Mario shrugged, turning and leaving the study. 'I do not need to see those photos again.'  
'Channel seven when you're ready, Emily. But be warned, they're over the top gruesome.' Antonio added, wondering if he would ever be clear of those horrid images.  
'I'll get to them in a minute, Antonio.' Emily nodded, tucking the remote in her pocket and following Mario. 'When you get a chance, call Giovanni and brief him on the situation. We're going to need all hands on deck to find our people.'  
'Si, as soon as I have spoken with Charles I will call him. He may have heard something we have not.' Mario sighed, running one hand through his unbound hair. 'I still cannot believe they got inside without rousing anyone.'  
'We will find the people who defiled our home and we will punish them.' Emily promised, drawing her beloved husband into her arms.

Looking up from his research again when Edward came in through the exterior door, Yusuf put his laptop aside and stood, recognising that something else was bothering Edward. He'd lost his angered look and now just looked frightened, as if he'd discovered something horrid and didn't know quite what to do about it.  
'What is it, Edward? Talk to me, what's troubling you now Edward?' Yusuf asked, gripping his biceps and shaking Edward lightly. 'What have you learned?'  
'I…there were no nightmares last night.' Edward uttered, lifting his gaze slowly. 'You know I remember my nightmares with painful clarity but last night there were none.'  
'Isn't that a good thing?' Antonio asked, mind drifting back to the night before.  
'Wait…I never heard the early supply cart. I always hear them arriving, it's my first warning that it's almost time to get up.' Aloysius blanched, frozen by the thought of what such a thing meant.  
'You don't seriously think…' Rufus started, finally looking up from his intense search for the source of the plant matter he'd found.  
'The insider had access to the kitchens. It's the only answer, the bastard drugged the household.' Aloysius nodded, his words sending a ripple of shock through the room.  
'Aloysius, go start checking the kitchen for any signs of drugs.' Emily instructed, pausing in the doorway. 'Shaun, hurry upstairs and check on the children. Do not wake them, just make sure they are all breathing and seem to be in fine health.'  
'As ordered, Emilia.' Shaun nodded, abandoning his search and racing out of the room.  
'How did we leave ourselves so vulnerable to an attack like this?' Emily sighed, sinking down in her chair. 'How could we be so blind to the threats?'  
'I don't think we were blind to the threats, Emily. We all knew that there was a chance of danger but we let our guard down anyway. We are all equally to blame for this mess.' Rufus replied, lifting his gaze again. 'Our skills have been honed over hundreds of years and yet we allowed complacency to settle over us. We all bear a responsibility for this.'  
'And that's what frightens me, Rufus. Now that we've been proven vulnerable once, what's to stop others from trying it?' Emily shrugged, looking around the room slowly. 'The fact that our own brothers did this to us only makes matters worse.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Following a blood trail he'd discovered in the gardens, Connor's eyes widened in shock and disbelief when he discovered the end of the trail and the macabre scene hidden under a collection of beautifully clipped plants. Six bodies had been dumped under the bushes, their uniforms stained with blood from slit throats and deep wounds to their chests.  
'Anything out here, Connor?' Deborah asked, thankfully around the other side of the bushes.  
'Go fetch Emily and Mario. They need to see this.' Connor replied, hoping that his disgust wasn't showing in his voice. 'Tell them it is urgent, they must see this right now.'  
'I'm on it.' Deborah nodded, turning on her heel and rushing back to the villa.

Crouching beside the bushes, Connor looked closer at the bodies that had been tucked away under here. There had only been one small blood trail leading him here so it was highly unlikely that these six had been killed inside and dragged out here. There was a better chance that they'd been incapacitated inside and carried out here to be killed and stashed in one blood soaked mess. The nearest figure, a young woman Connor had seen around the house, looked as though she had died in absolute terror.

Hearing footsteps coming his way, Connor straightened and motioned for Mario and Emilia to join him behind the bushes, moving aside so they could see the grizzly scene hidden from immediate view. At first they didn't realise what they were seeing but then Emily gasped and dropped to her knees, horrified and deeply shocked to witness such brutality.  
'Dio Mio. Candice had nothing to do with the Brotherhood, she came to us looking for honest work to support her family.' Mario uttered, recognising the face staring up at them.  
'Who would do this to such kind people?' Connor asked, crouching beside Emily and gazing into the bloody pile.  
'There's only one clear answer and you're not going to like it.' Emily sighed, unable to tear her eyes away from the victims in front of her. 'This has to be connected to that slavery camp Aloysius smashed four months ago.'  
'But why now? Why suddenly turn against the city and unleash this violence?' Connor tried, not able to fully comprehend why the delay.  
'Because they knew we would tend to those we rescued and see them back on their feet. They waited this long to be certain all those we kept within the walls were fully healed from their ordeals.' Mario replied, an icy finger running up his back. 'We can only hope the new caretakers of the first healing community will do a better job.'  
'Oh god, I'd forgotten about that place. Organise a small team to go and inspect the town. They could hide the truth if we just called them, better to get boots on the ground.' Emily instructed, looking up at Mario. 'Send Malik, Yusuf and Altair. They'll find out the truth of the situation over there.'  
'I'll send Bart around to help with the clean up here, you know he wants to be involved.' Mario nodded, swallowing his anger again and biding his time.  
'Alright, but warn him he's entering a massacre. You know he's a soft soul ever since Egypt.' Emily nodded, shifting a little and resting her head on Connor's shoulder. 'This should never have happened. This is supposed to be a safe place.'  
'You could not have known this would happen, Emily.' Connor offered, curling one arm around her back. 'This is not your fault.'  
'But it is. If only I had listened to my instincts and my training, none of this would have happened. I knew there was a risk, I saw it in a dream but I dismissed it as a mistake because I believed in the sanctity of the Auditore name. I believed that no one would dare step onto these grounds with the intention of causing harm. I thought that this family name and the history we represent would be enough to keep the slavers at bay but I as wrong.' Emily replied, hanging her head as she spoke. 'I am the one who must make amends for these deaths.'

Shuffling closer to the dead, Emily reached out and gently gathered Candice into her arms, looking down into the terrified eyes of the young woman. Cradling her close, Emily gently closed her eyes and whispered a prayer over her body before standing and carrying her away to a clear patch of grass. She picked the location carefully, making sure it was out of direct sight of the villa and not somewhere where people would walk.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Swearing up a storm as he moved, Gilberto rolled into his office and spun around behind his desk, slapping a sheaf of paper down on the desk as he woke his computer and fired up the video chat program they all used. This news had to get through ASAP, the longer they waited the harder it would be to find any resolutions to this trouble.  
"Well, this is a surprise Gilberto." Aloysius remarked, glancing up from something he was studying on his laptop. "But it's going to have to wait. We had a raid last night."  
'I am aware of the raid, Aloysius. My thieves are more than just additional entertainment for the crowds here, they actually do bring in useful Intel on a regular basis.' Gilberto nodded, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 'Any chance I can speak with Emilia and Mario about this or are you the highest available right now?'  
"I'm the best you've got. Emilia and Mario are offering personal condolences to the families of the eight guards and six household staff members that were killed during the raid." Aloysius replied, making note of something on his screen. "You said something about Intel?"  
'I understand that you are in the middle of a stressful time, Aloysius, but the least you could do is look at me while we are talking.' Gilberto suggested, not wanting to seem impersonal while delivering this news.  
"Sorry, you're right of course. We just really want to find our people so we're pushing hard at what clues we do have.' Aloysius nodded, closing his laptop and looking up at the screen in front of him. "Now, what can I do to help you?"

Adjusting his seat a little, Gilberto leant back in his chair and rubbed his forehead, not looking forward to delivering this news. If only he'd known about the raid earlier, he might have been able to do something to protect the kidnapped quartet from the injustice they were already suffering.  
'One of my thieves heard about a slaver caravan parked outside the city boundary last night. She managed to sneak into the camp early this morning and get some pictures of some of the slaves chained up in the trailer at the heart of the camp.' Gilberto sighed, plugging in a USB drive and uploading the photos that had been taken that morning. 'If it's the same group, those bastardi moved a lot faster than first thought.'  
"What makes you think it might be the same lot that hit Monteriggioni? It'd take at least a couple hours to make that drive, more if they were trying to avoid attention." Aloysius shrugged, gaze flicking to the side.  
"I thought you might want a coffee." Duncan offered, stepping into the camera angle. "Sorry, I don't have anything for you Gilberto."  
"I'd certainly appreciate one, Duncan. Thank you." Aloysius nodded, gratefully taking the mug Duncan held out to him.  
'That's fine, Duncan. I'm trying to cut back on coffee.' Gilberto grinned, keeping one eye on the upload progress. 'To answer your question, Aloysius, I have photo evidence of one of the rescued in the slave trailer.'  
"I am so glad Edward didn't hear that." Duncan sighed, sagging back against the wall. "He's about ready to kill someone to get Haytham back."  
'I can't help there, unfortunately. The pictures are not very clear but I was able to recognise William in one of the images.' Gilberto offered, letting his shoulders drop a little. 'I just uploaded the photos to the internal system. You should be able to access them.'  
"Yeah, I've got them…oh William, what have they done to you?" Aloysius groaned, eyes widening as he looked through the photos. "Thanks for this, Gilberto."  
'Unfortunately, we were too late to do anything about it. The caravan left about an hour ago and I as only told of the raid 45 minutes ago.' Gilberto nodded, refusing to look at the images again. 'I was told the caravan left and headed north, but I don't know which route they took.'  
"We'll figure it out, Gilberto. News of one is better than what we had before you called." Aloysius replied, rubbing at his temples lightly. "Keep us informed if you hear anything about any of them."  
'Count on it Aloysius. Tell Mario and Emilia that I'll put all my resources to finding the four kidnapped men.' Gilberto advised, determined to find the quartet and see them safely home.  
"I'll make sure they know. But watch out in your own backyard too, if this keeps happening we'll have no choice but to get proactive." Aloysius warned, his meaning clear and Gilberto honestly didn't want to think about that.  
'I already got the riot act from Giovanni regarding keeping a sharp watch over this district. Rest assured, I have got eyes and ears in all the right places.' Gilberto promised, hoping to get this wrapped up before it turned into a full scale war.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Proving that he could be a vicious man when pushed into it, Adewalè dragged one of the cooks through the house and down into the dungeons under the villa mount, easily containing the struggles of the other man. Keeping one arm wrapped around the throat of his prisoner and using his left hand to open the door, Adewalè spun and shoved the older man into the first open cell and locked the door before his opponent had a chance to recover from the throw.

Leaning back against the wall opposite, Adewalè felt a certain pride for the snatch but he couldn't take full credit for catching the insider. Stephane had been down in the kitchen learning from one of the five chefs on duty when he overheard two of the lower cooks talking about the raid and their roles in it. Slipping out of the kitchen, Stephane caught Adewalè and Robert and told them what he needed of them.

It really had been a beautiful snatch. Robert running in through the external door as Adewalè charged through the internal door. The two cooks tried to escape but both were taken down in flying tackles and dragged kicking and screaming from the kitchen.  
'Wonder who'll get the honour of interrogating these two turncoats?' Robert asked, leaning back beside Clipper and glancing over to the second occupied cell.  
'I'd wager Emily will handle it personally. After all, Thomas is her grandson.' Adewalè shrugged, shifting against the wall. 'Although there's a chance Mario will have a go at 'em. He is rather fond of William.'  
'I guess Aloysius will want a go too, he worked damned hard to get us free. He's got to be pissed that four have been taken.' Robert agreed, shaking his head slowly. 'Whoever gets the honour, I don't want to be the one tasked with the cleanup.'  
'I'll pass on that, no doubt it'll be a serious mess to clean up.' Adewalè nodded, gaze going back to his prisoner for a moment. 'Reckon she'll make an example of these two?'  
'Of course. The message must be spread. It's never a good idea to make enemies of the Auditore. Lady Emilia will find the location of other slaver camps and make sure they knew what happens to traitors.' Robert replied, listening to the whimpers from the young man he'd dragged down here.

Heads snapping up at the sound of footsteps coming down the steps from the villa, Robert and Adewalè straightened and turned to face whoever was descending into the dank dungeon. Stepping into sight, Emily had a hard look on her face, her finery traded for simple black clothes and a matched bandana to keep her hair clean.  
'Leave, both of you!' she growled, deadly eyes turning to Robert and Adewalè.  
'Is there…' Adewalè started, ready to do whatever it took to ensure their friends were returned.  
'I said leave! I need no witnesses to my work.' Emily snapped, resting one hand on the large dagger in her belt.  
'As ordered, Signora.' Robert nodded, bowing low for a moment before dragging Adewalè from the dungeons before he could push any further.

Waiting for the door to slam closed above her, Emily smirked and approached the two occupied cells, toying idly with her dagger as she stared at the two men in their cells. Even they could tell something dark had been unleashed, the woman they were faced with was nothing like Lady Emilia or even Emily.  
'Hmmm, which one do I want to play with? Two traitors, unlimited time to play…so many choices.' she muttered, gaze settling on the young man when he whined in fear. 'Both of you, strip! Throw your clothes out here!'  
'Please…no one was…' the young man whimpered, tugging his clothes off as he spoke.  
'Silence!' Emily snapped, lashing out with the dagger in her hand and leaving the younger man with a long, deep gash on his arm.

Making her choice, Emily threw the discarded clothes across the tunnel and unlocked the cell holding the older man. Spinning the heavy dagger in her hand, she used the flat of the blade to slap him before sheathing the blade and grabbing his wrists. Forcing him out of the cell, she marched him along the tunnel and into another room.  
'Put it on!' she growled, shoving him towards the table in the middle of the room where a white jumpsuit was folded.

Pulling on the heavy, tight cloth, he struggled with the zipper for a moment before Emily walked over and grabbed it, pulling it right up and fastening it to the collar of his jumpsuit, making sure he couldn't possibly reach it. Grabbing the traitor again, she shoed him into a smaller room leading off this chamber and locked the door, listening as the shock of his new environment hit him. Beyond this plain wooden door, he'd just entered a room where everything was white. No furniture, not even a toilet or bucket, just a white room and the matched jumpsuit.

Leaving him to suffer silently, Emily returned to the cells and approached the younger man, watching him flinch and try to hide as she unlocked the door. Striding across the cell, she grabbed his left wrist and twisted his arm up behind his back and muscled him from the cell, ignoring his pitiful whimpers as she guided him deeper into the dungeon complex.

Entering the ancient dungeon that had been updated for the modern era, Emily shoved her prisoner over to the rack and secured his wrists before he could offer even a token resistance. He tried to resist when she circled and grabbed his left ankle but it was a pointless effort and she soon had him firmly bound to the device.  
'Oh yes, I am going to enjoy this. It has been far too long since I was allowed to play.' she taunted, checking that the shackles were secure before lightly trailing her fingers over his cheek.  
'Please, I'll tell you everything I know. You don't have to do this, I'll tell you what I know.' he pleaded, fat tears rolling down his hairless cheeks. 'Please, I will speak. This isn't necessary.'  
'I must be certain that what you tell me is the truth.' Emily replied, pulling her hand back and slapping him harshly.


	6. Hobble Chains

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
Hobble chains  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Forcing aside memories of home and happiness, John Pitcairn, now known simply as 13-287, knelt quietly among the other slaves on his chain, barely noticing the blood dripping from his nose as he stared at the ground and waited for whatever was coming. Even bloodied and bruised, looking so much worse than the other slaves on the chain, John vowed to never give up hope of returning to Monteriggioni and the Auditore.

He could hardly believe just four nights previous he'd been safely tucked up in his bed, listening to Jamie and Jacob snoring as he drifted to a peaceful sleep. He hoped they were both safe and unharmed, he couldn't remember how he'd come to be back in the hands of the slavers but he clung to the belief that the other two men were safe and looking for him. He'd tried to fight when the slavers stripped him of his fine linen nightshirt and threw him a pair of ragged pants to wear but his body refused to cooperate with his desire for blood. He hadn't even been able to rally any sort of resistance when the slavers had forced him back into the hated shackles, pinning his arms behind his back and locking the collar firmly around his throat.

As soon as the drugs in his system wore off, he put up a fight, not caring that his hands were bound behind his back or that he could hardly breathe properly past his collar. These bastards were going to pay for taking him from his home. He'd bitten one of the guards earlier and managed to kick another in the family jewels, but all that had earned him was a set of manacles and a monster of a headache along with a fairly impressive black eye.

Spitting blood when the slaver returned to him, John ignored the chain digging into his arms and ducked the return strike, glaring up at the slaver and daring him to come closer. The damned fool took the bait, hand raised to give John another taste of his knuckles and John struck, snapping forward and tearing his teeth into the exposed thigh of this particular slaver. Biting down as hard as he could, unconcerned by the fresh copper tang over his tongue, John clenched his jaw and pulled back, feeling skin and flesh tear under the force of his bite.

Grunting when something heavy collided with the back of his head, John pitched forward and hit the ground hard, the torn lump of flesh bouncing from his lips as he struggled to stay conscious. Of course he'd expected to be beaten in response to his attack but he certainly felt better that he'd been able to make the bastard bleed. Perhaps one day he would get the chance to tell Emilia about what he'd done and share a laugh at the memory.

Choking as he was dragged back onto his knees, John parted his knees a little and arched his back, managing to get just a few precious millimetres behind the steel to breathe properly. Opening his eyes, he glared up at the new slaver standing in front of him and licked his bloodied teeth, making it clear without words that he would not be cowed.  
'Let's see how well you bite without any teeth.' the slaver spat, bringing up his pistol and gripping it by the barrel.  
'Do not even think about harming that slave! He is my property now!' another voice called, sending a cold finger of dread down John's back.  
'Go on, I ain't scared of you.' John snarled, spitting blood at his captor.

Even though he sort of knew what was coming, John wasn't totally prepared for the shock of pain that raced through him the moment the guard's pistol butt slammed into his teeth. Dropping to the ground again, John struggled to at least partly roll over so he could spit out the shattered remains of his front eight teeth and yet another mouthful of blood.  
'You won't break me twice.' John swore, looking up at the guard as a finely dressed man approached and looked down at him.  
'You fool! I paid good money for this slave and now look at him.' this man stated, turning away to the left. 'I demand a refund for damaged goods! Your goon just clubbed him after I made my purchase known!'  
'After what he did to Virgilio, he deserves more than a few smashed teeth.' the guard countered, unrepentant for his actions.  
'Come any closer and you'll get the same, broken teeth or not.' John growled, using the tension in the chain binding him to the other slaves to get back onto his knees.  
'Very well, I will give you a ten percent refund for the damage done. He is still fit for your purposes otherwise.' another finely dressed man nodded, approaching the group. 'Isauro, you are dismissed and your pay will be docked to cover the refund. I suggest you start looking at picking up other shifts around the camp to pay off your new debt faster.'  
'As ordered, Mr DeRose.' Isauro nodded, turning and walking away quickly.  
'Get this one off the chain and clean him up!' DeRose ordered, pointing to another guard nearby.

Somehow comforted by the knowledge he was leaving this place and heading in the right direction to eventually return home, John offered no resistance as he was unlocked from the taut chain and hauled to his feet. Head down, he allowed the guards to escort him across the market and over to where DeRose was talking to his new master. Maybe now he had a chance to find the way back to the Auditore and home, maybe this was the way to get back all the things he wanted in his life.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Secretly grateful that none of his friends had seen what he'd been reduced to just to get his hands on something as simple as a book, William shifted against the taut chain pressing into his back and tried not to think about the thick, bitter taste clinging to the back of his throat. In all truth, a little bit of indignity was worth it to get his hands on a book to help pass the hours. He would have to be careful that the guards didn't try to take advantage of his willingness to trade his dignity for reading material.

Uncrossing his legs, he turned the page and settled again, determined that this time the guards would have no reason to beat him bloody on a regular basis. Whatever it took, however long he had to put up with it, William refused to be broken twice. He had learned so much about survival in trying times from the people of Monteriggioni, now was his chance to practise those lessons. He had to survive this if he ever wanted to see Thomas again.

Breath hitching for a moment at the thought of what Thomas was possibly enduring right now, William bit his lip and forced that dark thought back out of his mind, as much as it felt like a betrayal of what he shared with the younger man. Now wasn't the time to be focusing on their relationship and how it would surely suffer for this separation. They'd just started making good progress, Thomas was finally allowing him to hold him through the night and now they were back in chains, forced apart before they'd even realised what was happening.

Sighing softly, William turned his attention back to the book in front of him, turning the page and continuing to read. Of all the ironies, the slavers had thrown him a book on slavery, most likely in an attempt to subtly remind William of his place but instead it just fuelled his hunger to be free.  
'Heard of slaves tradin' sexual favours for special treatment from the slavers. Don't see the point in a book though, ain't gonna help ya survive out here.' the scrawny man to his left remarked, shifting against the chain holding them down. 'Out here, survival comes from workin' hard.'  
'That all depends on where your skills are. The slavers know that my greatest asset is not my strength but my mind. Though I am out here on the chains with you, I heard them talking about marketing me as an intellectual slave, not a field worker.' William replied, not looking up from his reading. 'A book furthers the idea I am a scholar, even here in these abysmal conditions.'  
'A scholar you say? Well go on then, tell us something smart.' the burly one on his right grunted, lifting his shaggy head to look at William with badly swollen eyes.  
'Anything in particular or just whatever I come up with?' William asked, wondering if he could tempt someone else into an intelligent conversation one day.  
'Anything to take our minds off our current situation. How about something about wherever you came from? Your accent gives you away as an immigrant.' the burly man suggested, trying to find a comfortable position.

Before William could even think of something to offer, a finely dressed man crouched in front of him and looked at the book he was trying to study. Swallowing quickly, William adjusted the way his foot was sitting on the pages and lifted his gaze slowly, not daring to look at the other man fully but instead locking his gaze on the broad chest of this prospective buyer.  
'A bit of a strange topic to be studying, would you not agree?' the man asked, seeming unconcerned about William's lack of clothing and filthy foot.  
'This slave is hardly in a position to be choosy about what this slave reads, Maestro.' William replied, deciding not to mention how he got the book.  
'Signor Trevisan tells me that you are a scholarly sort.' the prospective buyer continued, reaching out to tip William's head back to properly inspect him.  
'This slave has a firm grounding in several subjects, Maestro.' William confirmed, gazing at the face of the buyer for a moment before closing his eyes. 'This slave knows much on European and American history, politics, finance, war and farming. This slave also has some knowledge in the sciences and sailing.'  
'Hmmm, a well rounded education indeed. You certainly look much healthier than most slaves I have seen recently.' he remarked, releasing William's chin and brushing his hands over William's shoulders. 'Any health complaints I should be aware of?'  
'No Maestro, this slave is in good health with a full set of teeth.' William offered, feeling safe with this man compared to the other potential buyers that had walked past him.  
'Patrizio, I'll take him. He will make a fine tutor for my children and a suitable chaperone for my daughters.' the buyer nodded, looking over his shoulder. 'You will make a fine addition to my household. Now, am I to guess your name or just give you another?'  
'This slave was known as William but if that is not to my Maestro's preference, this slave will accept whatever name you decide for him.' William returned, hoping that whatever he was given would at least be close to his true name.  
'I like William, it has a certain dignity to it.'  
'Thank you Maestro, thank you.' William nodded, relieved to be allowed to keep that small part of his identity.

Showing that he still had a few secrets, William closed his book with one foot and gripped it between his toes. Twisting around, he passed the book into his hands as soon as one of the guards released him from the chains and rocked to his feet, straightening his shoulders as he moved to stand behind and to the left of his new Master.  
'So much for a book not being much use.' he uttered, looking down at the pair that had been goading him and walking away with his new master.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Wiping the sweat from his face, Haytham paused from his labours long enough to stretch his back and adjust the pale grey rag tied around his head to catch the sweat and keep his hair out of the way. It was just his fifth day working on this farm and he was feeling the strain of the constant hard work and meagre rations. His new Masters weren't cruel, they gave him as much water as he needed and the food was actually good quality, even if there wasn't enough to completely satisfy his hunger. The work certainly could be harder too, he was mostly being used as a farm labourer with the occasional journey to the nearest town to sell produce.

Rolling his shoulders to ease the tension and drinking deep from the water bottle tied to his belt, he bent his back to the task at hand, digging up another wilted potato planet and plucking off the fresh potatoes still clinging to the roots before delving into the loose dirt for those that had come free while he was uprooting the plant. Tossing the harvest into the bin near where he was working, he went right back to digging and refilling, making sure to leave the growing rows neat behind him and the dead plants in the furrows to be ploughed in once the harvest was gathered.

As he worked, Haytham's mind drifted to happier times, a faint smile crossing his face as he recalled when he was just a lad in London, tucked up in his bed and listening to his father singing old sea shanties to soothe him off to sleep. Perhaps not the best thing for an impressionable young boy but there was something so comforting about those songs that never failed to put him to sleep.

One in particular stuck with him, one that had always been reserved for the nights when his childhood fears reared up and refused to let him sleep. On those nights, Edward would hold him in his lap and rock him slowly as he sang, coaxing Haytham to close his eyes and imagine he was on one of the fine sailing vessels down in the harbour.

Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish ladies,  
Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain,  
For we've received orders for to sail for old England,  
And we may never see you fair ladies again. 

We will rant and we'll roar like true British sailors,  
We'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt seas.  
Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England,  
From Ushant to Scilly is thirty-five leagues. 

Lifting his gaze again, he noticed that the other two slaves out here had stopped and were staring at him in disbelief. Rolling his shoulders again, Haytham chuckled and went back to his work, merrily singing the old shanties to pass the time and set up a rhythm to work with. In his mind he could still hear his father singing with him, his rough Welsh accent blending with Haytham's clipped London accent to create something that gave Haytham peace.

So caught up in the music, Haytham didn't realise just how much work he'd gotten done until he straightened and realised that he'd completed yet another row of potatoes and it all looked as perfect as the first row. Wiping his face and quenching his thirst again, he moved onto the next row and kept going, lifting his voice and continuing with the shanties.

Haytham wasn't exactly sure how he was able to remember so many of these old songs but he was certainly glad that he knew them so well. Belting them out in mental harmony with his father and hearing the other two slaves also starting to pick up the words made the hard, backbreaking work seem just that little bit easier to handle.

No longer feeling the sun bearing down on him or the strain in his muscles, Haytham continued working hard, finding his focus and ignoring everything but the music and the work. But even as he worked and sang, Haytham couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see his family again and maybe teach Connor the songs that kept him sane. The three of them singing together would surely be a beautiful thing, if only he could get back to them.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Driven by instincts alone, Thomas batted aside a fist aimed at his face and retaliated with an elbow into the exposed face of his latest opponent, snapping his head back and unbalancing the bigger man opposite. Whipping around again, he lashed out with his right fist and smashed his opponent's nose, sending him down into the dirt. Moving back, he watched his opponent struggle to rise again and kicked him in the ribs to finish him off.

Keeping his fists up as his latest defeat was dragged from the cage by two other slaves, Thomas turned slowly, looking at the gates in the cage and waiting for another opponent to be thrown in to face him. Instead his gate entered and he was waved out of the cage. Spitting blood, he let his hands drop and strode from the cage, satisfied with how he had done and hopeful of a reward from his Master.

Five days since he was purchased at one of the markets and he was living up to the name he'd been given. He might have been smaller and thinner than most chosen for the fights but he was truly a Bruiser, capable of knocking down men twice his size one after another. Today he'd managed five bouts in a row and though he knew he would hurt tomorrow, he knew it was worth the pain. His Master would surely be pleased with his efforts and reward him for his hard work. Perhaps he would be allowed a proper bed for a few nights or extra food at mealtimes or maybe even a chance to rest during the day and heal from these bouts.

Accepting a much needed drink from one of the older slaves and allowing another to unwrap the bloodied strapping around his hands, Thomas bowed his head at the sound of their Master approaching and waited for the judgement of his prowess. He'd done his best, he could only hope it was good enough for his Master.  
'For your first event, you did better than expected Bruiser. I thought you would go out in the first couple of rounds but you surprised me in there.'  
'Thank you Master.' Thomas smiled, careful not to drip blood on his Master's boots. 'I fight for your glory, Master.'  
'And your success will be rewarded with extra rations and a thicker mat to sleep on for a week.'  
'You are too kind, Master. Thank you Master.' Thomas replied, pleased with his reward and looking forward to a better bed.  
'Keep this up Bruiser and you might yet earn a proper bed and partial freedom.'  
'I fight for you, Master. I will be happy with whatever reward you see fit to grant me, Master.' Thomas offered, flexing his hands slowly as his Master replaced his collar around his throat.  
'I know you will, Bruiser. I knew I was right to choose you.'  
'For your glory, I will fight any who stand against me, Master.' Thomas promised, total conviction in his words.  
'I know, Bruiser. Come, you have earned your rest.'

Taking his kitbag from one of the other slaves and accepting a rag to stem the blood flow from his nose, Thomas followed along behind his Master, so very grateful that he would be allowed to rest for at least a little while before resuming his training. He wouldn't get much chance to rest but even a couple of hours would help him recover faster from the beating he'd taken today.

Following his Master over to the trailer they'd arrived in, Thomas obediently crawled into his cage and unpacked his kitbag, placing his few meagre possessions around him and handing his Master the bag. Snuggling down into the soft material that lined his travel cage, Thomas closed his eyes and relaxed, glad to be off his feet and able to rest for a little while.  
'Good boy, Bruiser. Get some rest, you still have the championship fight later today.'  
'I will be ready, Master. Thank you for granting me this rest.' Thomas replied, flexing his bruised knuckles slowly.  
'Next time, use extra padding under your strapping. I will make sure Marco remembers.'  
'Thank you Master, you are too kind.' Thomas nodded, raking a little more padding under his head as his Master locked the door and left him to rest up for his next bouts.

Finally alone except for the guards outside, Thomas let go of his fierce side and shivered, hating what he'd been forced to become just to survive. He longed to return to the peace and comfort he'd known at Monteriggioni. He missed his friends and family, especially Emilia and Mario now that he knew he was their grandson through Basilio. But above all else, he missed William and his reassuring presence whenever the nightmares struck. He missed being able to drape across William's lithe strength and sleep safe in his arms, comforted immensely by the soft breaths in his ear as they drifted off together.

Curling up as tightly as he possibly could, Thomas pushed aside his aggressive mindset and muffled his tormented sobs in his forearm, mind filled with memories of home and family. He wasn't sure how long he could pretend for, he would certainly try to survive this place but he doubted he would manage to hold on long term.


	7. Chasing Leads

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
Chasing leads  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Running over his mission brief yet again, Duncan couldn't help but brush the rosary wrapped around his right wrist, taking comfort from the familiar weight brushing his palm. This one was a big step up from the plain wooden one he had worn for so many years. The crucifix was made of solid silver with a golden figure of Christ hanging on it and the beads of the rosary were all made of fine Italian glass, each one a swirl of red and blue capped in silver and gold. Mario had told him it was a family heirloom when he'd handed it over and though Duncan didn't like the idea of being responsible for something so precious to the Auditore, he knew it was an important part of his disguise and story.

His cover story was already well known throughout the underground and he had an invitation to one of the slave markets. Now it was time for Lord Duncan O'Malley to make his appearance and start throwing his weight around. This first appearance would solidify his cover hopefully and open up access to all the markets in the region so he could search for what he wanted. But to be a believable Lord and slave owner, he needed at least a couple of slaves to start with.

Lifting his gaze from his rosary, Duncan smiled faintly as Clipper finished combing his hair and making sure Duncan looked good enough to pass the inspections he was sure to get once they got out there into the market. Wrapped around his throat, firm but not too tight; Clipper wore a heavy gold chain in lieu of a leather or steel collar, furthering Duncan's abilities to control his slaves without resorting to cruel measures. Dressed in an open collared shirt, worn breeches and boots, he had a strong country feel about him.

Getting to his feet, Duncan shrugged into the richly embroidered coat Deborah was holding up for him and turned so she could straighten the deep collar. Wearing a slightly thinner chain around her neck, she was comfortable in her simple country style dress and certainly looked quite pretty in it. These outfits were better than what most slaves were seen wearing, Duncan could only hope it helped to further his reputation.

Grabbing his hat to shade his pale skin from the fierce sun out here in the middle of nowhere, Duncan made sure his earpiece was tucked in out of the way and adjusted his microphone as he waved Deborah and Clipper out of the luxury camper they'd driven out here.  
'Home base, do you copy?' he questioned, making certain that his earpiece was completely hidden.  
"We've got you Duncan." Emily replied, her voice a great comfort right now. "All three systems are up and running."  
'I'm about to step out and face the market. How's the vid feeds?' Duncan nodded, burying his nerves and calling on the mindset Mario had trained into him.  
"Crystal clear. Good luck out there Lord O'Malley, we'll be right here every step of the way." Emily offered, her smile clear in her voice.  
"If you need help, just give the signal and I will advise you. But we will also be looking out for any other brothers and sisters who belong among us." Mario added, sounding just a touch distracted.  
'Alright, here goes nothing.' Duncan grinned, doing one last check of his appearance before stepping out of the camper and getting his first look at the actual slave markets.

Neat rows of tents in all colours offered shade and comfort to the buyers amid the rows of chained slaves awaiting sale under the baking sun. Some sections of the slave chains were under open sided marquees, giving Duncan the impression that those were the more valuable slaves. There was no way to know where any of his friends might be placed, if they were even here.  
"Just start at one end and walk each aisle slowly. Let no one change your plan, you are in charge here. Head up, shoulders back and strut. You are the top man here, let no one get in your way." Mario guided, swallowing loudly in Duncan's ear. "Dio Mio, I had no idea it would be like this."  
'If any of our people are here, I'll find them.' Duncan uttered, squaring his shoulders and making his way into the market proper.

Trotting along behind Duncan, Clipper and Deborah kept one hand on the simple leather messenger bags they were carrying, keeping the secrets within tucked close to their hips as they followed their master obediently. This was where their group disguise succeeded or failed spectacularly, they had to get this right. It would only take one misstep to get them all in chains.  
'We start at that end, it appears that the best slaves are over there.' Duncan decided, turning and heading towards the shadiest area of the market.  
'As our Master wishes.' Deborah nodded, returning to her spot behind Duncan's left shoulder.  
"Remember you two, submissive and withdrawn. Do not make eye contact with anyone, not even each other. Follow your orders and behave, as much as you might want to lash out at the injustices you witness." Emilia guided, reassuring the pair that she was with them during this.  
'Understood Lady Emilia.' Clipper uttered, remembering what was said about the sensitivity of the mic he was wearing.  
'We can handle this, Emilia.' Deborah added, careful not to be noticed speaking.  
'Just to check, we've got people from all aspects on hand, right?' Duncan asked, bright blue eyes constantly watching the slavers and guards.  
"Yes, Duncan. There are people here from every time period settled at the city." Shaun replied, his presence less of a comfort but still appreciated.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Standing in the middle of the display room, Edward still couldn't believe what he was experiencing. The entire room was covered in massive screens, playing the live footage from the cameras hidden on their team at the market. Everything Duncan, Clipper and Deborah saw, heard and walked past was on the screens, putting the base team right in the heart of the market without even going anywhere near it.  
'Okay people, start scanning the feeds for anyone that looks familiar? Cast your minds back to your own times and previous lives, we could be faced with anyone from any of our stories.' Emily briefed, moving out a little in the central ring and starting to scan the crowd.  
'Slow down a bit more Duncan, there's a lot to process.' Veronique requested, trying to keep up with all the people being displayed.  
"Sorry, I just don't want to be here longer than necessary." Duncan sighed, the pace of the feed slowing a bit more along the walls. "Better?"  
'Yes, we can work with this.' Malik nodded, not taking his focus off the walls around them.

Reaching out to rest one hand on Connor's shoulder, Edward kept a sharp eye on the figures scrolling pack and trusted Adewalè, Mary and Anne to watch for anything he might have missed. The sight of this slavery operation was truly sickening, there had to be thousands of people kneeling in the hot sun, shackled to tightly strung steel chains that never seemed to end. They were all in pitiful condition, underfed and overworked. Some even showed signs of physical disfigurement, limbs twisted and faces marred by deep scars.

Jaw dropping when he spotted what appeared to be a semi-familiar face in the crowd of slaves, Connor moved out of the circle and approached the wall, crouching to get a better look at the thin, unkempt figure he thought he knew.  
'Duncan, off your right shoulder. The figure in the torn trousers and open faded blue jacket.' Connor requested, staying in front of the figure as Duncan moved closer.  
"This one?" Duncan asked, turning and walking towards Connor's target.  
'That's him. Under all that filth, I believe that's Richard Clutterbuck.' Connor replied, moving back to the circle as Duncan crouched in front of their target.  
"Hmm, let's have a look at you." Duncan mused, reaching out to grasp the chin of this man and lift slowly. "What a mess."  
"Duncan?" the slave whispered, recognition in his dark eyes as he looked up.  
"Aye, its okay now Richard." Duncan nodded, taking his time to examine Richard so Emily could be ready for his arrival. "Where is your brother?"  
"No idea, Sir. Haven't seen him since we were first captured." Richard sighed, fear shaking his voice as he thought of his brother again.  
"We'll find him, Richard. For now, just play along. Soon you will be home and surrounded by friends and loved ones." Duncan soothed, shifting his position. "Where is the slaver responsible for this lot? I wish to purchase this one!"

Continuing their scans as Richard was unchained and hauled to his feet, the base team could only hope that their search would be fruitful and not just in bringing home those they didn't realise were imprisoned. But seeing Richard remove the open jacket he'd been wearing, well that really shocked the secret watchers. His back was a mass of scarring, he'd had a tough life since becoming a slave.  
"Thank ye, Master." Richard uttered, kneeling and accepting the heavy gold chain about his throat.  
"I trust you will give me no reason to see you flogged again." Duncan remarked, giving the impression that he didn't care either way.  
"No Master. I will behave, Master." Richard replied, getting up and keeping his head bowed as he turned to Duncan again.  
"Good man. Take your spot between the other two."

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Swallowing the bile that kept trying to creep up the back of his throat, Duncan continued moving through the chains of slaves, seeking any familiar faces in the crowd. There were so many people to look at, Duncan honestly doubted if he could scan everyone before the sun set. It felt like he'd been here for hours and there was still at least half the market to examine.  
"Left side, six and seven from the end." Edward called, drawing Duncan's attention to two filthy men leaning against each other.  
'You're sure about this, Edward?' Duncan asked, approaching the pair slowly and looking them over carefully for any signs of major trouble.  
"Aye, I've known them for years." Edward confirmed, still a little embarrassed about his misidentification earlier.

Planting one knee on the small pillow Deborah pulled from her messenger bag and placed before him, Duncan reached out and pushed back the unruly brown mop hiding the face of the smaller man. He'd been beaten recently by the looks of him, sunken eyes pleading for an end to the pain he was in now.  
"Jaysus, I've seen him after some ugly scrapes but that's not right." Edward uttered, horrified by what he was seeing.  
'Explain this.' Duncan growled, attention snapping to the nearest guard. 'What use is a slave that has clearly seen much better days.'  
'That ones a perpetual escape artist. So the Boss suggested we break a few bones and keep him chained to one of our best behaved slaves. Haven't had a problem since.' the guard shrugged, unconcerned about the health of the slaves around him.  
"No man deserves that sort of punishment." Yusuf insisted, disgusted at how cruel these guards seemed to be.  
'Disgusting, truly disgusting.' Duncan sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'Fetch your boss and get these two off the chain.'  
'They don't come off the chain until payment has been verified.' the guard replied, turning and walking away.  
'Please Sir, please don't hurt us.' the darker haired slave uttered, trying to get into a position to protect the injured man beside him.  
'I will not hurt you. You will have good lives now, I promise you.' Duncan soothed, shuffling closer and glancing over his shoulder. 'Clipper, one of the water bottles.'  
'Of course Master.' Clipper nodded, digging into his messenger bag and pulling out one of the water bottles he was carrying.

Taking the bottle and moving closer again, Duncan held it up for the battered slave to drink, deeply disturbed by how little care was shown to these people. It didn't cost much to ensure the health of any man, and considering these people believed that there was good profit in human trafficking, it made more sense to take care of their slaves.  
'Thank you Master, thank you.' the injured slave offered, his pain clear as he tried to get closer to Duncan and the water bottle.  
'What's this? Someone who gives a damn?'  
'You must be the slaver in charge of this lot.' Duncan scoffed, motioning for Clipper to take over before standing and turning to the burly man standing beside him. 'I will take these two at a discounted rate. It will cost me quite a bit to get that one back to working condition.'  
'You're in luck then. The troublemaker is a free one for whoever wants the other one.'

Listening to Duncan haggling on the price of the two slaves, Clipper focused on sharing out the water and trying to reassure the men in front of him. They were both terrified of what was coming their way, though the darker haired one was trying harder to hide his fear.  
'Shhh, keep this to yourselves but we're friends of Ed Kenway.' Clipper whispered, glancing over to make sure Duncan wasn't watching.  
'Kenway…now there's a name I thought lost.' the darker haired man uttered, watching his companion try to get comfortable.  
'You'll see him in just a couple of days.' Clipper promised, glancing at Duncan again. 'Our Master is a good man, he will take care of you.'

Returning to the pair as one of the guards moved around to unlock them, Duncan kept his distance as Clipper caught the injured man and held him close. Growling low, Duncan didn't need to say anything to ensure his newest purchases were freed of their shackles, the guard seemed to realise that he meant business and removed the heavy chains without hesitation.  
'Clipper, escort these three back to the camper and make sure they are comfortable. Once you are done, hurry back. No doubt there will be others here of interest.' Duncan instructed, digging deep for the courage to continue with this.  
'As you wish, Master.' Clipper nodded, getting to his feet and cradling the softly whimpering slave to his chest.  
'Tell me your names.' Duncan requested, watching the healthier slave stumble for a moment.  
'I am Benjamin and that's Charles, my Master.' the healthier one replied, bowing his head respectfully as he spoke.  
'Benjamin and Charles…quickly now Clipper, there is still much to do here.' Duncan smiled, listening to the chatter in his ear.  
'Of course, Master.' Clipper replied, turning and heading back towards the camper with the first lot of rescued slaves.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Receiving the news that Duncan was leaving the market for the rendezvous point, Monteriggioni swung into action to prepare for the arrival of six new friends. Upstairs, rooms were rearranged and an extra room opened up to welcome them home. The kitchen was going over their supplies to prepare a suitable meal for the newest members of the family and the household staff was taking the time to get to understand the basics of the recent additions.

Outside, Edward was busy examining the three guesthouses to the right of the grand villa, trying to decide which would be the best fit for his extended family. Connor was out helping with the search, as much a part of this as Edward was. For Edward, it was crucial that his home life was settled before Duncan arrived with the rescued six.

Emerging from the villa with one of his old clothing chests, Mario headed over to where Edward and Connor were taking a closer look at the third guesthouse in the line. A modest little house, it wasn't the biggest in the line and was but a cottage compared to the magnificent villa and palazzo nearby. But Edward seemed happy with it, marking it as his home by running a special flag up the pole on the corner of the fence line.

Smiling softly at the sight of the now official Kenway crest flying proudly over the small house, Mario adjusted his grip on the chest he was carrying and approached the chosen house, privately happy to see that it had gone to such a great family. Most of the time when they had guests staying, this particular house was always the last to be filled.  
'Are you sure about this, Mario?' Edward asked, tying off the rope and coming over to take the chest. 'I mean, it's been a long time since I last saw Caroline and Jennifer.'  
'They'll remember you, Edward. Love is a funny thing, but if it's meant to be, you'll get your happy ending.' Mario shrugged, shifting his grip again and letting Edward take half the weight. 'At least with this lot you'll be able to show Caroline that you did become a man of quality.'  
'Yeah, in your old clothes.' Edward shrugged, pushing the door open and heading for the stairs.  
'Not all of these are old. Emilia had the tailors hard at work to prepare a selection of new outfits based on the measurements you gave her. Some are in here and the rest will be delivered over the next few days.' Mario explained, patting the fine chest. 'Emilia is going through her wardrobe for anything that might suit Caroline. Luisa and Bianca are doing the same for Jenny.'  
'Thank you for this, Mario. I thought I'd lost my chance with Caroline all those years ago. Maybe this time I'll be able to convince her to stay.' Edward nodded, entering the master bedroom and setting the chest down against the wall. 'I can't lose her twice.'  
'And so long as you're willing to try harder this time, you won't lose her. You've already become a man of quality, now is the time for you to focus on your family. Leave finding Haytham to us, you need to be here for Caroline and Jenny now.' Mario guided, resting his hands on Edward's shoulders. 'They're going to need you now more than ever. They've both been through hell and will need your strength and support above all else.'  
'And they will have it, I'll not leave them again. I just don't know how I am supposed to explain Haytham and Connor to Caroline. She's not Haytham's mother, she doesn't know him.' Edward sighed, hanging his head.  
'I don't have that answer, Edward. Only you know what to do and you'll only figure it out when the time comes.' Mario offered, lifting Edward's chin. 'If you absolutely don't know what to do, ask Aloysius for help.'  
'I will Mario, thank you.' Edward nodded, still uncertain of how to face that obstacle but it had to wait. He still had to get the house ready for the arrival of his wife and daughter.

Downstairs, Connor just stared as the rest of the family appeared carrying all sorts of furniture towards the chosen house, heading inside without a word and arranging the new furniture in place of the worn stuff that had been there. Somehow they just knew where things belonged and made it happen, turning the musty old building into a welcoming home.  
'Here Connor, get the fire going and bring this place alive. We don't have a lot of time to make this place feel lived in and homey.' Aloysius called, tossing him a box of matched without dropping the dining chair he was carrying. 'Everything you need should already be there.'  
'Where did all this come from?' Edward asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs and staring at the procession of new furniture.  
'Where do you think? This is Monteriggioni, there's a fortune in antiques and furniture hidden away in tunnels buried deep underground. This is just one setting out of the dozens down there.' Rufus shrugged, backing in with the dining table. 'Okay, swing your end around Bart!'  
'Someone guide me around! I can't see a thing on my left side.' Bart called, keeping a firm grip on the table and shuffling after Rufus.  
'You are family Edward, the Auditore and Kenway families are intertwined and so we will ensure you get the best start this time around.' Mario added, slipping past Edward to help with the table.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Humming softly to calm Charles as he rested on the bed, Duncan looked up at the shuddering camper and prayed that they would be touching down soon. This was supposed to be the easy part, getting the rescued friends back to Monteriggioni but it was turning out to be an incredibly stressful time. Outnumbered and unable to tell exactly where they were, Duncan, Clipper and Deborah could only hold on tight and hope for the best.

Finally, the high pitched whine of the engines dropped away, the deeper throbbing of the rotors fading as well as the bird settled at last. The distant sound of metal striking steel and light flooded the hold of the chopper, startling the rescued slaves inside the camper. Muffled voices outside and most of the footsteps faded away, leaving just a single set coming closer to the camper.

Getting to his feet, Duncan left Charles under Ben's watch and moved to unlock the camper door, blocking the entrance with his shoulders as he pushed the door open. He'd been expecting to be met by Edward or Connor, or even his other friends from the past but instead Emily was there, her skirts hiked up and her hair thrown up in a messy bun.  
'Welcome back, Duncan.' she smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. 'What's the situation inside?'  
'Everyone's a little shaken up. We've had to keep Charles on a strong cocktail of painkillers, he's a right mess. The others should be fine with care, decent food and some new clothes.' Duncan replied, stepping back and allowing Emily up into the camper. 'Did you get my initial reports?'  
'Si, we received all the initial reports and made our preparations. The surgical team is on standby and the city doctors have gathered to give everyone a health check.' Emily nodded, looking around slowly. 'I bid you all a warm welcome to Monteriggioni. I am Lady Emilia Auditore, while you are here with us you will be under my care and protection.'  
'But I thought we were under Duncan's protection.' Richard uttered, lifting his gaze slowly.  
'I sent Duncan out to scour the slave markets for any familiar faces. I would have gone out personally but my face is far too well known in these parts.' Emily explained, leaning back against the corner of the bench seat. 'My presence would have endangered lives, not saved them as we planned for.'  
'Do these collars mean anything, Mistress?' Benjamin asked, rocking Charles slowly as he whimpered and twitched in pain. 'Shhh, I'm here Charles. Shhh, you're safe now.'  
'They are a promise of safety and security here within the city. If you wish to keep them, by all means but I do hope that in time you will become comfortable in living without them.' Emily smiled, moving through the crowded camper to sink down beside Charles. 'Sleep Charles, you're home now. Only friends surround you now, no harm will come to you.'

Watching as Emily gathered Charles to her chest and stood, Duncan made sure the doorway was clear and helped to protect the softly whimpering man as Emily stepped down from the camper. Without a word between them, Duncan knew exactly what was needed of him next and nodded, determined to make this welcome as comfortable and easy as possible.  
'Only when they're ready, Duncan.' Emily warned, tucking Charles closer to her chest. 'And the Kenway's are now living in guesthouse three, now named Kenway Cottage. They couldn't think of anything better on such short notice.'  
'I'll handle it Emily.' Duncan grinned, guiding Charles' limp arms around her shoulders.  
'And remind Clipper and Deborah that they don't need their collars anymore.' Emily added, turning and heading back into the bright sunshine.

Stepping back up into the camper, Duncan smiled at the sight of Clipper and Deborah pulling off their collars and setting them aside, rubbing lightly at the marks left behind by the links. Gathering them up, Duncan put them back in the container with the others and turned his attention back to the rescued group, wondering how best to handle the situation.  
'It was your lead Duncan, so you get the crowning glory this time.' Deborah grinned, shaking her hair out and looking at the two women sitting near her. 'There is one last surprise for you two.'  
'Soon you can rest, I assure you both. This is just a small something but I have no doubt you will want to know sooner rather than later.' Duncan added, offering his hand to the timid women still huddled close to Deborah.  
'Go on, I promise you will like this. Consider it a welcoming gift, to prove that we really do want you both here among us.' Deborah smiled, relaxing a little as the two women slipped away from her and stepped down. 'I'll come find you later and see how you're settling in.'  
'Thank you for this, thank you so much.' Caroline smiled, taking her daughter by the hand and following Duncan off the chopper.

Opening his collar a little and tossing his formal cloak to Shaun as they passed, Duncan offered his arm to Caroline, chuckling softly as Jennifer came around to clutch at his right hand. Leading them up the gracefully sweeping path that led up to the rear gate into the city, Duncan could only hope that the reunion would be everything that they hoped for. This was a chance for a fractured family to rebuild, if only the bruised hearts of the Kenway family were willing to forgive the pain of the past and move forward.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Thinking back to his beloved Caroline and the good times they shared, Edward gently plucked another daffodil from the garden and added it to the well loved basket sitting beside him. This was something he remembered fondly of his time with Caroline, she always loved to have fresh flowers in the house. But on his daily wage and with all their other struggles, there was rarely a coin left to get even a few battered blooms for the table. Even trying to pilfer from other gardens rarely ended in a prize flower for display, usually that ended up in a fight or a couple insect chewed flowers that no one else wanted.

Now though, now he had a full garden of the most beautiful flowers and all of them were suitable for cutting and bringing new life into the house. At last Edward had a house and garden to be proud of, a home worthy of his wife and daughter. Life was looking up for the Kenway family but it would only be considered a true home when Haytham joined them under this roof.

Satisfied that he had a nice mixture of flowers in the basket, Edward stood and turned, already planning out the vases that he would use to display his bounty. He didn't know much about arranging flowers but he could at least try for Caroline. His poor efforts would hopefully bring a smile to her face and she would fix them to look even better but at least he tried for her.  
'Lord Kenway!' 

Turning at the sound of his name, Edward froze at the sight of Duncan approaching with the two rescued women. Putting the flower basket down on the little table on the front porch, Edward hurried down the front path to greet his lovely ladies. Even dressed in simple, faded dresses, Edward was sure his wife and daughter had never looked more beautiful than they did right now.  
'Dear Lord…is that you Edward?' Caroline asked, one hand raised to her mouth.  
'Aye, I'm here Caroline. I'm here and this time I'll never leave ye.' Edward nodded, pulling the gate open and stepping out to them. 'We'll be a real family now, nothing can tear us apart.'  
'Oh Edward. I want to believe you but…' Caroline sighed, glad to see Edward again but wary of falling for his empty promises again.  
'I mean it this time Caroline. Look, this is ours now. You don't have to work so hard anymore, you'll have a handmaiden and a maid, plus a cook and a gardener three times a week.' Edward replied, indicating the house he'd picked for them. 'We can really make a go of this, like your father wanted for you.'  
'This is ours? But Edward, how did you ever afford such a thing?' Caroline asked, reaching out to take his hand as she looked up at the house. 'How can we afford servants on the meagre wage of the working class?'  
'We're not working class anymore Caroline. I made it, we made it up into the middle class.' Edward corrected, reaching into the pouch tied to his belt. 'Here, I got you this at the markets yesterday.'

Pulling out a smaller velvet pouch, he loosened the silk string holding it closed and tipped the contents into Caroline's hand. Jaw dropping, she coiled the fine gold chain around her fingers and lifted, gaze drawn to the shimmering dark blue stone handing from the chain. It was beautifully carved into a heart, tiny gold flecks sparkling against the dark blue.  
'Edward, this is beautiful but…'  
'Don't turn me away again, Caroline. What do I have to do to prove that I mean it this time? What must I say to show you that this time it's real?' Edward pleaded, taking the chain from her fingers and reaching out to fasten it around her neck. 'Tell me and I'll do it, anything to prove this is our life now.'  
'If there is nothing else, milord, I am needed to help with the other rescued slaves.' Duncan cut in, ducking his head and flinching back as if he expected to be struck.  
'You are dismissed, Duncan.' Edward nodded, still trying to get Caroline to believe in him this time and accept their new life. 'Please Caroline, I need you in my life.'

Toying with the warmed stone Edward had placed around her neck and gazing at the house behind him, Caroline couldn't quite shake how much Duncan had changed in the presence of her lost husband. Ever since he'd paid for their freedom, Duncan had displayed such a strong character, leading the team he'd rescued and facing down people that could have made his life miserable. But against Edward, he'd flinched and withdrawn quietly, demonstrating that Edward was superior to him around here.

Still trying to think of another way to prove to Caroline that he was serious this time, Edward was surprised when Caroline reached out and cupped his cheek lightly in one soft hand. Seeing the acceptance in her eyes, Edward smiled softly and wrapped one arm around her waist as she leant in to catch a sweet kiss.  
'I believe you Edward. Duncan showed such strength at the markets but he cows away from your power. You must be someone important to make such a strong man flinch.' she uttered, smiling softly at him.  
'Well, that's not the full truth but I'll take it. I'm not the top man around here but I've got more than I dreamed possible.' Edward shrugged, drawing Caroline in for a proper hug. 'God, I've missed you so much Caroline.'  
'And I you, Edward.' Caroline nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

Cherishing the warm arms of his wife at long last, Edward held her close for a few minutes longer before releasing her and turning to Jenny. Reaching into his special pouch again, he pulled out a second velvet bag and tipped out another stone heart into his hand, this one a deep purple with the same gold flecks through it.  
'Welcome home, Jenny. I've missed you so much, my daughter.' Edward offered, clasping the stone around her neck and making sure it was sitting right.  
'I missed you too, father. Are we really safe here?' Jenny replied, throwing her arms around him.  
'No one will ever threaten you again, I promise. And if I can't be there, you can be certain that your nephew will be there.' Edward nodded, joy filling his chest as he held his daughter close.  
'So where is Haytham?' Caroline asked, startling Edward out of his happy thoughts. 'I would have thought he'd been here to welcome his mother and sister home.'  
'Uh…that's probably not a story for the footpath. Come inside and I will explain.' Edward replied, shocked by how easy that had been. 'And you can finally meet Connor. I really hope you'll like him, he's a little different.'

Emerging from the house, Connor watched Edward with the two women and smiled softly when they looked at him. Then the younger woman broke away and headed up the path, brushing the heart now hanging around her neck as she glanced back over her shoulder. She really was beautiful, Connor was surprised that his father hadn't been willing to open up about his sister.  
'Aunt Jennifer, it is a pleasure to meet you at last.' he offered, gently taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.  
'Connor, why don't you show Jenny up to her room so she can freshen up a bit?' Edward suggested, a contented little smile on his face as he escorted Caroline up the path.  
'Of course, grandfather.' Connor replied, offering Jenny his arm and guiding her inside.  
'Are you sure he's a Kenway?' Caroline asked, slowing her step a little more.  
'Aye, he's definitely a Kenway. He's part native, Haytham met his mother during a trip to the Americas. Unfortunately, when Haytham was called back to London, he was forced to leave Ziio and Connor on the reservation.' Edward explained, collecting the basket of flowers and handing them to Caroline. 'Hold onto those for a moment.'  
'Edward, what are you…' the rest of her sentence disappeared in a very unladylike squeal as Edward swept her off her feet and carried her over the threshold, an unbelievably happy smile on his weathered face. 'Oh Edward.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Knocking softly on the doorframe, Robert pushed the door open into the new temporary hospital ward and stepped inside, gaze instantly going to two familiar faces tucked up along the left wall. It was good to see them both again, if a little confronting to be back among faces believed lost to the past. Nodding to the nurse on duty, he headed down to sit between his friends, not sure how he was supposed to explain everything that had happened to bring them to this point.

Sinking down on the softly padded chair between the beds, Robert first turned his attention to Richard. Reaching out to rest one hand on his shoulder lightly. He looked but a shadow of his former self, scarred hands clutching at the blankets as he lifted his gaze.  
'Not what you were expectin'?' Richard uttered, the mere effort of talking sending him into a coughing fit.  
'You don't look that bad. A little underfed but otherwise, you look a damned sight better than I did when I was freed.' Robert shrugged, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and rubbing at Richard's back. 'I was there, I know how cruel those slavers can be.'  
'Any news…on…David.' Richard gasped, finally getting his breathing back under control. 'Tell me …you have him.'  
'No, he's not here. Lady Emilia has teams out as we speak, we'll find him. Whatever it takes, you can be sure she'll keep looking until we find him.' Robert sighed, easing Richard back down and smoothing the blankets over him. 'Soon as she saw you, she started the search for David. Just be patient, he will be saved too.'  
'Ain't right without him. All these years, since we were just boys, always been the two of us.' Richard muttered, burrowing under the covers a little more.  
'And you will be together again. David's not the only one missing, day by day we're finding people we thought lost to us.' Robert promised, hopeful that a promise of friendship would be enough to get Richard through this. 'If there's anything you need, I'll be around.'  
'Just find David, that's all I need.' Richard shrugged, lost without the presence of his brother at his side. 'I can live with my pain so long as he is safe.'  
'And as soon as we find him, I will personally make sure he's back at your side as quickly as we can manage it.' Robert nodded, hating to see one of his oldest friends so broken and weakened. 'Try and get some sleep, I'll wake you if there's any news.'

Watching over Richard until he finally gave in and slipped into a deep sleep, Robert made sure he was comfortable before leaving him to sleep in peace. Returning to the chair he'd taken as his own, Robert shuffled it closer to the other bed and smiled softly, watching Richard for a few minutes longer to be sure he was safe and sleeping properly.  
'Has there been any word of Connor?' Achilles asked, shifting his position on his bed.  
'He's just fine, Achilles. Made himself a real home here, discovered a lot more about his roots but he's settled now and I doubt he'll ever leave this place.' Robert grinned, settling back and bracing for a long chat about Connor's progress.  
'Does he even know I am here?' Achilles questioned, still trying to find a more comfortable position on his bed.  
'Aye, he knows you're here. Knows about all six that were delivered home today. Give the lad a chance though, his grandmother and aunt arrived with your group.' Robert shrugged, settling back comfortably. 'Times have changed, you've got a lot to adjust to and not a lot of time to get it right.'  
'What are you talking about?' Achilles sighed, finally settling and looking up at Robert expectantly.  
'We've got a few ex-Templars that are part of the extended family around the city. They're as much a part of life here as anyone else…well they would be if they were here. They got snatched by slavers a few months back and we've had little luck finding them.' Robert explained, glancing over towards Richard. 'Things ain't as clear as we thought, the Templars around here are all blood relations to Assassins of all eras.'  
'You are not making any sense, Robert.' Achilles remarked, shaking his head slowly.  
'No doubt you've met Lady Emilia.' Robert chuckled, toying with the heavy signet ring on his right hand. 'Turns out she's a great grand-mother of mine, going back to the 1400s. Through her I'm also related to Thomas Hickey and the Kenway family.'  
'You and Connor are related?'  
'Aye, we were both shocked by that discovery but we've come to accept it. His great-grandaunt and my great-granduncle are siblings and I've got Lady Emilia on the maternal side as well.' Robert nodded, rather enjoying this chance to get one up over Achilles.  
'Tell me more, I have so much to learn.' Achilles requested, adjusting his pillow and settling back for a lesson on the changing times.  
'Robert, Emilia's got a mission lined up for you. Better hurry, sounds like this one is our best shot to get one of our boys back.' Shaun briefed, pausing in the doorway and motioning for Robert to hurry.  
'Sorry Achilles, duty calls. We're all pulling multiple duties to get out to as many slave markets and camps as we can.' Robert shrugged, getting up and heading for the door. 'I'll try and find someone who can explain the situation to you while I'm out of the city.'  
'I could…'  
'Not a chance Shaun, we need you running the vid room. You know Emilia won't stand for just anyone running that thing.' Robert corrected, hustling Shaun away from the room. 'Trust me, you do not want to get stuck explaining things to Achilles. I've been there and I always try to avoid it.'  
'I'll keep that in mind.' Shaun nodded, tapping his earpiece. 'I've got him Emilia. We're on our way out now.'


	8. Flickering Hope

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
Flickering hope  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Not exactly thrilled to be this far from home without a support team, Mario threw on a dark scowl and tugged his cloak tighter across his shoulders, striding into the swirling slave market an hour outside Venice. This was their best shot at getting one of their stolen men back, if they could just hold their nerve and get through the challenges ahead. No one could even suspect that the Auditore were in the region, it would only take one whisper of their presence and the slavers would scatter.

In an attempt to hide his identity, Mario had covered up his facial scars and donned a neat button up shirt and dress pants, adding a long cloak richly embroidered with gold thread to further his wealth. It wasn't as if he really needed to dress the part of a wealthy man, not when he had four slaves dressed in fine silk and rich velvet trailing along behind him.

Ignoring the merchants trying to peddle their substandard slaves to him, Mario headed straight for the fight ring and the tents scattered around it, looking for the man that had been described in the dossier he'd been studying the night before. He was the biggest Fight Master in the region, with almost 100 fighters in his stable and 38 of them registered as prize fighters. There was only one that Mario was interested in though, his current champion and one of the best seen since the fight rings had first started up.

Spotting his target, Mario pushed a couple of smaller Fight Masters aside and approached the reclining figure, purposefully moving to block the sun and stir up a confrontation with his target. For someone with such a fearsome reputation, he was a scrawny man with uneven teeth and unkempt hair, his clothes poorly fitted to his frame.  
'Move aside, codardo, this area is reserved for Fight Masters.'  
'Well then, I'm in the right place. 125 in my stable with 42 prize fighters.' Mario scoffed, sinking down in the chair one of his slaves put out for him.  
'Obviously you aren't from this region. I'm the top Fight Master around here.'  
'Came up from the south looking for a new challenge. It's too easy down there; my ultimate fighter is getting bored with easy victories.' Mario shrugged, glancing towards the ring as another fighter was knocked to the ground. 'Name's Silvano Palerma.'  
'Francesco Ferrari.' the other man nodded, sitting up properly and eyeing Mario with a knowing gaze. 'Your ultimate fighter is bored, hmmm? Well then, how about we make a bet and see just who the best Fight Master in the region is.'  
'What sort of a bet?' Mario asked, putting a note of boredom into his voice. 'I have been challenged so many times and none of them ever amount to much of interest.'  
'My current champion against your ultimate fighter. Winner takes all.' Francesco offered, glancing over to where some of his best were relaxing on soft piles of straw.  
'I insist that any bet we make is written down and witnesses officially. I have had others attempt to swindle me from my prizes.' Mario nodded, keeping his hands well back so he couldn't get backed into anything.  
'Very well.' Francesco agreed, raising his hand and waving to one of the officials standing near the ring. 'We need a trade bet witnessed and authorised.'  
'Very well.' the official replied, turning away from the fight and coming over to them. 'Name of opening bettor and prize on offer?'  
'Francesco Ferrari, betting my prize fighter Bruiser.'  
'Name of answering bettor and prize offered?'  
'Silvano Palerma, putting up my ultimate fighter Savage.'  
'Conditions of bet?'  
'Winner takes all. No re-fights. No substitutions.' Francesco replied, watching Mario closely.  
'And a forfeit counts as a loss.' Mario added, returning Francesco's hard stare.  
'The bet has been recorded. Sign your names and prepare your fighters.' the official directed, handing Mario the wireless signing pad attached to his tablet.

Signing his false name on the line, Mario handed the pad over to Francesco and stood, heading towards one of the cage gates to prepare for this fight. He might not have personally been about to step into the arena but that didn't make him any happier about this situation.  
'Alright Savage, you ready for this?' Mario nodded, reaching out to remove her collar for the duration of the fight. 'Do not kill this opponent! I want him for my stable.'  
'I understand, Maestro. I will be certain to limit my assault to disabling tactics only.' Emily replied, bowing her head as she spoke. 'I will bring honour to your stable, Maestro.'  
'I know you will, Savage. You always bring honour to my stable and name. Get this right and tonight I will give you a very special reward.' Mario chuckled, stroking her cheek with his knuckles. 'Try not to hurt him too much.'  
'Of course Maestro.' Emily replied, taking a knee and pressing a kiss to his altered family ring before turning and moving to the gate blocking her entrance into the arena.

A hush fell over the arena as Mario and Francesco moved to stand beside the judges so they couldn't be accused of trying to interfere once the fight was underway. Now was the time for them to stand back and keep quiet as their best fighters went toe-to-toe.  
'Place your bets! Place your bets! Up next we've got a high stakes slugfest! Our challenger is Silvano Palerma, with his stable of 125 fighters, 42 of which have made it to prize status and one ultimate fighter. Here today, Master Silvano has put his ultimate fighter on the line against our very own Master Francesco. This is a winner takes all fight, whoever loses this bout loses their fighter.' one of the officials called, holding up his hands to draw attention. 'Place your bets and we'll see who has the better stable!'

Stepping into the caged arena, Emily was disheartened to see no flicker of recognition from her opponent and worried that they were too late to save him from the horrors of this lifestyle. He let out an animalistic sound of rage and charged, seeing her not as family but as just another competitor to be dealt with. Backing up and moving to the right, Emily dropped her centre of gravity and prepared to fight it out.

Skipping clear of his opening blow, she spun and grabbed his wrist, twisting sharply and dumping him on his back in the dirt. Moving back again, she kept her hands up ready and waited for him to get up again. She was going to stand by her promise, using only disabling tactics only in an attempt to bring Thomas around. Dancing back as Thomas flipped back to his feet, she kept her distance, wearing him down with quick deflections and precision throws. There was no way she was going to engage him fully, she wouldn't risk his safety against her coiled power.

Forcing him to keep moving, she made it look easy as she deflected every strike he aimed her way, dumping him in the dirt time and time again. This was why she'd registered as an ultimate fighter; she knew how to beat someone down without actually landing a punch of her own. She as just toying with him really, she could easily end this fight but the idea was to show off and make Silvano seem even more impressive.

Forcing his arm wide again, she clicked his ankles together and toppled him again, listening to the crowd screaming her fight name as she dominated Thomas with painful ease. Kicking up the dust as they spun again, Thomas managed to grab her wrist but Emily turned his momentum against him again and sent him sprawling again, his nails leaving bloody gouges down her forearm. Shaking off the sting, Emily glanced at the wound for a moment and licked her lips, watching Thomas slowly regain his feet.

Coming together again, Emily broke through Thomas' defence again and kicked him across the ring, following him as he tumbled through the dirt. Finally coming to a stop, Thomas pushed up onto his knees and looked out beyond the cage bars, visually pleading with his Master to put an end to this beat down. Francesco just shook his head and looked away, refusing to accept a defeat. Sighing softly, Thomas heaved back to his feet and turned to Emily, accepting that this was a fight he couldn't win but there was no backing out either.

Clashing together once more time, Emily grunted as Thomas finally managed to land a blow, his left fist slamming into his chest. Gasping for breath, Emily staggered back then charged again, tackling Thomas into the dirt. No one else saw it but she made sure to pad Thomas' head with her forearm when they hit the ground and started up a wrestling match. The fight had gone out of Thomas though; he was done and just wanted an end to his suffering.  
'Soon you can rest.' Emily whispered, curling one hand loosely around his neck. 'Just be still, close your eyes and relax.'  
'Thankyou.' Thomas replied, closing his eyes and going limp under her.

Pushing to her feet, Emily threw her shoulders back and let rip with a deep howl, claiming her victory over yet another inferior combatant. At her feet, Thomas took that as a signal and started to move, still flat on his back but at least he was alive.  
'Looks like we have a new regional champion! Master Silvano Palerma with his ultimate fighter, Savage! Claim your prize, Master Silvano!'  
'Savage! Bring him out; let me see my new acquisition.' Mario barked, turning to Francesco. 'Better luck next time, Francesco.'  
'As ordered, Maestro.' Emily nodded, reaching down to haul Thomas to his feet. 'Welcome home, Thomas. Sorry we took so long.'  
'Grazie nonna.' Thomas muttered, relief in his gaze as he hobbled out of the cage with Emily. 'I knew you would come for me in time. I just had to hold on.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

O say was you ever in Rio Grande?  
A-weigh, you Rio!  
It's there that the river brings down golden sand,  
For we're bound for the Rio Grande 

And away, boys, away.  
A-weigh, you Rio!  
It's fare-you-well my bonny young girls  
And we're bound for the Rio Grande

Keeping the rhythm of their labours with yet another song, Haytham was starting to wonder if he was losing his mind. It felt like years since he'd heard anything apart from hushed conversations and these same thirty or so sea shanties. He would have liked to have given up the singing and focus his energy on his work but their Master had heard him singing and seen the improvement in their work and now Haytham was under orders to keep the songs going. He got a little more to eat each night in payment for his voice but the trade hardly seemed worth it.

It's fare well to you all the girls of the town.  
A-weigh, you Rio!  
You got our half-pay for to keep you around,  
And we're bound for the Rio Grande! 

And away, boys, away.  
A-weigh, you Rio!  
It's fare-you-well my bonny young girls  
And we're bound for the Rio Grande

Heads coming up at the call of their Master, the three farm slaves let him know exactly where they were and continued working, knowing that there was still plenty of work to get done before the evening bell rang. They would all be punished if one wasn't finished so they had plenty of incentives to make sure all the chores were complete. No one wanted to go hungry and face the whip for being lazy.

It wasn't their Master who came out to join them in the fields though, but another slave that looked as if he was fresh from the markets. He still had the shackle marks around his wrists and his eyes spoke of many long days sitting at the markets. He was carrying his farming tools over one shoulder, ready for a hard day out in the fields.  
'The Master said I would find you down here. I'm David Clutterbuck.' he offered, gaze settling on Haytham for a moment longer than the others.  
'Well David, best not to get caught standing about talking when there's work to be done. That's Franco and Silvio and I'm Haytham. Put the rest of your tools over there and we'll get you settled into the routine.' Haytham nodded, pointing to the worn old cart they used to carry all their tools each day. 'Hurry up, we've got a lot to do and if we miss a single task, no one eats tonight.'

Setting the rest of his tools with the rest of their equipment, David grabbed up his hoe and hurried back to where Haytham and the others were waiting for him. Though two of them were strangers to him, David was sure he'd seen Haytham around somewhere before. Exactly where that was, David couldn't remember but there was something very familiar about Haytham.  
'Have we met somewhere before?' David asked, stopping beside Haytham again. 'You seem so familiar but I cannot remember where.'  
'Onboard the Aquila I'd say. You served with my son if I recall.' Haytham replied, guiding David over to the next section to be prepared. 'There's little time for chatting now though. Tonight, once the chores are done, we'll talk more.'  
'Ah yes, you're Connor's old man.' David grinned, watching the way Haytham was working the ground. 'I look forward to it.'  
'No doubt you'll know many of the work songs we use around here. I'd be shocked if an old salty dog didn't know them.' Haytham chuckled, moving back to his own working area and joining the rhythm again.

As I walked out on a London Street  
A press gang there I chanced to meet  
They asked me if I would join the fleet  
On board of a man-o-war, boys

They said that a sailor's life was fine  
Good comrades and good pay I'd find  
They promised me a bloody good time  
On board of a man-o-war, boys

Smiling softly at the sound of the familiar song, David fell into rhythm with the music and the thudding of the other hoes against the fresh soil. It had been years since he'd last heard a working song from the seas and he found that he missed them more than he would ever normally admit. It was nice to hear them again, his mind conjuring up memories of his time onboard the Aquila as they sang and worked together.

But when I went to my surprise  
All that they told me was shocking lies  
There was a row and a bloody old row  
On board of a man-o-war, boys  
   
The first thing they did they took me in hand  
They flogged  me with a tarry strand  
They flogged me till I could not stand  
On board of a man-o-war, boys

Chuckling softly, Haytham wondered if perhaps he could pick up a few new shanties from David to supplement what he knew from his father. As much as he treasured each song he'd learned from Edward when he was just a boy, after singing them repeatedly over the last few months, he was desperate for anything new.

In all reality, Haytham was getting sick of this place and all the duties involved here. He longed for a decent night of sleep and a proper meal, not these partial meals and days of breaking his back from dawn to dusk. He couldn't understand why Edward hadn't yet come after him, surely someone else knew where he was. So why had no one come looking for him yet?

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Gasping for breath as he laid there, John thought back over all he'd endured and all that he'd risen above, only to wind up back here. Dropped among dozens of men in similar condition, chained like an animal to a post erected under the blazing sun, waiting to either die or be taken on as a pity choice. His fighting career was over, just months after he'd first stepped into the cage and almost killed his first opponent.

Now though, he was a broken shadow of a man, breath whistling past missing teeth and ugly bruising across his chest and back. He'd given the fight arena his best shot but had come up against a few really tough opponents and lost several bouts in a row so his Master had decided that he wasn't worth keeping and sold him back to the traders for just a few hundred euros. So here he was, unbound except for the steel collar around his neck, left with nothing but a pair of ragged shorts to preserve what little dignity he had left.

Eyes sliding closed, John tried to find a comfortable position with all his injuries, fairly sure that this was going to be his ending. No one would want him anymore, not while he was in such abysmal condition.  
'Here, drink something.' one of their caretakers uttered, crouching and offering out a canteen to him. 'You cannot give up hope.'  
'Bit late for that…I lost hope…weeks ago.' John replied, allowing the other man to help him sit up and drinking deep. 'Got nothin' left…to hope for except…death.'  
'There is still a chance for you. I was like you, left to die at the posts but my newest Master saw the possibility in me and took me into his home.'  
'And what…possibility…is there in…a burned out…fighter?' John panted, feeling the burn from his ribs. 'Down…ease me…down.'

Clutching at his ribs, John tried to breath deep and relax, fighting back tears of helplessness as he closed his eyes and thought back to his last fight. He'd tried his hardest, given it everything he had but he was still found lacking and left in a heap on the ground, struggling to breathe or even lift his head. He'd tried and failed, his career as a fighter ended right when he was really making a name for his Master.  
'Get away from there slave.' one of the slavers barked, hand raised to strike the kindly old man as he scampered away. 'There you are, Sir. Most of them are broken beyond any real use but perhaps you will find something of use to you.'  
'Leave us. I will examine them without your presence to get a fair judgement of their attitudes.' the buyer replied, waving away the slaver beside them.

Struggling to at least partly sit up, John managed to get one elbow under his back and push up, left hand still clutching his throbbing ribs as he gazed at the ground and waited to be thrown aside again. No one wanted a broken down fighter with a long list of medical issues from his months spent brawling. It would have been kinder to just kill him and be done with it. Instead he was left to languish and watch as other, luckier slaves were taken from the sun and welcomed into homes across the country.

Not really bothered if he appeared weak, John bowed his head and allowed his tears to fall, so tired of constantly needed to show his strength and courage. He really just wanted someone to hold him and let him know everything would be okay.  
'Let's have a look at you.' a familiar voice uttered as a shadow fell over John's bowed head. A kindly hand reached out to curl under his jaw, lifting his head slowly. Soft touches wiped away his tears and traced over the bruises on his face, reassuring him that he wasn't alone anymore.

Taking a chance and hoping he hadn't misread the situation, John opened his eyes and dug up a smile as he recognised who was kneeling beside him. He had a chance to survive now, he was finally going home.  
'What have they done to you, John?' Robert uttered, stroking his cheek softly.  
'Too much…broke my…spirit and…my body.' John replied, trembling as he looked up at his salvation. 'Please…take me…home.'  
'Of course. Shhh, just settle back and rest. You're safe now.' Robert nodded, easing John back to rest comfortably. 'Jamie, come here and stay with this one.'  
'Of course, my Master.' Jamie replied, coming over and sinking down beside John. 'Lean on me, friend. You're safe now.'  
'Thank you…thank you.' John smiled, relieved to finally be going home.

Flinching when the slaver came near him again, John hissed in pain at another twinge from his ribs and tipped his head forward so the slaver could reach the lock on his collar. He couldn't help the shiver that raced up his spine as the warm steel was pulled away and he tasted freedom again.  
'Can you stand?' Jamie asked, rubbing lightly at the marks left by the collar.  
'I can…try.' John nodded, reaching up to clasp the helping hand offered by Jacob. 'Not sure…I can…walk far.'  
'You don't need to worry about that. We're here for you.' Jacob grinned, helping John up and moving to support him against his side.  
'That's it, you lean on us. We've got you now, you're safe with us.' Jamie added, slipping under John's left arm and wrapping one arm around his back.  
'Words…fail…me now…Thank you.' John groaned, fresh waves of pain washing over him as he stood there supported by his friends.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Feeling the sand under his feet, William gazed out at the Mediterranean and sighed softly as he listened to the happy voices of his young charges as they played nearby. Most slaves he spoke to said he had an easy job, all he had to do was tutor five children and chaperone the two girls when they went out on their own. If he was lucky, this job would keep him from the markets for another five years, as much as it pained him to think of being a prisoner for that long.

Right now though, his supposedly easy job was the hardest thing he'd ever faced and it was all because of the location his Master had decided to spend their family vacation - Livorno. Standing here on the beach, William could see the sleek, deadly lines of the Sunset Eagle at anchor in the deep sea marina. She was right there, he could see her tender at the inner marina and knew that somewhere nearby he would find the Aquila II and Jackdaw II moored side by side. He was so close to home, or at least the protection of the Auditore but he couldn't reach it.

Turning away form the gut wrenching sight of the Sunset Eagle so close and yet unreachable, William refocused on the children playing nearby and somehow managed to find a smile again. He was so tired of being a second class citizen and worse, he longed for the freedom of Monteriggioni but for now he had to admit that he was trapped.  
'Come swimming with us, William.' Mario called, already developing his father's arrogance though he was just thirteen.  
'I can better watch over you all from up here.' William replied, checking where all five children were. 'Your father told me to make sure you were all safe.'  
'I said…'  
'Shut up Mario! William is doing exactly what he is supposed to be doing. Now leave him alone.' Claudia barked, glaring at her younger brother for a moment. 'Ignore him, William.'  
'Then I would be remiss in my duties, signorina.' William chuckled, dipping his head to the eldest of the five children. 'Are you planning on going out tonight, signorina?'  
'I am, William. I trust you will accompany me as usual.' Claudia nodded, rolling over on her towel and drawing her hair over her shoulders. 'Would you mind oiling my back again, William?'  
'Of course not signorina.' William replied, keeping a sharp watch over the other children as he wandered over to crouch beside Claudia. 'Your father has already informed me of your plans for tonight. I will be waiting for you at nine o'clock by the front doors.'  
'Splendid, I look…William, duck!' Claudia yelled, shoving him over backwards and ducking her head as something went sailing past them.

Pushing to his knees again, William turned to see what had been thrown and groaned softly at the sight of a juvenile loggerhead turtle trying to flip back over. Shaking his head slowly, William got up and crouched beside the poor creature, careful of its powerful jaw as he flipped it back over and quickly scooped it up.  
'You know father will hear about this, Mario.' Claudia warned, rolling off her towel. 'Here, we can use my towel to make carrying him easier.'  
'A wise idea, signorina.' William nodded, placing the majestic creature down and gathering up one end of the towel. 'We were lucky the sand was soft. These turtles are endangered.'  
'This is a loggerhead, right?' Claudia asked, picking up the other end of the towel and heading for the water.  
'Si, a juvenile by the looks of it.' William replied, really quite impressed by how much these children were learning. 'Well done signorina.'

Wading out into the water, William lowered his end of the towel and smiled as the turtle gave a shove with its flippers and glided back out into the open water where it belonged. Gathering up the wet towel, William squeezed as much water out of it as he could and found his gaze drawn back to the Sunset Eagle in the distance. He could probably make that swim, he'd always been a fairly athletic sort and had a love of water that stemmed from his grandfather. He could make it, he was fast enough to get away before anyone else realised what he was doing.   
'William?' Claudia's voice pulled him away from his plans and he blinked, realising that he was a lot deeper in the water than where they'd released the turtle. 'Where are you going?'  
'Nowhere signorina. I was merely enjoying the water.' William replied, turning away from the ship out there and striding back up onto the beach. 'We had best be getting back to the hotel. It is almost time to eat.'

Shaking off the excess water clinging to him, William grabbed his towel and gathered the children to him, making sure that they had everything. Ushering the children off the beach and back towards their accommodations, William looked back over his shoulder at the silent Sunset Eagle and sighed softly, a lone tear slipping down his cheek as he was forced away from his only chance at freedom.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Though he'd heard the talk of the return of two of his friends, Charles didn't believe it until he stood in the doorway to the guest room turned medical ward and saw them tucked up in their beds. Swallowing his joyful cry for fear of disturbing them, Charles padded into the room and sunk down between them, emotionally overwhelmed now that he was confronted with the truth.  
'Charlie?' Thomas muttered, turning his head a little and opening one eye. 'That you, Charlie?'  
'I never thought I would miss hearing you call me that, Thomas.' Charles grinned, moving to perch on the edge of the bed. 'Welcome home, old friend. I'm sorry it took so long to find you.'  
'I don't blame ya, I know ya tried to find me sooner.' Thomas sighed, wriggling closer to Charles and reaching out to him with one scarred hand. 'It's over now, right?'  
'It's over now, Thomas. You're safe now, I promise.' Charles nodded, curling his hand around Thomas' and squeezing lightly. 'We'll keep you safe, no matter what.'  
'Don't let me go. I don't want to go back there.' Thomas pleaded, looking up with wide, fearful eyes.  
'I won't let that happen, Thomas. I promise you, I will not let those bastards get you again.' Charles soothed, determined to never let any harm befall Thomas again.

Pushing the blankets down, Thomas sat up and latched onto Charles, burying his face in Charles' chest as great heaving sobs wracked his battered body. Charles didn't even hesitate, wrapping Thomas up in his arms and holding him tight as he wept helplessly. Now that freedom had been achieved, the healing could begin anew but both men knew it was going to be harder this time.  
'Shhh, its okay now Thomas. You're safe, you're home now. I've got you, I'm right here for you Thomas.' Charles whispered, rubbing Thomas' back as they sat there. 'It's okay, you're home now.'  
'Don't let go. I can't go back to that.' Thomas choked, fingers digging into Charles' back. 'I don't wanna fight anymore.'  
'You don't have to go back to fighting, you've got your peaceful life back now. You don't ever have to pick up a weapon or throw a punch again if you don't want to. You have your freedom now, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do.' Charles nodded, at least partially able to understand why Thomas was so agitated right now.

Turning his head when he heard a noise from the other bed, Charles smiled softly as he met John's tired gaze. Easing Thomas back and promising to stay right where Thomas could see him, Charles stood and padded over to sit beside John, gently cradling his head in one hand.  
'Welcome home, John. It's so good to see you again. I just wish we'd been able to find you sooner.' Charles offered, squeezing out the cloth sitting in a bowl of water on the bedside table. 'For that, I apologise so deeply.'  
'It's not your fault Charles. Its part of life for a fight slave, we're constantly on the move.' John replied, leaning into the cool dampness as Charles wiped his face. 'You found me, that's all that matters. I'm home at last, my torment at an end.'  
'Aye, you're safe now John. Freedom is your right and no one will ever take it from you again.' Charles grinned, looking over to Thomas when he whimpered softly. 'I promise I will keep you both safe. No one will ever take you prisoner again.'  
'Want William back.' Thomas muttered, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks.  
'I know, Thomas, I know. We'll find him, you know Emilia won't give up until all our missing are returned.' Charles sighed, trying to come up with any sort of solution. 'I know I'm not William but would it help if I shared your bed?'  
'What about me?' John asked, bringing one hand into sight to clutch at Charles' jacket. 'I don't want to be alone.'  
'One bed then, big enough for you both to find comfort by my side. Only as a temporary measure, I made my promises to Renzo.' Charles nodded, fairly sure his lover wouldn't take offence to this plan, not if it was for the benefit of their friends.  
'I thought I'd find you in here, Charles.' Emily remarked, startling Charles out of his thoughts.  
'I have a rather…unusual request to make, Emily.' Charles nodded, turning to look at her. 'Would it be at all possible to move Thomas and John to a room with a king sized bed?'  
'Of course, we have a couple of bedrooms empty and one has a king sized bed in it. Might I ask why though?' Emily nodded, baffled by the request.  
'Its somefin' we used to do when we were workin' together. We'd meet up somewhere, rent several rooms but end up all sleeping in one pile.' Thomas explained, relaxing a little more what Emily sat beside him and gently stroked his hair. 'It helps us feel safe when things are bad.'  
'Say no more, dearest one. I understand, you don't have to elaborate. I will make certain the room is ready and come back to help you through to the other bed.' Emily nodded, leaning down to brush her lips over Thomas' forehead. 'You know I only want the very best for you, Thomas.'  
'I know, nonna.' Thomas replied, reassured by Emily's loving words. 'Have you found William yet?'  
'Not yet but we are still following up several strong leads. We will find him, I promise you.' Emily sighed, trying hard to keep the faith that their missing people would be found and returned to them soon. 'Just settle back and try to rest, I'll be right back.'


	9. Snatched Warnings Pt 1

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
Snatched warnings PT 1  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Perched on a rooftop overlooking his domain and the people enjoying the revival district of Firenze, Giovanni's knowing gaze zeroed in on a wealthy family that had been wandering the central area for the last few hours. The parents were both wearing the latest high-end fashion, the children looked only slightly less presentable and the servants around them were wearing quite outdated fashions.

But that wasn't what caught Giovanni's attention. Rather, it was one of the slaves that drew his attention and held it fast. Even at this distance, Giovanni could recognise that man down there with the family and he didn't like what he was seeing.  
'What have you found, father?' Ezio asked, crouching beside his father and scanning the crowds.  
'Over there by Jean-Claude's duty posting, see the wealthy family with their servants?' Giovanni guided, motioning with one hand without making it obvious who he was pointing out.  
'Si, I can…wait, is that who I think it is?' Ezio nodded, totally focused on the family below them.  
'Go, rally up some of our best and meet me behind Leonardo's workshop. I'll grab a few thieves to help pull this off and be there shortly.' Giovanni instructed, not taking his eyes off their target.  
'Shall I tell Petruccio to contact Uncle Mario and inform him of the situation?' Ezio asked, rising into a high crouch and turning away from the edge.  
'No, not yet. We wait until we have our man secured then tell Mario.' Giovanni replied, getting up and darting out onto one of the rope bridges between the buildings.

Moving quickly, knowing that time was against them now that they had a sighting of one of their missing people, Giovanni hurried over the rooftops with a practised ease, ignoring the calls of the tourists below as he flew across the gaps and raced along the ropes they'd placed in certain areas to speed their progress. Normally they would stop in some places to give the tourists a chance to catch them on film but today Giovanni had to fly if he was ever going to pull this plan off.

Getting to the end of the track he needed, Giovanni launched off the rooftop and flipped over, dropping safely into the hay cart below. Popping out again, he nodded to the crowd applauding his jump and hurried into La Volpe Addormentata, bustling past the tourists inside and darting into the back room.  
'Giovanni, what brings you here in such a hurry?' Gilberto asked, looking up from his legers as he spoke. 'Come, sit down and tell me what's going on.'  
'I haven't the time to sit and talk, Volpe. I've had a sighting of one of the missing in the district. I need twelve of your best to help pull off the rescue and get the Intel on the family keeping him prisoner.' Giovanni briefed, pacing restlessly as he stood there.  
'Tell me where you need them and I'll dispatch my top twelve to meet you there.' Gilberto nodded, pulling away from his desk and rolling over to what appeared to be a wine barrel.  
'six behind Leonardo's studio, one at the north-west exit, four along the track from the Duomo to the north-west exit and one on overwatch near the Duomo.' Giovanni listed, the plan solidifying in his mind.  
'Right, I'll get them dispatched immediately. You'd best hurry to the workshop; you know my thieves don't take long to get around the district.' Gilberto chuckled, prying the side off the barrel to reveal a small radio unit hidden inside.  
'Bene. Warn them of the importance of this one, we cannot afford to miss this chance to get our man back.' Giovanni nodded, turning and heading for the exit again.  
'I will make sure they know the importance of the mission.' Gilberto promised, waving Giovanni out and turning his attention to the radio.

Hustling back out of the inn, Giovanni bounded straight up another wall and took off across the rooftops once more, momentarily glad for the intense fitness training he did to stay ready for these rooftop sprints. It couldn't be said that Giovanni was in the prime of his life anymore but he was still fit enough to race Ezio from one end of the district to the other and beat him six out of every ten races.

Leaving a message for Maria with his eagle, Giovanni vaulted off his palazzo and soared, throwing his grappling hook out to catch one of the other zip lines across the square and swing around onto the path he needed. Flicking the head loose once he was back on track, he hit the ground and rolled back to his feet as he recalled the cable to his head and kept moving. There was no time to slow down; they had to get their man back and home where he could heal from his torment.

Slowing his pace to a jog as he rounded Leonardo's workshop, Giovanni slipped down the alleyway and entered the small courtyard behind the workshop. This was an ideal place for meetings like this, far enough away from the main thoroughfare to avoid any eavesdropping but close enough that they could swing back into action in just a couple of minutes.

Six thieves were already waiting there, leaning back against the walls of the courtyard as they took a breather and prepared for whatever might be coming. Ezio had managed to round up twelve Assassins to help with the mission, among them Teodora, Niccolò and Kadar.  
'Okay, the plan is reasonably simple, but it's got a lot of moving parts. I had a positive sighting on one of our missing men and now we're going after him. He's with a family of seven so we're going to have our work cut out for us this time. Ezio, I need you to start this off. The family is still in the square, taking their time to really get a good look at the Duomo. I want you to swing over them and accidentally drop a smoke bomb right in the middle of their group. Once the bomb goes off, I'll run in and grab our man. Franco, I need you to run in and grab the father's wallet. Don't take off with it, just record his name and address then slip it back into his pocket. The rest of the thieves are on distraction and picking duties, make sure to get everything of value from them. Teodora, I need you to be a concerned citizen, first on scene and keeping the parents focused on their children. Niccolò, I'll get you up on overwatch just in case. Kadar, roving duties to ensure our escape with our target. The other Assassins will be on shifting duties, passing our target between them to keep him covered as we head towards the north-west exit.' Giovanni detailed, looking around the gathering and smiling as each nodded their understanding. 'We have another thief on overwatch and four on the exfil route plus another standing by at the gate.'  
'What happens after we get him to the gate?' Veronique asked, resting one hand on her sword and looking around the group.  
'Maria should be standing by with a car to get him well out of the city. Depending on Maria's choice, our man will either be allowed to leave alone or will be accompanied to safety.' Giovanni replied, glancing up at the call of an eagle. 'Let's get this done before he slips through our fingers again. This day has been a long time coming.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Crushing down on his urge to just turn and run into the Firenze streets, William obediently followed along behind his Master and family, trying his hardest to hide the pain welling in his chest as he walked through the revival. He would have given anything to just turn and run into the streets, disappearing into the crowds and trying to find his way back to the Auditore but he lacked the courage to go through with it. His Master had warned him there would be dire consequences if he tried to escape but that didn't completely remove the temptation.

Lifting his gaze when the children all started talking excitedly at once, William's jaw dropped when he saw Ezio come sailing off one rooftop and throw out his grappling hook to snag one of the ropes that crossed the square high above their heads. Locking off the cable, he swung out across the square, cape fluttering behind him as he arched his back and lifted his feet in readiness for his landing somewhere behind William.

But as he watched, William saw something tumbled out of one of Ezio's pouches and drop towards the family just in front of William. Making his choice, William stepped back and turned his head, hoping that whatever was coming wasn't designed to do anyone serious harm. Plummeting to the ground, the little clay bomb hit the cobblestones just in front of his Master's feet and exploded, throwing a cloud of thick, choking smoke into the air.

Struggling to breathe for the thick smoke, William yelped when someone grabbed his collar and dragged him away from the family quickly. Wiping his eyes and coughing up the last of the smoke that had gotten into his lungs, William turned and looked at his rescuer as they hustled away. It was such a relief to see Giovanni Snr at his side, hustling him towards the shelter of a nearby alleyway as the coughing of the family faded behind them.

Allowing Giovanni to yank him into the alleyway and then into a small courtyard that was completely enclosed, William sunk down to sit and looked up at Giovanni through streaming eyes, hands shaking as he realised that he was finally free and back with his family.  
'Mi dispiace, William. Ezio was meant to make sure you were out of range of the bomb.' Giovanni offered, moistening his handkerchief in the fountain at the heart of the courtyard and wiping William's face lightly.  
'No need to apologise. My freedom is worth a little smoke in the eyes.' William replied, breathing deep to clear the last of the smoke from his lungs. 'But what happens now?'  
'We get you out of Firenze and on your way back to Monteriggioni where you belong. Aside from Ezio, no one knows exactly who we were after so getting you out shouldn't be hard. But that also means no one can tell Mario we've got you and ruin the surprise.' Giovanni grinned, wetting the cloth again and continuing his gentle cleaning. 'We've got a spare set of Assassin robes set out for you so no one will notice you slipping out of the district.'  
'Grazie, Ser Giovanni, grazie.' William nodded, getting to his feet and heading for the pile of neatly folded clothes Giovanni pointed him towards. 'I had a chance to escape a few weeks ago. I was within swimming distance of the Sunset Eagle.'  
'Probably a good thing you didn't take that chance. The Sunset Eagle is out of commission at the moment. No one but repairs crews have been near her for the last two months.' Giovanni remarked, helping William into the fancy robes. 'I do have a bit of good news for you though. Word came through that we go John and Thomas back a few weeks back. John was in rough shape when they found him; he had to be carried from the pity posts to the waiting van.'  
'And what about Thomas?' William asked, taking a knee to sheath his new boot knife.  
'He's just fine, a little shaken up but he's in good health. I won't spoil his story; no doubt he'll want to tell you how he got away from the fight arena.' Giovanni chuckled, showing William where all his weapons were stashed so he could replicate the setup.  
'Thank the Lord.' William uttered, securing his weapons and strapping on the bracers set out for him. 'Well, how do I look?'  
'Like part of the family.' Giovanni replied, pulling William's hood up and making sure he looked just like all the other Assassins. 'For your own protection, we will be passing you from one Assassin to another until we get you to your escape route. But don't worry, whoever is next to take you through the district will keep a firm grip on your sleeve and will be dressed similarly to you.'  
'I really cannot thank you enough for this, Ser Giovanni. I feared I would never get away from that family.' William smiled, glancing at the pile of clothes he'd left behind. 'No, there's nothing there I want. I just want to go home and be with Thomas again.'  
'You're family, William. Thanks aren't necessary; I'll do anything to see our family together again.' Giovanni shrugged, walking over to peer out the door they'd entered through. 'I don't suppose you know much about free running?'  
'No, I never had a reason to learn.' William sighed, following Giovanni across the courtyard.  
'Nothing for it then, we stay on the ground.' Giovanni nodded, glancing back over his shoulder. 'So long as you stay right beside us, you'll be fine.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Spotting Giovanni and William emerging from hiding, Teodora turned her attention back to the startled family that had been caught up in the smoke bomb and made certain they were all clear of the residue from the bomb and breathing easy. Right now they were still focused on Ezio and his thoughtlessness in dropping that smoke bomb.

Distracting the children with exotic fruits and sweets from around the known world, Teodora kept one eye on the rattled parents and watched Giovanni moving across the square with William beside him. But suddenly her attention was drawn to the father and something that was giving off a very obnoxious beeping in his pocket.

Straightening, Teodora watched from the shadow of her hood as he pulled out a PDA and tapped at the screen, shock crossing his face as he stood and turned, holding up his device as he scanned the crowd moving through the square.  
'Giovanni, you need to hurry. Target one is attempting to track.' Teodora uttered, confident that her hidden radio would pick up her quiet words.  
"Copy that, we're moving out of sight." Giovanni replied, nudging William and heading towards another alley leading off the square.  
'William! Get back here slave!' the well dressed man roared, one hand slipping under his jacket.

Time appeared to slow as the man pulled a pistol from under his jacket and aimed at William, once again calling for his slave to return to where he was supposed to be. Lunging forward, Teodora tackled the man but not before he managed to get a shot off in William's direction. Driving him to the cobbles, Teodora slammed his wrist into the ground repeatedly until he released the gun and she was able to throw it to Franco. Binding his wrists behind his back and pinning them in an uncomfortable position, she stayed perched on his back and looked over to where she'd last seen Giovanni and William.

Giovanni was up on one knee, his hood thrown back as he held William to his chest, blood splattered over both outfits.  
"Teodora, I need you over here." Giovanni requested, sounding worried as he held William tightly to him. "Stay with me William. Stay with me now."  
'I need backup over here first. I have the culprit in custody.' Teodora replied, shoving the man down hard when he tried to throw her off.  
'I'll take him, Teodora.' Franco nodded, crouching and gripping his wrists firmly. 'Go, William must take preference.'  
'Do not let him go. No doubt Giovanni will want words with him.' Teodora instructed, pushing up and running across the square.

Dropping to her knees beside William, she set her medical kit out beside her and tore open his bloodied tunic, using her hidden blade to speed the removal of the cloth. The bullet had gone in through the back of William's right shoulder and had come out through his bicep.  
'Go, deal with the bastardo that did this. I can take care of William.' she nodded, helping to ease William down to rest on the cobbles. 'Shhh, just relax William. I'll take good care of you.'  
'Cazzo.' William groaned, hissing in pain when Giovanni lifted his head and slipped his folded cloak under for a pillow.  
'You're in good hands William. This isn't the first bullet wound I've patched up.' Teodora soothed, digging into her medical kit for the tools she would need. 'You were lucky, it's a nice clean wound and the bullet came out.'  
'Hardly feel lucky.' William muttered, fingers digging into his own robes as Teodora started to clean the wound.  
'Try wriggling your fingers.' Teodora suggested, starting to mop up the blood. 'Good, they're all moving properly so it's doubtful you got any nerve damage. Judging by these bone fragments, the bullet hit the bone and ricocheted out.'  
'That explains why it hurts so damned much. Been shot before but this is new.' William nodded, flinching away from her touch.  
'And forces us to change our plans a little. You can't make the trip to Monteriggioni alone with this injury.' Teodora sighed, injecting local anaesthetic around the wounds in readiness. 'That's not to say you can't make the trip at all, you'll just have to be accompanied to be certain you make it back to the city safely.'  
'I don't care what I have to do. I just want to go home.' William sighed, rolling over a little more when Teodora nudged him gently.  
'Bene, I'll make sure you get there. Nice and still, I need to throw a few holding sutures through this until you can get proper medical attention.' Teodora guided, shifting her position a little and starting to pull the scraps of skin together. 'You'll have an impressive scar from this, I can guarantee that much.'

His temper flaring, Giovanni strode across the square with a deadly air around him, blood still staining his hands as he glared at the bound man Franco was now hauling to his knees. The other thieves and Assassins in the square had gathered to lend their help, securing the rest of the family and holding them back from interfering with whatever was going to happen.  
'You chose the wrong district to enter, bastardo. The Auditore are against slavery in all forms and here you are with one of our kidnapped brothers in your forced employ. Not only that but you dared to pull an unauthorised weapon and shoot my brother in cold blood. Anywhere else in Italia and I would be forced to hand you over to the local police but in here, I make the laws.' Giovanni growled, grabbing the older man by the collar and hauling him up.  
'You have no power beyond these walls.' the older man scoffed, unconcerned by the hand at his throat. 'The Auditore are lost in the past.'  
'That's where you're wrong. The Auditore have more power in Italia than you can imagine. One word from me and your family will be split up. Your children will be sent to five different orphanages across the country while you and your wife rot behind bars for your crimes.' Giovanni corrected, glancing to the side. 'Have the authorities been called?'  
'Si, altezza.' Ezio nodded, checking the edge on his hidden blade. 'How is William?'  
'The state of my robes should tell you all you need to know.' Giovanni replied, wiping his bloodied hand on the crisp shirt of his prisoner. 'Know that if he dies, your entire family will be charged with his murder. I do wonder how your children will handle imprisonment.'

Stepping forward to stand beside Giovanni, Ezio noticed a growing stain on Giovanni's left arm and reached out to grab the prisoner, pointing to the bloodstain when Giovanni looked at him. Pressing his right arm to the bloody mess, Giovanni hissed and snapped his gaze up, glaring at their prisoners with a new hatred.  
'Oh, now you really are going to pay. Not only did you shoot a defenceless man but you shot me as well. This robe is a family heirloom, hand sewn in the fifteenth century and worn by every generation since.' Giovanni snarled, digging out one of his emergency dressings and binding his bloodied arm. 'I sincerely hope you have good insurance. If not, your estate will be taken as repayment for the damage done.'  
'There is no way you are taking my estate!'  
'That's what you think. I already have enough grounds to take your estate and divide it up to support those you kept falsely imprisoned.' Giovanni replied, spotting the approaching guards and smiling faintly. 'You gambled that you could get away with keeping slaves. Well, you lost and now you will lose everything.'  
'Buongiorno, altezza.' one of the guards greeted, bowing his head respectfully. 'Ser Ezio informed us that you caught a family of criminals.'  
'Si, you are correct Poliziano. This family is guilty of slavery, false imprisonment, attempted murder and bringing an illegal weapon into my district.' Giovanni nodded, shifting to the side so the guards could see where Teodora was still working on William. 'I was also wounded by the same bullet that went through William over there.'  
'I see. Bene, we will take them from here. There's no way they'll get before a judge today so that'll make it at least Monday before anything can be done about them.' Poliziano replied, reaching out to take the father from Ezio. 'Will that be enough time for you to solidify your case against them?'  
'I should think so. We intend to go after them for everything they have. Some will be used to help their freed slaves resettle elsewhere and the rest will be considered a repayment for the trouble they caused here.' Giovanni replied, ignoring the angry words from the man beside him.  
'I will make certain the rest of the guards know exactly what is going on with these people.' Poliziano smiled, tugging the older man around and shoving him ahead. 'Good day to you, altezza.'  
'Good day, Poliziano.' Giovanni returned, shoulders' drooping as the family was escorted out of his district and to the nearest police station. 'Franco, did you get the address?'  
'Si, Ser Giovanni.' Franco nodded, pulling a sheet of paper from his belt pouch.  
'Good, take your raid team out there and start taking everything of value. The hearing on Monday is a mere formality, we might as well make a start on the consolidation. Take Paola and a couple of her girls with you to calm and tend to the freed slaves.' Giovanni instructed, lightly touching the dressing around his arm. 'That family will rue the day they crossed the Auditore.'  
'As you wish, altezza.' Franco nodded, turning and jogging away to ready his team for the raid.

Turning on his heel, Giovanni headed back to Teodora and smiled as Ezio stepped up to help William sit up so Teodora could fit him with a sling to support his arm until he could get to a proper doctor.  
'How's that feeling now, William?' Giovanni asked, sinking into a crouch so William didn't have to strain his neck.  
'It's still throbbing but the painkillers are kicking in now.' William replied, wincing when Teodora tugged on the sling a little.  
'Mi dispiace.' she uttered, smoothing out the cloth and securing the end neatly. 'That will hold until you get to Monteriggioni. The doctors there will be able to do a proper fix up once you arrive.'  
'Thank you. I can put up with the discomfort if it means I get to see Thomas again sooner.' William nodded, clasping Ezio's hand and struggling to his feet. 'Seeing him again is all that kept me going ever since we were taken.'  
'And in just a couple of hours, you'll have that reunion.' Giovanni replied, pushing up and gritting his teeth when he tried to use his left arm. 'Maria is not going to be impressed that I managed to catch a bullet.'  
'What?' Teodora asked, digging out another dressing from her medical kit. 'Let me see.'  
'I suspect that the same bullet that went through William's shoulder left a gash on my arm too.' Giovanni sighed, allowing Teodora to examine the bloody wound on his arm. 'Just another piece of evidence against the family that held you prisoner.'  
'What will happen to them?' William asked, tugging his bloodied cloak around his shoulder to hide his bare skin. 'They were kind to me, even if I was a mere slave to them. I had a proper bed and a small suite that was all my own.'  
'I'm sorry William but if we let this family slide, others will continue to try and keep this slavery alive. We have to make an example of them to send a clear warning about what will happen to those caught encouraging slavery.' Giovanni sighed, reaching out to squeeze his uninjured shoulder lightly. 'There will be jail time for the father but the mother and children will be allowed to leave Firenze and start over far from their previous home. Everything they owned will be forfeited to the Auditore; most of it will be divided up and given to the freed slaves to help them set up new lives elsewhere. Some of the very best pieces will be kept aside for you, it's the least you are owed for all you have suffered.'  
'I need for little, I have a good life in Monteriggioni with Thomas. But if you feel I am owed something for my struggles, I will not offend you by rejecting it.' William nodded, looking around at the startled people still staring at them. 'But perhaps we can continue this elsewhere. The people are clearly uncertain about this situation.'  
'I will calm the people while Ezio takes you to meet with Maria. She is waiting at the north-west gate with a change of clothes, a set of keys and your next escort. Had you not been wounded, I would have sent you off without an escort but it's for the best if Petruccio drives just in case. He wanted to take his girlfriend to meet the rest of the family anyway so it all works.' Giovanni explained, squaring his shoulders once Teodora released his arm. 'Go now, before anything else goes wrong.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Pulling up in the underground car park out behind Monteriggioni, Petruccio cut the engine and turned to check on William in the backseat, relieved to see him looking around at the familiar grounds of home.  
'Think you can find the way from here, William? I'd like to show Amanda around before introducing her to the family.' Petruccio grinned, glancing at his girlfriend beside him.  
'Aye, don't worry about me, Petruccio. I know the way from here, you go show Amanda the beauty of Monteriggioni.' William nodded, opening the door and climbing out. 'It was a pleasure to meet you, Signorina Bailey.'  
'And you as well, Messer Johnson.' she replied, touching his hand lightly. 'I hope you are feeling better soon.'  
'You are too kind, signorina.' William smiled, turning smartly and heading towards the door leading up to ground level.

Stepping back out into the sunshine, William smiled and hurried up the winding path to the city proper, his step lightened by the mere thought of seeing Thomas again. The guards at the gate tensed at the sight of him but soon relaxed when they recognised him. One reached for his radio but William shook his head, not wanting to spoil the surprise before he saw Thomas. Nodding slowly, the guards waved him past and resumed their watch, soft smiles on their weathered faces.

Continuing up the cobbled path towards the villa, William started to hear snippets of friendly voices long unheard and laughed, joy and relief filling his heart as it finally sunk in - he'd made it home. Moving through the gardens, he sorted through the voices in an attempt to find the one he wanted and instead heard three precious voices in one conversation. Heart pounding in his chest, William clutched his aching shoulder and broke into a run, crashing through the shrubs and vaulting over the lower garden beds as he followed the voices.

Swinging around one of the big oaks that shaded the gardens, William was confronted with the most amazing sight right there in front of him. Reunited and looking in good health, three of his dearest friends were at peace, laughing and rolling about like fools as they enjoyed the sunshine. Staring in wonder, still processing what was in front of him, William smiled as Thomas rolled over again and lifted his head. Their eyes met across the distance and Thomas pushed up onto his knees, such joy on his face.  
'William!' he cried, scrambling to his feet and breaking into a sprint.  
'Thomas!' William responded, turning a little to protect his wounded shoulder. 'Blooded!'

Bracing his feet and dropping his weight a little more, William opened his left arm and leant back to better catch Thomas against his side. He could see Thomas was trying to lose some speed but William just knew that this was going to be painful. But then Thomas did something that proved just how much he cared about William's ongoing health and comfort.

Wincing as Thomas hit the ground and skidded across the grass before coming to a stop just short of one of the pathways, William jogged over to him as he rolled over and sat up. Reaching down, William hauled Thomas up and tugged him close, wrapping around his lover as much as he could.  
'I…you…don't ever leave me again.' Thomas choked, clinging desperately and burying his face in William's left shoulder. 'Fought I'd never see ya again.'  
'Shhh, I'm here now Thomas. I'm home and I will never let anything come between us again. I'll never leave you, I promise.' William replied, digging his fingers into Thomas' back and holding on tight. 'This moment was all that kept me going. I had to get back to you.'  
'What happened to ya?' Thomas asked, drawing back a little and curling his hand over the empty sleeve where William's right arm should have been. 'Who did this? I'll wring their necks for harmin' ya like this.'  
'I was shot making my escape, the bullet tore through the back of my shoulder and out my bicep. I'm okay, it's a minor wound really. Teodora just wanted to be certain I wouldn't do more damage before seeing a doctor.' William soothed, pulling Thomas back in close and scratching at his chest with his hidden hand. 'Though I'm flattered you think you still need to protect me, Thomas.'  
'I love ya, don't need any other reason.' Thomas shrugged, working at the buttons of William's shirt quickly. 'Been hard without ya 'round here.'  
'I love you too, Thomas. That will never change, I give you my word.' William uttered, allowing Thomas to peel the shirt off and run soft fingers over his skin. 'Careful with that shirt, I have to send it back to Giovanni Snr. He was kind enough to provide two changes of clothes but the first was ruined in the attack.'  
'I'm more concerned about you than some shirt.' Thomas replied, tucking the shirt though his belt and going back to running his fingers over William's skin.

Accepting the gentle contact for a few minutes longer, William once again snagged Thomas and pulled him close, tucking his lover under his left arm and walking over to where Charles and Jonathan were on their feet and holding back patiently.  
'Welcome home, William.' Charles offered, stepping forward to rest one hand lightly on William's injured shoulder. 'Emilia will be glad to hear you have returned to us.'  
'Now if we could just find Haytham.' John added, reaching out to lightly grasp William's right hand in his own. 'It is good to see you again, William.'  
'I…it's finally over.' William breathed, reality crashing down on him as he looked at his friends.  
'Aye, it's over and we're safe.' John nodded, bracing William as he sunk to the ground. 'You're home now, your ordeal is at an end.'

Shifting around and gathering William to his chest, Thomas held him securely and lightly stroked his hair, murmuring soothing nonsense as he tried to calm William again. This was familiar, Thomas could still clearly remember when reality had struck him and he'd ended up sobbing helplessly on Mario's shoulder as it all sunk in again.  
'I've got ya Billy, I gotcha. Shhh, I've got ya now Billy and I ain't ever gonna let anyone hurt ya again. It's over Billy, ya home and safe at last.' Thomas uttered, rocking slowly as he tried to ease William's mental anguish.  
'Charles, run and find Emilia and the dottore. We'll stay and try to calm William. He has endured so much, we at least understand some of his pain.' John guided, shifting around to half drape over William's back. 'It's okay William. We understand, we've been there. Let it out, let it all out.'  
'We're here for you William, whatever it takes.' Charles promised, getting up and turning towards the grand villa. 'Take care of him, I shouldn't be long.'


	10. Snatched Warnings Pt 2

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
Snatched warnings PT 2  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Running through her speech one more time as she waited, Emily kept her gaze on the big screen in front of the desk, watching the revolving Assassin crest as she tried to maintain her patience until the Global Council were ready to speak with her. Mario was showing even less patience, he was over in his favourite corner, flipping through a weaponry catalogue that Aloysius had dropped off.

Finally the screen flickered and the crest disappeared to give them a full view of the Global Council meeting chambers, putting the outspoken pair right in front of the full Council. Clearing her throat, Emily stepped forward and swirled her gold and red cloaks around her as she lifted her chin and scanned the Council chambers slowly.  
'Members of the Global Council, we stand before you today to once again bring your focus to a problem of our own making. It has been seven years since our victory in Egypt and six years since a dark faction of our once proud Brotherhood started to turn a hefty profit on the backs of the Lost Souls. Yet, despite this knowledge being well know throughout the Brotherhood, nothing has been done to stamp it out.' Emily started, folding her arms as Mario moved to stand beside her.  
'this city has sent in hundreds of reports on slaver camps, markets and fight rings but you still continue to sit and do nothing while men, women and children and traded like cattle. I know for a fact that fratello mio has sent in hundreds more reports on the slaver activities and yet you still continue to state that there is insufficient evidence of a problem.' Mario added, green and silver cloaks swirling about him as he stopped beside Emily.  
"Not one of the submitted reports clearly states who is responsible for these operations. As far as we know, these operations are run by a network of people as yet unknown to us. You keep stating that this is a breakaway sect of Assassins but you offer no proof." One of the council members spat, folding his arms and leaning back.  
'Proof? You want proof! Very well, I'll give you irrefutable proof that there is a breakaway sect of Assassins behind this slavery.' Emily replied, glancing towards the internal doorway and nodding slowly. 'Here, I present to you six people that we rescued from the camp the Brotherhood set up in our District. Four of them are Assassins; their identities are secure in the archives. The other two were recaptured eight months ago and only freed in the last couple of weeks.'

Filing into the room, the six chosen speakers huddled around Mario and Emilia, distrustful eyes turned to the screen. William was particularly uncomfortable to be here, it had only been a couple of days since he'd made it back to the city and now he was being asked to recount everything he'd endured as a slave.  
'If reports and photos aren't enough, then here you have a chance to hear it straight from the mouths of those we rescued from the slavers. If these six aren't enough, we have fifteen others that you can speak with, each one bearing the mental, physical and emotional scars of their imprisonment.' Mario nodded, tucking Thomas under his arm to comfort him. 'But let me make this perfectly clear. You will not speak with any of them without my wife and I present to offer support and comfort. These people have endured much; we will not abandon them to your harsh questions.'  
"And how can this be construed as proof if you are with them at all times?"  
'The Auditore had no reason to rescue us from the camp and cover the costs of our recoveries. They did not have to spend their own time helping me to regain the full use of my hands but they did it because it was the right thing to do. They saw an injustice and they put an end to it.' Stephane replied, stepping forward and lifting his hands into view. 'This is what the slavers did to me; each joint was nailed to a board sunk into the wall.'  
'Ser Giovanni had no obligation to step in and rescue me from my chains; he did it because he believed that no man should be forced to be subservient to another. With no thought of the dangers, he arranged a rescue mission and got me away from that family, even after he was struck by the same bullet that tore through my shoulder.' William added, burrowing closer to Emily as he spoke.  
"Perhaps it would be beneficial to bring in all of those you have rescued."  
'Of course Councilman Florentino.' Emily nodded, turning her attention to the door again. 'I trust you can manage that, Aloysius?'  
'Of course, Lady Emilia.' Aloysius nodded, bowing his head and retreating from the room.  
"In the meantime, I would be interested in hearing some of your stories." Florentino continued, totally focused on the group gathered around Emily and Mario.

Looking back at Mario with fearful eyes, Clipper slipped out of his shirt and turned to the big screen, spreading his arms to show the scars he'd been left with from his time down in the pit. His chest was absolutely covered in them, going every which way and making it clear he'd suffered at the hands of some truly dark people. Turning around, the true horrors became clearer as he revealed his darkest secret. There on his back, standing out thick and dark despite the best efforts of everyone to fade it, he'd been branded with the Assassin crest and the words "slave for life" underneath it.

Making her way out of the group, Mary stooped to pick up the dropped shirt and draped it around Clipper's shoulders, holding him loosely as she turned his distrustful gaze to the screen.  
'How many more have to suffer these indignities before you will act? How long much the rape and torture go on before you will do something about it? Why must so many suffer when you know these crimes are being perpetuated? What will it take for you to do something about this mess you created? Will you continue to turn a blind eye until your own children are subjected to the chains we have been permanently branded by?' she challenged, pulling up her sleeves to reveal the scars she'd been left with.  
"This still does not count as proof!" one of the German delegates countered, shaking her head slowly. "Anyone could have carved that into his back and the marks of shackles prove nothing."  
'Lady Emilia! Lord Mario!' Yusuf called, coming their way from somewhere out the back.  
'In the study, Yusuf.' Mario replied, gently passing Thomas to William and picking his way out of the gathering.

Head snapping around at the shocked noise from Mario, Emily eased away from William and stepped out of the group as Aloysius ushered the rest of the rescued group into the study and settled in the doorway to wait for his next request from the ruling family.  
'Yusuf, step in and give your debrief in the presence of the Global Council. They do not believe in the reports we submit after every infiltration.' Emily instructed, motioning him towards the centre of the office as Mario entered with a semi-conscious figure limp in his arms.  
'Ista.' Connor gasped, moving through the crowd to reach his mother. 'Let me, zio.'  
'Gentle with her, Connor. She is in a bad way.' Mario nodded, passing her over and making sure Connor had a firm grip on her. 'The doctor has been summoned.'  
'Ratonhnhaké:ton.' she uttered, one bruised eye cracking open slightly.  
'You are safe now, ista. Rest, I will never let anyone harm you again.' Connor nodded, picking his way back through the gathering to settle on the floor near Edward. 'Try and rest, I will stay here.'  
'Who is taking this one?' Altair asked, appearing in the doorway with a solidly built blonde draped against him. 'Or do I just put him on the floor to be sorted later?'  
'Over here, he's one of my old friends.' Edward called, waving Altair towards him. 'I would fetch him but I'm a little stuck here.'  
'I've got him.' Yusuf replied, turning to retrieve the blonde man and guiding him towards Edward.  
'Come on Stede, you settle down here by me and relax.' Edward coaxed, reaching out to take Stede and guide him down to sit beside him.

Squaring his shoulders and smoothing out his bloodstained, dusty shirt, Yusuf turned to face the screen as Altair and Malik moved to stand beside him. Now the blood on Yusuf's shirt made much more sense. Malik was liberally covered with blood and had several blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his arms and chest.  
'members of the Global Council, I am Yusuf Tazim and these are my seconds, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Malik Al-Sayf. We have just returned from an infiltration and rescue mission to a slavery market three hours south of this city. As you hopefully saw, we were successful in retrieving two members of the extended family here in Monteriggioni but it was not without complications. I have here the video footage of the rescues and the attack upon our small team, ready for the review of our superiors.' Yusuf briefed, holding up the DVD Rufus had slipped him as he'd headed up towards the villa.  
'Well then, let's have a look. We can send it along the same link so the Global Council can see your efforts.' Mario nodded, taking the disk and moving around the desk.

Noticing something odd, Emily motioned for Mario to wait and stepped forward again, her sharp gaze landing on Councilman Costa as he fidgeted in his chair. Something had set him on edge and now Emily was going to prod at it until he admitted to whatever was weighing on his mind.  
'Something troubling you, Councilman Costa?' Emily asked, slipping off her red cloak and draping it around Malik's shoulders. 'Welcome home, brothers.'  
'You are too kind, Lady Emilia.' Malik uttered, gathering the soft fabric in his hand and ducking his head in appreciation.  
"The way you speak, it seems as though you consider all those who purchase from the markets to be cruel and heartless monsters abusing people for their own gain. That's not true, I know some who are kind and generous with those they have saved." Costa replied, mismatched eyes locking onto Emilia's face.  
'So you admit to owning at least a couple of slaves?' Emily questioned, glancing at Richard when he muttered something about his brother. 'I know of your wealth Councilman, so why must you resort to slavery when you can obviously afford to hire staff?'  
"Hired hands come and go, you train one up to do the assigned duties perfectly then someone offers them more money and they leave. The six slaves I keep are treated as part of my family; they eat the same food as I do, sleep in the guest house and are provided with proper clothes and work boots to keep them comfortable and safe as they work." Costa nodded, unconcerned with admitting he kept slaves.  
'But that's just it, they cannot return to their families and homes because you decided to take them prisoner. Sure, you feed and clothe them but what does that matter when they are far from home and desperate to find their way back?' Emily pressed, spreading her arms to take in the rescued slaves behind her. 'Every one in this room has been freed and returned to their families, rebuilding the shattered confidence they have been lacking. But still there are broken families among those who now call Monteriggioni home.'  
"You have yet to make a compelling argument for why I should release my slaves and go back to wasting money on hired hands."  
'Perhaps if you were not so timid and actually admitted the names of those you falsely imprison, we could put this into perspective for you.' Mario challenged, slipping out of his green cloak and wrapping it around Stede's shoulders lightly.  
"Speak up then Costa and tell them the names of your slaves. Cooperate now and I might consider allowing you to stay on the delegation." Grandmaster Panicucci snapped, glaring at his underling for a moment. "Masters Auditore, dealing with this slavery is a big issue. I am not certain we have the manpower to interrogate everyone and find the sources."  
'We do not necessarily have to interrogate everyone. Merely start striking at the camps, markets and fight arenas and tear apart the rings we discover.' Mario replied, noticing John's flinch at the mention of the arenas. 'Not you, John. You have suffered enough, you will not be required to help with the teardown.'  
"Speak Costa, my patience wears thin!" Panicucci demanded, his harsh tone startling some of the freed slaves around the office.  
'Please Grandmaster, lower your voice. So many of the rescued are still frightened by harsh voices.' Emily pleaded, looking down as Charles Vane huddled in against her side with a whimper. 'Shhh, its okay Charlie. There you go, I won't let anyone hurt you again.'

Tapping at the tablet on his lap, Costa lifted his gaze again as six images appeared along the bottom of the big screen. Gasping in shock, Richard stepped forward and reached up towards one of the photos, eyes wide as he gazed at the familiar face of his brother. Edward also stepped forward, guiding Stede to lean up against Ben so he could get closer to the screen.  
'Raké:ni.' Connor uttered, shifting his grip on his mother and narrowing his eyes at Costa.  
'Give me back my son.' Edward insisted, resting one hand on the pistol he'd taken to carrying constantly. 'You had no right to take him to begin with.'  
'What have you done to my brother?' Richard asked, his hand shaking as he reached towards the image. 'What gave you the right?'  
"He was disrespectful, I merely put him back in his place." Costa sniffed, flicking one hand in a dismissive gesture.  
'Why you…'  
'Easy Richard, easy now. Blowing ya powder here won't help, just step back and let Emilia handle this.' Robert cut in, grabbing Richard bodily and holding him back.  
'And ya douse that Welsh fire a yours Edward. Gettin' angry ain't gonna help.' Mary added, grabbing Edward's belt and yanking him back a step.  
'I wasn't gonna do anythin' in front of my wife and daughter.' Edward replied, spreading his hands and moving back a step.  
"I see what you mean by broken families, Master Auditore." Panicucci remarked, shaking his head slowly. "What about the other four?"  
'I do not recognise them, Grandmaster. And given the lack of reactions to their faces, I can only assume that no one else here knows them either. But that is no reason why they should be kept in chains.' Mario replied, scanning the photos again but there was nothing about the other four faces that seemed familiar.  
"Where are they, Costa?" Panicucci demanded, careful not to upset the other slaves too much.  
"They are all at my farm, where they are supposed to be." Costa replied, his anger rising now that he realised he was going to lose his slaves. "What am I supposed to do if you take my slaves?"  
"You will have plenty of time to work your own fields. I hereby remove you from the Italian delegation to the Global Council." Panicucci shrugged, turning away from the disgraced man as two guards entered and stood behind Costa. "Master Auditore, I can provide you with the location of Costa's farm if you wish to retrieve your people. I will take responsibility for the remaining four, you know I stand against slavery."  
'Thank you Grandmaster. I know where Costa's farm is, I have been there to discuss business.' Emily replied, glancing to the doorway again. 'Get it done Aloysius, as gently as you can.'  
'As you wish, Lady Emilia.' Aloysius nodded, bowing low and stepping back. 'Might I suggest that Edward and Richard accompany us to be sure of a good reunion.'  
'A wise idea. Go on, bring your loved ones home at last.' Mario grinned, dismissing the pair with a wave. 'No doubt they will be relieved to see you.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

A little irritated that they weren't trusted with the modern tools and equipment they knew was available in the work shed, Haytham tried to keep the mood high as they tackled a fallen tree with axes and handsaws. With those modern tools, the three of them assigned to deal with the tree could have been finished before lunchtime but now it was getting towards late afternoon and they still had hours of work to finish breaking it down and hauling it back to the woodpiles.

Wiping his face and discarding his shirt, Haytham adjusted his bandana and swung back into his work, swinging his axe hard as he worked on some of the thicker branches that had already been removed and just needed to be broken into manageable pieces for the fires of the Master's villa and guesthouse. His hands were already bloody and raw from the handle of the axe and handling the rough logs but he didn't dare stop.

I thought I heard the Old Man say:  
"Leave her, Johnny, leave her."  
Tomorrow you will get your pay,  
and it's time for us to leave her. 

Leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow  
And it's time for us to leave her. 

Still struggling a little after the beating he'd gotten a few days previous, David hooked a rope around another branch that he'd weakened with his axe and played the rope out to the horse tied nearby. Lashing the rope securely to the yoke the horse was wearing, he stepped back and tapped the horse up to take the strain, listening to the creaking timber and trying to judge if he'd weakened it enough.

Hearing the cracking timber, David whistled a warning to the other two working on the tree and ducked as the branch gave way and dropped to the ground. Soothing the horse, he untied the rope and went back to the branch, picking up his axe and starting to break the branch down into smaller pieces. He knew a lot about hard work, having spent so many years onboard various ships but this was a new level of backbreaking, monotonous work.  
'I hope ya got a better life than I did, Richard.' he uttered, thoughts drifting to his younger brother as he struggled to roll his log into a better position.

Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high.  
"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"  
She shipped it green and none went by.  
And it's time for us to leave her. 

Leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow  
And it's time for us to leave her. 

Jumping back as his latest branch broke neatly where he'd been intending, Haytham set his axe aside and grabbed the removed section standing it up on its end and grabbing up his splitter to break it down further. Checking the log was stable, he set to work on breaking it down, swinging the heavy splitter with precision to get the best out of the log.

Tossing his splitter aside, Haytham gathered up the smaller pieces he'd cut and headed for the waiting carts to sort and stack it. Bracing the burden against the side of the cart, he sorted each piece into the stacks by size and went back to his branch, trying to figure out if they had any chance of being even close to finished before dark. It didn't look likely which meant little food and poor rest of them tonight.

I hate to sail on this rotten tub.  
"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"  
No grog allowed and rotten grub.  
And it's time for us to leave her. 

Leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow  
And it's time for us to leave her. 

Bracing the log in a better position, David picked up his axe and frowned as he checked the edge with his thumb. Making sure the log wouldn't fall while he was away from it, he wandered over to the repair station they'd set up not too far from the tree and started up the old grindstone, giving it a push with his hand as he got the pedal moving freely.

Ears pricking up at the sound of an engine somewhere nearby, David kept his focus on the grindstone and his axe, sliding the head across the stone to hone the edge again. He could remember countless times when he'd sat on his cot to sharpen his sword with a hand stone, eyes down as he listened to the rest of the crew hard at work around him. Even now, at the end of a long day, their dinner eaten and the fire crackling in the corner of their one room home, David would often sit and sharpen his tools, a ragged cloth across his lap to catch the mess as he worked.

Checking the edge again and nodding slowly, he left the grindstone and returned to his log, bounding up onto it and slamming his axe into the line he'd already marked out. Twisting it a little to pull it free, he got back into his rhythm and smiled softly as he worked at the branch he'd picked for his next target.

We swear by rote for want of more.  
"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"  
But now we're through so we'll go on shore.  
And it's time for us to leave her. 

Leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow  
And it's time for us to leave her.

Looking around at the neat farmland where they were supposed to be able to find Haytham and David, Edward swallowed quickly and moved away from the pinging armour of the Black Raven, listening for any signs of his son. Carried on the wind, he heard the faint sounds of a sea shanty and tapped Richard, cocking his head to try and hear it better.  
'Haytham! Can ya hear me, mab? Haytham!' Edward tried, desperate to find his son.  
'David! Answer me, grote broer! David!' Richard bellowed, turning slowly as he tried to find any traces of his brother.  
'Tad!'  
'Broertje!'

Heads snapping around to follow the sounds of the voices, Richard and Edward broke into a run, unconcerned about the plants they were crushing under their feet as they headed towards some kind of bank that ran across the open field. Kicking up the wet dirt and skidding over the top of the bank, the pair were confronted with the most beautiful sight.

Charging across the open field below the bank, Haytham and David were both going at a full sprint, hurdling anything in their way in their hurry to get back with their families. Powering up the slope, Haytham overtook David and flew into Edward's arms, very nearly knocking his father over but Edward managed to brace and keep them up. Seconds later, David shot over the ridge and slammed into Richard, sending them both to the ground into the mud.

Shocked by how much thicker Haytham felt in his arms, Edward held him tight and muttered soothing words in his ear as he cradled his son to his chest. Edward didn't even think about it, he automatically shifted to whisper calming words in his native tongue. Haytham had never been much for the Welsh tongue but he always used to relax when Edward used it after he'd had a fright or shock.  
'Roeddwn mor ofnus, tad.' Haytham uttered, startling Edward with his sudden use of Welsh.  
'You're safe now Haytham, I've got you. It's well past time you came home.' Edward replied, making a mental note to encourage Haytham to give Welsh another try. 'Your mother and sister will be so glad to see you again.'  
'And Connor too?' Haytham asked, leaning back a little to look at Edward properly.  
'Of course, he's been right in the middle of the search efforts.' Edward nodded, pulling the bandana from his neck and wiping the sweat from Haytham's face. 'And another woman Connor called ista. Or something like that anyway.'  
'Ziio, his mother.' Haytham smiled, dropping his gaze quickly. 'The only woman I truly loved.'  
'And now you've got another chance with her.' Edward chuckled, drawing Haytham back into his arms. 'Welcome home, my son.'

Stunned by how much heavier David was as they landed in the mud, Richard grunted and flipped his brother off, sitting up and rubbing his chest as he tried to get his breath back. Reaching out, he tugged David back in close and grabbed a handful of the sweat-soaked shirt he was wearing.  
'You're home now, grote broer. It's over, you're free at last.' Richard uttered, resting their heads together and closing his eyes. 'No more chains for you.'  
'No more chains for either of us, broertje.' David nodded, pressing in against Richard's side and sighing softly. 'I'm so glad this is over.'  
'Aye, and I can think of a few that'll be glad to see you home.' Richard chuckled, trying to keep their conversation away from any mentions of their suffering. 'Connor's back at home, along with Robert Faulkner and those other six Connor often had around. Renzo and Vanni too, turns out they ain't the orphans we thought they were.'  
'Bit of a reunion by the sounds of it then.' David grinned, trying to get closer to his brother. 'How are they all?'  
'Settling in well. A lot of the folks you'll get to know were kept as slaves before the ruling family of our homme district saved 'em. They're good folks, they're actually Vanni and Renzo's parents.' Richard replied, tugging David up to sit in his lap. 'It's a lot to take in but once you get used to the busy life in the city, it's not so bad.'  
'Found us another ship?' David asked, looking forward to getting back on the open ocean.  
'Nothing real, but its close enough. Our home city is landlocked but they built a replica of the Aquila with a complex system underneath that can make it feel like we're actually on the water. Been told there are real ships at a port a couple hours away but those aren't taken out very often.' Richard explained, glancing over to Edward and Haytham. 'Most of the salt dogs around the city aren't bothered by the lack of ocean. Ain't that right, Edward?'  
'Don't have time to miss the open seas. I got my wife, two kids and a grandson to spend time with. Though it sounds like I might be adding a daughter-in-law to the family soon.' Edward nodded, turning to regard the brothers without letting go of Haytham. 'Speaking of which, we should be headin' back.'  
'Try not to get too excited about my future with Ziio. She's fiercely independent, marriage might not suit her.' Haytham warned, resting his head on Edward's shoulder. 'There's nothing I want here, let's go home.'

Helping Richard and David to their feet, Edward turned Haytham back under his arm and turned towards where the Raven was waiting quietly in the middle of a field. Aloysius stood on guard beside the waiting jet, rifle resting against his shoulder as he kept an eye on his surroundings. Hurrying across the field, Edward and Richard didn't hesitate, grabbing the ropes hanging out of the open bomb bay and climbing up then reaching out to help their loved ones up into the hold.  
'Alright, let's get the hell out of here.' Aloysius nodded, squeezing past Rufus and sinking down in the second seat.  
'Welcome aboard Raven airlines. We should be back home in about an hour.' Rufus added, firing up the engine and launching skywards again. 'So just sit back, relax and we'll see you home safely.'


	11. Shadows Drape Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay. My muses were being fickle and refused to return to this epic story for all this time. Hopefully they will stay long enough for me to finish this saga the way I want to.

At first Maria wasn't sure why she had a dark feeling settling over her shoulders and wrapping about her as she went about her usual day. She had already seen Ezio and Claudia today, they were both out and about with their families, laughing and soaking up the last of the good weather. Petruccio had been around earlier as well, packing a few clothes for a week away to London to spend some time with her family. The four younger children were off with their tutors for the day, delving deeper into the history of the city so Maria could have a day to spend with Giovanni alone. They were growing up to be quite the family of handfuls and Maria was glad for any day that she could walk with Giovanni without their brood trailing along behind them.  
  
The news from Monteriggioni was good too, Mario had finally thrown off the lung infection that had been plaguing him for months and was back to his best, though he was still leaving most of the daily running of the city to Vanni and Renzo. All twelve children were going well, sorting out what they wanted to do with their lives and some were even planning on going to university in a few years time. Even Emily was bright and bubbly, right in the thick of planning the new ships that would soon grace the Mediterranean and one day the Atlantic.  
  
Glancing to check where Rodrigo was, Maria headed into the bustling square and straight for her favourite little bakery, her highly refined nose already picking up the scent of the glazed fruit buns she knew Giovanni liked so much. If she was lucky, they might even have a few berry ones tucked away but she'd be just as happy with stone fruit instead.  
'How do they do that? It's almost as if they can defy gravity.' someone remarked, drawing Maria's attention up and to the right.  
'I'm surprised there aren't more deaths with people running around like that.' another woman scoffed, also watching the spectacle above.  
  
Smiling softly, Maria watched Giovanni chasing Franco across the rooftops, Auditore cape flashing in the breeze as he soared between the buildings. Secretly Maria enjoyed watching him fly, he was free and majestic as he stretched out and showed what he was truly capable of when he tried. But as she was standing there watching her husband doing what he did best, Maria's heart leapt into her mouth when he slipped and dropped, skidding off the rooftop to dangle four storeys above the cobblestone square.  
'Franco! Go back!' Maria cried, trying desperately to get the thief to go back and help.  
'Ezio!' Giovanni called, spotting their son not too far away on another rooftop. 'Hurry, figlio!'  
'You take that hay cart over there for him to land in.' Maria barked, spotting one of the hay carts nearby and two men with horses beside it. 'Hurry! Before he falls!'  
  
Helpless to watch as Ezio and Franco landed on the rooftop and tried to figure out how to get to Giovanni on the only building with very few handholds on the walls, Maria watched helplessly as Ezio moved back over the peak of the roof and grabbed Franco's ankles, lowering him over the edge to where Giovanni was dangling from a single brick by his gloved left hand. Stretching out full length, the younger thief managed to grab Giovanni's right wrist in both hands and hold on tight, anchoring him to the wall.  
  
With a fair bit of heaving and grunting, they finally managed to get Giovanni back up onto the rooftop and he sprawled across the warmed tiles, thanking the Lord that he'd survived yet another close call. Rolling over and getting to his feet, he waved to the crowd and took off again, easily keeping pace with Ezio and Franco even though he was thirty years their senior.  
'Oh Giovanni, you are going to turn me grey.' she uttered, turning back to her shopping now that the situation was back under control.  
  
Turning back to her shopping, Maria was delighted to find that the baker had kept four of her berry glazed fruit buns hidden away for Maria, apologetic that they were the absolute last of the season. Maria didn't mind that really, the berry ones were Giovanni's favourite but she much preferred the apple ones when they were in season. As a special treat for her younger children, she picked up four chocolate swirl buns and hid them away in her basket, hopeful that they would last at least until tomorrow lunchtime before being devoured.  
  
Tucking the last of her purchases in the basket Rodrigo was carrying for her, Maria started to turn and look for Giovanni again when a terrified scream split the air followed by an ugly, wet shattering sound.  
'Father!' Ezio howled, his voice cutting through the shocked babble on the ground. 'Father!'  
'Giovanni!' Maria screamed, shoving at the people blocking her way. 'Giovanni, amore mio!'  
'Someone call the ambulance!'  
'Call the emergency personnel!'  
'I have a phone here!'  
  
Breaking through the crowd at last, Maria found Giovanni sprawled on the cobblestones in the middle of the square, blood pooling around him and staining his once pristine white robes to crimson red.  
'Mio marito…speak to me Giovanni.' she uttered, gently cradling his head in one hand. 'Amore, please, you cannot leave us.'  
'Forgive me…Maria.' Giovanni mumbled, cracking one eye open slowly. 'I tried.'  
'There is nothing to forgive, amore. Please, just hold on. The ambulance has been called.' Maria soothed, desperate not to lose her husband again. 'Hold on Giovanni, you cannot give up.'  
'I…not this…time.' Giovanni croaked, struggling to see his beloved wife one last time. 'I…will not…make it.'  
'Father!' Ezio yelped, landing beside his mother and reaching out to catch one hand between his own. 'Hold on, the ambulance is coming.'  
'Ezio…it is on…you now…I have…no more.' Giovanni whispered, squeezing Ezio's hand with what strength he had left. 'The family…is yours now.'  
'No, Giovanni…please, you must hold on.' Maria pleaded, hearing other people approaching but her attention was solely on Giovanni.  
'Alright, back up! Back up! Give them some space! Back up!' Niccolò snapped, pushing through the crowd and starting to try and force them back.  
'Get back! Right back! Back up! Way back!' Rosa yelled, drawing her dagger to help her get the crowd backing away.  
  
Accepting that this was the end and Giovanni wanted to go out on his own terms for once, Ezio carefully eased him up and held him close, humming softly when his father whined in pain at the movement. Taking the weight, Ezio held his father safe and secure even as Maria reached out to wrap her arms around Giovanni and rest her head on his chest lightly.  
'Tell Ruccio…he has my…permission.' Giovanni gasped, managing to lock his fingers into Maria's dress. 'Just wish…'  
'Shhh, save your strength. I will make sure all of the children know how much you loved them.' Maria promised, stroking his cheek lightly.  
'I will be there for my younger siblings as you would have been. Go with peace, father, I am ready for this.' Ezio added, pushing down his own grief to support his family at this tragic time.  
'Ti amo…mio famiglia.' Giovanni whispered, dark eyes drifting to the sky. 'Never again…to walk… this world…three is enough.'  
'Requiescat in pace father.' Ezio uttered, gently closing Giovanni's eyes for the final time.  
  
Not yet ready to let go of his father, Ezio reached out and tugged Maria closer, trying to console her at the same time as he struggled to come to terms with his own loss. Right now all he could do was hold his parents until his mother was ready to let go. The rest would have to wait until Maria was safe to be left alone for any length of time.  
  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
  
Returning from a good ride on D'oro, Mario dismounted with a groan and led the old stallion over to his stall, rubbing his neck lovingly as he tied him up and removed his saddle quickly. Slipping the bridle off as well, Mario took them through to the tack room and set them back up on the stands, planning to clean them after he'd given D'oro a wash and filled his hay net again.  
'Buongiorno, altezza.' Silvio smiled, emerging from the feed room with two hay nets over his shoulders. 'Anything I can do to help?'  
'I just got back, if you could find the time to clean the tack I would be grateful.' Mario nodded, looking back towards his impatient mount. 'Alright D'oro, alright.'  
'Of course not. Just let me feed Spirito and Bucaneve and I will get straight to it.' Silvio grinned, digging in his pockets. 'I swear that D'oro always knows when I've got a few treats in my pocket.'  
'Not that he needs them, Silvio.' Mario agreed, accepting a few sugar cubes from the old stable hand. 'He could stand to lose a little weight.'  
  
Grabbing the grooming supplies, Mario took his time with his fine old stallion, remembering all the times they'd raced across the pastures with such speed and grace that none could catch them. Argento could often get close but D'oro was always the fastest horse in the Auditore stables and even now in old age he was holding on to that record. A few certainly tried to knock old D'oro off his place at the top of the herd but he always put them back in their places and took command.  
  
In a way, Mario supposed that the way he thought about D'oro matched up with his own situation even more nowadays. Mario knew he was getting old and his health was failing, to the point now where he left the boys to run the city and spent much of the time resting abed or settled in the library reading quietly. Though he would never admit it, Mario knew he was now a toothless tiger in Monteriggioni, there for looks but lacking any real power.  
  
Refusing to think too much about what his life had become, Mario finished grooming D'oro and put him back in his stall, smiling softly as one of the other stableboys handed him a full hay net for D'oro to enjoy.  
'There you go, bravo ragazzo, D'oro.' Mario chuckled, giving him one last loving pat and leaving him to rest.  
'Mario! Mario! Where are you, Mario?'  
'Anya, would you mind running to find Emilia and letting her know where I am?' Mario asked, spotting the young girl hanging around near the stable entrance.  
'Right away, altezza.' she nodded, turning and running away to find Emily.  
  
Feeling tight in his chest again, Mario had a bad feeling that the lung infection he'd just beaten was back to have another attempt at knocking him down. Rubbing at his chest, he made his way out of the stables and settled on a bench just outside the walls of the city, soaking up the sun and enjoying this peaceful moment. These were the most precious of moments, when he could relax and forget about all the worries of the world around him and just be Mario.  
  
Leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes, Mario started to get the feeling that this chest pain wasn't the return of his lung infection but something much worse. Strangely though, he felt calm about the fact. He acknowledged that he was having a heart attack but otherwise felt no instinct to try and survive it. He was ready to go, as much as he wished he could stay and spend just one more day with Emilia and their children.  
'I'm with you, fratellino.' Mario whispered, settling back against the wall a little more.  
  
Following Anya quickly through the city, Emily hurried out the city gates and spotted Mario settled on the bench, one hand resting over his heart and the other in his lap. Something wasn't right though, he had his head down and he was far too still.  
'Mario!' she cried, racing across to him and dropping to her knees at his feet. 'No, Mario!'  
'What is it, milady?' Anya asked, hurrying over to stand beside Emily. 'What can I do?'  
'Quickly child, run and get the doctor. Lord Mario is still sick. Fast as you can.' Emily instructed, needing to get the child away from her.  
'Right away, milady.' Anya replied, turning and running off again.  
  
Reaching up with shaking fingers, Emily brushed Mario's collar out of the way and pressed her fingers to his neck, searching desperately for a pulse but her attempts went unanswered and she knew the truth. The love of her life, the one man she had found to love was dead, his life slipping away quietly on a nondescript bench.  
'Wait for me, Mario. I won't be far behind.' she promised, resting her head on his knees lightly. 'I cannot live without you, amore.'  
  
Usually such a loud and bright person, Emily's grief was kept very private and personal, the softest whimpers and the faintest of trembles in her shoulders all to show her deep grief. Years of life beyond normal laws and debates on morality had made her unable to show truly strong emotions like any normal woman could. This quiet mourning was the best she could manage for the man she'd loved above no other. It wasn't that she didn't want to do more to grieve for her loss, she simply couldn't remember how.  
  
Having heard about the strange behaviour from his mother, Lorenzo had run down to see what was going on and now stood in silent horror at the sight of his parents there together. He knew the news was grim, he could feel the deep-seated agony rolling off her bowed back as she clung to Mario's breeches and refused to acknowledge the world around her. Not sure what else to do to offer comfort to his distraught mother, Lorenzo knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight as she rocked slowly.  
  
Finally the doctor arrived and immediately dispatched Anya to fetch the priest before approaching the gathered family and perching on the bench, reaching out to verify Mario's passing.  
'My deepest condolences on the loss of your husband and father.' he offered, reaching out to rest one hand on Emily's shoulder. 'Mario was a great man, Monteriggioni is a poorer place for his loss.'  
'Thank you.' Lorenzo replied, understanding that his mother was in no fit state to speak with anyone right now. 'Stay with my mother. I must prepare the city for mourning.'  
'Of course my Lord.' Doctor Endrizzi nodded, moving so he could rest one hand on Emily's shoulder lightly.  
  
Hurrying back into the city, Lorenzo stopped at every guard post and spread the news, instructing that the black mourning banners were hung in place of the purple and requesting all the guards return to the barracks to change into their black uniforms. Silently grieving their fallen Lord, the guards did as they were ordered, cycling through the barracks to change and pulling the grieving banners from storage.  
  
Waving away the visitors that tried to speak with him, Lorenzo fled up the stairs and around the villa but before he could get up to the villa, a firm hand grabbed his tunic and pulled him to a stop.  
'What's going on, Renzo? We saw the guards changing their uniforms, who has perished?' Bartolomeo asked, leaning against the sparring ring wall and squeezing Renzo's shoulders lightly.  
'Babbo…on the bench outside the gates…near the stables.' Renzo choked, sagging into Bartolomeo's strength as he wept helplessly.  
'Requiescat in pace, Ser Mario.' Bartolomeo uttered, holding Lorenzo close and bowing his head.  
'You were his dearest friend…you should be the one to bring him to the chapel.' Lorenzo guided, lifting his head slowly. 'Madre is still out there with him, she refuses to let go.'  
'Tony and I will take care of your parents. It is up to you to tell your siblings and the rest of the household about this terrible loss.' Bartolomeo guided, gently easing Lorenzo back so he could look into young eyes. 'And remember to ask someone to send a message to Firenze about this.'  
  
Nodding slowly, Lorenzo wiped his eyes and turned at the sound of Giovanni clattering down the stairs, a look of dread on his face and a slip of paper clutched in one hand.  
'Fratello, where is babbo? This message just came from Firenze.' Giovanni asked, stopping beside his brother. 'Fratello?'  
'Babbo has passed on, fratello. He must have just gotten back from riding, sat down and passed.' Lorenzo replied, reaching out to take the page Giovanni was holding.  
  
Catching Lorenzo when he went limp and almost hit the stones, Bartolomeo guided the young man down and plucked the paper from his hand. Reading it quickly, he swallowed and blinked hard before reading it again, needing to be absolutely sure of what he was reading.  
'Go into the villa and tell your siblings about this tragic news. I will see that news spread around the rest of the family and bring your father's body to the chapel.' Bartolomeo nodded, handing the note to Antonio and gathering both young men in his arms.  
'Focus on your siblings, I will see that the news reaches Firenze.' Antonio added, pulling a modern pen from inside his tunic and writing out a quick note to Ezio. 'Dante, take this up to the aviaries. Tie it to Bianca's foot and send her to Firenze with it.'  
'Of course, babbo.' Dante nodded, accepting the torn strip of paper. 'You are not alone young Lords.'  
  
Watching Dante usher the young rulers of Monteriggioni up the stairs, Bartolomeo stood and turned to Antonio with dread and agony in his eyes. Bowing his head for a moment, Antonio closed the distance and stretched up to pull Bartolomeo into a supportive embrace. Outside the immediate family, they were the closest to Mario and his loss hurt them both so deeply.  
'We should bring him to the chapel, there will be many coming to pay their respects.' Antonio uttered, drawing back slowly.  
'I fear for Emilia's mental state. She has already lost Mario and now this news of Giovanni…I am not sure how she will cope.' Bartolomeo sighed, scrubbing one hand over his face. 'Both gone in one day, this is truly a dark time for the Auditore.'  
'For now we need to focus on Mario. We will travel to Firenze to pay our respects to Giovanni after we know things are steady here.' Antonio replied, strapping on his sword again and heading for the stairs. 'Perhaps we should consider sending word to Roma, no doubt Francis will want to know of this tragedy.'  
'Perhaps he would agree to hold the funeral services for Mario and Giovanni.' Bartolomeo shrugged, smoothing out his black and white checked cloak.  
'That isn't for us to plan.' Antonio reminded, elbowing Bartolomeo sharply. 'I suppose we're the lucky ones to announce this to the people.'  
'No, we need to focus on Emilia and Mario. Trust the twins to pick someone more worthy to spread the news to the people.' Bartolomeo replied, glancing back over his shoulders as another clatter of footsteps hurried down into the city proper. 'I take it you just heard.'  
'Vanni told me before he broke down on Robert's shoulder. I'm headed to the main square to make a public declaration of this tragic news in both cities.' Aloysius nodded, slowly a little and smoothing out his tunic.  
'We're heading to fetch Mario and Emilia. We'll take him straight to the chapel but we'll need some time for the family to say their goodbyes before we open the chapel for other mourners.' Antonio explained, scratching at his hair quickly.  
'Alright, I'll tell the people that anyone who wishes to pay their respects can either do it at a distance as you proceed through the city Mario loved or they can wait until tomorrow.' Aloysius decided, turning and hurrying towards the main square to make his statement.  
  
Hurrying without appearing to, Antonio and Bartolomeo weaved through the crowds outside and pushed the people back until they found Emilia, still kneeling at Mario's feet as she mourned silently. A glance and Antonio moved forward first, crouching beside Emilia and whispering supportive words in her ear. Gently, he guided Emilia to clutch at his tunic and helped her up, holding her close and reassuring her that everything would be taken care of on her behalf. Keeping her tucked close and glancing at Bartolomeo, Antonio warned the crowds back with a hard look and focused on keeping Emilia on her feet.  
  
Slipping off his cloak, Bartolomeo draped it lightly over Mario's limp body before gently gathering the fallen Lord into his arms and straightening. Turning slowly, he was relieved to see the crowds parting for him, strangers bowing their heads as he started the slow walk back through the city with Antonio and Emilia beside him. It hurt so much to make this slow trek through the city, Mario's still form covered to prevent any last minute photos of his death.  
'I need to go change.' Emilia uttered, looking down at her pastel blue dress.  
'Bartolomeo will stay with Mario for now.' Antonio nodded, turning and guiding her towards the stairs. 'You're not alone in this Emilia.'  
'I know and I am grateful for that Antonio.' Emilia sighed, grateful for his support as they headed for the villa. 'Has word been sent to Firenze?'  
'Si but we have also received word from Firenze on a related matter.' Antonio replied, keeping Emilia moving until they were out of sight of the crowds. 'A message came from Ezio…Ser Giovanni has passed as well. Going by the time written on the letter, there was less than an hour between these tragic events.'  
'Thank you for telling me, Antonio.' Emilia sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. 'Go and make certain my children are in their mourning clothing and stay with them. I must send out one very important message before I enter my mourning period.'  
'Of course, milady.' Antonio replied, withdrawing from her as soon as they entered the villa.  
  
Reaching deep for her greatest strength, Emily penned a short letter before heading up to the mighty aviaries and welcoming Duca onto her arm. Sniffing weakly as she set the majestic eagle on the nearest stand, she tied the note securely to his leg and made certain it could not be lost before bowing her head and pressing a soft kiss to Duca's feathers.  
'Fly fast, Duca. To Vatican City, straight to Francis' window. Let no other take this letter from you.' she instructed, caressing his wings lightly. 'To Francis, go now Duca.'  
  
Crying out his answer, Duca kicked off and soared, the blood tinged page secure against his leg as he spiralled skyward and turned towards Roma. Emilia had no way to be certain that her message got through but she had to try. There was no one else she trusted with this more tragic of responsibilities. Duca had to make it through, Francis needed to know what had happened so he could prepare accordingly.  
'Madre?' Fabrizio called, stopping behind her. 'Madre.'  
'Come here my son.' Emily guided, turning and dropping to her knees.  
'Babbo is really gone, isn't he?' Filippo asked, following his twin outside.  
'Sì, i miei figli.' Emily nodded, wrapping her sons in her arms and holding them tight as they wept openly on her shoulders. 'We'll be okay, i miei figli. We are Auditore, we can face any challenge.'  
'I miss babbo already.' Fabrizio whimpered, clinging desperately to Emily's dress.  
'I do too, figlio, so very much.' Emily sniffed, rubbing their backs lightly. 'Today will always remain as a dark day in Auditore history.'  
'We heard about Zio Giovanni.' Filippo nodded, pressing closer to Emily. 'I miss him too.'  
'Come, i miei figli, we must get ready to say our private goodbyes to your father. There is much to be done to send both on their final journey together.' Emily sighed, releasing them reluctantly and getting to her feet.  
  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
  
A week after the tragic losses of both patriarchs of the Auditore family, Firenze fell silent as a procession of black carriages wound through the city streets towards the Duomo. Ordinary people stopped and bowed their heads as the carriages passed, sharing in the grief as the black mourning banners hung from every building and dignitaries from around the world gathered for the solemn service. Throughout the revival district, people wore black in respect and wept openly for the loss of such great men.  
  
Inside the great cathedral, those closest to Mario and Giovanni took their seats near the altar, silence hanging over them as they took their places. Shoulder to shoulder, Emily and Maria clung to each other in the face of their grief, their children and grandchildren around them and their extended Assassin family forming a protective barrier between the family and the rest of the gathering. Silently they gazed at the waiting caskets, tears falling as they remembered better times with the brothers.  
  
World leaders and Assassins of every rank gathered at the magnificent cathedral, the lower ranked Assassins forming tight ranks outside as the Global Council and other leading Assassins from across the world filed through the black garlanded doors and took their places along the walls. The dignitaries were given chairs, enemies and friends side by side in shared mourning for two great men who had made such a difference for Italia. Royalty, politicians and trained killers joined in silent prayer for the dead, everyone recalling moments they had faced the might of the brothers.  
  
Under the great dome that had once been their favoured place to perch and watch the city below, the paired caskets of the brothers almost seemed to glow in the sun pouring through the high windows. Draped in the Italian flag, one with gold accessories and the other in silver, each was topped with a matched Assassin crest and a spray of flowers in reds, whites and purples. Tiny weapons and other symbols of the Assassin Brotherhood were scattered among the flowers, adding to the gold and silver glimmer across the caskets.  
  
Last to enter the cathedral, Bartolomeo held his head high as he strode through the silence, draped in the full finery of his position as a Senior Assassin and proudly carrying the most symbolic representation of what had been lost. Ignoring the few whispers that started up, he made his way to stand before the caskets and reached out to place the two hooded eagles on their perches atop the caskets. Gone was the luminous sheen on their feathers, instead the feathers were dull and almost black. Touching their backs lightly, he moved away from the caskets and joined his family in the front rows.  
  
Drawing strength from each other as Francis spread his hands and launched into the Latin translation of the Requiem Mass, Emily and Maria clasped hands and gazed at the silent coffins overflowing with tiny tributes from the Assassins. The tiny weapons tucked among the flowers had been placed there by visiting teams from across the world, a final tribute to two of the greatest Assassins to have ever lived. Heads down, the widows took great comfort from their families but the greatest comfort and support came from each other. They had survived so much, this was another obstacle to overcome together.  
  
Leaning forward in his chair, William reached out to both women, resting his hands on their shoulders lightly and offering freely of his support. Smiling through their grief, both widows leant into his gentle touch and nodded slowly, so very thankful for the support of their friends at this trying time. Though he wasn't a blood relation of the Auditore, William made it clear with his body language that he would do whatever was necessary to aid the matriarchs through this terrible ordeal. That was the least he could do for them.  
  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
  
As the bells rang out across the square, the people outside stopped and waited respectfully as the grand doors opened slowly. Even the children realised something important was going on and stayed silent near their parents, watching the proceedings with innocent fascination. Even the tourists stopped and turned to the church, removing their hats and lowering their cameras out of respect. For once, even the cars that rushed past outside the revival district were quiet, the entire city pausing to pay respect to the fallen brothers.  
  
Leading the procession out of the cathedral, Bartolomeo carried the grieving eagles proudly, keeping them tucked to his chest as he moved between the glistening black horse-drawn hearses waiting so patiently. Stopping between the hearses, he bowed his head and waited, listening to the shuffling of feet and fighting for composure. He wanted to break down and weep for the lost but he had promised to fulfil his sacred duty so he held his tears back until he had privacy to mourn such treasured friends as they deserved.  
  
Clutching at each other for support, those that had known the brothers best carried them from the cathedral on their shoulders. First came Mario's casket, supported by Antonio, Niccolò, Connor, Haytham, Charles, Robert and the Clutterbuck brothers. Moments later Giovanni was carried out into the sun, held high by Altair, Yusuf, Stephane, Clipper, Edward, Jonathan and the Medici brothers. Side-by-side, the teams carried the caskets to the waiting hearses and carefully manoeuvred them into the old carriages.  
  
Determined to live up to the legacies left by their fathers, the eldest sons moved forward slowly and closed the heavy timber doors, tears staining their faces as they gazed at the caskets draped in so much finery. They all knew it was going to be a challenge to live up to the expectations people would have of them but the three men were not going to fail their fathers. The Auditore legacy rested on their shoulders and they would do whatever it took to live up to that name. Stepping back again, Ezio opened his arms and welcomed his young cousins against his sides. None of them felt ready for the burden now on their shoulders but they would not falter. Standing tall beside Ezio, Giovanni and Lorenzo knew they had to be strong, they were still so young but they would not give up when their family needed them most of all.  
  
Mindful of the long skirts all around him, Gilberto weaved through the gathering and approached Bartolomeo slowly. Scrubbing away the tears that wouldn't stop, he reached up and gently removed the plumed hoods blinding the eagles. Calling softly, a sorrowful tone echoing across the silent square, the blackened eagles launched skywards and circled over the crowd before turning and winging away from the mourners.  
  
Turning and looking up, Gilberto froze when he saw two crouched figures perched on the rooftops across the square, their forms smoky but instantly recognisable to any whom had known them. Side by side, Auditore capes drifting on the breeze, Mario and Giovanni watched over their extended family from the great beyond.  
'Requiescat in pace, vecchi amici.' he uttered, fighting for composure. 'Find peace, you both deserve it. We've got the watch now.'  
'Did you see something?' Kaniehtí:io asked, resting one hand on his shoulder lightly. 'I have heard about your unique gifts.'  
'Si, I can see Mario and Giovanni watching over us. On the rooftop over there.' Gilberto nodded, pointing to the figures watching over the family. 'I fully expect to see them regularly.'  
'Are they happy?' she asked, lifting her gaze to the rooftops.  
'They are.' Gilberto smiled faintly, one hand coming up to toy with the fox ring hanging around his neck. 'Though I think they are both bemused by all the fuss.'  
  
Watching the hearses pull away, the rest of the family headed for the line of carriages beside the cathedral, drawing comfort from the proximity of everyone who meant so much to Mario and Giovanni. Taking their places and making sure everyone was comfortable, the grieving family left the district with a clatter of hooves and a few tiny smiles as they remembered good times with their loved ones.  
  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
  
Switching back to the carriages once they were within view of Monteriggioni's imposing walls, the family were silent as they made their way up to the grand city and the ancient crypt hidden within the stone. Upon leaving Firenze, the entire funerary party had transferred to cars for the journey home but in keeping with the historical roots of Monteriggioni, there had never been any doubt of making the final journey by horse-drawn carriage.  
  
The mercenari Mario had taken such pride in lined the road leading up to the city, each one wearing his very best armour and holding his weapon overhead in a heartfelt salute to the deceased. This was the first time any of the family could recall seeing Mario's men standing in silence, each one perfectly still as tears fell silently. Each one of them had the greatest respect for Mario, he'd taken in a rabble from all across Italia and turned them into a proud mercenari force. Without their Condottiero to lead them, they weren't sure what would happen to them so they paid one last tribute to Mario in case they were disbanded.  
  
Stopping outside their darkened city, the family held back as the caskets were eased out and lifted back onto the shoulders that would carry them to their final resting place. Leaving their mothers with the rest of the family, the three eldest sons moved up to lead the procession into the city, reminding the people that although Mario and Giovanni had fallen, the next generation stood ready to take up their legacy and continue on into the future.  
  
Snapping to attention as the procession approached, the city guards presented their weapons and saluted the passing caskets. Styled on the Firenze Guards, they looked truly impressive in their blackened armour, many of them openly weeping as the brothers were carried past them. The guards lacked the close connection that the mercenari enjoyed but they were no less affected by the loss of such great men. Mario had inspired them to greatness, pushing them to outshine Giovanni's Firenze Guards whenever the two forces were face to face.  
  
Lining the path from the gates to the ancient Auditore crypt, the locals of Monteriggioni joined hands and raised their voices in the sweetest chorus. They weren't trying to be perfect, their harmony wasn't totally smooth but they sang anyway, setting the city ringing with a favoured modern hymn. So beautiful in its imperfection, the massed chorus paid their own personal tributes to the brothers that had done so much for the ordinary people. Almost every person held small posies of flowers and foliage, some with messages attached and others bound with humble string.

In the quiet, in the stillness  
I know that You are God  
In the secret of Your presence  
I know there I am restored  
  
When You call I won't refuse  
Each new day again I'll choose  
  
There is no one else for me  
None but Jesus  
Crucified to set me free  
Now I live to bring Him praise  
  
In the chaos, in confusion  
I know You're Sovereign still  
In the moment of my weakness  
You give me grace to do Your will  
  
When You call I won't delay  
This my song through all my days  
  
All my delight is in You Lord  
All my delight is in You Lord  
All of my hope, all of my strength  
All my delight is in You Lord Forevermore

  
Winding their way up past the grand villa that had once rung with their laughter, the solemn procession approached the carefully disguised doors that led into the sacred Auditore crypt. Taking up torches to light their way, they shared in the fire kept burning as a reminder of their eternal spirit and plunged down into the depths of the hill.  
  
This path was reserved solely for laying the fallen to rest, only those more trusted by the Auditore knew this back entrance existed. Taking great care with where they placed their feet, despite the fact that the stairs and paths had been cleaned that morning, the congregation eased down the gently sloping stairwell and emerged into the hidden chambers. Generations of Auditore had been laid to rest down here, bridging the gap between the eras they had lived.  
  
Gathering their children close, Emily and Maria watched in silence as the paired caskets were carried into the mausoleum at the heart of the newest burial chamber within the grand crypt. Already five chambers had been excavated and filled with fallen Auditore, this was chamber six and it was by far the grandest. Gleaming white marble lit by carefully constructed light tunnels, with pillars and scroll work carved into the faces and wide golden doors bearing the Auditore crest. It was smaller than some of the other mausoleums hidden down here, designed to take only four but the larger chamber had already been prepared to take another 30 in niches around the walls.  
  
Their final duties completed, the pallbearers emerged from the mausoleum and moved back as Rufus stepped up and pulled the doors closed with a soft thud. Locking the doors with an ornate key, he turned smoothly and strode across the silent chamber. Taking a knee, he presented the key to the twins and bowed his head respectfully. Reaching out, young Giovanni took the key and pressed it to his chest for a moment before tucking it safely inside his tunic.  
  
*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*  
  
As the sun set over the silent city, the extended family relaxed in the main hall and shared their memories of the brothers. Memories from the renaissance and the modern era, nothing was off limits as they all tried to come to terms with this loss. Good memories and sad ones were traded equally, everyone taking the much needed time to fully come to terms with the tragedy. It still didn't feel totally real, everyone felt the gap where the brothers had been and tried to recover.  
  
Dabbing at her eyes, Emily eased to her feet and raised her fine crystal goblet high. The goblet was part of a set Mario had given her for their last anniversary and after tonight, Emily had promised to put it away and keep it only for remembering their many happy years together. Instantly everyone else was silent, turning to her and lifting their goblets in reply.  
'My most treasured memories of Mario are the times when he showed the heart of gold he kept hidden beneath his rough exterior. Most knew him only as a hardened condottiero but I saw the gentle side. His easy acceptance of my presence when he was troubled. A gentle romance kept in secret to protect the family. The way he wept after we first made love. The look on his face when he first saw me on our wedding day. Waking up to the scent of fresh roses on my bedside table. Falling asleep to the sound of his voice whispering endearments in my ear. These are the memories I will treasure above all others, these memories of my husband and the father of twelve incredible children.' Emily offered, tears in her eyes as she spoke. 'Requiescat in pace, amore mio.'  
  
Easing to her feet as everyone drank a toast to Mario's memory, Maris looked into her goblet and sighed softly. Though she had already lived through losing Giovanni once, the pain was so much worse this time. She had to be strong in this trying time, her family were all depending on her.  
'Giovanni…amore…I'll never forget our courtship and your rather unique proposal. Your tender arms and sweet words. You were my perfect match, my heart and soul and so much more. A banker, an Assassin and a musician; you were always so complex but I could ask for no better man. I never wanted an easy, simple life but I also never imagined the adventure I would share with you. I know that nothing will ever compare to those adventures we shared.' Maria choked, struggling for composure as she spoke. 'Requiescat in pace, amore mio.'  
  
Not entirely sure if Maria would accept him, knowing what she did about his past with Giovanni, Lorenzo put his drink aside and navigated through the gathering to rest one hand on her shoulder lightly. Almost immediately she turned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, accepting the gentle condolences with a soft sob. Nodding his thanks when Giuliano approached and gently plucked the goblet from her hand, Lorenzo held Maria close and let her weep on his shoulder. They both felt the agony of losing Giovanni, his love had wrapped them both up and held them tight across the centuries.  
  
Thankful that Bartolomeo seemed to be holding steady now, his pain eased by the memories shared and grief shared, Antonio made his way to Emily's side and handed her a clean handkerchief to dry her eyes. Plucking the goblet from her hands and setting it on the table beside his own, he welcomed her into his embrace and held her as she openly grieved for the love of her life. In truth, Bartolomeo should have been in the huddle with them but he was grieving in his own way and Antonio knew he would have to help Bartolomeo with the pain later.  
  
All eyes turned when a soft knock rattled the doors before one opened and two of Mario's most trusted mercenari entered the gathering. Heads bowed, they made their way through the mourners to stop before Giovanni and Lorenzo. Sinking to one knee, they looked up slowly as the twins stood and stepped away from Gilberto and Niccolò.  
'Forgive the intrusion, miei signori, but the men are worried and asked us to come up and speak with you.' Tullio offered, stormy grey eyes rimmed in red from grief.  
'The men fear that with the loss of our Condottiero, we will be disbanded and sent away. The men do not wish to leave but without Ser Mario, we are leaderless.' Adelchi added, honest concern in his usually warm green eyes.  
'We have not even considered who will step up and take over the mercenari.' Giovanni admitted, glancing at his twin.  
'I'll do it.' Luisa declared, striding across the room to stand behind the kneeling mercenari. 'I am more than capable of taking up the role.'  
'Father often said that you were the embodiment of his fighting spirit. Very well, you shall be the new Condottiero for Monteriggioni.' Lorenzo nodded, confident that none of their siblings would argue the choice.  
'Here, take this and take the men to the inn. Raise a toast to the memory of my father and drink to his honour. Take a week to grieve in your own ways but then we must return to our duties to this city.' Luisa directed, handing each man a wad of cash. 'Go now, the men will need your reassurances. The mercenari will not be disbanded.'  
'Grazie, Condottiero. You are most gracious.' Adelchi nodded, kissing her family ring before rising smoothly. 'You have our deepest thanks.'  
'The men will be so grateful to you. Not only for the knowledge that we are staying but for this chance to honour Ser Mario.' Tullio added, kissing her ring and standing. 'Grazie, Condottiero.'  
  
Stunned by Luisa's bold move, Bartolomeo was even more surprised when she turned and headed straight for him. So young and already she was so much like her father, forceful when required and fiercely protective of her golden heart. Smiling through his pain, he nodded slowly in support of her and welcomed her soft hands curling around his much larger palm.  
'I have a favour to ask of you, zio.' she uttered, looking up at him with a new light in her eyes.  
'What is it, nipote?' Bartolomeo asked, setting his drink down and crouching to her level.  
'Babbo never had time to fully train me in the art of sword fighting. I know some lessons of leadership but not enough to take his place as Condottiero.' Luisa sighed, squeezing his hand lightly. 'Can you teach me how to lead and fight properly?'  
'It would be my honour, nipote.' Bartolomeo nodded, waiting for the flare of pain that usually came if he strayed close to breaking the deal he had made to destroy the Templars. 'Let me know when you want to begin and I will train you in everything you need to know.'  
'Grazie, zio.' Luisa replied, throwing her arms around his neck.  
'Together we will make your father so proud.' Bartolomeo promised, holding her close and rubbing her back lightly.


	12. Building Up Again

Just six short months since the tragic loss of Mario and Giovanni and lift was just starting to get back on track for the family. Wounds were still raw, they were all still hurting but they had made progress towards healing. The mourning banners had been removed and the people were laughing again. Most of the family had ceased to wear their mourning attire but still the widows dressed in black and veiled their faces in public. No one expected Emily or Maria to ever marry again, so deep had been the love shared with their respective husbands.

There were whispers that weddings bells would soon ring across the city again. Three weeks previous, Giovanni had formally declared his engagement to a lovely Hungarian Assassin. She had been introduced to the city as Jolán Flóra Mészáros, but he tended to call her Fiore in private. With raven hair and laughing brown eyes, she was a perfect match for Giovanni's wilder nature. Where he was quick to anger and first to draw his weapons, she was reluctant to fight when their enemies tried to rush the city. While he struggled to believe in God, she held fast to her beliefs and encouraged him to attend church more frequently. Her boundless positive energy filled the villa with joy, even bringing a smile to Emily's face. She had endless patience for Giovanni's younger siblings and the rest of the extended family. She was also more than capable of stepping up and running the household in Emily's place, managing the daily tasks and keeping the villa in order.

Across both districts the re-enactments grew and thrived, drawing in more people than ever before as they reached for bigger and better things. Sometimes Firenze and Monteriggioni would stand shoulder to shoulder, driving back their enemies on all sides. Other times the two cities would wage war against each other, their allegiances shifting on the whim of the cousins just as wars had been waged back in the renaissance. Some people didn't understand why cousins would fight but there was always someone on hand to explain that back in those days, alliances changed depending on who had the most coin to spend.

There had been other losses too, each one a fresh agony but the family kept picking themselves up and pressing forward as only they could. They leaned on each other and buried their dead quietly, no one ready to expose their private grief to the public again. Sometimes the judges were open to suggestions from the family, making the punishment fit the crime and delivering punishments that hadn't been seen for many years.

Paola had been first, murdered in her home in Firenze. Ezio had been quite surprised when the judge declared that her killer was to take up a place in the revival district and die at the hands of those who cared most about her. In the end it had been Niccolò to avenge her death, assassinating her killer outside her home.

Ugo had gone next, killed by a drunk driver outside the revival district. But rather than accept the contract, Rosa asked that the driver be ordered to do community service at the orphanage Ugo had helped to build and open. The judge ended up handing the man a sentence of twenty-five years of unpaid service to the orphanage, easing the pressure on the staff just that little bit.

Achilles passed quietly in his bed, old age and a hard life catching up with him at last. His death hit hard, so many remembered his wise words and endless training. Duncan went so far as to be re-ordained so he could lead the service for a man who had taught them all so much. Giovanni and Lorenzo took to spending a lot more time with Connor, the three of them sharing memories of Achilles by the fireside most evenings.

For all the sad moments, there were moments of great joy as well. Petruccio and Amanda were settling into married life, still living in the Auditore palazzo in Firenze for now but planning to move out before any children came along. Maria kept telling them that there was no need for them to leave but Petruccio had little interest in following his father and brother into the Assassin ranks. He had his heart set on becoming an accountant and wanted his own space to do that.

Haytham and Kaniehtí:io had also enjoyed a simple wedding, mixing together two cultures to create something uniquely them. She was now expecting their second child, glowing as all new mothers did. Edward and Caroline were expecting as well, sending the Kenway family into a frantic push to renovate their humble cottage to make space for the new arrivals. Lorenzo was all too happy to foot the bill for the renovations, wanting to give his extended family the very best of everything without thought to the costs.

However, the greatest gift came from the most unexpected of places. Taking over the political roles their fathers had left for them, the cousins were surprised to see that some of the issues their fathers had debated tirelessly about had finally been passed into law. There were still hurdles to overcome but the biggest and most important issue had been voted on and signed off three months previous. Bringing the news back to their extended family, the cousins passed the news with joy and relief. Throughout Firenze and Monteriggioni, joyful voices lifted in disbelief as the news filtered through the ranks. No one rushed into doing anything, they were all worried that the laws would change and send them right back to where they started.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Four months he'd been carrying around this gift, four months listening for the latest news and waiting with baited breath to see if the laws would change. Four months of walking on eggshells, terrified that their one chance for happiness would be snatched away from them. Four months of waiting and praying but Niccolò refused to let it become five months of torment.

Flipping smoothly off the rooftops that were his second home, he landed safely in a flower cart and bounded out with effortless grace. Brushing the flowers from his hair and clothes, he hurried along the street to the eternally welcoming doors of La Volpe Addormentata. Slipping inside and ignoring the people that called out for photos and a chance to speak with an Assassin, he headed straight for the back room where Gilberto could always be found.

Brushing aside the curtain that blocked clear sight into the back room, Niccolò pushed his hood back and smiled at the sight of Gilberto reclined on a soft couch, taking a break from the daily running of the Firenze thieves. Reaching into one of his pouches for the precious gift, Niccolò crossed the distance and dropped to his knees beside Gilberto.  
'What brings you here, vecchio amico?' Gilberto asked, shifting a little and reaching out to rest one hand on Niccolò's shoulder. 'Surely you are not looking for a mission.'  
'No, I've come on a more personal mission.' Niccolò replied, curling one hand around Gilberto's wrist lightly. 'I have something to ask you.'  
'What is it, Niccolò? I can see you are worried about this so speak your mind and unburden yourself.' Gilberto coaxed, leaning forward a little more. 'You know I will not judge.'

Swallowing quickly, Niccolò lifted his left hand and uncurled his fingers to reveal a beautiful double ring surmounted by a sleeping fox. Made of the finest rose gold and covered in perfectly cut precious gemstones to bring the little fox to life, the ring had cost Niccolò far more than he would ever admit.  
'Gilberto, vecchio amico, you have shown me that there is more to life than I ever anticipated. Your patience has opened my eyes and my heart to mysteries I never considered. You love has kept me going through the hard times and helped me to fly in the good times. For years we have lived in harmony and loved without fear. So now I ask you, will you consent to be mine for eternity?' Niccolò offered, looking up at Gilberto with hope in his eyes.

Absolutely stunned by the presented ring and the brief speech Niccolò gave, Gilberto was left in silence, eyes wide in disbelief as he digested what had been said. He had been content to take the relationship at Niccolò's pace, relearning what his broken body could do and coaxing Niccolò with a gentle hand. He had never expected that tender romance to evolve into a proposal.  
'Nothing would make me happier, amore. I love you; I have for years and will for years to come. I was content to simply know you as my lover but to take you as my husband is truly thrilling. I could ask for no better gift in life than to have you by my side for eternity.' Gilberto smiled, leaning over to steal a soft kiss.

Smiling as bright as the sun as he settled back on his heels, Niccolò took Gilberto's right hand in his and slipped the stunning ring over his middle fingers. The fit was a little snug over his knuckles but the stunning piece settled on Gilberto's hand as though it had always belonged there. A true prize and a beautiful tribute to all that La Volpe had done with his life.  
'I know you don't like wearing rings that much so I got this to go with it.' Niccolò offered, pulling a matching chain from his pouch and holding it out.  
'This one I will wear whenever I don't have to use my chair.' Gilberto smiled, dipping his head and letting Niccolò fasten the chain around his neck. 'Ti amo, Niccolò.'  
'Ti amo, Gilberto.' Niccolò breathed, shifting to lean against the couch and relaxed as Gilberto started to toy with his hair lightly.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Waiting by the sparring ring for the morning practise to begin, Bartolomeo could hardly believe his eyes when Luisa strode into sight. For a moment Bartolomeo was almost certain he was staring at a younger Mario and grief welled in his breast again. For six months, he had been training Luisa for this moment but this final tribute to her father caught him completely off guard. He had never expected that she would go this far to carry on in her father's memory.

Heavy leather armour covered her chest, revealed by the open red and white tunic belted at her waist. Matching armour covered her shoulders and upper arms, displaying red and white sleeves above long brown gloves. At her throat the soft purple collar of her undershirt could be seen below the thin ruffle and tuft of lace she wore so proudly. Black sleeveless coat pinned under her shoulder guards and draping over her sides, lined in purple and no doubt embroidered with the Auditore crest on the back. Dark grey breeches and long brown boots completed the look, solidifying her place as Mario's daughter. She'd even slicked her hair back out of her eyes; she was so close to Mario and right now only lacked the scar through her eye to pass for him.

Picking up his jaw as she came down the stairs, Bartolomeo stared in disbelief at the completed outfit and the woman who would bring such pride to her family. Sword on her left hip, she wore her paired bracers and as she came closer, he could make out the Assassin insignia on one shoulder and the Auditore crest on the other. Then his eyes were drawn to her sword, almost instantly recognising the ornate basket hilt as the very same design Mario had preferred in his younger years. He'd taken to simplistic hilts as he aged and his skills improved.

A smirk on her lips, another flash of a memory from his younger years and Bartolomeo knew deep down that Luisa was more than ready to take over the mercenari. She had already mastered almost everything he could teach her, the lessons she hadn't yet fully grasped would only be mastered once she stepped onto the battlefield for real.  
'A little warning next time, nipote. For a moment I thought I was seeing things. You look so much like your father in his glory days.' Bartolomeo sighed, astounded by her transformation.  
'I can only hope I can emulate his battle prowess.' Luisa replied, resting her hand over his. 'What will you teach me today, zio?'  
'There is little more I can teach you, nipote. The last lessons you must learn can only be discovered on the battlefield. Today, we will see if you are truly ready to lead the mercenari again our enemies.' Bartolomeo replied, squeezing her shoulder lightly. 'You have proven yourself in training, but you know as well as I that every man who has confronted you in here has been holding back to avoid harming you.'  
'Even though I have told you many times it is not necessary?' Luisa asked, vaulting the fence with effortless grace. 'How am I ever supposed to gain the respect of my mercenari when everyone treats me like a fragile flower?'  
'Not today, nipote. Today you will face your biggest challenge, against the one man you know will never hold back against you. He doesn't know how to hold back.' Bartolomeo grinned, folding his arms across his chest. 'Today you face Dante.'

Noticing the way her face paled when he named her opponent for this training session, Bartolomeo worried that perhaps he was pushing her too fast. But as Dante climbed into the ring, Luisa set her feet, dropped her weight a little and pulled her sword and dagger in readiness to fight. This would be the fight of her early career, determining if she was truly ready to take up the title of Condottiero or not. This was her moment to shine and Bartolomeo had no doubt that Luisa would push through all barriers to claim her position.

Signalling for the fight to begin, Bartolomeo watched the pair closely and analysed Luisa's form and footwork as she stepped into a timeless dance. Each move was carefully timed and perfectly executed, keeping her just ahead of Dante's mighty war axe. Bartolomeo had offered Dante the use of his Bianca but Dante had refused the two-handed sword, preferring to face this challenge with the adaptability of the axe. Now Bartolomeo could see why Dante had made that choice. Luisa was more familiar with fighting against swordsmen, the huge double-headed axe was a new challenge for her and she was rising to the challenge admirably.

Ducking a swipe that could have taken off her head, she spun and used her sword to push Dante's arm up as she jabbed out with her dagger. The strike would have been good had Dante not been quick enough to knock her aside and block her sword with his axe shaft. Ignoring the muck on her face, Luisa sprang back to her feet and leapt back into the battle, sending up a shower of sparks as their weapons clashed again.

Nodding slowly as the battle continued, Bartolomeo allowed himself a fond smile as he touched his Assassin ring lightly. Moments like this made him feel like Mario was still with them, his skills and knowledge flowing into Luisa in a way Bartolomeo could never understand. Watching closely, he saw a lot of Mario's technique in Luisa's combat style, many of the same strikes came through her hands and Bartolomeo once again felt the deep ache of grief. He had thought he was ready to face the memories of Mario but now he was realising he was far from comfortable with these reminders of his oldest and dearest friend.

Twisting and lashing out again, Luisa's dagger flashed out and ripped through Dante's left sleeve, slipping blood into the sand of the ring. For a moment he hesitated, eyes wide in pain before he shifted his grip and lunged in again, forcing Luisa to move fast or risk getting impaled on the wide head. Dancing clear, she pushed his axe aside and turned in to another strike but this time Dante was ready for her. Releasing his left hand, he pulled a dagger from his belt and struck out towards her. Crying out in pain, Luisa staggered back with fresh blood dripping from a deep gash on her right cheek. Arms dropping, Bartolomeo opened his mouth to call for an end to the fight but Luisa shook her head sharply and launched back into the fray.

Rubbing stinging eyes lightly, Bartolomeo sighed softly and turned his attention back to the fight. Blinking in disbelief and rubbing his eyes again, the impossible image refused to disappear from the ring. Intangible and ghostly, a third figure had entered the dance with sword and dagger held in a familiar grasp. Flowing with Luisa's motions, Mario had returned to Monteriggioni to stand with his daughter on the most important day of her life. But as Bartolomeo watched, the incorporeal figure stepped into Luisa and faded from sight as she ducked under Dante's axe and rammed her shoulder into his chest.

Lifting his gaze to the heavens for a moment, Bartolomeo smiled and nodded proudly as Luisa closed the gap and placed her sword tip at Dante's throat for a moment. Sheathing her sword, she offered a hand to Dante and helped him up before turning to Bartolomeo.  
'Molto bene, nipote. You have studied hard and learned all that I can teach you.' Bartolomeo smiled, gaze flicking to Dante. 'You fought well Dante but I have a feeling no one will stand against our new Condottiero.'  
'I agree. You will bring such glory to this city.' Dante agreed, resting one hand on Luisa's shoulder.  
'I will certainly try my hardest.' Luisa nodded, dabbing at her cheek lightly. 'I think I will let that scar. It seems to be an Auditore thing.'  
'Your father would approve.' Bartolomeo chuckled, his smile growing as a perfect sunbeam came down and illuminated Luisa. 'Even your mercenari agree.'

Watching Luisa hop the fence and move towards her men, Bartolomeo nodded slowly and turned his attention to Dante. Reaching into one of his pouches, he pulled out a wad of clean linen and pressed it to the deep gash on Dante's arm. The wound was deep and long, most likely it would scar but Dante didn't seem to mind the injury.  
'I wonder if Luisa would consider adding you to her mercenari force.' Bartolomeo remarked, watching as Tullio handed Luisa a folded piece of linen for her own wound.  
'You really think she might?' Dante asked, eyes widening as he looked up at Bartolomeo. 'Do you think I'm good enough?'  
'You're more than good enough, figlio.' Bartolomeo nodded, smiling softly at his adopted son. 'She would be lucky to have you in her ranks.'  
'Time will tell, babbo.' Dante nodded, hissing softly when Bartolomeo squeezed a little too hard.  
'Mi dispiace, figlio.' Bartolomeo offered, easing his grip and peeling the fabric away. 'Go see a dottore, you'll likely need stitches in this.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Emerging from the villa as she smoothed her veil across her shoulders, Emily sighed softly as her gaze was drawn to the hidden entrance to the Auditore crypt. She had returned once a month to place fresh flowers outside the grand mausoleum and weep for the loss of her husband. It still hurt to know she had outlived her beloved Mario, every day without him was another agonising battle for her and she had no idea how many more mornings she could face without his easy love. She still cried herself to sleep every night, his scent long since faded from their marital bed and his clothes still hanging in his dressing room.

Even in the privacy of the back gardens, she still wore the elegant renaissance gowns that had been made specifically for her mourning period. She had already made a public statement that she would never wed again but still men came to Monteriggioni to try and win her heart, undeterred by her black dresses and her refusal to even allow these suitors into the villa. Her heart would always be Mario's and she swore to remain in mourning until the day she joined him.

Looking around slowly, she smiled softly as she spotted Jolán resting on a bench on the upper tier of the gardens, hands folded in her lap as she looked out across the gardens. She already looked like a proper renaissance lady in her red and green gown, the white under layer showing through at her sleeves and hems. Hair done up in a simple bun within a golden cage and covered with the softest red silk, she was a humble beauty and Emily honestly doubted she could have picked a better match for Giovanni. Most people would not call her stunningly beautiful, she was a simple woman with more of a girl-next-door look to her but Emily was grateful for that. She had heard too many stories of gorgeous women marring wealthy men and draining their accounts. That was not what she wanted for her sons and Monteriggioni.

Gliding across the lawn, Emily settled beside Jolán and rearranged her skirts quickly before turning her attention to the younger woman. Jolán didn't look particularly comfortable right now, a concerned look in her eyes as she turned to look at Emily. Emily could partially understand her discomfort, it wasn't easy coming from a simple life to being faced with ruling over a city like Monteriggioni. She just hoped that she could ease Jolán's concerns and set her up to be a fair and kind Lady of Monteriggioni.

Reaching out, Emily gently took one soft hand and squeezed lightly. She was relieved that Giovanni had finally found the perfect woman for him and marked her as a future Auditore with a stunning gold chain and locket bearing the family crest. She still wore her slightly scratched Assassin ring, so proud of her place as a fully fledged Assassin. The rest of her jewellery had come from Emily's own collection; diamond and pearl drops in her ears and a matching bracelet around her right wrist. 

As tender and affectionate with Jolán as her own children, Emily waited patiently for Jolán to sort through her thoughts and speak up about her troubles. Emily had little doubt that Jolán would speak, the worries in her eyes gave her away.  
'Lady Emilia, I have so many questions but I have no idea where to start.' Jolán uttered, dropping her gaze slowly.  
'Jolán, there is no need to be so formal. You are part of this family, so you are welcome to use my name. Emilia or Emily, it matters little, I respond to both.' Emily smiled, relaxed and at peace with the world. 'Speak your mind, and I will try to ease your fears.'  
'I fear I am not ready to lead this city.' Jolán uttered, looking up at Emily again. 'I am still only young and this is such a huge responsibility.'  
'Such fear is perfectly normal, my dear. You are eighteen and facing the challenge of taking on one of the most powerful districts in Italia. You have every right to worry that you are not ready.' Emily soothed, squeezing her hand again. 'But rest assured, I have no intentions of dying any time soon. I will be here to guide you for some time yet, you have nothing to worry about.'  
'But so many lives will rest in my hands. I am not ready for such a responsibility.' Jolán protested, glancing over her shoulder towards the city proper.  
'You will not shoulder the burden alone, I give you my word on that. Just as Mario and I ruled this city together for so many years, you will stand at Giovanni's side and rule Monteriggioni together. You have an added advantage with Lorenzo and Charles to share the burden as well. The four of you will share the responsibilities and find a way to take Monteriggioni into the future together.' Emily guided, her gaze drawn towards where she could see Charles walking alone.  
'Are you not concerned about Monteriggioni's reputation being tarnished by having three men and one woman to take over leadership?' Jolán questioned, aware of Lorenzo's preferences but still concerned about it.  
'Not at all. Lorenzo has already declared Charles as his consort and soon will take him as his husband. But that means people will look to you to produce an heir and secure the succession. Do not let that expectation pressure you and start your family when you both feel ready.' Emily smiled, a twinkle of joy in her eyes. 'Just be aware of the virility of Auditore men.'  
'Giovanni and I have already discussed that matter. When the time is right for us, we intend to raise a large family of our own.' Jolán smiled, relaxing a little more. 'But I still worry. I have no experience with leadership, I do not know if I can handle the burden of this city.'  
'My dear, you only hold responsibility for one small part of it. Let Giovanni and Lorenzo worry about the daily running of the city and leave Charles to keep watch over the soldiers that guard our home. You are the next Lady of Monteriggioni, your only concern should be the villa and all who call it home. You are already fulfilling that role beautifully, I don't even feel like I need to check in on you anymore.' Emily guided, getting up and coaxing Jolán to her feet. 'Come, walk with me and I will show you that you are doing everything necessary to continue the peace of our fair city.'

Making sure that her outfit was appropriate and helping Jolán fix her hair, Emily led the young woman down the sweeping stairs and into the city proper. Gliding smoothly over the cobbled streets, Emily kept one eye on Jolán as she tried to replicate the effortless glide without lifting her skirts. Emily made a mental note to coach her on that when they returned to the villa, the people would forgive her minor mistakes but one day she would have to make it appear effortless.

Stepping out from behind her flower stall, a young woman approached them and curtsied before offering them each a small bouquet of flowers. Emily's was very muted and plain but Jolán's was bright and lively. Thanking the young woman, they accepted the gifts and moved on, smiling and acknowledging the people all around them.  
'Look around Jolán, the people have already come to accept you as their next Lady.' Emily guided, smiling softly at the younger woman. 'They approve of you and those closest to Giovanni approve, you have nothing to worry about.'  
'I see that now, Emilia, but this is so far beyond anything I have done before.' Jolán nodded, trying to mimic Emily's easy glide. 'I have no grounding in the proper behaviour of a noblewoman.'  
'You will learn, as I had to learn. You already know the basics and the rest will come with practise.' Emily smiled, glancing at Jolán with a faint nod. 'Just remember that while you are dressed in your fine gowns, you are not to go bounding around the rooftops.'  
'I had already figured that out.' Jolán chuckled, one hand coming up to brush her engagement locket. 'There will still be times for me to train, right?'  
'Of course, Jolán. There will be ample opportunities to train, up around the villa and down here in the city.' Emily chuckled, pointing up onto the rooftops. 'Look, Basilio and Bianca are out training.'

Watching the youngsters bounding across the rooftops with such grace and power, Jolán smiled softly and longed to be up there with them. But as quickly as that thought entered her mind, Jolán dismissed it and focused on the lessons she needed to master while Emilia was still with them. Her Assassin training could wait, she needed to learn how to be a proper noblewoman first.  
'Gracious ladies, I beg of you to help me, please. My neighbour and I have been disputing for weeks and we are no closer to an answer.' an older man called, approaching the pair and wringing his hands desperately.  
'What is the dispute about?' Emily asked, reaching out to rest one hand on his shoulder.  
'my neighbour wishes to extend his house to make space for his growing family but doing so would cast shade on my courtyard and with my wife bedridden, the courtyard in the only place she can go to enjoy the sunshine.' he explained, ducking his head respectfully. 'Please, can you help?'  
'Go on Jolán, this is something you must learn. I'll be here to help but the final judgement must be yours.' Emily nodded, waving Jolán away and moving to settle on a nearby bench.

Swallowing her nerves, Jolán nodded and followed the older man back through the narrow streets to his home. Another man stood outside the next house, powerful arms folded across an equally muscular chest.  
'Oh, so you cannot settle this like men so you run to the nobles for help.' this other man scoffed, shaking his head quickly.  
'That is enough. Now, explain to me exactly why you feel a need to extend your home.' Jolán directed, meeting his aggression with a calm patience.  
'My wife and I already have four children and she is pregnant with another. Our house is cramped with six, there simply is not enough room for seven. I wish to add an extension to give my growing family more space.' he offered, dropping his arms.  
'But your extension will throw my courtyard into shade and rob my wife of her only sunshine.' the older man protested, pointing over his shoulder. 'I beg of you, see reason Terzo.'  
'See reason? Arsenio, my two eldest sleep on the floor because there isn't enough space for them to have proper beds. Where is the reason in that?' Terzo countered, pointing back towards his own home. 'I have no place for my wife to place our next child.'  
'Enough. Tell me, Terzo, how old are your children?' Jolán asked, thinking over everything she had learned since coming to Monteriggioni.  
'my eldest son is fourteen, then I have two daughters aged eleven and nine and another son aged five, mia Signora.' Terzo replied, confusion showing in his eyes.  
'And have any of your children over the age of seven started their apprenticeship?' Jolán continued, tapping her foot impatiently.  
'No, my Lady. My eldest two have not started and my third is not healthy enough to work.' Terzo offered, realisation sinking in and dread coming to his eyes.  
'You have until sunset to arrange apprenticeships for your eldest two children. Their Master's will provide them with accommodations, freeing up space for your unborn child.' Jolán declared, meeting Terzo's gaze sternly. 'You will take your second daughter to the dottore near the grand stairs. If he says she is fit to work, she begins her apprenticeship the next day.'  
'But mia Signora, I have been teaching my son my trade, I merely wished for him to have a better education first.' Terzo protested, misjudging the glint in her eyes. 'I am a Master mason, it is my right to train my son in my craft.'  
'Call out your children.' Jolán instructed, dismissing Arsenio with a lazy flick of her hand. 'Call out your children!'

Bowing his head, Terzo turned and called out his children, gathering the eldest two in front of him and glancing towards his wife as she held into the younger two. Beckoning the eldest boy forward, Jolán looked him over carefully and turned her attention back to his father.  
'No, this boy has not been prepared for an apprenticeship as a mason. His hands are unmarred and he is completely underdeveloped for such heavy work.' Jolán scoffed, shaking her head slowly.  
'Mia Signora, I have no idea what you are talking about. My father has not prepared me for anything.' the boy offered, looking up at Jolán in confusion.  
'Grazie, child. I suspected as much.' Jolán nodded, looking around and motioning one of the guards over. 'Sergeant, you will take the young girl there to the dottore by the stairs and remain with her until I get there. I will be taking these two to their new apprenticeships. If the parents object, have them thrown out of the city.'  
'Of course, mia Signora.' the guard replied, striding forward and plucking the young girl from her mother's side. 'Will there be anything else, Signora?'  
'Signora Emilia is just down that way somewhere. Please inform her of the situation.' Jolán instructed, taking the boy by the hand and reaching out to the other girl.  
'Of course, Signora.' the guard replied, walking away with the young girl in his arms.

Turning smoothly, Jolán escorted the two youngsters away from their family home as she considered just where to place the children. She was still surprised that the father had kept his children home, all citizens of Monteriggioni were supposed to live by the renaissance ways and that included sending their children into apprenticeships or into the service of the church.  
'Are we really going to start our apprenticeships, Signora?' the young girl asked, bouncing blonde curls framing her face beautifully.  
'So, have you any ideas what you wish to learn?' Jolán nodded, glancing at Emily and smiling softly at Emily's proud smile.  
'I always wanted to be a blacksmith, Signora.' the boy replied, lighting up at the chance to learn a trade. 'Father said I was too weak to be any use to anyone.'  
'You will soon grow strong, Ilario.' Jolán smiled, swept up in the good mood of the children.  
'I would like to become a blacksmith too.' the girl added, such conviction in her young voice.  
'Well, if Firenze can have female blacksmiths, I see no reason why Monteriggioni cannot.' Jolán agreed, taking the chance and satisfied with her decision. 'I know just the right men to teach you all you need to know.'


	13. Don't Forget Your Old Shipmate

Standing on the marina at Livorno, gazing out towards the open sea, Giovanni smiled as he helped to guide several of his friends onto the waiting tender. They had no idea where they were, Giovanni had insisted on blindfolds all round to preserve the secret for as long as possible.  
'What's this all about lad?' Robert asked, one hand up to protect his head as he groped for the handrail leading onto the boat. 'You can't hide the tang of salt air from this old seadog.'  
'Not trying to hide the salt air. The surprise is so close now. Another few minutes and I'll show you everything.' Giovanni chuckled, guiding Robert down the stairs and turning to take Mary's hand.  
'You're being mighty secretive about this, Vanni.' Edward remarked, already seated on the deck of the tender. 'What's going on lad?'  
'Patience, my friends. Soon everything will be revealed and all your questions answered.' Giovanni grinned, helping Mary down before climbing down. 'Cast off! Let's get this show moving!'  
'Aye, sir!' came the chorus as the crew of three cast off the ropes and the tender puttered out towards the deep water marina.

Standing tall and completely focused on what was ahead, Giovanni still couldn't believe that this had all come together so quickly. Just a year after the plans were first put to the Global Council and the first ships were finished. Ten brand new ships sat at anchor around the Sunset Eagle, each one matched to the specifications of the Captains waiting so eagerly for their ships. Looking at them now, Giovanni had to admit that they looked spectacular all at anchor together, each one weathered just enough to take the new shine off them without making them look beaten down.

Rocking slowly as the tender docked at the deep marina, Giovanni bounded up the ladder with ease and started to help his friends off the tender and guided them along the reinforced and upgraded marina. They were all getting agitated now but Giovanni did his best to keep them calm as he led the Clutterbuck's along the boards and left them standing where he needed them. Realising he couldn't keep his friends in suspense for much longer, he called on the crew of the tender to help him get everyone in place and moved back to stand near the tender.  
'Okay, now you can take the blindfolds off!' Giovanni called, adjusting his stance and waiting for the reaction.

Off came the blindfolds and a silence fell over the marina as everyone stared up at the big surprise. At first they were all stunned into inactivity but after a few moments, they stirred and Giovanni got the reactions he'd been hoping for. He'd been working so hard to keep this secret and these reactions were the best reward he could have hoped for after all that work.

Edward made his way up onto his new Jackdaw and went straight for the wheel, running his hands lovingly over the dark timber. 

Robert made it up the gangplank of his majestic 4-masted barque, Emperor, and stood on the deck, hands caressing the railing as he looked up into the rigging.

Connor bounded up onto the Aquila and went for the bow, bounding up onto the railing and gripping the rigging in one hand as he looked back over his ship.

Mary stood frozen on the boards, staring up at her 44-gun frigate, Fearless, with a slack jaw as she placed one hand over her breast.

Adewalè hurried up to take his new place at the helm of his brig, Victoire, shooting Giovanni a grateful smile as he caressed the timber.

Stede dropped to his knees, staring up at his schooner Revenge as he shook lightly with shock and disbelief at the gift.

Charles Vane bolted up the gangplank and placed his hands on the main mast of his schooner Royal Phoenix before bowing his head.

Anne ended up sitting at the top of the gangplank onto her graceful clipper, William, hiding her face in her hands as she tried to come to terms with the surprise.

The Clutterbuck's cheered and embraced warmly before heading onto their mighty Man-of-War, Leviathan, David heading for the wheel as Richard bounded up onto the railing and looked up.

But the most startling reaction came from Ben Hornigold when he looked up at the brig he had been guided towards. Dropping to his knees, he shuddered for a moment and shook his head, hugging his torso as he started to rock. 

Loping along the boards, Giovanni sunk to his knees beside Ben and wrapped one arm around his back as he looked up at the silent brig. Holding Ben close, he turned and let rip with a piercing whistle to reveal the rest of the surprise so he could focus on Ben. He hadn't expected Ben to react so strongly to the sight of the Ranger moored among the rest of the fleet.  
'What's wrong, Ben? I thought you would be happy to return to the open seas.' Giovanni asked, stroking Ben's hair lightly. 'What troubles you so much?'  
'I am not worthy.' Ben uttered, lifting his head slowly. 'I do not deserve this kindness.'  
'Ben, you are as much a part of this family as anyone else. There are none more worthy to take command of the Ranger.' Giovanni soothed, meeting Ben's saddened gaze. 'I know you've been training hard for your chance to take command of a fine ship again.'  
'I was training new sailors for the fleet. I never thought I'd get my own.' Ben sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
'You worked so hard to make this happen. We had the funding to build a third brig and decided to bring the Ranger back from the pages of history. She's all yours, you'll be free to go wherever you want, as son as you pass the final test of your skills.' Giovanni guided, content to kneel and wait for Ben to accept that he was considered worthy.

Emerging from every hatch, the new crews bounded out of hiding and ran to take their places across the decks, some taking to the rigging as others lined up by the cannons and yet more lined the deck in place of their positions below. Men from all corners of the world, all dressed in simple sea clothes and most of them bare foot, some with bandanas around their heads and others with their hair tied back with whatever came to hand. A truly incredible sight, the crews were all eager to set sail now that their Captains had arrived at long last.

Moving among his crew, getting to know them and adjusting to the mantle of Captain once again, Edward turned when he heard his crew muttering about bad luck and the risks involved. Striding out of the Captain's cabin, their baby girl on her hip, Caroline looked around slowly and smiled as she met Edward's eyes.  
'Caroline? What brings you out here?' Edward asked, returning to her side and reaching out to take Tess from her arms.  
'if you think I'm going to let you go sailing off for months on end while I wait at home, you have another thing coming, Edward.' Caroline replied, looking across the deck of the ship and the motley crew waiting for Edward's call.  
'Nothing would make me happier.' Edward nodded, leaning in to kiss her brow lightly. 'I had feared that my desire for the sea would tear you away again.'  
'Not this time, Edward.' Caroline chuckled, her smile growing as Edward took her hand and guided her up to the wheel. 'This time we sail together.'  
'This will be your place, at my right hand where you belong.' Edward guided, leading his beloved wife to a simple chair lashed to the railing. 'But should the storms rage against us, promise me you will take shelter below decks. I could not bear the thought of losing you out there.'  
'I give you my word, Edward.' Caroline promised, settling on her chair and accepting their daughter back into her embrace.

Finally getting Ben to take his place at the helm of the Ranger, Giovanni smiled proudly as he paced along the boards, looking up at the waiting crews as another tender pulled up to the marina. This time, ten unfamiliar Assassins stepped onto the boards and spread out, moving to wait beside the ships with their sea chests.  
'Alright, listen up! At this moment, not one of you is technically allowed to leave the port. You might have passed the theory part of your examinations but now it is time for you to begin your practical training. The men on the docks are your assigned co-pilots, they are being highly paid to ensure your competencies and prepare you for the open seas. The seas are a lot more crowded today, full of ships that can smash even a mighty Man-of-War to pieces. So, until you pass your training and earn your tickets, you are forbidden from leaving port without your co-pilot at your side. They await your permission to board so if you're ready to feel the open seas, call them up and prepare to depart!' Giovanni called, continuing to pace the boards and throwing his voice to reach all of the ships waiting quietly for permission to depart.

Smiling as all ten co-pilots were welcomed onto their ships without hesitation, Giovanni turned and nodded sharply. With full crews and plenty of supplies on board, it was time to release the new Assassin Navy and let them re-discover the wonders of the open waters.  
'Your ships are loaded with four months of supplies and every port around the Mediterranean has been informed of the new wooden Navy in these waters. Whenever you pull into port, simply mention the Auditore name and answer the question correctly and you will be resupplied without needing to worry about paying for the necessary supplies. We will cover the costs until you are all out on the open seas, working for your living. In time, we intend to set up this Navy as a tourist attraction, taking paying customers across the oceans just like it was done back in the glory days you represent. But that won't happen until you are Master's of the oceans and free to go wherever the winds take you.' Giovanni continued, so proud of his friends for this.

Giovanni still couldn't believe that he was witnessing this, the dream had seemed impossible but here it was - the core of the new wooden hulled Assassin Navy. Over the coming years, more ships would be added but these ten would always have the honour of being the core of that Navy.  
'Take note of where you are berthed, both in relation to each other and to the Sunset Eagle. When you return to Livorno, you will need to return to exactly the same place or you won't all fit around this marina. We have limited space out here, anyone sticking out too far runs the risk of witnessing their beautiful ship destroyed by a passing freighter. So take care with where you drop anchor, sail has right of way to all but the largest of ships but even the smaller ships of today take longer than expected to stop. To watch your afts and be careful where you decide to drop anchor for the night.' Giovanni guided, noticing a few nods from the co-pilots awaiting permission to depart. 'Alright, that's about all I have to say. I would suggest you let the smaller ships depart first and I will see you back in Monteriggioni whenever you've had enough of the open Mediterranean.'

Returning to the tender that had carried him out here, Giovanni turned and watched in silent appreciation as the majestic tall ships cast off and hoisted their sails in turn, one by one drifting out into the open water and picking up speed as the Captains regained their confidence at the helm. For Giovanni, there could be no greater sight as the Aquila took her turn to catch the wind and leap from her berth. Moments later the Jackdaw followed her out, the two ships cruising together for a moment before the Aquila pulled away and unfurled her outriggers. There was a tiny part of Giovanni that longed to take up a post on any of these magnificent ships but the greater part knew he was needed in Monteriggioni.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Getting a feel for his little schooner, Stede listened attentively to the guidance of his co-pilot Michael and paid close attention to the other ships around him. Most were sleek pleasure craft, easily outpacing the Revenge and forcing him to contend with their wake but he held his line and called orders to his crew.  
'Look to port and you'll see one of your biggest threats at anchor.' Michael guided, pointing towards a huge contained ship in the distance.  
'I can see why we were warned so frequently to keep our distance from those ships.' Stede nodded, raising his spyglass to get a better look. 'They wouldn't even notice if they ran over us, would they?'  
'Not until it was already too late for most of the crew. A ship like that could run straight over the Revenge and not realise until the watchers spotted bodies behind them.' Michael replied, gaze turning to the smaller ships around them. 'Focus on the close threats, there is a lot to watch out for.'  
'Are the seas always this crowded?' Stede asked, adjusting their track to avoid a fleet of fishing vessels with their nets.  
'The Mediterranean is but once you get out into the Atlantic, there's a lot more space for people. The Mediterranean is a pleasure spot, the rich and famous love to come out here and do almost nothing and there are a lot of fishermen trying to make a living. Add that to the freighters going in every direction, hauling everything you could imagine and you get a fairly hectic environment.' Michael explained, leaning against the railing lightly. 'You'll get used to it eventually.'

Snapping to look at the call of trouble behind, Stede gulped and screamed for maximum sail as he hauled the wheel hard to port, trying desperately to turn her before she was smashed to pieces by a gleaming white speedboat. Thinking fast, he called for his swivel gunners and smirked as they opened fire as the Revenge managed to clear the path of the speedboat. Turning his gaze back to the speedboat, Stede laughed at the red and green paint splattered across the side in great swathes.  
'What the fuck?' a young man called, appearing on the deck of the defiled speedboat.  
'Learn the rules, fuckwad! Sail has right of way against all but the biggest of ships!' Stede shot back, calling for his crew to furl the sails. 'You're lucky you didn't try that with the bigger ships. The Leviathan will sink you if you harass her.'  
'I'll fucking own you for this!' the young man spat, bringing out a cell phone and starting to take photos of the Revenge and the damage to his boat.  
'You'll have to deal with the Auditore!' Stede responded before turning back to his crew. 'Full sail!'

Quickly gaining speed again, Stede turned his bow towards the looming shape of the mighty Leviathan and trimmed his sails back to half as he approached. Adjusting his sails to keep in beside the much larger ship, he called up to the Captains and smiled as Richard appeared at the railing.  
'Ahoy, Bonnet. What brings you alongside?' Richard called, leaning over the railing.  
'Watch for a white speedboat, splattered with red and green. Tried to ram us from behind and a young man got rather aggressive when we opened fire. Claimed he'd fucking own us but I told him to take it up with the Auditore!' Stede explained, gaze flicking from Richard to the seas ahead.  
'Would that be him?' Richard asked, pointing off to the port side with a grin.  
'Aye, that's him.' Stede nodded, glancing at the incoming ship quickly.  
'Fall in astern, we'll handle him.' Richard directed before disappearing from view.

Dropping back into a position behind the much larger vessel, Stede watched the speedboat coming closer before it spun and threw a wave of water up against the side of the Man-of-War and sent waves lashing the deck of his own schooner. But as the speedboat turned to make another pass, the rumble of cannon fire split the air and a rain of modified ammunition splashed down around the rapidly moving boat, splashing the gleaming white paintwork with even more red and green paint. The water around the speedboat was stained red and green as well but the motions of the boats would quickly dissipate the sullied water.

Able to hear the swearing coming from the speedboat as it came around to make a pass on their starboard side, Stede chuckled as he ordered his own crew to open fire again, adding to the mess on the expensive speedboat seconds before the Clutterbuck brothers launched another devastating broadside at the problem boat.  
'Cap'n! Navy to port!' one of Stede's lookouts called, pointing towards a sleek modern cutter racing towards them.  
'Stand down men, let the local authorities handle this!' Stede ordered, keeping a sharp eye on his distances to avoid running into the Leviathan.  
'Come alongside, Bonnet! You'll be safer there.' Richard guided, leaning over the railing again and tossing down a rope. 'Hand over fist lads, we'll haul you around.'

Using ropes and sturdy poles, the two crews hauled the Revenge around and alongside the much larger ship before the cutter slowed to a stop beside the rather gaudy speedboat. Concerned about what the young punk was telling the Navy, Stede whistled up to the Man-of-War and beckoned Richard down to him. For a moment nothing happened but then both Clutterbuck's swung over the side and climbed down to stand with Stede against the trouble.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Sometimes, when the crowds are suitable and there is nothing to keep him up in the villa, Lorenzo would shed his noble guise and dress in an outfit rarely seen within the city. Making use of the alleyways and back entrances, he would make it appear as if he was just another local citizen as he headed towards the tavern. Few who knew him as Signore Lorenzo, Lord of Monteriggioni recognised him as Agostino, a former sailor with a million tales to tell and an endless supply of sea shanties to share with any who would listen.

Dressed simply and comfortably in linen pants torn off at the knees and a stained shirt under a patched blue vest held closed by a dirty red sash and hair bound back with a blue and white striped bandana, he hobbled into the tavern and set himself on his favourite perch at the bar. Tossing a gold coin on the bar, he accepted his first drink and looked around slowly. Some of the tourists were openly staring at him, others ignored his presence and a few looked genuinely interested in his story. Even their repeat tourists didn't know much about Agostino the sailor.

Draining his drink with practised ease, Lorenzo signalled for another and smiled as Thomas ambled in and took his regular place at the bar. He wasn't quite the drunkard Lorenzo remembered but he always livened things up whenever he came into the tavern with Agostino.  
'Haven't seen you in here for a while, Agostino.' Thomas drawled, propping one elbow on the bar.  
'You know how it is, Thomas. Had to find the money to come back and drink.' Lorenzo shrugged, taking longer with his second drink.  
'Ah, I know that struggle.' Thomas chuckled, raising his tankard in a toast. 'Here's to the drunks and louts, long may we find shelter from the storms.'  
'I'm the drunk and you're a lout.' Lorenzo chuckled, raising his tankard and drinking deep.  
'Agostino, I thought we had seen the last of you.' Jonathan remarked, sidling up to the bar and signalling for a drink.  
'You know me, I come and go as I please. The Lords of the city don't mind, so long as I stay away from them.' Lorenzo shrugged, draining his tankard again and motioning for another.  
'Ah, Agostino. Come to regale us with another tall tale?' Yusuf chuckled, joining the gathering at the bar and signalling for a drink.  
'I suppose I could. Let me tell you of my time in Constantinopoli.' Lorenzo nodded, picking up his drink and standing. 'Anyone else want to hear my tales of adventure and a misguided youth?'  
'How about something new?' Clipper suggested, looking up from his humble lunch. 'Every time I have the coin to come up and eat here, I hear the same stories from you.'

Rubbing at his chin, Lorenzo chuckled and nodded as he hobbled among the people. He had three lifetimes of stories to pick from, too many adventures to easily decide on his next story.  
'Hmm, well how about my travels to the new world? Have I told you that story?' Lorenzo asked, stopping beside Clipper's table. 'I would not want you to get bored of my tales.'  
'That story sounds new.' Clipper grinned, going back to his meal and waiting for the story to unfold.  
'Gather around, amici and let me regale you with a story of daring sailors and a far distant land none believed existed.' Lorenzo called, spreading his arms and turning slowly.

Standing back and watching as Lorenzo wove a tale of adventure around the people, those who knew the truth swapped proud looks and allowed the story to sweep them up into the action of Lorenzo's tale. It was a beautiful tale, speaking of the long journey from Italia to the New World and all the wonders he discovered in those strange new lands. He spoke of the people and the places, all without mocking the Kanien'kehá:ka people. All who heard him were totally absorbed in his story, giving over to his mastery of the spoken word.

But as he continued to speak and drink, a woman stood up and approached him, her strawberry blonde hair tied back and wearing modern clothing. Lorenzo didn't let her bother him, he continued the story until she thrust a pointing finger in his face.  
'You liar! The New World wasn't discovered until the early 1500s, well after the time represented by this false city. There is no way you were there, you would have been long dead and forgotten!' she challenged, meeting Lorenzo's gaze with angry blue eyes. 'I thought this was a place where history was kept alive for future generations, not something to be twisted as you see fit!'

Dropping out of character at the challenge, Lorenzo slapped her hand away and reached up to pull his bandana free. Running his fingers through his hair, he straightened from his easy slouch and met her anger with his own tempered frustrations.  
'How dare you disrespect my family home! How dare you come in here and claim we are doing this wrong! How dare you insult my ancestors with your words of hatred!' Lorenzo growled, reaching into a hidden pocket within his belt pouch and pulling out his family ring.  
'Your family? Don't make me laugh. You are no more a Lord than a sailor.' she scoffed, unconcerned about being slapped across the knuckles.  
'That is where you are terribly mistaken.' Lorenzo replied, slipping the ring on and lifting his right hand sharply. 'I am Lord Lorenzo Auditore de Monteriggioni, ruler of this city and all who live within our boundaries. There is a portrait of my twin and I just over there, take a look if you do not believe my words.'

A smirk about his lips, he accepted the bundle the barman passed him and cut the strings holding it tight. Shaking out the dark purple cloth, he pulled the long coat around his shoulders and lifted his chin, his noble upbringing coming out again.  
'This is no false city, Monteriggioni has been in Auditore hands for hundreds of years. During the Renaissance, this city was prosperous and strong even though it lacked the finances of Firenze or Venezia. I can trace my blood right back to Lord Mario Auditore the First, the Lord and Protector of this city up until his death in 1509.' Lorenzo continued, smoothing out his coat and waiting for the woman to turn back to him.  
'That does not excuse this pointless twisting of history. This city never had a naval connection.' she debated, the anger back in her eyes.  
'And we have never claimed to be a perfect representation of history. Go to Firenze if you want a truer picture of the Renaissance. Here we have a much broader view of history and our duty to safeguard that knowledge. Yusuf is dressed as a Turkish Assassin of the 1500s but is frequently seen spending time with Altair and Malik of the Levantine Assassins back in the 11th century. Monteriggioni doesn't stand as a reminder of the Renaissance, this city stands as a reminder of Assassins of the past! That's why people come here, they want to know more about the ordinary people who gave their lives for freedom, peace and a man's right to choose his own fate.' Lorenzo barked, so relieved that the Global Council had agreed that it was time to reveal the Assassins to the rest of the world.

Gathering around Lorenzo, the rest of the Assassins in the room stood tall and silently dared this outspoken woman to continue this lost cause of an argument. At no time has any citizen of Monteriggioni claimed that they were trying to represent any specific time period. They were here to speak of their ancestors and the Assassin way of life.  
'I think it's time for you to leave, lass. You opened your mouth and insulted about 90 percent of the people that call Monteriggioni home. There's only a few that have no connection to the Assassins.' Duncan suggested, emerging from the shadows. 'You are not wanted here and if you return, you will be forcibly removed.'  
'Ser Lorenzo! Ser Lorenzo!' Charles called, poking his head in and looking around quickly.  
'I am here, Charles.' Lorenzo sighed, turning to his secret lover. 'What has happened?'  
'It is your mother, her health has taken a sudden turn.' Charles briefed, entering the building and looking around again. 'Am I interrupting something, Signore?'  
'Nothing is more important than my mother, Charles.' Lorenzo replied, slipping off the coat and tossing it to the barman. 'Yusuf, see that this rabble is removed from my city.'  
'Of course, Signore.' Yusuf nodded, resting one hand on his sword. 'Collect your belongings and leave peacefully.'  
'Has Giovanni returned from Livorno yet?' Lorenzo asked, already hurrying out the doorway.  
'Not yet, Signore.' Charles offered, sticking in beside Lorenzo as they hustled towards the villa as fast as Lorenzo could. 'Signora Jolán is with your mother now.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Keeping his distance from all other shipping as he got used to having control of the Emperor, Robert wasn't quite sure why he had such a bad feeling so suddenly. He had no reason to feel so uncomfortable, the winds were blowing and the weather fine, his crew were all hard at work and his beautiful ship was responding to him perfectly. He should have been putting his new ship through her paces but he held back, trying to sort out why he felt this darkness.

Growling softly at his own foolishness, Robert shook himself and inhaled the salt air but his mind refused to stay with the Emperor. The dark feeling refused to be shifted and he still could find no reason for it.  
'Cap'n! Cap'n!' one of the crewmen called, emerging from the small radio room with a parchment in one hand.  
'What is it, lad?' Robert asked, adjusting their course to better catch the wind. 'Speak Davy, what's so important lad?'  
'Message from home.' the younger man replied, bounding up the stairs and holding out the parchment to Robert.

Blood draining from his face and he read and then re-read the message, Robert swore vehemently and wrenched the wheel hard to port. Barking for full sail as he continued the circle, Robert snatched the message and thrust it at his co-pilot Frank and sent Davy back to the radio to confirm their immediate return. Catching a strong gust, the Emperor launched forward with a new purpose, cutting through the water and racing back to Livorno.

Eyes locked on the distant marina, Robert nodded slowly at the sight of so many other sails approaching the marina from every direction. Bringing up his spyglass, he scanned the approaching ships slowly and realised that the smaller ships were holding back so that the larger vessels could dock first.

Waiting his turn, Robert called for all sails to be furled and glided smoothly into his berth and accepted the note back from Frank as the crew ran to get the Emperor secured to the dock. Looking at the page again, Robert didn't even try to fight the tears falling. He didn't care about looking weak in front of the crew, not now that he was faced with such terrible news. Emilia had meant so much to him from their first meeting. Not because he had played a part in teaching Vanni and Renzo how to sail but because she cared so much for him. Their friendship had been so strong from the start and only grew stronger as they discovered they shared a family bond.

Folding the message and tucking it inside his jacket, he abandoned the wheel and hurried down the stairs, pausing only to retrieve Sass from his cabin before vaulting the railings and dropping to the dock. Hurrying long the boards, Robert jumped into the tender and tried to calm his raging mind as he sat and waited with decreasing patience for the rest of the team to arrive.  
'You going to be okay, Robert?' Richard asked, dropping down beside him.  
'I think so, I just need to get home.' Robert nodded, tucking Sass into his coat. 'I just can't believe she's gone.'  
'We're here if you want to talk about anything.' David offered, settling beside Robert and squeezing his shoulder lightly.  
'Thank you.' Robert uttered, scrubbing at his face and hanging his head. 'I should have been there. I should have stayed in Monteriggioni.' Robert sighed, shoulders heaving as the Clutterbuck's shuffled closer and held him between them. 'I never even got to say goodbye.'  
'Then show your love for Emilia in your own way. Let the city know that you loved Emilia in a way that can't be labelled.' Mary suggested, wiping away his tears with the gentlest of hands. 'I know you'll find an answer.'

Lifting his head slowly, Robert nodded and sniffed weakly as he scrubbed at his face. Taking a few calming breaths, he pulled out his phone and tapped at one of the five profiles always on the screen. Running his free hand through his hair, he tried not to crack again, he needed to be strong if he was ever going to survive this simple phone call.  
"Robbie?" Thomas' voice was so weak and shaky, he was barely holding on to his composure.  
'I'm here, Tommy.' Robert nodded, retreating to the cabin below to get some privacy.  
"She's really gone, ain't she?" Thomas asked, so close to falling apart again. "What am I gonna do without her?"  
'Right now, you don't need to worry about that.' Robert soothed, waving Edward away with a sharp flick of his wrist. 'I need you to do something for me, Tommy.'  
"What do ya need?" Thomas uttered, struggling to speak through his grief.  
'You know where the spare key to my apartment is. I need you to head up and bring out my formal robes. You remember where they are?' Robert guided, nodding slowly as Ben entered the cabin and came over to sit beside him.  
"I remember Robbie. I remember exactly how to set 'em out for ya." Thomas confirmed, confusion in his voice. "But why do ya want 'em? I thought her funeral was meant to be a private moment."  
'It will be private but this is my way to honour her. She never got to see me in all my finery so I will wear it in her memory and honour.' Robert explained, draping one arm over Ben's shoulders and pulling him closer.  
"I'll make sure everything is polished and ready for ya." Thomas promised, sounding a little more focused now. "Do ya mind if William helps?"  
'Course not Tommy. I know he means a lot to you and right now, I'd be worried if you didn't want William close.' Robert replied, not all that surprised when Charles entered the room and curled up on the bed behind him. 'I'll be home soon Tommy, be strong for me okay.'  
"I will Robbie. I'll have everything ready for you and inform Vanni and Renzo that you will stand the final vigil." Thomas replied, his voice gaining strength but Robert knew it would be a long time before he was back to his best. "Come home safe, Robbie."  
'I will Tommy. Go on, lad. There's work to be done and I don't want to miss this chance.' Robert guided, hating to leave Thomas but he had to balance so many problems right now.  
"Okay. I'll be waiting with open arms Robbie." Thomas sighed and then the line went dead.

Tucking his phone away, Robert shifted on the bed and tugged Charles to him as he bowed his head. So many were hurting from this loss, none were prepared to say goodbye and it had left a huge gap in so many lives. Ben and Charles might not have shared blood with Emilia but she had been such a key figure in their recovery and returning confidence. If not for her, they likely would have been added to the memorial wall behind the villa. Robert had a feeling that a lot of the rescued slaves would have given up on life if not for Emilia's loving hands and gentle voice.

Sitting in near silence, the quiet remembrance broken only by a soft sobbing and weak sniffles, the three seadogs took comfort from each other and tried to come to terms with the loss. Monteriggioni would never be the same, the tight knit team that called her home would never fully recover but they would stand up and live in Emilia's honour. That was the least they could do for the woman who had sacrificed so much and fought so hard to bring peace to her little corner of the world and all who called it home.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

They buried Emilia quietly, withholding the official death notice so the family could have some private time to say goodbye to their rock and anchor. The city was sombre and quiet the day of the funeral, the citizens respecting the heavy grief over the city and insisting that the guests did the same. No one mentioned just who was being shown such respect, the citizens knew and the tourists didn't need to know. A few asked about the identity of the fallen but the citizens ignored them and the guards demanded they keep silent.

Gathered in the Auditore crypt, the extended family stood as one, supporting and comforting each other as the glistening black casket was carried into the mausoleum to be placed beside Mario. Standing tall beside the open doors, Robert was completely unrecognisable in his black and beige robes, sword held in a salute to the dead as he grieved in silence. Not one Assassin touched the casket on its final journey, leaving it on the shoulders of six once-enemies and now some of those who had truly experienced Emilia's love and dedication.

As soon as the pallbearers emerged and the doors were pushed closed, Robert moved to stand in front of the doors and sheathed his sword as he prepared to take the overnight vigil. Soon the stonemasons would arrive to etch Emilia's details into the wall beneath Mario's details and until their job was finished, Robert would stay before the doors and block all access to the sacred space. Only once the stonemasons were finished would he leave his post and return to the family.

The rest of the family retreated to the villa to share a meal and raise their glasses in Emilia's memory, paying tribute to the woman who had led them for so many years and listening to the reading of her will. Normally such things were left a few days but there was so much work to be done and Emilia had left final instructions for these matters. She thought of every detail, making sure that Monteriggioni was in good hands and spreading out the burden so no one was left holding too many responsibilities in a changing world. Even her beloved eagle Duca was considered and placed in Thomas' care as a final reminder of his grandmother.

Loyal to Monteriggioni and the Assassins to the very end, Emily had left two leather-bound books to her eldest sons, one full of ideas to improve the city and keep the tourists entertaining and the other crammed with ideas on what to do to ensure slavery never returned to the world. She had left letters for everyone and CDs to help them through the rough patches that were sure to come. Age hadn't diminished her mind, she had made certain that everyone would be supported and comforted by her wise words even after she was gone.

Journals for Jolán, packed with her insights and everything Emilia had learned about being an Italian noblewoman. Heartfelt requests for some of the remaining ancient Assassins to watch over her children and protect them from serious harm. Recorded music to ease the nightmares of those who had truly suffered. Every gift was accepted gratefully, whispered thanks offered to a woman they owed so much and would strive to live up to her blessings.


	14. Coming Back Stronger

Wiping the blood from her face, Luisa smiled proudly as she led her exhausted mercenari back through the towering city gates and towards the villa. Once again Firenze and Monteriggioni were at war, the battles growing in intensity every day but Luisa stood strong and proved just why she had been picked to lead the Monteriggioni forces. Just seventeen and she was already making quite a name for herself as a skilled leader and a strong warrior in her own right. Today though, well it just hadn't been her day. She could slap on a smile and wave to the people but there was no mistaking the heavy bandages wrapped around her right thigh.

Usually the simulated battles were relatively safe, everything regulated and everyone highly trained with their weapons but sometimes accidents happened. Luisa wasn't angry at Franco for it, the arrow in her thigh wasn't intentional and really, it was another scar in her hide and that wasn't a bad thing. She felt no shame over her scars; each one was a story of triumph and glory for her city. Even so, she was glad that her mother wasn't around to see her come home with another injury from the battlefields. Emilia had always fussed too much over what Luisa considered minor wounds and would try to get Luisa to stay in the city when next the call to arms sounded.

Dismissing the mercenari with a wave of her hand, she headed towards the villa to bathe and relax for a little while. She had little doubt that as soon as Vanni or Renzo saw her, they would call for a dottore to examine her wound but she trusted Adelchi and his medical knowledge. That didn't bother her too much as she made her way up the stairs to the sound of weapons clashing in the sparring ring.  
'Ah, welcome home nipote!' Bartolomeo called, watching Antonio and Malik sparring even as he waved to her. 'What happened?'  
'Nothing serious, I moved a little too early and Franco's shot went astray.' Luisa shrugged, circling around to him. 'I'll be fine in a few days.'  
'You are too much like…' Bartolomeo started but he was cut off by a shocked cry from behind him.  
'Luisa, you should not be walking on that leg.' Jolán insisted, lifting her skirts a little and hurrying down the stairs. 'Bartolomeo, kindly carry…'  
'That's enough, Jolán!' Luisa snapped, rolling her eyes at her sister-in-law. 'Just because you are Vanni's wife and the Lady of Monteriggioni does not give you the right to order me around. I am the Condottiero; injuries like this are a part of my life and will be for a long time to come. You are a noble beauty but I am the warrior spirit of the city. If you can't handle that fact, I suggest you stay inside and away from the stairs the next time the horns sound to welcome us home.' Luisa warned, her fiery temper reminding everyone in earshot of Mario's own temper. 'My wound has already been seen too and cleaned; I need nothing more than a hot bath now.'  
'Had I not been here, I would have sworn Mario had returned to us.' Malik grinned, sheathing his sword and wiping the sweat from his face.  
'You must learn not to coddle the younger siblings, Jolán. They are independent children and do not appreciate your attempts to mother them. They are Auditore children; they do not appreciate being held back for any reason. Already Vincenzio is older than Mario was when he first faced battle but you refuse to let Vincenzio even try his hands with a dagger. Such restrictions will only turn them against you.' Antonio explained, watching Luisa hobble up the stairs. 'Let them go and they will reward you in their own way.'  
'I will try harder.' Jolán nodded, smiling softly as she headed back up to the villa.  
'You'll find the balance, Jolán. Have faith and trust Giovanni's siblings, they know their own limits.' Bartolomeo guided, fully confident that the younger siblings would set her straight.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Making sure everything was in place and preparing mentally for the display, Haytham adjusted his collar and smoothed out his hair before positioning his microphone and making certain it was working properly. Still settling into his new role, Haytham really liked the idea of displays of horsemanship but he still wondered why he had been tapped to be the face of the display. He enjoyed the challenges of working with the herd and relished the time outside but he still wondered why Ziio hadn't been offered the task.

Taking up the tools of his trade, he strode out of the stable and looked around at the crowds that had gathered to witness his display. Every crowd was different; it was all about flexibility and adapting his routine to quit the mood of the people around the fence line. Almost immediately a lot of the faces in the crowd softened a several cooed at the precious little palomino foal walking along beside him.  
'Signore, signori e bambini di tutte le età; buongiorno e benvenuti.' Haytham greeted, waving to the crowds. 'Please forgive my Italian; I was actually born in London. I am Haytham and this little darling here is Sunshine. She was abandoned by her mother and imprinted on me instead.'

Transferring the two long whips into his left hand, Haytham patted her lightly with his right as he walked around the ring slowly. A few people reached out to her as they walked and after a gentle nudge from Haytham, Sunshine moved closer to the fence for pats and attention from as many people as possible.  
'Here at Monteriggioni, we are extremely proud of our horses and the training methods that have been used for hundreds of years. We have little need for leads and ropes anymore and these whips I carry are simply extensions of my arms so I can control multiple horses at once. Haytham continued, moving to the middle of the ring and spreading his arms as he crossed the whips overhead. 'I hope you all enjoy the show. I ask that you keep your applause and cheering to a minimum, the horses must be able to hear my subtle calls.'

A soft click of his tongue, carried by the microphone at his jaw line and he was answered by the steady clatter of hooves on the cobbles in the forecourt of the stable. A murmur went through the crowd as Haytham's favourite six horses emerged from the building and trotted towards him eagerly. There was no sign of fear, anger or discomfort in their body language, they were all genuinely happy to perform beside Haytham.

Slowing as they came level with him, the six walked calmly past him and lined up three on each side. Lowering his whips slowly, Haytham stepped forward and held the long whips out straight beside him. The liberty training style had always been popular among Assassins but sometimes people forgot just how complex it could be to control a horse without touching the animal.  
'Please put your hands together for the stars of the show. D'oro! Spirito! Argento! Mezzanotte! Bucaneve! Feroce!' Haytham called, each horse bowing as it was named and signalled.

Waiting for the cheering to settle again, Haytham held the whips out straight and backed up slowly, the horses following him backwards as little Sunshine galloped over and took up a place beside Haytham so she could play along too. Chuckling softly at her antics, Haytham dropped the whips and whistled sharply. Sunshine stayed with him but the big horses kept moving and drew quite a few surprised sounds from the crowd.

Keeping their positions, the three on his right turned around to face in the other direction and lined up again before all six started walking in circles around Haytham. A click of his tongue and they moved up into a trot as Haytham started walking forward again. The horses moved with him, keeping their distance without losing their stride. Another soft noise and they broke away, swinging out in matching arcs before coming back to face Haytham in a perfect line. Raising the whips again, Haytham backed up and snapped the whips up, the crowd breaking into scattered applause as all seven horses reared up together.  
'Oh Sunshine, you cheeky little thing.' Haytham chuckled, patting her side quickly. 'Good girl, you're very clever.'

Transferring both whips to his left hand and tucking them close to his side, Haytham cued off another routine and stepped forward into a high-kneed strut, head held high as he listened to the steady rhythm of his horses behind him. With so many cues already in use, Haytham had been forced to get creative with his cue for the Spanish walk. Strutting had proved to be one of the best options and it kept the horses in step. Glancing down, he couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the sight of little Sunshine picking up her hooves and striding forward with such elegance.

Turning the line again, Haytham split the whips again and held them out, bringing his companions to a stop and waiting for the scattered applause to quieten again. The crowd was behaving remarkably well, he hadn't felt it necessary to remind anyone to keep quiet and avoid spooking the horses. Not that he was worried about any of the horses bolting, they were trained not to spook in battle so the tourists were no big deal for them.  
'With proper training and a kind hand, a horse can be trained to do just about anything. Even those tasks and tricks that most consider impossible or unlikely for a horse to achieve can be taught and achieved with great success.' Haytham smiled, turning to the horses and brushing his fingers over Sunshine's back again.

Clicking his tongue and lowering the whips slowly, Haytham nodded as the six large horses sunk to their knees before settling on the grass peacefully. Another gesture and they rolled over, kicking up their hooves happily as they went over and returned to their resting position. Lifting one whip and keeping the other down, Haytham guided them to sit up and asked them to hold the position for a few moments before signalling for them to rise.

Giving another signal, he sent five of them back towards the stable and welcomed D'oro right in close, stroking his nose when that fine head landed on his shoulder heavily. Rewarding him with a piece of carrot, Haytham headed towards the centre of the ring. A soft word and D'oro moved away, circling Haytham and waiting for the next cue.  
'D'oro here is one of the oldest horses I have had the pleasure of training and he has learned a few very special tricks.' Haytham explained, his smile growing as D'oro nodded in agreement. 'I know, you're a very special boy.'

Reaching for the rubber pistol tucked through his belt, Haytham raised it slowly as the crowd gasped and started to loudly protest his actions. Wiping the smile off his face, Haytham took aim and pulled the trigger. Neighing loudly, D'oro stumbled back a step and dropped into the straw pile he was trained to use. Breaking from the patiently waiting group beyond, Argento charged straight at Haytham like a hound out of hell, ears back and head down in a rage.

Picking his moment, Haytham skipped aside and dropped his whips as he wrapped his arm around Argento's neck and jumped, swinging up to sit on his back as the grey stallion continued to gallop around the ring. Tapping at his neck with both hands, Haytham got the rampaging horse back under control and turned him to see D'oro regain his feet and shake off the straw sticking to him.

Guiding Argento around with light touches and soft vocalisations, Haytham aimed him up beside D'oro and pushed up to stand on the heaving back of the mighty grey. Tossing his head, D'oro broke into a trot and quickly moved up into a canter before Argento caught up with him. Arms held wide, Haytham waiting for them to level out and drop back to a trot before he shifted his weight so he was standing on both incredible horses.

Clicking his tongue and lowering his arms, Haytham remained totally calm as the rest of his working team moved up and joined the trot. Standing tall in the middle of the line, Haytham clicked his tongue and lowered his weight a little as he guided the leading stallions around smoothly. Slowing them to a walk again, he called them to a stop and slipped off his hat. Leaning back a little, he asked the horses to bow again and smiled proudly as the crowd broke into applause.  
'Thank you all for your attention and support, without you we would have little reason to put on these shows and displays. I will be here all day, working with these horses and many others we have in our stables so if you have any questions, do not hesitate to come by and ask.' Haytham smiled, bowing to the crowds before jumping off the backs of his favourite horses and retrieving his whips as Sunshine started butting at his leg. 'I know Sunshine, it's time you were fed again.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Looking up at the TV when he received the message that the Global Council wished to speak with them, Lorenzo accepted the incoming call and called for Vincenzio, knowing that he was likely studying in the next room. Holding one hand up when someone spoke from Roma, he asked Vincenzio to run and fetch Giovanni before turning his attention back to the large screen.  
'Buongiorno Councillors. How may Monteriggioni serve the Global Council today?' Lorenzo asked, dipping his head respectfully.  
"We wish to hear a progress update on your mission to eradicate slavery from your district." Councillor Lendvai of the Hungarian delegation nodded, a soft smile on her face.  
'Over the last three months, we have successfully destroyed two markets, five holding camps and eleven fight arenas in our district. As per the agreement struck with the Global Council, we have eliminated all those who are encouraging the slavery to continue and assisting the liberated people to find their families and settle into more suitable accommodation and work within our district.' Lorenzo offered, getting up and coming around the massive desk.  
"You have certainly been busy, Lorenzo." Councillor Bülow from Sweden remarked, leaning forward in her chair. "But I fear there are still slaves moving through your district."  
'We are aware of the continued trade over our district borders but so far we have struggled to locate the specific areas the slavers are using to cross into our district. We located one border installation last year and destroyed it but they have moved their operation elsewhere on the southern border. Three weeks ago we received Intel about a border installation on our northern borders and after much preparation and planning, dispatched a crack team to eliminate this target. I expect to get a report from them today. For security reasons, we insisted on limited contact until the job was finished.' Lorenzo offered, glancing to the side at the sound of running feet. 'Ah, nice of you to join us fratello.'  
'Mi dispiace, there was a minor dispute among some of the farmers that needed to be dealt with.' Giovanni shrugged, hurrying over to stand beside his brother. 'What did I miss?'  
'A brief of our anti-slavery efforts over the last three months and mention of the latest attempt to close our borders against the slavers.' Lorenzo grinned, nudging his brother lightly.  
'Still no word from Raven?' Giovanni asked, scratching his head quickly.  
'Nothing yet. They should have checked in by now.' Lorenzo sighed, glancing towards the clock on the wall. 'This is so unlike Raven.'  
"Lost a team, have you? That's not going to look good on your records." Councillor Peacock of England scoffed, shaking his head sharply. "I always said it was foolish to leave such a key district in unblooded hands."  
'Unblooded? Have you forgotten just who you are speaking with? We have been involved with the conflict since before your grandfather was born! We bear the scars of our time in Constantinopoli alongside Yusuf Tazim and our time in Colonial America with Ratonhnhaké:ton!' Giovanni snapped, his temper flaring at the challenge. 'We are Auditore! We have been fighting since we were children, standing in many eras and across the world.'  
"Peace, Masters Auditore. Ignore the minority, you still have the full support of the majority of the Global Council." Councillor Bergamaschi of Italy smiled, shooting a glare across the room. "You may be young but you have already proven to be exceptional leaders and highly skilled Assassins in your own right."  
'You are most kind, Councillor. We have truly been blessed to learn from so many talented and wise Assassins.' Lorenzo nodded, curling one arm around Giovanni's shoulders and squeezing. 'Calm down, fratello. Remember what madre always used to say. Do not get into battles of wits against unarmed opponents.'  
'Si, I've really got to learn to do that.' Giovanni agreed, hugging his twin close. 'I'm still worried about Raven's silence. The mission brief was totally routine, just another slaver camp to destroy but something must have gone terribly wrong.'

Jumping a little as the speakers beeped out another incoming call, Giovanni turned and grabbed the remote from the desk and accepted the incoming call. Up on the big screen, the rest of the live videos were pushed around to make room for a completely different image. Instead of the perfect offices and the grand meeting room of the Global Council, they were shown a grassy plain with dust in the air and bodies scattered behind Aloysius.  
'Ah, we were just starting to wonder where you were Aloysius. The Global Council is present for this briefing just so you are aware.' Giovanni smiled, relieved to see Aloysius was at least standing.  
"Good, their presence will save us some time. Forgive the tardiness of our report, we encountered a few unexpected surprises while dealing with this northern incursion facility. It appears our belief that they are moving the slaves overland is incorrect. We have new Intel that reveals the breakaway sect has taken their operations underground. Beneath this facility is one of the most complex tunnel systems I have ever witnessed. We have mapped just a small section of it but have already discovered six levels and fifty-seven tunnels leading off in every conceivable direction. Due to lack of man power and resources, we are unable to map the network any further than we already have. We have managed to explore approximately two kilometres down every tunnel but have yet to find more than a single exit." Aloysius briefed, his image shrinking to display a digital map of the tunnel network they had discovered.  
'Mio dio. How the fuck are we meant to deal with a network this complex?' Giovanni uttered, sending the map through to the Global Council and bringing the map up on the second big screen.  
'There's no telling where those tunnels go. For all we know, one could lead straight back to Monteriggioni or even Firenze.' Lorenzo added, shocked by just how well organised the breakaway slavers were.  
"My people are extremely well versed with tunnel warfare. With your blessings, I will dispatch a team to assist with clearing the network and sealing the exits as they are located." Councillor Nghiêm of Vietnam offered, bowing his head to the young Lords of Monteriggioni. "I have many teams ready for international duties should anyone else require their assistance."  
'We would be extremely grateful for the assistance Councillor Nghiêm. Monteriggioni Assassins have little experience with tunnels, Aloysius is the closest thing to an expert we have on the topic.' Giovanni nodded, bowing in respect to the older man.  
"My tunnel experience is mostly related to chasing drug lords and terrorist cells. Cave networks I understand but this is a totally new beast." Aloysius added, dabbing at the blood on his face as he looked back over his shoulder. "Signori, if you would be so kind as to send someone to our location with longer ropes and fresh batteries for our mapping equipment, we will continue to explore the network until the Vietnamese delegation arrives in the district."  
'Of course, I'll dispatch Jamie and Jacob with the needed supplies.' Lorenzo replied, gaze flicking to the Global Council again. 'Along with the supplies for an extended stay away from home.'  
"Grazie Signore. We were not expecting to be confronted with such a maze. On the bright side, we have successfully liberated another four hundred lost souls in need of care. Some are in truly deplorable conditions." Aloysius replied, turning the camera to reveal the rescued slaves sitting in the shade nearby.  
"The Czech Republic will take on the responsibility of assisting these rescued slaves to find their families and return to gainful, paid employment." Councillor Cernohlávková stated, turning to one of her aides and whispering quietly for a few moments. "We will dispatch several aircraft to collect the people and bring them to one of our facilities."  
'That would be greatly appreciated, Councillor. We are currently at capacity and the latest news for Firenze indicates that they cannot take in any more at the moment.' Giovanni replied, so relieved to have some assistance with the many lives now in their hands. 'We are running out of employment and housing options in this district, there are only so many spaces available on the ships and our agricultural basis cannot support everyone.'  
"While we are waiting for the supplies from the city, we will prepare a rudimentary landing strip for the incoming aircraft and explain to the people that you are coming to bring them home." Aloysius agreed, sounding a little less exhausted. "I would also advice you send extra medical supplies, some of these people are badly in need of basic care."  
'If you will excuse me, I will go and organise the necessary supplies for the away team.' Lorenzo grinned, bowing respectfully before leaving the office.  
'Unless there are other pressing matters to attend to, I must ask that we cut this briefing short. We are currently doing a reshuffle of our tourism options and there is a lot to keep track of. We will keep you apprised of our progress and await the arrival of the Vietnamese delegation eagerly.' Giovanni sighed, his energy levels running low but there was still so much for him to get done.  
"Of course, Giovanni. We will let you return to your daily duties." Bergamaschi agreed before the link cut out.  
'Keep us in the loop, Aloysius. I've got to run, we've got everything happening lately.' Giovanni continued, saving the map for later examination.  
"Say no more, Vanni. We'll get this done and be home when we can." Aloysius chuckled before he too disappeared from the screen.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

'We are extremely lucky to have permission to continue the external breeding program of these magnificent birds. The American Bald Eagle is a highly skilled hunter but while the Peregrine Falcon will attack anything smaller than itself, including other birds and small mammals, the Bald Eagle prefers to hunt fish and has special extra grip on their feet to help them hold onto the slippery prey.' Thomas explained, lightly stroking Duca's feathers as he spoke.

Thirty excited little faces watched Duca and the other birds on their perches, the students soaking up the information and treasuring every minute of this excursion. Thomas really enjoyed when the school groups came to Monteriggioni, the kids were always so full of questions and eager to learn everything they could. There were always a few that got bored of the history lessons but even they perked up when they got a chance to meet some of the animals or hold an antique weapon for a photo. Thomas loved his position caring for the deadly creatures but the ability to share that knowledge with the next generation was truly special.

Looking up at the cry of another eagle coming in towards them, Thomas offered out his arm and welcomed her down to join the show. He never planned on bringing out any specific birds, he went along with whoever came when he whistled towards their eerie.  
'Children, this is Pantasilea. She's come down off her eggs to say hello. If you look closely, you might see one major difference between Pantasilea and Duca.' Thomas grinned, holding her beside Duca and watching the children closely.  
'She's bigger than he is.' a little girl giggled, so proud to have noticed the difference.  
'That's right, piccolo. The female eagles are almost always bigger than the males, same with the Peregrine Falcons.' Thomas praised, grooming Pantasilea's feathers lightly. 'You going to show the children just how pretty you are, Pantasilea?'

Stretching up on Thomas' arm, she opened her wings and lifted her head, showing off her gleaming feathers and full size to the wide-eyed children sitting on the grass. But as suddenly as she arrived, Pantasilea launched off Thomas' arm and circled over the class before heading straight back to Bartolomeo with a happy cry.  
'Most of the eagles we have here are trained as messengers. It keeps the birds amused, gives them plenty of exercise and most importantly, it gives them an almost natural life.' Thomas explained, pointing towards Bartolomeo. 'Pantasilea just spotted her human partner Bartolomeo so she went to see if he needed her for anything.'  
'Do all the eagles here have human partners?' a little boy asked, looking up at Thomas with bright green eyes.  
'Most, piccolo. Some are still too young to partner and others, like Duca and Bella here, have lost their companions.' Thomas replied, welcoming Bella onto his arm. 'These two were once partners of the late Lord and Lady of Monteriggioni - Mario and Emilia Auditore.'  
'Is that why Duca looks so sad?' another little girl asked, her eyes locked on Duca.  
'Si, he misses Lady Emilia so much. They were inseparable, she raised him from a downy chick to the majestic bird you see now and he feels her loss deeply. Eagles mate for life you see and they have offered that same loyalty to us. Duca will never share such a close bond with another, even though he allows other people to touch him.' Thomas nodded, reaching out to stroke Duca's back lightly. 'Bella is much the same, she's got Duca but she'll never take another human.'

Following Bella's shifting focus when she called loudly, Thomas smiled and nodded as he stroked her back lightly. She would never take another human as a partner but that didn't stop her from being friendly with the people she knew.  
'If we're really lucky, you'll be able to see Bella fly right over your heads. It all depends on her mood but I think she's willing to swoop over your heads today.' Thomas chuckled, raising his free hand to signal William. 'Alright, here we go.'

Lifting his arm and stepping forward, Thomas gave Bella the signal to fly but she dug in her talons and refused to launch. Instead she turned her head and tilted it to the side as if to ask if he was stupid or just insane. Rolling his eyes, Thomas turned and held out his free arm to Duca with a smile. Sometimes Bella really was too stubborn to work with.  
'Well, if Bella refuses to fly, perhaps Duca can show her the way.' Thomas chuckled, launching Duca and watching him sweep down low over the children.

Sure enough, as soon as Duca left his arm, Bella called and launched after him, spreading her wings and taking to the air. Dancing over the upturned faces of the children, the two birds came extremely close to a few of the kids before turning and racing towards William. Right arm raised and bent over his head, William welcomed each bird to land on his arm for a moment before sending them back to Thomas. The children were absolutely fascinated, cooing in wonder as the birds drifted over them again.

Returning the eagles to their perches and hooding them, Thomas pulled out two lumps of meat from the pouch he was carrying and threw them high into the air. Almost immediately, two juvenile Peregrine Falcons raced onto the scene and snatched the meat from the air, clutching it in their talons as they circled around Thomas and landed lightly on the grass at his feet. Devouring their treats quickly, the pair flittered back up and settled happily on Thomas' arm together.  
'These two are my favourites though. Their mother abandoned them when they were just little babies and so I raised them from the very start. In honour of the family, I named them Mario and Emilia.' Thomas smiled, lightly stroking the pair as he approached the kids and knelt. 'They should start to grow their adult feathers next year and look more like the Peregrines I showed you earlier.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Shouldering into the thick green coat that completed his new District Leader regalia, Giovanni buttoned it across his chest and started sheathing and securing all of his favourite weapons. Draped in red, white and green, he stood tall and proud as the new representative of Monteriggioni in their hunt for the slavers. It was time to stop messing around with this breakaway sect of the Brotherhood. Giovanni had put out the call that all able-bodied Assassins of the Monteriggioni District were to report to the gates of the great city and prepare for war.

Turning at the soft sigh behind him, he met Jolán's saddened gaze and smiled softly as he went back to lacing up his bracers calmly. He wasn't surprised that Jolán had come down to the Sanctuary, he knew she didn't want him to leave and fight this war but there was no other choice. He had to fight back or watch as their Brotherhood crumbled into corruption.  
'I thought we agreed that you would not race into battle, Giovanni.' Jolán sighed, walking over to him with a frown on her face.  
'And if I do not go, who will defend Monteriggioni from the slavers?' Giovanni asked, knotting off the laces on his right bracer and turning his attention to his left.  
'Let Luisa lead the fight, she seems determined to die for this city.' Jolán shrugged, reaching out to help Giovanni but he turned away from her.  
'I am the eldest sibling, it is my responsibility to defend Monteriggioni and all her lands. There is a risk I will not return from this battle but I embrace that risk willingly. I am not afraid to step up and defend my home, I had hoped you would support my choice but even if you do not, I must go.' Giovanni offered, securing the laces and getting to his feet.  
'So I am left to wait at home until you return or word reaches us of your death.' Jolán scoffed, shaking her head quickly. 'You know I disagree with all this fighting.'  
'You knew from the start that I have battle in my veins. You have learned the history of the Auditore and still you are surprised that I hunger for battle? I accept that you will only draw a weapon in defence of this city when it is immediately threatened, the least you could do is accept that I will never hesitate to spill my blood to keep this city free and safe.' Giovanni countered, stepping past her to retrieve his sword and pistols. 'Even if that means I must travel to the borders of our lands to stop our enemies crossing our lands.'  
'I did not realise you would be so stubborn on this matter.' Jolán shot back, folding her arms over her chest. 'Your place is here, with your family and wife.'  
'No, Jolán, my place is wherever I am needed to ensure the ongoing peace and stability of the district. If that means I must be away from home for long periods of time, so be it. I trust Lorenzo to keep the city running smoothly in my absence.' Giovanni replied, making sure he had absolutely everything he would need. 'I will not be the generation that makes a mistake and loses this city.'

Shouldering his supply pack once he was absolutely certain it was properly packed and equipped, Giovanni turned back to his wife and smiled softly. They might not always agree but he still loved her so much. His mother had been right, Jolán matched him perfectly but sometimes their different backgrounds really shone through.  
'Amore, know that I love you and always will. But I have to do this, to protect so many people I care about. We don't talk about it but quite a few of the people that call the palazzo home were tortured by the slavers and sold like animals before we rescued them.' Giovanni sighed, reaching out to cup her cheek. 'My parents could not end the nightmare but I will.'  
'Come home to me, Giovanni.' Jolán almost pleaded, catching his hand and squeezing tight.  
'I will, Fiore, nothing will stop me returning.' Giovanni promised, drawing her in for a soft kiss.

Releasing his wife reluctantly, Giovanni turned and hurried out of the room, pausing only to say a proper goodbye to Lorenzo before running from the villa. Climbing up onto the walls surrounding the garden, he kicked off and flew, bounding effortlessly over the rooftops and feeling so free for it. It felt like years since he had been able to run free, the heavy responsibilities lifted off his shoulders as he soared across the streets.


	15. Each Tiny Step

Rugged up against the biting chill in the air, Luisa tucked the precious bundle closer to her chest and stepped out of the villa. Cuddling closer to her husband, Philippe, she smiled softly as they headed towards the palazzo and a very special visit with dear friends. Thinking back over the last few months, Luisa could hardly believe how much had changed so quickly. Philippe had arrived in Monteriggioni a year ago, bringing with him several friends and a totally new element for their historical displays. Two months after they met, they were married in the chapel, exchanging their vows before Duncan and all their friends and family. She fell pregnant a week later but instead of pulling out of the fighting, she simply wrapped some extra protection around her abdomen and saw the season out. Now here she was with a wonderful husband and a beautiful son and she couldn't be happier. As a bonus, Philippe never argued her choice of name for their son; he merely asked if he could have the same privilege when their second child was born. Luisa was only too happy to agree to that compromise.

Kicking the mud and snow off their boots as they entered the palazzo, the new family headed up to the third floor and along the main corridor to the corner apartment. Knocking once, Luisa glanced up at Philippe and cuddled closer to him as they waited for the door to open.  
'Ah, come in my friends.' Dante greeted, moving aside and welcoming them inside. 'Luisa and Philippe are here.'  
'How have you been, Dante?' Philippe asked, shouldering out of his coat and hanging it up neatly.  
'Not too bad. Just trying to stay positive for Bart. And you?' Dante shrugged, heading towards the kitchen. 'Coffee?'  
'Coffee would be nice.' Luisa nodded, handing their son to Philippe and working out of her coat.  
'It is good to see you, nipote.' Antonio smiled, coming down the hallway to join them. 'And you as well Philippe.'  
'Is he up for visitors?' Luisa asked, accepting their son back and easing the heavy outer blanket off him. 'We felt it was time he met our son.'  
'He just woke up so now is probably the best time.' Antonio sighed, glancing towards the bedroom as he hung his head. 'I'm not ready for this.'  
'None of us are zio.' Luisa replied, adjusting her hold on her son and reaching out to rest one hand on Antonio's shoulder. 'You're not alone in this; we're all here for you.'  
'Why did it have to be Bart? He deserves so much better than this.' Antonio uttered, a single tear slowly sliding over his cheek.  
'He deserves so much better but he made his choice and now it's up to us to support him. All we can do is ensure his dignity and allow him to pass on peacefully.' Luisa sighed, drawing Antonio into a gentle hug. 'We owe him that much.'  
'Is it wrong that I wish he could have the quick passage your father got?' Antonio asked, careful of the sleeping child as he held Luisa close.  
'No, it's not wrong. I still wish I'd had a chance to say a lot of things to my father but I never had the chance.' Luisa replied, drawing back slowly. 'No matter how we lose those we love, its human nature to wish it hadn't happened like it did.'  
'Such wisdom from one so young.' Antonio chuckled weakly, cupping her cheek lightly. 'Go on, he's been waiting so patiently for this moment.'  
'Wait here Philippe; I need a chance to talk to him alone.' Luisa nodded, turning and heading towards the bedroom with her son.

Swallowing the lump in her throat as she approached the door, Luisa tapped softly and pushed the heavy door open slowly. It didn't matter how many times she saw this sight, it killed her every damned time. Nose twitching at the scent of antiseptic, she entered the room and closed the door slowly. The steady beeping reassured her a little but that didn't make it any easier to face this scene again. There was something so incredibly wrong about seeing Bartolomeo stuck in his bed, wasting away before their eyes, another victim of a cruel disease.  
'Ah, nipote.' he uttered, turning his head slowly. 'Come here…or I'll…'  
'Kill me, I know.' Luisa chuckled, crossing the room and settling on the bed. 'You look a little brighter today, zio.'  
'I'm not ready to quit yet.' Bartolomeo sighed, shifting a little and reaching out to her with one thin hand. 'I made a promise.'  
'I remember.' Luisa nodded, squeezing his hand lightly. 'There's someone I want you to meet.'  
'I don't…' Bartolomeo started but another coughing fit robbed him of his words.

Sagging back as he tried to catch his breath, Bartolomeo closed his eyes and turned his face away slowly. As hard as it was for his friends to see him like this, it was even harder for Bartolomeo to let them see this. He had always been the strongest member of the extended family, but this damned cancer had robbed him of everything.  
'You don't have to hide from me, zio.' Luisa sighed, reaching out to wipe the drool from his lip.  
'I hate this.' Bartolomeo uttered, looking up at her with a tear in his eye.  
'Shh, I know.' Luisa soothed, stroking his cheek lightly. 'I was so scared I wouldn't have a chance to do this.'  
'Do what?' Bartolomeo asked, accepting her help to sit up a little more.

Watching as Luisa unwrapped a blanket from the bundle she had placed on the floor, Bartolomeo could only stare in disbelief as she placed a baby in his weakened arms. Bright blue eyes looked up at him, blinking slowly in the bright winter sun coming in through the bedroom windows.  
'Meet Bartolomeo Antonio Mario Auditore.' Luisa smiled, resting one hand lightly on Bartolomeo's shoulder. 'Named for the three men who made me into the woman I am today.'  
'You…I never…oh Luisa.' Bartolomeo uttered, ignoring his tears as he gazed down at the child. 'I didn't expect this.'  
'Bartolomeo won't inherit the city, Basilio's son Fabiano will get that honour but it is my hope that my son will one day take my place as Condottiero of Monteriggioni.' Luisa explained, resting her free hand on her son's head. 'If he is one tenth the warrior of his namesakes, the city will be in safe hands for many years to come.'  
'He will grow to be a strong man and a wise leader.' Bartolomeo nodded, battle scarred hands so gentle with baby Bart. 'Because you will be there to guide him.'  
'I'd like to think that I won't be training him alone. I know you witnessed my father watching over me in the training ring. I felt his presence that day and I feel him with me on every battlefield.' Luisa shrugged, watching her son squirm closer to Bartolomeo. 'I find comfort in the thought that in one way or another, you will always watch over my son.'

Nodding slowly as he lifted his gaze, Bartolomeo's gaze drifted to the wall behind Luisa and he smiled softly. He wouldn't be there to witness baby Bart grow up but he could ensure the youngster had every reason to grow up with a fighter's spirit.  
'Take my Bianca. Give her pride of place in his room. As he grows, tell him my story. If he is to be a great military leader, he will take Bianca down when he feels ready to wield her.' Bartolomeo requested, dropping his gaze to the child again.  
'Are you sure, zio? I thought you would leave Bianca to Dante.' Luisa asked, looking over her shoulder at the magnificent sword.  
'I already talked with Tony and Dante. They agree; Bianca belongs in the hands of a leader. She deserves better than to be hung on a wall.' Bartolomeo nodded, gaze drifting to the impressive two-handed sword again. 'At first, I thought of you but now…Bart should have her.'  
'Bene, I will see that he grows up with the stories of your exploits. I'll make sure he knows the truth of his name and all that it means.' Luisa promised, getting up to retrieve the sword. 'The D'Alviano legacy will never be forgotten.'  
'I can ask for nothing more.' Bartolomeo smiled, rocking the child when he started to whimper.  
'He's probably hungry.' Luisa chuckled, coming around the bed as she reached into the large pouch hanging from her belt. 'Here, you can feed him.'

Knocking softly and waiting a moment before entering, Philippe smiled softly as he got to witness his son safe in the arms of his granduncle. There was something so lovely in watching his son feeding peacefully in the arms of a man he would never really get to know. Philippe just wished he had more time to get to really know Bartolomeo so he could pass on the stories to his son.  
'Something wrong, amore?' Luisa asked, setting Bianca on the bed as she turned to him.  
'No, but those special images came through.' Philippe replied, holding out his phone as he approached. 'They're better than we expected.'  
'Oh, they're absolutely perfect. We'll have to email them to Leonardo and ask for him to print them out and frame them like the others.' Luisa nodded, taking his phone and looking at the photos on the screen.  
'Already taken care of, my dear.' Philippe chuckled, wrapping one arm around her waist. 'He said he would have them back to us within a week.'  
'Well, I guess that means we've got a week to prepare the space for the photos and install some strong brackets to hold Bianca.' Luisa grinned, turning the phone around. 'We know you don't want to be remembered like this, zio, so we asked a friend to create two special images to hang in little Bart's room. I hope you like them.'

Once again Bartolomeo was left in silent disbelief as he gazed at the presented photo. There he stood, fit, healthy and whole again with Bianca held securely in his right hand and little Bart tucked safely into the crook of his left arm. It almost looked as though he was protecting the child from harm, daring anyone to even think about harming the precious little boy.  
'Once again, you leave me without words Luisa.' Bartolomeo offered, looking up at her with a smile. 'This is a great honour.'  
'We want our son to grow up surrounded by reminders of the great men that he is named after.' Philippe offered, reaching out to flip to the next photo. 'So we commissioned this one as well.'

The second image really was too beautiful for words, reminding Bartolomeo of so many great times and the pain of outliving Mario. The picture was set in front of the grand Assassin insignia carved into the wall at the base of the stairs leading to the villa. Bartolomeo sat on the edge of the pool, Bianca across his lap as he polished the blade. Antonio crouched beside him, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he checked the edge of his dagger. Mario stood behind Antonio, one foot resting on the stone as he wiped over his hidden blade.  
'I…I do not know what to say.' Bartolomeo breathed, looking up at the happy couple.  
'You don't have to say anything, zio. Your face tells me everything I need to know.' Luisa smiled, handing the phone back to Philippe and settling beside him. 'You never could hide anything from me, zio.'  
'And I never wanted to, nipote.' Bartolomeo sighed, handing her the empty bottle and lifting baby Bart to his shoulder. 'This brings back memories. I used to enjoy when Mario would invite me to help with your siblings.'  
'I remember some of those moments. I think I was about seven, I fell off the wall and grazed my knees, arms and face quite badly. I was crying out for dad but you came running instead. You picked me up and carried me back here to tend my wounds before you took me back to the villa and handed me to dad.' Luisa nodded, her smile growing at the memory.  
'I also used to rock you to sleep when you were just a little girl.' Bartolomeo chuckled, rubbing little Bart's back lightly. 'And I'm sure you remember some of the moments with Vincenzio.'  
'Ah yes, the infamous pee moment.' Luisa chuckled, reaching out to accept her son back. 'We should let you get some rest, zio.'  
'Si, I am getting tired again. Curse this disease.' Bartolomeo nodded, resting one hand on Bianca's hilt. 'Arrivederci, vecchio amico. I hope you bring the same glory to the next generation.'  
'We'll come see you again tomorrow. It's clear little Bart feels safe with you.' Luisa offered, handing her son to Philippe and leaning in to gently embrace Bartolomeo. 'Get some rest; we've got the watch now.'  
'And the city could not be in better hands.' Bartolomeo agreed, accepting her help to ease back comfortably. 'I would like copies of those photos too.'  
'I'll see that you get them.' Luisa promised, getting up and taking Bianca lovingly. 'Sleep well, zio.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Kicking his horse into a gallop, Giovanni wheeled her around and chased after one of the fleeing slavers, his sword held high as he closed the gap quickly. Leaning over in the saddle, he swept his sword out with brutal accuracy, removing the man's head with one clean swipe. Straightening again, Giovanni turned Shadow sharply and shot after another escapee with the same bloody goal in mind. This time his aim was a little high, shattering the man's skull and sending a spray of bones and brains everywhere.

Turning Shadow again, Giovanni surveyed the scene slowly and nodded as he walked his fine stallion back to the main battle site. Pulling a rag from his saddlebags, he cleaned his sword carefully before sheathing it and dismounting. Securing Shadow to one of the trucks around the area, Giovanni started to walk among the chaos, bright brown eyes taking in every little detail. Bodies were absolutely everywhere, the grass trampled and stained with blood and littered with all manner of body parts.

Turning again, Giovanni's gaze settled on the real reason they were still out in the Tuscan hills instead of back with their families and loved ones. Hundreds of slaves knelt in long lines, weighed down by heavy chains and shivering in the icy winds. Most were clad in only threadbare shorts and torn shirts and all were barefoot. Even from here, Giovanni could see that over half were already sick and he had no doubt that the rest would succumb to illness soon.  
'Team 1, start searching the bodies for any keys! Team 2, grab the heavy bolt cutters and break the row chains! Team 3, medium cutters and release these people! Team 4; search the slaver tents for anything of use or value! Team 5, get the medical centre running! Team 6, I want these transports reorganised and prepared to move these people to safety!' he called; catching the heavy bolt cutters he was tossed. 'Let's get these people out of this weather.'

Talking softly to the terrified people all around him, Giovanni approached the first long, heavy chain and guided to of the slaves to move apart so he could get in and cut the heavy chain holding them. The slavers had gotten smart; they no longer used one massive chain to hold an entire sales row. They had broken it down into smaller sections, each holding 20 slaves and separated by sturdy posts driven deep into the ground. So now, instead of one cut to release 200 slaves, it took Giovanni's team much longer to rescue these unfortunate souls.

Moving along the row slowly, Giovanni kept working on calming the slaves as he cut the sections before Henri and Jacques came along and cut the lighter chains keeping these people on their knees. The removal of the shackles would come later, once the people were warmed and comfortable…and all the keys had been located.  
'So where are we sending this group?' Henri asked, crouching behind a trembling young woman.  
'Greece, there's a brand new care facility just outside Salonica waiting for them.' Giovanni replied, cutting the next section of chain. 'You will be safe there and soon you will be reunited with your friends and families.'  
'Obrigado, gentil senhor.' an older man offered, looking up at Giovanni gratefully.  
'One day you will be able to return to Portugal, my friend. Just be patient, we will make sure you are in good health before your journey home.' Giovanni nodded, taking a knee and gently embracing the older man.  
'You are too kind, senhor.' the man replied, weeping quietly on Giovanni's shoulder.  
'You deserve so much better than this.' Giovanni sighed, drawing back slowly. 'Someone will be here shortly to help you to the medical tent; I must continue to release the others.'

Getting to the end of the first row, Giovanni sighed and bowed his head. He longed to return to the safety of Monteriggioni, he wanted to see his wife and daughter but the job wasn't finished yet. He had been out here for almost a year; he'd missed so much back home but he could not leave the job unfinished. He had to see the slavers driven out of the Monteriggioni District if he was ever going to sleep soundly. He could not return until he could guarantee Thomas that the nightmare was over.  
'Are you alright, Giovanni?' Arno asked, coming up beside Giovanni and looking across the rows of shivering people. 'How can anyone do this to innocent people?'  
'Some of our brothers saw only profits and not people.' Giovanni shrugged, wiping his face with one hand. 'I'm far from alright, Arno. I'm tired and really would like to return home but I made a promise to see this to the end.'  
'For Thomas.' Arno nodded, following Giovanni towards the next line to be released.  
'For all those who have suffered but yeah, I gave Thomas my word that I would end this.' Giovanni confirmed, cutting through the first section of heavy chain. 'I'm just annoyed that I wasn't there for the birth of my baby girl.'  
'Ah, so that's why you let Philippe stay behind.' Arno nodded, cutting through another binding chain and helping the woman to sit more comfortably.  
'No, I left him behind because of his knee. I called for able-bodied people; a man with a damaged knee is no good in this situation.' Giovanni corrected, cutting another chain and moving on. 'Do you honestly think Philippe could handle what we're doing every day?'  
'No, he'd try to do more and end up hurting himself further.' Arno sighed, continuing to work his way along the line. 'Sometimes Philippe forgets that we can't save everyone.'  
'That's human nature.' Giovanni chuckled, breaking through another link. 'But this cruelty still belies belief. I thought I had already seen the worst of humanity.'

Shoulders drooping when his phone started ringing, Giovanni tapped at his earpiece and continued to cut the chain as he answered the call and tried to hide his irritation.  
'Fratello, I thought we agreed to keep contact to a minimum until this was finished.' Giovanni remarked, breaking through another section and moving along.  
"I know, fratello but I felt you should know that Bartolomeo died this morning." Lorenzo sighed, his voice rough with tears. "He went peacefully, his body just couldn't take any more."  
'No, not Bartolomeo.' Giovanni breathed, dropping the bolt cutters and falling to his knees. 'Do not joke about this, Renzo.'  
"I wish this was a joke, Vanni. He died this morning and we plan to bury him tomorrow. I know you want to be here for the funeral but Antonio doesn't want to wait. This has been hard on him." Lorenzo replied, a soft sob echoing between them.  
'Damn this war for keeping me away.' Giovanni whispered, punching the ground in frustration. 'I need you to do something for me, Renzo. Something for Bartolomeo.'  
"Name it, Vanni." Lorenzo replied, not even trying to hide his grief.  
'The key is on the desk slide, open the hidden compartment in the bottom drawer on my side of the desk. Inside you'll find a black jewellery box. Inside are two rings on chains. Take the larger ring and see that it is buried with Bartolomeo.' Giovanni guided, choking on his words. 'Babbo asked me to ensure the rings were buried with his dearest friends.'  
"I'll take care of it. Does Antonio know about them?" Lorenzo promised, trying to regain his calm.  
'I don't know. The letter left with the rings didn't mention if babbo had talked it over with the intended recipients.' Giovanni sighed, running one hand through his hair.  
"I'll leave it when I go to pay my respects at the chapel." Lorenzo offered, struggling to handle his grief without Giovanni by his side. "Please come home soon, fratello."  
'I'll be home as soon as I can but there is still much to be done. I gave Thomas my word that I would not return until the nightmare was ended.' Giovanni nodded, waving away the concerned Assassins coming towards him.  
"Fight on, fratello. You are doing a great thing for all of us." Lorenzo guided, trying to encourage Giovanni to push on. "Get up, fratello and fight on. You are the best of us, no one else has the strength and the courage to see this to the end."  
'I fight for all those oppressed.' Giovanni growled, lifting his head slowly. 'The spirits of my ancestors stand with me and together we will see this to the end.'  
"We have stopped them gaining access to Monteriggioni but the district is still threatened." Lorenzo continued, his sharp words driving Giovanni back to his feet. "Finish them Giovanni, make them all pay for their wickedness."  
'We will speak again soon, fratello. There is still much to be done.' Giovanni nodded, thrusting his blot cutters into the empty hands of another Assassin and leaving the horror scene. 'Keep me informed of any new problems.'  
"Of course, fratello. Go now, I await news of your success."

Turning his grief into rage, Giovanni headed straight for the operations truck and climbed up. Waging war on such a grand scale wasn't easy, the convoy was huge but at least Giovanni could proudly say that he knew how to handle the responsibility. He was still only young but he could handle the needs of his Army and all that came with commanding so many people in battle.  
'Shaun, tell me you have another location for us.' Giovanni instructed, a new fire burning in his eyes. 'Rebecca, have you located the grand market we heard about?'  
'Not yet, Giovanni. There have been a lot of conflicting reports to sort through.' Rebecca replied, glancing up from her screen.  
'I have located another holding camp a day's ride to the south or a larger market two days to the north.' Shaun nodded, bringing the locations up on the big screen. 'I have also located several smaller holding facilities.'  
'Split the reserves into smaller units and send them after the minor facilities. Once you've dispatched them, send out the call for anyone willing to take on extra people. Monteriggioni can take maybe 100 and Firenze another 100 but the rest will need to be housed elsewhere.' Giovanni directed, looking at the displays and judging what his force could do. 'Then work out our remaining forces and see if we can hit both main targets at the same time. I'm tired of pussyfooting around with these assholes.'  
'I'll see what I can do, Giovanni.' Shaun replied, turning back to his computer and getting to work.  
'Get it done, Shaun. This is taking too long!' Giovanni backed, turning sharply and storming back out of the trailer.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Giovanni wandered along the side of the truck to where he'd left Shadow tied. Reaching out to her, he stroked her neck softly and leant into her warmth as he tried to calm down. Grief and anger wouldn't help him now, he needed to remain calm and focus on the main goals. Everything else could wait until later.  
'Are you okay, Giovanni?' Henri asked, keeping a respectful distance for now.  
'I doubt I'll ever be okay again, Henri.' Giovanni sighed, not looking at the older Frenchman.  
'Is there anything we can do?' Jacques asked, approaching Giovanni slowly.  
'No, I need to work through this alone.' Giovanni replied, lifting his gaze at last. 'I hate this damned war but I know we must fight. But while we're out here, I'm missing all the important moments back home.'  
'Ser Giovanni!' Shay called, racing around the end of the trailer.  
'What is it Shay?' Giovanni sighed, rubbing Shadow's nose lightly. 'Spit it out, man!'  
'I found one of my friends on the chains, a fellow Assassin.' Shay offered, shivering slightly in the cold as he came to a stop. 'Liam O'Brian.'  
'Are you absolutely sure it's him?' Giovanni questioned, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  
'Aye, he recognised me first. It's definitely him.' Shay nodded, excitement colouring his voice.  
'Did anyone else witness this identification?' Giovanni continued, watching Shay closely. 'I don't want another false identification causing headaches.'  
'Yusuf heard it and acknowledged it when I called for a witness.' Shay returned, glancing over his shoulder as Yusuf joined the gathering. 'You heard him, didn't you?'  
'I swear on my honour as an Assassin, I heard one of the prisoners address Shay by full name and his previous captaincy.' Yusuf confirmed, meeting Giovanni's gaze steadily.  
'Alright, go fetch this Liam O'Brian and put him in your bunk. But remember Shay, he's now your total responsibility to care for.' Giovanni relented but he wasn't totally confident about this new figure joining his city. 'One step out of line and he's on the first flight to a care facility far away.'  
'I understand, Giovanni. I'll take care of him.' Shay promised, turning and hurrying away to fetch his friend.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Returning from Livorno after a long week taking a tour around the Mediterranean for some cashed up executives, Edward let his shoulders drop as he headed back through the city to his home. The week had been harder than expected, the executives expected the very best out of their holiday and had complained throughout. Nothing was up to their standard and their incessant complaining had made for an extremely uncomfortable trip for captain and crew alike.  
'Welcome home tad.' Jennifer greeted, looking up from where she was sitting in the sun with her children. 'Gwenfrewi, Grigor, look who it is.'  
'Taid!' Gwenfrewi called, bouncing to her feet and toddling over to Edward.  
'Wyres.' Edward chuckled, scooping her up and hugging her carefully, mindful of the buckles and buttons across his chest.  
'Taid.' Grigor repeated, his attempt less clear but still recognisable as Cesare picked him up.  
'Wyr.' Edward grinned, accepting his little grandson happily and tucking him in against a relatively soft patch of clothing. 'Now that's the sort of welcome home I needed.'  
'Rough trip?' Caroline asked, emerging from the house with little Tess by her side.  
'The worst.' Edward replied, setting Gwenfrewi down and kneeling so Tess could run into his arms.  
'I missed you tad.' Tess smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
'I've missed you too, merch.' Edward replied, holding her close and relishing the feeling of having his family around him again.  
'Taid! Taid!' Waneek laughed, racing out of the house and joining the huddle around Edward.  
'There you are, wyres.' Edward smiled, wrapping his arms around the four little ones.  
'I doubt I will ever tire of seeing scenes like this.' Kaniehtí:io remarked, joining the family and giving Edward a fond smile.  
'There is something precious about such moments.' Connor agreed, perched in the mighty oak that shaded the house in summer. 'It is good to have you home, hsótha.'  
'it's good to be home, riiateré:’a.' Edward replied, tripping a little on the Kanien'kehá:ka word but he was determined to get it right.

Looking over at Gwenfrewi and Grigor, Edward tried not to think about the truth of their births. Jennifer had been distressed to discover that Cesare couldn't father children and he refused to speak of how he had suffered such an intimate injury. Determined not to let this stop them, they searched out a suitable sperm donor and paid him generously for his assistance. The children would never know the truth, they didn't need to know that Cesare wasn't truly their blood father.

Releasing the children and standing, Edward climbed up the grand oak with a confident ease. He was still far more comfortable climbing the rigging of his Jackdaw but he was able to turn those skills to the trees after a few hours spent watching Connor and Ziio up in the trees around the city.  
'Haytham still hasn't returned?' Edward asked, settling beside Connor.  
'He called a few days ago but he's doubtful he will return for Christmas.' Connor replied, settling back in the fork of the branches. 'The fighting is hard, even Giovanni is beginning to doubt their chances of success.'  
'So we're left to just sit and wait for news.' Edward sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'I say the hell with that idea.'  
'What are you thinking, grandfather?' Connor asked, sitting up again and reaching out to rest one hand on Edward's shoulder.  
'I'm thinking that I'm not going to sit back and wait. I'm going to see who I can rally and we'll head out to find them.' Edward nodded, a plan coming together in his mind. 'I failed Haytham once, I won't do it again.'  
'But Giovanni already took all the able-bodied Assassins from this district. There is no one left to send.' Connor warned, eyeing Edward like he was crazy.  
'That's not completely true. He left the naval officers behind. He left most of the Templars. We might not make an Army but we can still help.' Edward countered, drawing Connor's attention to Mary and Anne as they wandered past. 'Sometimes it only takes a few people to change the course of history. We are those few.'  
'Alright, let's see who we can organise as a relief force.' Connor nodded, still not completely convinced but he was willing to try. 'Where should we organise them?'  
'Tell them to meet at the front gates tomorrow at dawn. We'll leave fairly soon after and try to reach the main force by nightfall. Make sure they are prepared for a long day in the saddle.' Edward guided, launching out of the tree and landing lightly on the grass.

Vaulting the fence and waving an apology over his shoulder as Caroline called after him, Edward hurried up the stairs towards the villa as he thought the mission through and considered if it was ever truly possible. He was no grand leader of men, he was a humble sea captain not an Admiral. All he could do was try and hope for the very best. He had no doubt Caroline would call him a fool and plead for him to stay home with the family but Edward knew he would never be able to relax if he stayed safe while so many people he cared about were out risking their lives.

Toeing off his boots outside, he knocked on the side door into the grand office and waited a few seconds before opening the door and stepping inside. It was still strange to see Lorenzo at the desk alone, one pen in his hand and two more stuck in his hair.  
'Ah, welcome back Edward. I trust the trip was a success.' Lorenzo smiled, setting his pen down.  
'It depends on your definition of success. They complained about absolutely everything but no one fell overboard. The crew didn't mutiny so I'd call that a success.' Edward shrugged, pulling a small notebook from one of his pouches. 'As promised, a full report on the mission.'  
'Thanks, I'll get onto that once I've balanced the books.' Lorenzo nodded, setting the book aside and looking up at Edward again. 'Something else on your mind?'  
'I want your blessing to take a relief force out to find Giovanni and help end this slavery war.' Edward declared, resting one hand on his sword hilt.  
'You're the fourth person to come here and make the same demand. And you are the fourth person I will refuse.' Lorenzo replied, not at all surprised by Edward's sharp words.  
'So you're saying that I don't have a right to strike back for what those bastards did to my family?' Edward asked, eyes narrowing dangerously. 'The blessing is merely a formality, I'm going whether you agree or not.'  
'Of course you deserve a chance to strike back but look at this from my perspective Edward. I'm trying to reassure the locals and tourists that everything is business as usual at Monteriggioni. If anyone else leaves, we can't maintain the illusion that everything is okay.'  
'I know you're always busy, dearest, but if you dig under your books for yesterdays' paper, you'll discover you're fighting a lost cause.' Charles remarked, lifting his gaze from his book and looking at Lorenzo over his glasses. 'I may be able to convince Thomas and William to the fight. John is still annoyed that Giovanni denied him.'  
'And what about you, Charles? Will you join us?' Edward asked, turning to the older man. 'Connor is already looking for anyone else who wants to join the fight.'  
'I wouldn't object to a chance for some payback.' Charles nodded, glancing towards Lorenzo when he spluttered indignantly. 'Now do you see?'  
'Why didn't you tell me there was a bounty being offered for all live slavers?' Lorenzo asked, shooting Charles a dark look. 'No doubt Giovanni has killed dozens of them.'  
'Well then, sounds like we'd better get a move on then.' Edward chuckled, quite pleased with how devious Charles could be when he tried.  
'You gripe when I point things out so I figured the smarter option was to let you figure it out yourself this time.' Charles shrugged, getting to his feet. 'They only started offering the bounty a couple of days ago.'  
'Alright, you have my blessing to go but on one condition. None of my siblings are to join the attack.' Lorenzo insisted, getting up and coming around the desk. 'I still don't like the fact Giovanni is out there, I will not risk my younger siblings out there.'  
'I understand completely.' Edward nodded, resting one hand on Lorenzo's shoulder. 'I'll spread the word to all those who want to join me and ensure your siblings are kept away from the fight.'  
'Then go, find them and end this war.' Lorenzo instructed, straightening and looking Edward in the eye. 'I know you will bring great honour to Monteriggioni.'  
'I will certainly try.' Edward grinned, glancing over his shoulder. 'We're meeting at the front gate at dawn, Charles.'  
'I will be there, Edward.' Charles promised, moving to stand beside Lorenzo. 'I will speak with Thomas and William to see if they will join. John won't need much convincing.'  
'I'll speak with him.' Edward chuckled, leaving the office and pulling his boots on again.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

As the sun started to colour the sky again, they gathered at the main gates with all their necessary equipment. Sailors, scholars and those living with minor injuries came together with their weapons, armour and a few personal possessions to lend their aid to the war effort. In the middle of the group, still bearing the last traces of his minor argument with his wife, Edward kept track of his relief force and checked off names on the master list he had compiled and shown Lorenzo.

They numbered just 23 but Edward held onto his confidence. They might not have had the numbers but they were fresh and ready to do their part to see this war end permanently. In some cases, Edward couldn't see why Giovanni left them behind but he was grateful for their aid now. They didn't have a lot of time to get word to the main force about the bounty being offered and stop the slaughter before it was too late.  
'Well, this is an interesting little group you've gathered Edward.' Duncan remarked, adjusting the rifle slung over one shoulder.  
'Hardly the strangest little group I've worked with.' Edward shrugged, looking around slowly and scowling at what he saw. 'Philippe, I told you to leave your wife behind.'  
'I did…but she is apparently hard of hearing.' Philippe replied, turning to block Luisa before she joined the group. 'Go back to the villa, mon amour. You already agreed that you would stay out of this fight.'  
'I know but I had to come and say one last goodbye. There's no telling when you will return, amore.' Luisa sighed, reaching out to curl her arms around his back.

Making one last check to be sure everyone was present, Edward signed the document and approached Luisa as she started to turn away. Tapping her on the shoulder, he presented the document and smiled softly as she accepted the page.  
'Your service will be remembered and honoured.' Luisa promised, meeting Edward's gaze and smiling softly. 'Come home safe, all of you.'  
'That's the plan, Luisa.' Edward chuckled, turning back to his team. 'Alright, let's get out of here.'

Loading the last of their bags into the lower compartment of the customised trailer, the team said their final goodbyes and checked the horses were properly secured before taking their seats in the upper section of the trailer. The city owned three of these trailers but for reasons unknown Giovanni had left the newest of the three in the shed. They were very handy pieces of equipment, capable of taking men, horses and equipment anywhere in large numbers in relative comfort.  
'Philippe, everyone secure back there?' Edward called, hanging half out of the truck and looking back towards his heavy trailer.  
'Almost, we're just doing a final check of the horses and gear.' Philippe replied, waiting beside the passenger door into the trailer. 'Thomas is just checking the cargo locks.'  
'We're all good to go. The cargo is locked down.' Thomas nodded, slipping past Philippe to take his seat in the back.  
'The horses are all secure and content. We're right to head out.' Clipper added, following Thomas into the passenger cabin of the trailer.  
'That's everyone onboard. Time to roll out.' Philippe grinned, climbing up and securing the door behind him.  
'Here's hoping we'll be home before too long.' Edward uttered, settling in the driver's seat and firing up the engine.

Trying to recall all the driving lessons he'd been given over the years, Edward pulled away from the city and eased down the winding road, ever mindful of the lives in his hands. Consciously blinking, he called upon his eagle vision and locked onto the bright glow in the distance that represented his son. It wasn't much to go on but he was confident he could lead the team to Giovanni's assault force with Haytham's silent guidance.  
'So, what is the plan to find the others?' Charles asked, glancing up from the map book he was looking through.  
'Follow the glow. Like so many living at Monteriggioni, I have the sight and I can use it to locate the team. Right now, I can see a bright golden glow to the north west so we're heading towards it.' Edward shrugged, easing into the flow of traffic and adjusting the HUD map in front of him. 'I can't be more specific right now, distance is making it harder.'


	16. Last Stand

Two years and six months of this hell and Giovanni could finally say with a reasonable certainty that they were finally making serious headway with this mission. The relief team that Edward had led into the battle had been greatly received, bolstering their strength and giving them new energy for the final push. Through sheer luck or perhaps chance, Shay's rescued friend Liam had been able to point them to the biggest slave market in all of Italia. Now the challenge was to take down that particular slaver camp without completely destroying Livorno.

Setting up camp just outside sniper range of the city, Giovanni climbed up onto one of the transport trailers and scanned the city slowly. From this distance he couldn't see anything untoward going on but he knew just how sneaky these slavers could be. Either they had the slaves in an underground complex that the tunnel rats hadn't yet discovered or they were holding the slaves in a warehouse along the waterfront. Getting to the waterfront would be a challenge though, the slavers were sure to have the city completely covered with defensive posts and snipers.

Shaking his head slowly, he lowered the binoculars and sighed softly as he climbed down. He honestly didn't know how to take Livorno, he wasn't even sure he had enough people to secure the city, much less retake control of the city. As for searching any possible tunnels, he definitely didn't have enough people to handle that one. Right now, he was stuck waiting for his first strike team to make a missing connection and give him eyes inside the city but they had been gone for almost a week and still there had been no progress.

Now the middle of summer, the combined force was on edge and itching to get home to reunite with their families. Honestly, Giovanni was desperate to go home and see his siblings again, he wanted to see his wife and child again but he couldn't leave until Livorno was liberated and the slavers destroyed.  
'Giovanni! The footage is coming in. We have our eyes in the city.' Shaun called, emerging from the command trailer.  
'Any sign of our people?' Giovanni asked, turning to the computer genius.  
'I saw Thomas, Clipper and Stephane making their escape but no sign of William or Duncan on any of the cameras.' Shaun nodded, holding out a tablet for Giovanni. 'Looks like Stephane and Clipper are dragging Thomas away.'  
'No surprise there, Thomas would never willingly leave William behind.' Giovanni sighed, accepting the tablet and watching as his team of three ran through the streets, Thomas being dragged along behind the other two. 'Get back in there and look for any sign of the others. Tell Rebecca and the rest of the team to search for the slaver locations.'  
'As ordered, Giovanni.' Shaun replied, taking his tablet back and hurrying into the command trailer once more. 'Becca, you're in charge of searching for the slavers.'

Running one hand through his hair and sighing again, Giovanni headed towards some of his friends and took a seat among them, staring into the fire as he considered what to do next. The temporary loss of William and Duncan rattled him, now he was concerned that the slavers had captured them and were currently interrogating them for Intel.  
'You look like hell, Giovanni.' Yusuf remarked, handing him a steaming mug of coffee.  
'It's possible that the slavers have captured William and Duncan. We finally have access to the traffic cams but we only saw Clipper, Thomas and Stephane making their escape.' Giovanni shrugged, sipping his coffee and trying to relax.  
'We have to go after them.' Shay insisted, getting to his feet.  
'Park it, Shay. We can't risk going in their half cocked. We don't know if the slavers captured them or if they just got separated from the others.' Giovanni corrected, looking up sharply. 'One wrong step and hundreds could be slaughtered. Duncan and William understood the danger and went ahead with the mission anyway.'  
'We're going to need a backup plan to stop Thomas from racing back in after William.' Charles remarked, draining his mug and looking around slowly.  
'I'm hopeful that you can make something work with John and Haytham. He trusts you three almost as much as he trusts William.' Giovanni nodded, adjusting one of his pistols so it wasn't digging into his back. 'I just hope we can get this over with soon. I want to go home and meet my child.'  
'You will adore her.' Philippe grinned, resting one hand on Giovanni's shoulder lightly. 'She's a beautiful little angel.'  
'A daughter…what did Jolán name her?' Giovanni gasped, spinning to Philippe. 'I know I said I didn't want to know but…'  
'Claudia Maria Auditore, third in line for the city.' Philippe offered with a twinkle in his eyes. 'Fight this last battle for her, the sooner it's over, the sooner we can all go home.'  
'Claudia Maria…my daughter.' Giovanni uttered, a tear in his eye as he tasted the name.  
'Here, open this when you feel ready. Jolán asked that I make sure these photos reach you.' Philippe continued, holding out a sealed envelope. 'There are three photos for you.'  
'Grazie, Philippe.' Giovanni smiled, accepting the gift and holding it to his chest. 'But my joy must wait. There is a mission to finish first.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Groaning softly, Duncan cracked one eye open and shifted slowly, assessing his injuries and trying to work out what had happened. Sight wasn't helping much, he was in a dark chamber of some sort, his nose filled with the scent of rotting fish and he could hear the faint cries of seabirds. Shifting again, he groaned as a white hot bolt of pain raced up his left leg. Relieved to find his hands unbound, he carefully sat up and reached down, fingers slipping over soaked bandages wound around his leg from just above his knee almost all the way to his ankle.

Slumping back against the wall, he swore softly as he tried to remember what had gone so wrong this time. He clearly remembered sneaking in and standing guard as William hacked into the traffic camera network to link Giovanni into the system. He remembered sneaking out of the building and heading towards the nearest church before the enemy guards started screaming for the team to stop. An undiscussed plan had them splitting up, racing in different directions as he aimed straight at the church he could see just a few blocks away. That's when things got seriously fuzzy in his mind. He was sure he heard William cry out in pain, he had a feeling he'd seen Thomas racing back into the square but he was absolutely certain he'd been tackled by at least three men in full body armour.

Shivering a little and wondering why his captors had decided to strip him to his singlet and pants, Duncan sighed and tried to find a comfortable place against the wall but there wasn't a single part of him that didn't hurt. His captors had really given him a working over but he refused to let that stop him. Biting his lip to silence his pained groans, he staggered to his feet and started tracing out the shape of his prison. It wouldn't help him escape but it was better than just sitting around doing nothing. Every step was agony, his left leg refused to bear his weight but he pushed on regardless, using the odd ridges of the walls for traction to keep moving forward.

Freezing at the sound of voices outside his prison, Duncan considered his options as he sunk to the floor again. He was in no state to pick a fight right now, he could barely stand any had no idea about his situation beyond this darkened steel chamber. For all he knew, fifty men were waiting outside, just waiting for him to try and make a run for it. But at the same time, there could be just one or two guards out there, bored of the duty and with their guard down. Either way, he had to wait for a better chance or for an external rescue, whichever came first.

Tensing up at a clanking just outside his prison, he hardly dared to breathe as something creaked before his prison was flooded with light. One hand up to shield his eyes, Duncan looked around quickly and felt his stomach drop as he discovered his prison was a solid steel shipping container. So much for making an escape, there was no way out of this mess without external aid. Dropping his gaze, he looked at the bandages he'd felt and swore as he realised just how serious this was. No wonder he was feeling light headed, the bandages were gleaming red and he could see a trail of fresh blood where he'd been limping, leading back to a rather large pool of blood where he'd woken up. The bandages were slowing the loss but whoever had captured him obviously didn't care if he bled to death.

Swallowing his fear and snapping his head around at an all too familiar cry, Duncan's breath caught as he stared in wide-eyed horror at the sight of William, slung limply between two guards standing just outside the container. Stripped of everything, blood splattered and heavily bruised, he swayed between the smirking guards and gave an exhausted half scream as they shifted their grip and tossed him into the container. Duncan was absolutely sure he had never heard such a heart wrenching sound in all his life.

Before he'd even thought about it, he rolled over and half crawled, half dragged his way over to William and pushed up onto his good knee, fists raised in defiance. There was no way in hell he was going to let those brutes near William without a fight. The guards just laughed and slammed the doors shut, plunging them back into total darkness. Shifting his weight back, Duncan made sure he wasn't going to land on William as he dropped back to the cold floor.  
'Don't do tha'.' William groaned, twitching beside him.  
'Sorry.' Duncan replied, reaching out to rest one hand on William's chest.  
'Or tha'.' William hissed, flinching away from Duncan's touch. 'Just don't touch.'  
'They really did a number on ya, huh?' Duncan sighed, stretching out beside William.  
'Even blinkin' hurts.' William confirmed, groaning as he moved a little before his hand landed on Duncan's wrist.  
'Shhh, save ya strength. I'll figure somethin' out.' Duncan guided, knocking his head against the floor. 'I just hope I don't bleed out first.'  
'So tha's ya blood I can smell?' William asked, squeezing Duncan's wrist lightly.  
'Aye, deep gash behind me left knee. It's wrapped but its still bleedin' through.' Duncan nodded, trying to ignore his growing headache.  
'Did they strip ya?' William asked, nudging Duncan with his knuckles. 'Wait a minute…'  
'believe me, what I got left ain't doin' much for this cold.' Duncan chuckled softly, sitting up and moving William's hand to his thigh carefully.  
'What are ya thinkin'?' William asked, digging his fingers in a little.  
'I might be able ta use these bloody bandages ta help us both…if ya don't object to tha'.' Duncan shrugged, finding the knot and starting to unwind the sticky lengths.  
'Anythin' has ta be better than this pain.' William agreed, breath whistling through his teeth. 'Any idea where?'  
'I smell rotting fish and blood and I can hear birds sometimes. Aside from that, nothin'.' Duncan listed, biting back a groan of pain as he peeled the last layers away and prodded the wound. 'Oh, tha's deeper than I thought.'  
'How bad?' William asked, trying to sit up but the pain was too much for him.  
'fairly sure tha' I just tapped bone.' Duncan gagged, sorting through the bandages by touch and ripping off a length. 'I don't know how I got this wound.'  
'Guard…hit ya in the leg…with his sword.' William recalled, patting Duncan's leg lightly. 'Ya were tryin' to escape him.'  
'Ah, tha' explains it.' Duncan chuckled, wrapping the cloth around his thigh and pulling it as tight as he could. 'I got a bad feelin' about this.'  
'Gonna tourniquet it?' William questioned, once again trying to sit up. 'When ya done, wanna help me up?'  
'No choice, wrappin' it won't stop the blood.' Duncan nodded, knotting off the bandages and hoping they didn't slip. 'Ya sure about sittin' up?'  
'Gotta stay warm.' William replied, clawing at Duncan in an attempt to get closer. 'So cold.'

Dropping the rest of the bloodied bandages in his lap so he didn't lose them in the pitch black, Duncan slid back on the floor and gently curled his hands under William's shoulders. Apologising in advance, Duncan worked to gently lever William into a seated position and guided him in close.  
'Oh hell.' William panted, sagging into Duncan's side. 'Tha' was worse than I thought.'  
'I got ya, we can get through this together.' Duncan soothed, shuffling a little closer to properly brace William. 'Think ya can tell me where ya hurt most?'  
'Left arm…bastards kept slammin'…pry bar…' William panted, reaching up to curl his right hand over Duncan's wrist against his chest. 'Ribs are bad too.'  
'Here, use ya right arm to brace ya weight. I'll see what can be done.' Duncan coaxed, helping William to resettle before sliding to the side and reaching out to gently touch William's arm. 'I'll try not ta hurt ya.'  
'Gonna hurt anyway. Just get it done.' William ground out, clearly in a lot of pain.  
'Alright, here we go.' Duncan warned, trying to keep his touch super light and easing William's left arm across his chest. 'Sorry…sorry…'

Doing the best he could in the pitch black, Duncan knotted the bandages firmly without risking doing further damage to William's ribs or arm. It was a little hard to make sure the bandages were positioned properly by touch alone but with gentle touches, he was able to work the half stiff bandages into the best position to support all the injuries.  
'how's tha' feel?' Duncan asked, knotting off the last loop carefully.  
'Still hurts…but not…so much.' William replied, leaning into Duncan slowly. 'Still…so cold.'  
'Think ya can shuffle over ta the wall? We'll both be more comfortable with somethin' solid ta lean against.' Duncan suggested, holding William close for warmth and comfort. 'We can get through this together.'  
'Together.' William agreed, working with Duncan to cross the distance to the wall.

It was hardly the most comfortable position against the corrugated side of their steel prison but it was the best that could be managed. Tucking his shoulder into one of the grooves, Duncan cradled William close and tried to protect him from further discomfort as they waited for rescue.  
'Keep talkin' Duncan.' William uttered, resting his working hand on Duncan's shoulder. 'Can't do this alone.'  
'I'm not going anywhere, William.' Duncan soothed, ignoring the ache in his back.  
'Blood loss, ya lobcock.' William groaned, slapping Duncan weakly. 'Talk so I know ya still alive. Hell, I don't care if ya sing.'  
'Will be quiet and rest if I agree?' Duncan asked, guiding William's head to his shoulder.  
'Yeah.' William uttered, absolutely exhausted after his ordeal.

With little else coming to mind, Duncan settled for softly singing hymns and psalms, trying to lift their spirits and keep their minds occupied with good thoughts. He was careful to only pick uplifting songs, there was no benefit if he started singing a funerary song by mistake. Keeping his hands where William had placed them to cause the least discomfort, Duncan filled their prison with soft words and the loving embrace of their Lord.  
'Father forgive me for I have sinned.' William mumbled, breath ticking Duncan's neck.  
'Your sins are forgiven.' Duncan replied, one of his favourite psalms coming to mind.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

'Giovanni! Giovanni!' Shay called, hurrying through the camp with Liam hot on his heels.  
'What is it Shay?' Giovanni sighed, emerging from his tent and stretching his back.  
'Liam thinks he might be able to narrow down our search area.' Shay offered, skidding on the grass to stop in front of Giovanni.  
'Is this true, Liam?' Giovanni demanded, turning to the heavyset man beside Shay. 'Speak man, lives are at stake here.'  
'I…I'm not sure if I've got the right words but I'll try. I was a fighter, not a thinker.' Liam sighed, meeting Giovanni's gaze.  
'Just describe it Liam, like you did for me last night.' Shay encouraged, resting one hand on Liam's shoulder. 'Take us through everything you remember.'  
'I remember being in a big metal box, crammed in with dozens of other people. There wasn't even enough room to sit down. The walls were uneven, the floor covered in little lumps and bumps that dug in a lot.' Liam sighed, rubbing at his arm lightly.  
'Uneven walls…rough floor…' Giovanni muttered, rubbing his jaw lightly.  
'I thought it could be a shipping container.' Shay suggested, wrapping one arm around Liam's back to comfort and support. 'Keep going Liam.'  
'It was dark but I could hear seabirds. Sometimes when the guards opened the door I could smell the salt air. But one day there was a really loud noise, like nothing I've ever heard before. Kind of like the trucks in the convoy but deeper and louder.' Liam continued, glancing at Shay nervously as he shifted his feet. 'That's when the box started to sway. Like we were standing on the deck of the Morrigan but I couldn't hear the waves. I could just hear the soft creaking of ropes outside my prison, it wasn't very clear because of the other people in the box crying and whimpering.'  
'Hmmm, I wonder…' Giovanni uttered, pulling out his phone and accessing the internet.

Playing his hunch and tapping on one of the videos he'd selected, Giovanni kept the screen turned away as he held the phone up for Liam to hear clearly. The first clip caught Liam's attention but the second clip had him shaking and looking around nervously.  
'That's the noise…what is it?' Liam asked, leaning into Shay a little more.  
'Another type of truck. What else can you tell me?' Giovanni replied, refusing to put words to his thoughts until he was confident. 'The more you can remember, the more we can narrow down the location and the better our chances of finding our people.'  
'I don't know how long we were swaying, I'm not very good at telling time in total darkness. But I remember the heavy metal clash and the box shuddered. Then I heard voices below me, I couldn't make out what they were saying but they were lower. They left and all was quiet for a little while before I heard a horrible noise. I've never heard anything like it. The box jolted and all I could hear was a huffing noise and a rattling, sort of like an anchor chain but faster.' Liam sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'I don't know what it means.'  
'I think I do. Come with me, both of you.' Giovanni nodded, turning and hurrying towards the command trailer.

Bounding up the stairs, Giovanni glanced at Shaun's empty desk for a second before turning his attention to Rebecca. They had one shot at this, the pieces had to come together or he could lose two of his most trusted friends. Duncan and William were gentle souls, they deserved better than to relieve these horrors.  
'Rebecca, pull up the latest aerial sweep of the docks.' he instructed, fixing his gaze on the main screen on the wall.  
'Anything in particular?' Rebecca asked, bringing up the broad sweep over the entire waterfront.  
'Narrow it down to container ports and any other locations where there is a high concentration of steel shipping containers.' Giovanni nodded, watching the map as Rebecca worked her magic.  
'That's still a lot of ground to cover.' Shay noted, coming up beside Giovanni and scanning the maps. 'Where do we even start?'  
'By listening to what Liam had to say.' Giovanni smiled, beckoning Liam up beside him. 'Okay Rebecca, now highlight the railway network.'  
'Railway?' Liam asked, looking to Shay for answers.  
'It's the only explanation for what you heard. I'll show you later, right now we need to find our people.' Giovanni replied, reaching up to rest one hand on Liam's shoulder.  
'That's still a lot of ground, Giovanni. What else can you give me to help?' Rebecca asked, gaze sweeping the screen.  
'Focus on areas where the shipping containers and the railway are in close proximity. Work on the idea that Liam's container was only in the air for five minutes but did not cross any major roads or other rail lines.' Giovanni guided, watching the maps closely and trying to find the right spot.  
'I don't see how this is going to help.' Rebecca remarked, highlighting the areas that met Giovanni's requirements. 'There's no way we can search all these containers by hand.'  
'We don't need to search everything. Show me any piles of containers placed close to buildings. The slavers aren't stupid, they'll move the slaves under cover.' Giovanni replied, eyes widening as he realised there was something else going on.

Suddenly the trailer went completely silent, everyone staring in wide-eyed wonder as a ghostly figure appeared in front of the big screen. For a few moments the ghost was perfectly still, an unfelt wind setting his hair in motion as he looked up at the screen. Then he reached out with one hand, pointing to one of the six locations that Rebecca had selected.  
'That one. That's where we'll find our men.' Giovanni nodded, pointing to the same image.  
'Who or what was that?' Liam uttered, not exactly sure what he had just witnessed.  
'That was Giovanni Auditore senior, my Uncle.' Giovanni replied, looking over his shoulder with a soft smile. 'Even after all this time, he's still watching over me always.'  
'Are you sure about this?' Rebecca asked, enlarging the image Giovanni had selected.  
'I have confidence in my Uncle. If he's coming back to tell me that's our location, that's where we'll find William and Duncan.' Giovanni nodded, turning smartly on his heel. 'Come on you two, there's a battle to plan for.'

Thinking fast as he hurried through the camp again, Giovanni paused when he saw the ghostly form of his father standing behind the French quartet as they shared a joke and made sure their weapons were ready for battle.  
'Ah, I understand now babbo.' Giovanni nodded, patting his sword lightly. 'Now isn't the time for a full scale assault.'  
'You mean the one standing with Arno and company?' Shay asked, turning to look at whatever had caught Giovanni's attention.  
'Si, that's my father. He's a military mind, not a tactician like my zio.' Giovanni replied, heading towards the small group. 'Arno, is your team ready for a stealth mission?'  
'A stealth mission…oui, we can do that.' Arno confirmed, looking up from one of his pistols. 'How stealthy do we need to be?'  
'Complete stealth. We think we've located where Duncan and William are being held. This is not a rescue mission, merely a confirmation.' Giovanni directed, meeting Arno's gaze calmly. 'I will prep the force for battle but I must know for certain.'  
'We'll handle it, Giovanni. Just tell us where to look.' Arno nodded, standing and securing his pistol. 'You can trust us, we'll get in and out before anyone knows what's going on.'  
'Not quiet. If you locate William and Duncan, stay with them until reinforcements arrive. We have no idea if they are injured or how badly they could be hurt and an unplanned or rushed escape could do further damage.' Giovanni corrected, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 'This is your target facility. It's possible our men are in any of these containers.'  
'We'll find them, Giovanni.' Arno promised, accepting the scrap of paper Giovanni proffered. 'We'll make sure nothing else happens to them.'  
'I believe you, Arno. Just make sure no one realises you're part of this team.' Giovanni warned, embracing Arno for a moment. 'I can't lose anyone else.'  
'We'll keep this under the radar, Giovanni.' Arno chuckled, signalling his team. 'Let's go, we've got lives to protect.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Shivering with cold as he waited in their prison, trying so hard not to think about the silence of his solitude without Duncan's lilting voice in his ear. He wasn't sure how long Duncan had been gone, he'd been woken violently, wrenched away from Duncan and thrown across their box. At least the guards had left him alone after that, he was in far too much pain to even consider resisting them. He just needed to wait and hold on, Duncan would be returned soon or rescue would come. He just hoped Duncan was okay, he honestly doubted how well he would cope without someone to help ground him right now.

Huddled against the wall, William stayed focused on the doors, waiting and praying for Duncan's return. They could survive this together but William knew he would never be able to handle this without someone beside him. He had to contend with flashbacks with every breath, memories of his times as a slave pressing in and making it that much harder to breathe. He had thought he was strong but this was proving all over again that he was weak when isolated. He relied on those around him to keep him going, he wasn't ready to face these torments alone.

Struggling not to give in to despair, William closed his eyes and hung his head, breath shuddering past his lips as he fought to stay strong. But as he sat there, he became aware of faint warmth beside him and slowly lifted his head. Suddenly he didn't feel quite so lonely or helpless, even though he knew he still had a long road ahead. At least now he felt like he had a chance to escape this, even if all he had for company was a smiling spirit.

Kneeling beside him, Lady Emilia watched him with loving eyes and a kind smile as she traced him with her hands. William hated to see tears in her eyes but he couldn't summon the strength to wipe them away. She looked so beautiful there, the soft lines of her wedding dress spread out around her as she watched him.  
'Please don't cry, Emilia. Giovanni is taking care of everyone, this is just a minor hiccup.' William uttered, reaching out to her but he refused to touch.  
"I know…but I will always watch." Emilia replied, her voice but a wisp of what it used to be.  
'Duncan…he needs you now.' William guided, part of him reluctant to send Emilia away but he knew Duncan's need was greater.  
"Bartolomeo is with him." Emilia soothed, hanging her head slowly. "He will need you."  
'I will keep him safe.' William promised, pressing closer to the wall. 'I just wish I knew rescue was coming for us.'  
"Rescue comes…patience." Emilia offered, almost caressing his hair. "Peace…soon this will end."  
'Please, check in on Thomas.' William requested, getting as close to her as he dared.  
"He is safe…Charles keeps him for you." Emilia nodded, drawing back slowly. "Strength, William."  
'Don't leave me, please.' William pleaded, desperate to escape his isolation.  
"I must…my son needs my guide." Emilia sighed, leaning over William and dropping a single tear on his cheek. "My blessing with you."

Hardly daring to breathe as Emilia disappeared from sight, William jumped as the doors creaked open, flooding the prison with light again. Flinching away, he peered out from behind his raised hand and screamed at what he was confronted with. Digging his fingers into the wall and staggering to his feet, he managed two steps before his battered and exhausted body could take no more and he fell heavily.  
'Pathetic. Two days in custody and they're useless.' one guard spat, sneering at William.  
'Put him down.' William growled, regaining his feet and stepping forward. 'Set him down now!'  
'Heh, finally got some spunk!' the second guard remarked, releasing Duncan and stepping forward.  
'I'm not scared of you!' William returned, stepping up again. 'Put him down gentle!'  
'This one? Fine.' guard one shrugged, tossing Duncan bodily across the container.  
'You'll pay for that!' William snarled, launching forward with deadly intent.

The crunch of bone shattering filled the container as the second guard stumbled backwards, both hands pressed to his face and blazing anger in his eyes. Head snapping around at a soft noise from behind him, William broke off the attack and ran to Duncan, ignoring the pain in his knees as he dropped to the floor.  
'I'm here Duncan. I'm right here.' William uttered, trying to make Duncan more comfortable.  
'Leave it, they'll soon regret his choice to fight.' guard one guided, escorting his companion out of the chamber. 'We'll see how well they fight after going without food or water for a few days.'  
'Guess I need to live.' Duncan mumbled, one eye cracking open slowly. 'No drugs though.'  
'Shhh, save your strength Duncan.' William soothed, settling back against the wall and cradling Duncan in his lap. 'I've got you now.'  
'Saw Bart…said he…was on…watch.' Duncan panted, snuggling closer to William's warmth.  
'I know. Emilia told me, she came to offer comfort.' William nodded, holding Duncan as close as possible to try and ease his pain and suffering.  
"Take care of him, William. He needs you now more than ever." Bartolomeo uttered, appearing in the darkness beside them.  
'I will, Bartolomeo.' William promised, rocking slowly in a vain attempt to help Duncan rest.  
"Rescue will come soon, I will make sure of it." Bartolomeo nodded before he too disappeared, leaving the pair in darkness to await their rescue.

Resting his cheek against Duncan's forehead, William couldn't stop the silent tears that fell as he tried to come to terms with everything they had suffered over the last two days. It didn't feel real that just three days ago Duncan had been running across the grass, whole and unharmed. But now, he was barely able to lift his head, the foul odour of burnt skin sticking to him and little hope of picking up his old life whenever they returned home.  
'I won't let 'em hurt ya, Duncan. I won't let 'em touch ya again.' William insisted, tracing idle patterns over Duncan's arm.  
'Just…talk.' Duncan breathed, trying to move closer.  
'Anythin' for ya.' William nodded, thinking for a moment before breaking into a traditional Irish ballad he'd learned a few years ago.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Studying the maps and aerial photographs he had been provided with, Giovanni worked hard to seal off any escape routes and still make sure he had enough people to pull off every step of this plan. One misstep and countless lives could be lost, a single wrong move could steal William and Duncan away and that wasn't something Giovanni wanted to do. He needed to figure out a way to retake the city, rescue the slaves and eliminate the slavers without losing any of his people. Somehow in the middle of all that, he needed to find Duncan and William in the city and get them to safety without any collateral damage.

Flipping through the maps and photos, Giovanni turned to the clean map on the wall and traced a new path towards his destination but wound up getting bogged down in the open squares scattered throughout the city. There was no clear way to take the city without getting stuck in hard combat and risking dozens of lives.  
'Giovanni, you have an urgent call.' Rebecca called, entering his planning tent with her laptop open in both hands.  
'I'm a little busy right now Rebecca.' Giovanni replied, looking at the photos of the land approaches into the city.  
'You're going to want to take this call.' Rebecca insisted, turning the laptop around.  
"Well hey there scamp."  
'Uncle Shane, what a pleasant surprise.' Giovanni grinned, instantly recognising that voice and looking up from his work. 'I really wish I had the time to chat but I'm in the middle of trying to figure out this battle plan.'  
"I might be able to help you there." Shane offered, glancing up for a moment. "Thanks for the lift, Rebecca. We'll catch up later."  
'Of course, Colonel Schofield.' Rebecca smiled, turning and heading for the exit. 'Anything you need, Giovanni?'  
'Yeah, find out what the fuck is taking Rufus so long to get me the latest aerial photos of the city and surroundings.' Giovanni ordered, going back to his work. 'What were you saying, zio?'  
"I happen to have a short battalion doing some remedial training. We'll be in Italian airspace late tonight and wondered if you had any thoughts on where we could do some low level aerial dismount training." Shane offered, rubbing at his scars lightly.  
'Did you just ask me where you can jump out of an airplane?' Giovanni asked, head snapping to the laptop again. 'Are you seriously offering me military support?'  
"Yes and yes, scamp." Shane chuckled, glancing to the side for a moment. "So, have you got a target for us? Mother's getting antsy."  
'That's no surprise.' Giovanni nodded, looking at his maps again. 'Livorno at dawn. If your Marines hold the beaches, I should have enough troops to deal with my objectives. This is the last stand for slavery in Europe. The borders are sealed and the tunnels are under our control again.'  
"So you want us on guard duty while you get to have all the fun?" Shane asked, leaning back in his chair. "Mother won't like that."  
'I'm sure she'd like an international incident even less. One wrong step from a single Marine and there will be war. Italia is tired of this war against slavery, I will not give them further concern by permitting Marines to run loose in Livorno. There is too much at risk, a single bullet hole in the wrong thing could be a disaster.' Giovanni explained, dropping into the nearest chair and turning the laptop to face him properly. 'I'm sorry zio but I don't think you realise how precarious this situation is. No one wants this war anymore.'  
"Alright, we'll hold the beach for you. But know that if you need us, for whatever reason, we'll be there. Even if all you need is someone to help ferry the wounded to our camp, we'll watch your back, Vanni." Shane nodded, looking up again and smiling warmly. "Brace for it, scamp."

Still distracted by the photos and maps all around him, Giovanni barely glanced at the monitor as something moved behind Shane. He really didn't have the time to be worrying about what the Marines were doing, he needed to finalise his plan before dark so his forces could sneak into the city under the cover of dark.  
"Holy fuck, you grew up Vanni." Mother's voice sounded tinny but it was still so familiar.  
'Tends to happen, Mother.' Giovanni chuckled, turning his attention back to the screen. 'I would have thought you retired by now.'  
"You cheeky little shit." Mother laughed, running one hand through her grey tinted hair. "One last mission before I sign off, I couldn't let the Scarecrow go without me to watch his back."  
'Gena, I need to talk to you seriously.' Giovanni insisted, his smile disappearing as he leant forward. 'No games, no pet names or trying to dodge the truth. We talk now or you are not cleared to step foot on Italian soil.'  
"Whoa, you're not fuckin' around." Mother breathed, taking a seat and bringing the laptop around to face her properly. "Alright, I can do serious. Talk to me, Giovanni, tell me what's on your mind."  
'I don't know how much you know about the European war against slavery, but for the last three years, I have led the fight across Italia to destroy the slavers and liberate the poor souls who have suffered needlessly. But popular opinion has swayed against us. In the early years, the governments offered bounties to see and end to slavery but as the death toll raced skyward, everything turned around. Now the government is threatening legal action if I cannot end this war within three days with no further loss of life. I also have to deal with the restriction of doing absolutely no damage to the city, the people or the local industries. So that means we can't block the tourist trade or any of the various cargo ports along the Livorno coastline. We have one shot to liberate Livorno, rescue and slaves and end the threat of slavery permanently.' Giovanni explained, meeting Mother's gaze and watching her try to piece it all together.  
"I didn't realise it was such a big problem for you. I probably should have been keeping a better track of the situation." Shane remarked, shaking his head slowly.  
'You weren't to know, Shane. This is my burden to bear but also Monteriggioni's burden. Any damage done to Livorno will be catalogued and Monteriggioni will be forced to pay for it. Every building, vehicle, plant, business and life has a price tag on them. So I need your personal guarantees that you will not harm a single person or cause any damage to the city. I need your assurances that your Marines will stay on the beach and act only as a barrier between the slavers and their ships. I need to hear you say it, I need to know that you will not let your Marines harm a single person or damage anything.' Giovanni continued, meeting Mother's gaze again. 'That means no going off on a vendetta or breaking position because you saw something. I need to know you will hold your positions or I cannot allow you to land.'  
"You have my word, Giovanni. I will make certain that my Marines understand there will be serious consequences if any of them so much as steps foot on grass." Shane promised, looking down for a few moments before holding up a sheet of paper. "Spread this to everyone on the mission. Make it very clear that this comes from the very top."  
"As ordered, Colonel."  
'Gena, I need your word. I grew up listening to stories of your wild adventures and I do not want Livorno to become another one.' Giovanni pushed, meeting her gaze and folding his arms. 'Think of everyone who calls Monteriggioni home. If the damage is too high, the Auditore will lose our ancestral city.'  
"Whoa." Mother breathed, leaning back in her chair. "Very well. I give you my oath as a United States Marine that I will hold my place on the beach and not directly engage any threats without prior authority from you."  
'Thank you.' Giovanni nodded, letting the tension slip from his shoulders. 'I'll bring my people into the city under the cover of darkness. Our primary focus will be the industrial ports, specifically the container ports.'  
"I'll see what can be done about our drop zones. Maybe we can land in a position to better defend the beaches." Shane replied, looking off to the side again.  
'Then I will see you in the morning. I've still got a heap of planning to do but I have confidence that you two will be able to control the Marines. I don't have anyone else to call on so this needs to be by the book.' Giovanni sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'I just hope there are no more surprises until this mission is over.'  
"We'll talk tomorrow Giovanni. Don't forget to try and get some sleep before you make your move tonight." Shane suggested, smiling fondly for a few moments before cutting the connection.


	17. Final Brawl

Careful not to splash or make any other suspicious sounds, Edward slowly broke the water between two small pleasure craft moored along the canal wall and exhaled quietly. Turning slowly so he didn't disrupt the water too much, he looked up at the buildings on either side of the canal and nodded faintly as he calculated where he was. Dropping his gaze again, he met Robert's eyes and shook his head slowly and signalled down. Breathing deep, they slipped back under the surface and plunged beneath the waiting boats. Meeting up with the rest of the canal team, they continued their way along in the shadows beneath the boats, aiming for their rendezvous with the rest of the force.

The sun wasn't quite fully risen so they still had a little time to get into position so they were ready for action when the Marines made their appearance. Everything ran off the Marines, if their timing was out, everyone else would suffer too. But Edward couldn't think about that right now, he needed to concentrate on getting his crew to their launch positions before the planes roared overhead. Giovanni's plan was certainly bold, utilising multiple access points and as many different approaches as possible. Swimming the canal was just one but it was by far the least likely to be discovered so long as they were out of the water before the planes made their appearance.

Popping up again, Edward scanned the area before signalling his team and heading for the dock nearby. So careful not to cause excessive ripples or make too much noise, the rest of the swim team broke the surface and followed him towards the docks along this stretch of water. Climbing up slowly, doing everything they could to avoid splashing or causing any other noise. Spreading out along four different piers, they crouched in the shadows and waited for the opening signal.  
'Overwatch, Swim Team is in position.' Edward uttered, hoping that his new throat radio hadn't been damaged by the swim.  
"Understood Orca."

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Hating that he had to hang back and do nothing as so many people he cared about put their lives on the line by his order, Giovanni swore and kicked at a rock as he continued to pace anxiously. He hated having to hold back and wait for his turn to charge into battle but he was far too recognisable to go sneaking around the city in the middle of the night. His turn would come once everyone else was on the move and thoroughly distracting the enemy. His main role now was to coordinate all teams and ensure everyone hit the warehouse at the exact same time, all without risking William and Duncan or any of the slaves they knew were being held in those shipping containers.

The safety of his two missing friends depended entirely on Arno and his team figuring out what to do with the care package that had been delivered by one of the other teams. If they couldn't figure it out or it was damaged by the delivery, they had no second chance to release their companions before the battle began. As per their agreement, Giovanni had been out of contact with Arno and his team since the confirmation call early the previous morning. He just had to hope that Arno had understood the secondary message in that particular call.

Turning again, he moved to sit on the landing gear of the silent Raven and stared out towards the city. He longed to know exactly what was going on in the city but he was keeping radio silence until he got the opening signal. He just needed to have confidence in his team and trust that they could handle this without his presence. He needed to believe in Philippe's skills, he was the best chance to release William and Duncan without getting into trouble. He had to have confidence in Liam and Shay to make the pick up and get that little team out of danger before bullets started flying. Yet he had trouble believing in anything anymore, he'd been fighting this war for too long and now felt like there was no end in sight.

Getting up again, he moved to start pacing once more but was stopped by a large hand wrapping over his shoulder. Sighing softly, he turned and looked up at Rufus as his radio clicked softly. One hand up to silence Rufus, Giovanni shrugged off his hand and turned away as he activated his radio and listened to the incoming reports.  
"Overwatch, Homeless Team in position."  
'Understood, Skunk.' Giovanni replied, a faint smile crossing his lips as Charles checked in.  
"Overwatch, Utilities Team has position."  
'Understood Spark.' this time it was Jamie, reassuring Giovanni that everything was going to plan so far.  
"Overwatch, Eyrie Team has landed."  
'Understood Hawk.' Giovanni chuckled, relieved to hear that Malik and his team were in position.  
"Overwatch, Frogs are ready to hop."  
'Understood, Green Tree.' Giovanni nodded, meeting Rufus' gaze as he confirmed the last team was in position. 'Wrench, are you in place?'  
"We're in place, our check in got lost in the noise." Shay replied, somewhere out there waiting for his signal to move in.  
'Wrench, make your move. Frogs, get to work.' Giovanni ordered, turning his gaze to the distant city. 'Make it clean, gentlemen.'  
"Copy that Overwatch." Arno answered, sounding far more confident than Giovanni felt.  
"We're on it, Overwatch." Shay added, a hint of excitement in his voice.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Hoping that the various noises of the dock would keep them from being overheard, Philippe knelt beside the target container and fired up the plasma cutter that had been slipped to them in the middle of the night. They could honestly say it had fallen off the back of a truck but they certainly weren't complaining about how they got it. They were just glad that it had arrived safely, along with all the vital equipment to pull off this rescue. Philippe just hoped that their exit strategy arrived on time and in the right position.

Pulling on the heavy leather apron and setting his thick gloves close to hand, he settled the heavy duty welding mask on his head and looked up at his companions. Nodding slowly, he knocked his mask down and tugged on his gloves then picked up the torch and raised it in readiness. Behind him, Henri and Jacques lifted a wet blanket and held it to form a tent over his worksite. The heavy wool would prevent the bright light from the plasma cutter reaching the eyes of the guards and help to keep the heat down as he cut his way through the container wall. Further along the container, Arno used a mobile scanning unit to make sure their targets were safely away from Philippe's worksite. The last thing they needed was an accidental contact between their targets and the blazing hot arc from his torch.

Getting the all clear from Arno, Philippe took a moment to steady his hand before starting to carefully cut their access route into the container. Taking his time to make sure the cut was straight and the corners weren't likely to catch their clothes or the stokes baskets they intended to use to carry William and Duncan to safety. He'd already cut two flaps within his doorway and as he continued to cut, he curled his left hand through one of these flaps to hold the door steady. He was definitely nervous with the torch that close to his hand but he kept going and focused on keeping his hand perfectly steady as he followed the line around.

Bracing the loosened section as he cut along the last few inches at the bottom of the panel, Philippe shut off the torch and put it aside before flicking at the blanket. Pushing his mask up as the blanket was removed, he held the panel steady and moved the torch out of the way so Henri and Jacques could grab the panel and move it out of the way. Pulling off his apron and handing it to Arno, Philippe checked that the cut metal had cooled enough before yanking off his gloves and crawling into the container.

Looking around slowly, Philippe's heart dropped as his eyes adjusted to the dim interior and he spotted the pair huddled against the wall. Moving quickly but quietly, he hurried to the pair and knelt, reaching out to them with shaking hands.  
'You're safe now, we're here to get you out.' Philippe soothed, trying so hard not to show how horrified he was at their condition. 'We're going to take you home.'  
'Philippe?' William croaked, his voice gravely and cracked as he lifted his head slowly.  
'Oui, I'm right here William.' Philippe nodded, gently brushing the matted hair from William's face.  
'Take Duncan…he's in bad shape.' William guided, nudging the still form in his embrace. 'He's been quiet for hours.'  
'We'll take you both to safety, I promise.' Philippe replied, shuffling closer and curling one arm around Duncan's back.  
'Hurts so bad.' Duncan whimpered, one sunken eye cracking open.  
'This will all be over soon. Just hold on a little longer.' Philippe coaxed, unhooking his canteen and unscrewing the lid. 'Little sips, don't drown yourself.'  
'The truck is in place, Philippe.' Arno hissed, crawling through the gap and turning to help bring in the first stokes basket.  
'Duncan goes low, he's in terrible condition.' Philippe nodded, motioning Arno over to help.  
'Don't leave…me alone.' William pleaded, reaching out to Philippe.  
'I'm right here William. I'll stay with you.' Arno soothed, sinking to his knees again and reaching out to take William's hand. 'You're safe now.'  
'Nice and quiet now Duncan. The guards are still around.' Philippe uttered, swallowing the bile rising up his throat. 'I'll keep you safe, but you have to stay quiet.'

Nearby, acting like a couple of mechanics called in to fix a broken down crane, Shay and Liam kept their heads inside the opened panels over the engine of the crane and discussed the ongoing repairs as they worked and waited for the signal. It was getting a little tiring faking these ongoing repairs but they couldn't leave their position until they got the signal from Arno and his team that William and Duncan were safe, they couldn't leave this post.

Doing his best not to jolt Duncan around, Philippe gathered the wounded man close and carefully eased to his feet. Whimpering softly, Duncan tensed and turned his head, burying his agonised screams in Philippe's throat as every step sent fresh waves of burning pain through him. Fighting back tears of anger and self-hatred, Philippe lightened his step as much as possible and whispered apologies but there was nothing he could do to ease Duncan's distress.

Sinking back to his knees as slowly and delicately as possible, Philippe couldn't stop the tears forming as he ever so carefully settled Duncan into the padded basket and wrapped him in the warm blankets.  
'There you go, all snug and cosy. The rest of the trip should be much easier.' Philippe soothed, tenderly thumbing away Duncan's fallen tears. 'Henri, get ready to receive. Duncan goes on the bottom rails.'  
'We're in place.' Henri replied, poking his head through the gap. 'It's good to see you again, Duncan. We've missed you.'  
'Everyone will be so glad to see you again.' Jacques added, reaching through the gap to grab the basket. 'Let's get you home.'  
'It's good…to see…you too.' Duncan uttered, eyes sliding closed. 'Thank you.'  
'That's what family does, mon ami.' Philippe grinned, crawling around to Duncan's head and grabbing the handgrips. 'On three.'

Lifting and sliding Duncan out of the container, Henri and Jacques set him down for a moment and handed Philippe the second basket before carefully lifting Duncan between them and heading for the mechanics' truck parked just near the containers. It had been carefully positioned so the team working to rescue the prisoners could load up and stash their equipment without being noticed by anyone else. The back doors were already open, giving the team easy access to the basket runners and further hiding what they were actually doing in the shadows.

Sliding Duncan in along the bottom runners, Henri turned and jumped up into one of the false toolboxes and shuffled to the very end before reaching out to rest one hand on Duncan's shoulder lightly. Tucking his feet up, he tried to relax as they waited for the rest of the team to take their places in the truck. They needed to be out of sight soon or all their hard work would be for nothing. They had to be far from the container when the sun came up or the guards would be all over this modified truck.

Hoping that Henri could keep Duncan silent, Jacques hurried back to collect the plasma cutter, coiling up the cables and securing the torch before picking the unit up and carrying it to the truck. Setting it on the runners hidden inside the toolbox, he pushed it towards Henri before turning and going back for the rest of their equipment. Gathering it all up in the still wet blanket, he climbed up into the second faux toolbox and shuffled back, hooking the bundle under his knees as he took his place for the escape.

Crawling out of the container, Philippe turned and reached in to help carry William out, moving around to the side as Arno crawled out and looked around to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Satisfied that they had everything, they picked William up and headed for the truck, reaching up to slide him onto the upper runners and locking the basket into position. One last check and Philippe closed the doors to hide the stokes baskets as Arno climbed in beside Henri and pulled the side wall around to hide them. Climbing up into the second toolbox, Philippe pulled the wall closed and locked it before tapping at his radio lightly.

Lifting his head at the soft click through the radio, Shay smiled softly and tightened up the last connection they had loosened so it appeared that they were working. Straightening and closing the access panel, they gathered their tools and made sure all the panels were secured before heading back to their truck. Tossing their tools into one of the few real toolboxes onboard, they climbed in and drove away. The guards at the gate never even paused, waving them through without even looking twice at them.  
'Overwatch, the wounded eagles are free.' Liam reported, keeping a sharp watch for any problems as they made their escape.  
"Acknowledged, Wrench. Keep them safe." Giovanni replied, his relief clear to hear.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Moving up into position as word went around that the Marines were on final approach, the team spread out and drew their weapons, waiting for the final signal to break cover and charge the warehouse. Taking shelter behind all available items, they waited and kept part of their attention on the sky, ears pricked for the roaring of jet engines coming towards the city. Everyone was on edge, fingers tense around their chosen weapons, each one thinking about Giovanni's warning to avoid unnecessary deaths. Their orders were to subdue their enemies so they could face trial for human rights violations so they had all armed themselves with blades and brass knuckles to knock out their enemies ready for trial. But they were permitted to injure their enemies, but nothing life-threatening or a potential threat to their ability to give evidence in court.

Finally, in a magnificent line abreast, the five Marine planes made their appearance just as the sun broke above the sea. Engines roaring in harmony, they dropped towards the lapping waves as the rear doors opened and with a flurry of cloth and bodies, 500 Marines spilled from the planes and landed safely in the water. As the planes came over there beach, the pilots pulled them up into the air, depositing the last few Marines on the sand before the planes shot over the city and disappeared into the distance.

Wading out of the water, Colonel Schofield shook the water from his boots and made his way up the beach ahead of his troops. Slipping his pack off, he turned and looked out to sea again, a scowl on his lips as he watched his Marines wading out of the water.  
'Pick up the pace! Move it!' Shane barked, his voice stirring the Marines to action.  
'Sir! Johnson is hurt!' one called back, struggling to pull a second, larger man through the waves.  
'Mother! Go get him!' Shane snapped, gaze sweeping the beach. 'You have one minute before you are considered dead for this exercise!'  
'Move it, slackers!' Mother roared, bounding through the shallows and grabbing Johnson around the torso. 'Get on the beach Monroe!'  
'Yes, First Sergeant!' Monroe replied, slogging though the waves to rejoin the force on the beach.  
'Time! Anyone still in the water is now officially dead!' Shane roared, checking his battered old Casio watch. 'Sorry Mother.'  
'Don't sweat it Scarecrow, figured it'd happen eventually.' Mother shrugged, stalking out of the water and setting Johnson on the sand. 'Doc, come deal with this fucktard.'  
'Spread out and secure the perimeter! We hold this beach until new orders come through!' Shane ordered, picking up his pack. 'Clarke! Quit staring at the bikinis and focus! Spencer! Take your rifle away from the civilians!'  
'Yes, Sir!' the chorus sounded loud and clear as the Marines scattered and began to secure their position on the beach.

Turning again at the indignant voices behind him, Shane adjusted his cover and motioned for Mother to join him as he approached the civilians milling around just off the sand. Picking his steps carefully so he didn't accidentally tread on any vegetation, Shane stopped a few steps away from the group and cleared his throat.  
'Ladies and gentlemen, I am Colonel Shane Schofield of the United States Marine Corps. This is my Second, First Sergeant Gena Newman. We are here conducting a routine training exercise, in agreement with your armed forces. I do apologise about the rather abrupt arrival and hope that we have not caused too much disruption to your day. I would also like to offer a promise that the Marine Corps will reimburse any person or persons who have sustained property damage due to the low flying aircraft. As soon as we are finished with this part of our exercise, I will personally tour the city and hear your claims. All I ask is a little patience while we conduct this exercise and hopefully we will be out of your way by nightfall.' Shane explained, looking around at the gathering slowly. 'All I ask is that you allow us this space on the beach to conduct our exercises.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Timed to perfection, Giovanni's team charged the gates and fences, leaving the perimeter guards bound and gagged in pairs, each one knocked cold by a different hand. Making the best use of the cover provided by heavy machinery and shipping containers, they closed on the central warehouse with a single-mindedness rarely seen in such a mixed group. Rufus' last aerial sweep had indicated which containers were full of slaves, so the team were careful to avoid using those ones for cover unless it was absolutely necessary.

Covering each other and tightening the net slowly but surely, the team closed in on the primary warehouse and split up again to take up places around all the doors into the warehouse. Slinging the blood from their blades, they waited in silent readiness for the final signal from Giovanni. Scarcely daring to breathe, desperate not to give away their positions until the moment was perfect for them to strike, the teams made sure everyone was ready and all their weapons were still in good condition to fight this last stage of the conflict.

With an earth jarring roar, the Black Raven shot over the warehouse and settled in a steady hover over the building. Taking advantage of the incredible noise, the team leaders blew the doors open and charged inside, spreading out and making their stand around the six access points. There had to be at least eighty to one hundred people in the warehouse, most of them lunging for weapons as soon as they realised there was a threat. Those that grabbed for swords and knives were allowed to continue the fight but any who picked up a firearm were quickly dealt with from above.

Leaving just a few to guard the doors, the rest of the Monteriggioni team charged into the battle, blades whistling around them as they engaged the slavers as one. Still careful not to actually kill anyone, the team aimed mostly for knockout punches and non-life threatening injuries to slow their enemies. As their enemies fell, one of Giovanni's people would crouch and bind them hand and foot before moving on to the next battle.

Charging forward with a yell, Clipper ducked under a sword trying to take his head off and lashed out with the heavy knife he used in lieu of a proper sword. Turning the blade, he struck his target with the flat of his blade and knocked him down. Trusting Stephane and Thomas to watch his back, Clipper dropped to one knee and grabbed the fallen man's ankles as he reached for one of the flexi-cuffs in a pouch on his belt. Securing his ankles with a sharp tug, he moved up to cross his wrists behind him and reached for a second black strip but before he could slip the loop around his wrists, a burning pain raced through his back.  
'Clipper!' Stephane cried, dropping another slaver to the cement and turning to witness Clipper sliding to the ground with a long, bloody gash across his back. 'You bastard!'  
'I've got him!' Thomas nodded, slugging two more slavers and moving to take a position beside Clipper. 'Stephane! Push 'em back!'  
'Got your back, Thomas!' Ben grinned, flattening another slaver and turning his attention to giving Thomas some space to tend to Clipper's wound.

Watching from the open bomb bay of the Raven, Giovanni swallowed quickly as he stood silent witness to his dear friends struggling against the tide of slavers all around them. Making his choice, he signalled Rufus and jumped from the plane, dropping through the shattered skylight to land on one of the beams spanning the roof. Taking a closer look at the chaos below him, he ran along the beams with all the grace of a cat.

Picking his spot carefully, Giovanni secured his grappling hook and jumped, letting the line play out as he drew his dagger and flew straight into the thick of the fight. Landing lightly among his people, he released the line and passed his dagger into his left hand as he drew his sword. Polished armour gleaming under the lights, he turned smoothly and knocked one down as he planted his left foot on the one Clipper had been trying to secure.  
'I am Giovanni Auditore! Surrender and you will not be harmed! Resist and I cannot guarantee your health! You need only be able to speak at your trial!' Giovanni roared, his voice carrying over the sound of the battle around him. 'Who among you had the brains to realise this is foolish?'

With a clatter and a thud, about half of the slavers made the smart choice, throwing their weapons away and dropping to their knees. Hands held out to the side, they were quiet and highly obedient as Giovanni's final team dropped from the rafters and hurried to restrain the smart ones. The rescue team had been desperate to strike back against the people who dared to hurt Duncan and William so Giovanni had allowed them to join him in the Raven and briefed them on the second phase of the mission. Secretly Giovanni was surprised that they had managed to land in the middle of the fight without anyone noticing them.

Shaking his head slowly at the number of slavers who refused to surrender, Giovanni flicked his blades and advanced on a finely dressed slaver in the middle of the brawl. Everything else faded from Giovanni's attention as he raised his sword and dagger and set his feet for the upcoming brawl. This was the moment when this entire battle would be decided, whichever leader was left standing could claim this battle as their victory.

Managing to push through the battle, Jamie sunk to his knees beside Clipper and dropped his medical bag in easy reach. Tearing the remnants of Clipper's shirt off, he used it to cover the wound and applied pressure with one shin as he dug through his bag for the proper supplies.  
'Thomas, keep these maggots off us!' Jamie snapped, forced to launch a throwing knife to stop an advancing slaver.  
'I'm trying!' Thomas shot back, punching one in the temple as he parried away a sword aimed at his throat. 'I need support!'  
'Got ya back, lad!' Edward responded, dropping two in quick succession and hustling forward to take a stance near Thomas. 'How long until ya can move him?'  
'I don't know but not long I would say.' Jamie answered, peeling away the bloody shirt and looking at the wound. 'You still with us Clipper?'  
'Yeah…hurts like…hell.' Clipper groaned, lifting his head a little. 'I can…still feel my…feet too.'  
'That's good to know.' Jamie nodded, placing several absorbent dressings over the wound and securing them with tape.

Standing back to guard the prisoners they had already taken, Adewalè smiled faintly as he watched Giovanni duelling against the Slave Master. Giovanni looked every inch the leader in his purple tunic and pants, torso protected by a gleaming silver plate bearing the Auditore crest and Assassin symbol front and back. With matching vambraces and greaves, he screamed his allegiances and family proudly to all who faced him. His opponent looked scruffy in comparison, draped in expensive fabrics and wearing a golden circlet on his head but his skills with a sword were sorely lacking. Giovanni had total control of the fight, pushing his opponent around and toying with him as a cat would play with a mouse.

Refusing to give ground to these monsters, David and Richard put their years of fighting on the open seas to good use, engaging multiple opponents at once and already surrounded by six unconscious slavers. Punching one in the face and turning to confront another smoothly, Richard didn't see another pull a pistol and take aim on his exposed flank.  
'Richard! Look out!' Benjamin cried, helpless to do anything as he was blocked by three slavers with swords. 'He's got a gun!'

The words had barely left Ben's mouth before the shooter started convulsing on the ground, a shining brass object resting on his chest. Kicking another opponent clear, Richard looked at the pistol on the ground and the shooter still convulsing on the floor before flicking his gaze around but he saw no one that could have taken down the shooter. Shaking his head quickly, he stepped clear of another sword and kicked out, knocking the sword away before punching his latest opponent hard in the face.

Spotting another threat in the chaos all around them, Charles sheathed his sword and charged, his left shoulder slamming into a slaver trying to sneak up and knife Giovanni in the back. Tumbling across the floor, Charles hissed as his opponent managed to slice his cheek open but Charles quickly got the upper hand and put him out with a sleeper hold.  
'You okay, Charles?' Robert asked, tackling another slaver and throwing him to the floor heavily.  
'Aye, it's a minor wound.' Charles nodded, ripping his sword out and blocking another strike aimed at his head. 'You?'  
'I'll live.' Robert shrugged, binding his latest take down and lightly touching the gash on his side.

Letting out a yelp as the ground beneath her moved, Deborah twisted clear of a dagger aimed at her kidneys and batted away another blade with her short sword. Now on the back foot, she parried away a larger sword and dropped, rolling backwards to clear her immediate surroundings of threats. Continuing her roll to get back onto her feet, Deborah cried out as a heavy sword smashed through her defence and slammed into her chest, sending her flying backwards to land heavily on the concrete. Thankfully her training had kicked in and she'd managed to protect her head but she could barely breathe and knew the fight was over for her.

Throwing the hatch open, Aloysius launched into the fight with a roar, barrelling straight through three slavers to reach Deborah. Taking up a position beside her, he kept the slavers back as Deborah wheezed and coughed weakly, clutching at her chest as she tried to get her breath back.  
'Debbie, you okay?' Aloysius asked, stepping over her and blocking two swords at once. 'I could use a little help over here!'  
'I have your back!' Thân Nghiêm responded, leaping from the tunnel and bringing her sword to bear. 'I remember - no killing slavers.'  
'Chuyên! Help Deborah to safety!' Aloysius snapped, knocking away a dagger and using the flat of his sword to knock another man down.  
'Lean on me, Deborah. You will be safe in the tunnel.' Chuyên instructed, securing his sword and helping Deborah to her feet.  
'Hold the tunnel! Make sure no one escapes through it!' Aloysius roared, dropping another slaver and nodding as Xuyên Quynh crouched and bound his wrists and ankles.  
'I watch your back.' she nodded, looking up from her work.  
'You have my thanks, Xuyên.' Aloysius grinned, lunging forward to engage another slaver.

Tiring of the game he was playing, Giovanni ducked under a lazy strike aimed towards his chest and slapped his blade against the exposed belly of his elaborately dressed opponent. Turning smoothly, Giovanni spun his dagger in his hand and punched the Slave Master in the head, dropping him to his knees heavily. Sheathing his sword as he completed the turn, Giovanni curled his fingers in the long hair of his opponent and wrenched his head back. With an angry snarl, Giovanni placed his dagger to the exposed throat of his enemy and looked around slowly.  
'Your leader is defeated! Throw down your arms and spare yourselves the same pain! This is your last chance! Continue to fight and I will not be held responsible for what happens! Surrender and you will walk out of here! Refuse and you might never see the outside of this building!' Giovanni ordered, continuing to hold his target as he made his demands clear.

Most of the slavers turned to look and threw down their weapons as they saw Giovanni holding their leader captive. There were a few fools who refused to throw down their weapons, continuing to fight even though they were severely outnumbered. They were quickly dropped by the team still hidden in the rafters, each one twitching wildly as their weapons clattered away and they marked with a copper object attached to their shirts.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Giovanni injected his opponent with a strong sedative and let him fall to the cement before turning to look at his people. Sheathing his dagger, Giovanni ran one hand through his hair, he let his shoulders droop in exhaustion.  
'Alright, let's wrap this up. Edward, pick your men and go gather up the prisoners left outside. Arno, you take a few men and start opening up these containers. Jean-Claude, I want you to organise a small group and head for the rail yard across the street. Use the mobile scanners to check for lifesigns inside the containers and release any you find.' Giovanni directed, dabbing at the bleeding gash along the right side of his face. 'Aloysius, sitrep from below!'  
'We found a chamber full of slaves under guard. The slavers are neutralised and half my tunnel crew are back guarding them.' Aloysius replied, pulling his attention away from the still twitching bodies nearby. 'I could use a few extra hands to bring everyone up into the warehouse proper.'  
'Pick a few and get to work. We need to show we're in total control when the inspectors arrive tomorrow. Jamie, we'll set up a corner of the warehouse as a temp medical centre until the med team arrives.' Giovanni continued, dismissing the teams with a flick of his hand as he tapped his radio. 'Rufus, you can send down the supply crates now. We've got a lot more to get done.'  
"Understood, Giovanni. Supplies incoming." Rufus replied, adjusting his position over the warehouse and sending down two large crates that had been prepared for this moment.  
'That corner, I'd rather Clipper didn't walk too far.' Jamie nodded, pointing to the nearest corner to his position. 'Take it easy, lad. I'd rather you didn't undo all the hard work I just put into you.'  
'Sorry, it's just that this cement is cold.' Clipper replied, settling back down.  
'Nice and slow now, Clipper.' Giovanni guided, taking a knee beside the older man and offering his arm. 'We've got you.'

Grabbing a set of bolt cutters from the nearest crate, Arno hurried across the warehouse and cut through the two locks holding the first container closed. Heaving against the handles, he wrenched the door open and stepped inside, jaw going slack as he took in the various states of these poor women. Some were wearing nothing, others had just rags to cover their groins. Some sat huddled on the floor in between the truly unfortunate ones shackled to the wall while a few curled up on the hard steel floor, trying to protect themselves from whatever was coming.  
'I am Arno Dorian, I am here to rescue you. The slavers are defeated, you are free now. My friends are waiting just outside with medical care, food and blankets for you all.' Arno soothed, approaching the first woman secured to the wall.  
'You need…easy now, Madam, we're here to help. I am Henri Lemaître.' Henri smiled, entering the container and reaching out to support the weakened woman as Arno cut the chains holding her.  
'Thank you.' she uttered, slumping against Henri as she panted for breath.  
'You're welcome, Madam. Come, let's get you resting comfortably.' Henri nodded, shifting his hold and cradling her to his chest before he left the container.

Perching on the edge of one of the supply crates, Giovanni once again dabbed at the gash on his face and waved Jamie away when he came forward to tend to the wound. Instead he pulled a dressing from the nearest medkit and tied it firmly around his head before tapping his radio again.  
'Shaun, you copy?' Giovanni tried, looking around slowly as the first slaves were carried out and set on the blankets spread on the ground.  
"Go ahead Giovanni." Shaun responded, relief flooding his voice. "What's the situation?"  
'We have secured the warehouse. You are clear to dispatch the medical convoy.' Giovanni instructed, jaw dropping as Mary and Anne ushered several young children out of another container. 'Send the accom convoy too, we've got a lot of people in need of a soft place to sleep.'  
"I'll send them immediately." Shaun confirmed, lifting some of the burden off Giovanni's shoulders.


	18. Homeward Bound

Still refusing medical treatment, Giovanni prepared to meet the inspectors with blood on his face and a dirty dressing tied over the deep gash. Still wearing the same clothes as the previous day, he kept watch over the liberated slaves as his medical team continued their efforts for the people. So many slaves had been rescued, Giovanni still didn't have an accurate count but he was trying to make sense of it all. The slavers were secure, locked in the very same containers they had been using to contain their unfortunate victims. It hadn't really been a choice, Giovanni had nowhere else to secure the slavers and his people were all busy trying to help the victims recover from the abuse they had suffered for so long.

Leaving his post among the terrified children, Giovanni approached the inspection team and scowled, instantly recognising two of the five people in front of him. Of all the people that could have been put on this supposedly independent inspection team, he was just a little annoyed to find two such vocal opponents of his city on the team.  
'I am Ms Daria Lucchesi, chair of this judgement panel. This is Dr Lanfranco Bucco and Mr Fiorenzo Pisano.' the speaker was middle aged with bright brown eyes and rich red hair falling in gentle curls to her bare shoulders. 'And this is…'  
'Ah, Calimero Fanucci and Gioacchino Padovano, I should have known you would weasel your way into this panel.' Giovanni sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'I find it hard to believe that pure chance got two of Monteriggioni's biggest rivals onto this impartial panel.'  
'You know these two?' Daria asked, moving away from Calimero.  
'Si, they are both extremely vocal in the push to strip Monteriggioni of half our lands and all associated wealth and prestige that comes with it. They have even tried to pick which spots of land they want, attempting to carve away Monteriggioni's best vineyards, olive groves, farms and orchards.' Giovanni nodded, reaching inside his tunic and pulling out a flash drive worn on a cord around his neck. 'I always carry a copy of the evidence when I leave my fair city.'  
'May I see that?' Daria asked, offering out one hand as she pulled a tablet from her purse.  
'Of course, Signora.' Giovanni smiled, unhooking the drive and holding it out.

Turning when someone else called his name, Giovanni grinned and held one hand out to Thomas as he limped closer. The gentle touch reassured them both that the nightmare was over and soon they would be able to return home and relax. But Giovanni also knew that Thomas was still shaky without William to ground him and help ease the discomfort of fighting again.  
'Jamie was worried about ya; he's only tryin' ta help.' Thomas uttered, holding out a clean dressing for Giovanni's facial wound.  
'I know but these people need to take preference.' Giovanni replied, turning to Thomas and bowing his head. 'I've got a lot to keep track of.'  
'No one doubts that, Giovanni.' Thomas agreed, untying the old dressing and tossing it aside before tying the new one into place. 'But I need…'  
'I know Thomas but I can't let you go back to HQ yet. We need to be patient and let this investigation team do their job before we can go back. I know you're worried about William but I promise you, he's going to be okay. He's roughed up, they broke his arm badly but otherwise, he's okay. I saw him earlier, he'll be so happy to see you but I need you to be patient.' Giovanni soothed, hugging Thomas close for a few moments. 'Right now, I need you to keep an eye on Stephane and Clipper. I need you to take this to them and keep them from doing anything stupid. Once you've done that, you can open this but you must stay with Stephane and Clipper.'  
'I understand, Giovanni. I'll keep them company.' Thomas nodded, accepting the two envelopes and turning to hobble away.

Focus turning back to the inspection team, Giovanni had to admire the way Daria handled business. She didn't need to say anything; a simple look had both troublemakers squirming in their boots. Resting one hand on his sword hilt, Giovanni shifted his weight and waited patiently for her to finish reading through the evidence he had presented.  
'Well, given the evidence before me, I have no choice but to declare this panel corrupt and withdraw our investigation. Based on previous information that reached my desk through anonymous hands, I declare that Mr Fanucci and Mr Padovano will bear all financial burdens relating to this battle. That includes any damage done by the Marines that arrived this morning.' Daria decided, handing Giovanni back his flash drive. 'I hope you do not mind that I made a copy of the files.'  
'Of course not, I hope they are useful to you.' Giovanni replied, securing his drive and pulling out his phone when it buzzed an incoming email.

Scrolling through the latest list of names and faces to be collated for him, Giovanni paused on one image near the bottom of the list and frowned as he looked to Daria again. Scratching his head quickly, he held the phone up and looked at the two faces side by side. It was hard to be certain but he was reasonably sure that he had just found something very important.  
'Signora, you wouldn't happen to have a brother, would you?' Giovanni asked, lowering his phone and meeting her gaze.  
'Yes, I do. He has been missing for many years; we have come to accept that Letterio is dead.' Daria nodded, her eyes misting over as she spoke.  
'Here, does this look like him?' Giovanni continued, holding out his phone.  
'I can't be sure but it certainly looks like Letterio.' Daria replied, gazing intently at the phone.  
'Benjamin! Kindly escort Ms Lucchesi to accom trailer 5, bunk 9. We think we've just located her missing brother.' Giovanni called, spotting Ben taking a break nearby.  
'Of course, right this way Signora.' Ben replied, hurrying over to the group. 'If this is your brother, I am happy to help you take him wherever you need.'  
'What about the slavers?' Daria asked, all business even though she was moments away from reuniting with her brother.  
'They're in the warehouse. Don't worry, they aren't going anywhere.' Giovanni chuckled, tucking his phone away again. 'Now, if you'll excuse me there is still much to get done.'  
'Of course. Lead the way Benjamin.' Daria smiled, turning to follow Ben. 'Mr Fanucci and Mr Padovano, return to the hotel immediately. Dr Bucco and Mr Pisano, I am certain Mr Auditore could use your assistance somewhere.'  
'Of course, if you can point me towards the wounded, I would be all too happy to help where I can.' Dr Bucco nodded, patting the strap of the bag slung over one shoulder.  
'The wounded are over in those trailers there. The medical centre is behind the trailers.' Giovanni replied, pointing to a group of trailers arranged in concentric squares. 'Some of the victims are over there but most are in those large marquees just beside them. We're still trying to identify most of the victims. It's a long, slow process.'  
'I would be happy to assist. I work with the Roma polizia, identifying victims is part of my job.' Mr Pisano replied, picking up the briefcase by his feet and heading towards the marquees.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Not at all disappointed that he'd been assigned escort duty, Thomas made sure the Marines were comfortable in their new camp just near the main Assassin camp outside Livorno before turning and running towards the medical tent at the heart of the primary compound. Pausing only to wash the blood and grime from his skin, he entered the main tent and looked around, heart in his throat as he scanned for those familiar features. He saw Arno sitting beside one occupied bed, stroking soft red curls as he waited for his lady friend to regain consciousness. And there was Shay, kneeling beside another sleeping woman and brushing out her hair as Liam held her hand gently.

Looking around again, heart in his throat when he couldn't see William anywhere, Thomas immediately started thinking the worst and dropped to his knees, so many horrible scenarios running through his mind. Looking up as someone grabbed his arm, Thomas sniffed softly as one of the nurses helped him to his feet and hugged him close for a moment.  
'He's going to be okay, Thomas. William is out of surgery and resting peacefully. We are still treating his malnourishment and dehydration and keeping him comfortable with painkillers and other medications. There is a risk he will never regain full use of his left arm but the surgeons are confident that they have given him every chance of a full recovery.' she explained, drawing back and guiding Thomas through the controlled chaos.  
'What did those bastardi do to him?' Thomas asked, following her through into one of the side tents set aside for post-op recovery.  
'Aside from the expected dehydration, malnutrition and bruising, his left arm was shattered in nine places. In my experience, the damage he sustained can only come from repeated blows with a heavy weapon.' she sighed, stopping outside one of the private rooms. 'He's still badly shaken, be gentle with him.'  
'I will, thank you.' Thomas nodded, resting one hand on her shoulder. 'Would you be able to find me some string or cord? I relocated William's wedding band but I'm guessing it's not smart to put it back on his hand.'  
'I'll see what I can find for you. Best to keep all jewellery off his hand until he's fully healed.' she replied, turning at the sound of raised voices. 'It might be a while but I'll try to find something.'  
'You have my thanks.' Thomas grinned, dipping his head respectfully to her before turning to the door she had indicated.

Bracing for the worst, Thomas pushed the sky blue curtain aside and entered the room, his eyes immediately falling to the body in the bed. Someone had cleaned him up, washing his skin and trimming his hair and beard. He certainly looked comfortable, even with his left arm in traction and several drips running into his right. Shoulders drooping in relief, Thomas crossed the room and sunk to his knees beside the bed, reaching out to curl his hands around William's right hand.  
'William, mo ghrá, wake up. Please, mo ghrá, I need you.' Thomas pleaded, squeezing William's hand gently. 'It's over, Billy, the slavers are no more.'  
'T'mas.' William mumbled, one bright blue eye cracking open slowly.  
'I'm here Billy, I'm right here.' Thomas nodded, shuffling closer and pressing a kiss to William's knuckles. 'I've missed ya so much. Fought I lost ya again.'  
'Don't go…need ya.' William uttered, squeezing Thomas's hand weakly.  
' I ain't goin' anywhere William. I just got ya back, I ain't leavin' again.' Thomas promised, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 'I love ya, William Johnson. From this day forth, I dedicate my life to you and no other.'

Reluctantly untangling their hands, Thomas pulled his right glove off and eased off the ring he had been guarding most of the day. Turning it in his fingers, he made sure it was clean before easing it onto William's right hand slowly.  
'With this ring, I mark you as my one and only love, my blessed husband and all that I ever need in this life.' Thomas recited, leaning over to press a longing kiss to unresisting lips.  
'Love you too.' William uttered, returning the kiss weakly as he closed his eyes.  
'Shhh, sleep now William. I'm no' goin' anywhere.' Thomas soothed, gently touching every inch of exposed skin as William drifted off to sleep.

Taking extra care not to disturb the way William was positioned in the bed, Thomas kicked off his boots and set his weapons belt aside before curling up in the only available space on the bed. Resting his chin on William's hip and guiding William's right hand to his shoulder, Thomas sighed softly and closed his eyes, surrendering to sleep now that he was reunited with his beloved.

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Returning to camp with the final wave of rescued prisoners and the last of his friends, Aloysius bounded down from the truck he'd been riding in and completely ignored several people calling his name. Moving through the crowds with ease, he headed straight for the landing zone on the far side and looked up at the majestic Raven entered a hover overhead. After weeks below ground, getting by with just the occasional phone call or radio check in, Aloysius needed to reconnect with Rufus and reassure them both that they had come through this battle safely.

Completely ignoring whoever was trying to drag him into a conversation, Aloysius waited anxiously for the familiar fighter to settle on the grass and finally go silent. Breath caught in his throat, he was moving the before the cockpit had even started to open and ran straight into Rufus' welcoming arms the moment the bigger pilot had his boots on the ground. Clutching to each other, Rufus showed that he hadn't lost any strength over the years, hoisting Aloysius off his feet and spinning them around.  
'I've been so worried.' Rufus uttered, setting Aloysius back on his feet.  
'That makes two of us.' Aloysius grinned, squeezing Rufus' hands lightly. 'But it's over now.'  
'It's over, we can finally settle down and live the rest of our lives in peace.' Rufus smiled, tucking Aloysius under his arm as they walked away from the Raven.

Keeping a firm hand on Rufus' belt, Aloysius looked around as they wandered towards their tent to change and relax before swinging back into the activity all around. But suddenly Aloysius stopped, yanking Rufus off balance a little as he pointed to a rather unusual scene across the grass. There was no mistaking Schofield in his full dress uniform but the two men in front of him weren't so familiar. There was something about their faces that was familiar but Aloysius couldn't put his finger on it. However their uniforms stirred a few specific memories, memories that Aloysius hadn't considered for a long time.

Also recognising Schofield and the uniforms of the two men he was telling off, Rufus headed towards the small group, interested to see just what had gotten Schofield so worked up and curious as to who these other two men were. Standing together, they reminded Rufus of the past, back when he was just getting to know Aloysius.  
'You two are supposed to be back at home, finishing your training! Not risking an international incident by sneaking into an allied country and taking hostile actions! What the hell were you thinking?' Shane ranted, glaring up at the two men. 'I swear we raised you better than this!'  
'Dad, calm down. We cleared the mission, our Base CO signed off on it. She's one of us, pulled a few strings to get this one through. The Italian Assassins were informed that we were conducting a graduation mission around Livorno but were not informed of the exact details of this mission.'  
'That doesn't make it any better, Tobias! The Italian Assassins don't share everything with the Italian government. You foolishly risked the security of the Auditore Assassins and my own Marine Assassins. When I get back home, I intend to lodge a formal complaint about breach of protocol and operations security guidelines. Your graduation mission just went bust.' Shane continued, slipping his cover off and looking up at his sons. 'I will also be recommending that you are demoted to Junior Assassin status until such time as you demonstrate proper respect for mission security and operational guidelines.'  
'I understand, Master Schofield.' they replied, bowing their heads respectfully.

Coming up behind Shane, Aloysius released Rufus and closed the distance with an easy grace, reaching out to tap Shane on the shoulder lightly. Moving fluidly with the turn, Aloysius brushed aside the fist that flew his way and laughed easily as he took in Shane's impressive ribbon display, including the soft blue wrapped around his neck.  
'It's good to see you too, Shane.' Aloysius grinned, glancing towards the two teenagers standing nearby. 'I probably shouldn't be surprised to see the Schofield boys on active service so young.'  
'Don't encourage them, Aloysius. They aren't meant to be here, much less wearing forged uniforms.' Shane replied, shaking his head slowly. 'We talked about this and I agreed to let them enter the Army at 18 but not a moment before. Somehow they convinced their District Master to provide them with these false uniforms and dispatch them on an unsafe mission.'  
'Which district are they undergoing their training at?' Aloysius asked, turning his attention to the pair standing nearby.  
'District 19, under Master Henderson.' Shane replied, looking up at Aloysius. 'Why do you ask?'  
'No surprise there. District 19 has gone downhill since Master Stokes retired. Henderson's a slack leader, leaves most of the training to her Assassins and occasionally the Seniors.' Aloysius sighed, rolling his eyes quickly. 'I suggest you submit their transfer papers. Find a district with a hard assed Master and you'll see a big change in these boys.'  
'Any suggestions?' Shane queried, turning his attention back to his sons.  
'Last I heard, District 195 had a real hard-ass leading the place. Master Daniels-Brown. It's got a bit of a reputation as a last chance district but the reputation is sound.' Rufus shrugged, thinking back to the district where he started training. 'It's a Texan district, spent a few years there when I was about their age and it's only gotten harsher out there.'  
'195...I'll look into it.' Shane nodded, slipping his cover on again. 'You two, go disappear into the Marine camp. No one can know you're here. I do not want to hear of any young Americans around this mess.'  
'As you wish, Master Schofield.' the boys nodded, turning and hurrying away towards the military camp just near the main camp.

Relaxing a little now that the brothers were out of earshot, Aloysius nudged Shane around and looked over his altered uniform. Obviously a lot had changed since the last time Aloysius had been back to the States, he almost didn't recognise Shane in his new uniform. But then Aloysius' gaze locked onto the insignia on Shane's shoulders.  
'What's this? They made you a full bird Colonel?' Aloysius asked, touching the gleaming insignia lightly. 'I never thought I'd see the day you accepted that promotion.'  
'You think Colonel Schofield is impressive, just be patient. This is my last mission as a field officer. Next week, I become the newest Brigadier General of the Marine Corps.' Shane smirked, brushing Aloysius' hand away. 'I spent hours getting this cleaned and ready for meeting with the officials. I would rather not have your filthy prints all over it.'  
'Well excuse me, Baby G.' Aloysius countered, pulling a bandanna from his pocket and polishing the silver eagle. 'I can't imagine that your team is too pleased about this.'  
'My team isn't an issue anymore. Libby got a medical retirement last year, accident on the range deafened her in one ear. Buck transferred to San Diego, training the next generation of Marines. Mother is on her last mission, her retirement has already been processed but the Corps felt she deserved one last mission and another promotion.' Shane explained, idly brushing the wedding band Aloysius suspected was hidden under his gloves. 'I get one month as an O-7, then I'm retiring at last.'  
'Well hey, was startin' to think we'd miss you.' Mother called, joining the group with a grin. 'It's good to see you're both still alive.'  
'It's good to see you too Mother. Congratulations on the promotion.' Rufus nodded, hugging her for a moment. 'You deserve it.'  
'Ah, I only accepted it to get the brass off my back. They've been tryin' to promote me for years.' Mother shrugged, straightening out her tunic.  
'There were a few moments that I thought I'd be buying the farm.' Aloysius remarked, parting his hair to reveal several new scars over his head. 'Tunnel combat is a totally different beast.'  
'Looks like it knocked a few years off your life, too.' Shane teased, gaze drawn to the grey streaks at Aloysius' temples.  
'Nah, those came about when I took the bodyguard role. It's all official, I'm in charge of keeping Giovanni and Lorenzo alive and secure.' Aloysius chuckled, shaking his hair out quickly and grooming it back into a simply ponytail. 'Pick your jaw up, Mother. This is standard fashion in Monteriggioni. Anyone who is anyone wears their hair long.'  
'But only a select few are permitted to wear the purple tipped ribbon of office.' Rufus chuckled, reaching into one of Aloysius' pockets and drawing out a pale blue ribbon with purple tips embroidered with the Auditore crest and the Assassin symbol.  
'Ribbon of office? What's that all about?' Mother asked, reaching out to touch the symbols lightly.  
'I'm the Head of Bodyguards for the ruling families of Monteriggioni. Technically I'm responsible for all 12 siblings, their partners and children but I tend to focus on the eldest two and trust my underlings to watch the younger ones.' Aloysius explained, securing his hair and turning his back to Rufus. 'You always do a better bow than I can.'  
'Because I can see what I'm doing.' Rufus chuckled, securing the ribbon and hiding the band under the elegant bow. 'There, as handsome as ever.'  
'I can't wait to get home, I've had enough of this constant vigilance.' Aloysius sighed, adjusting his sword belt quickly. 'I'll catch up later, better go make sure my charges are safe.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

As much as he wanted to find a quiet place and get some rest, Charles knew that he still had a job to do and tried his hardest to push all thoughts of rest out of his mind. Hiding his exhausted as best he could, he stayed at Giovanni's right hand as the younger man continued his rounds of the camp and made arrangements for the future. No detail was missed, Giovanni had his focus on everything, making sure every little thing was taken care of before he gave in to his own need to rest. Charles had to admire his dedication, by now Lorenzo would have been complaining about his aching stump but Giovanni just kept powering through the pain.

Looking over the checklist he was carrying, Giovanni sighed and scratched at his hair, careful not to dislodge the bandages wrapped around his head. The wound was still a minor concern for him but one of the medics had cornered him and made him sit so it could be cleaned and dressed properly. It still hurt but Giovanni was used to living with pain.  
'Connor! Have you seen Colonel Schofield around?' Giovanni called, tapping his pen against his clipboard quickly.  
'Last I saw, he was over at the mess tent.' Connor replied, looking up from sharpening his tomahawk. 'He was talking with Malik, Altair and Yusuf. I can go find him if you'd like.'  
'That would be great, thanks Connor.' Giovanni grinned, flipping through the pages on his clipboard. 'Charles, kindly go and find one of the senior doctors. I need to know when I will be safe for Duncan and William to travel overland.'  
'Of course, Giovanni.' Charles confirmed, turning and hurrying away.  
'Giovanni, have you a minute?' Arno requested, jogging towards him from the direction of the hospital tents.  
'I need a minute of your time too.' Shay added, coming up behind Arno.  
'Wait your turn, Shay. This is important.'  
'Who are you to decide my issues aren't important, Arno?'  
'That's enough! You have 30 seconds, start talking. Arno, you first.' Giovanni spat, turning to the pair and crossing his arms.  
'I request permission to bring one of the refugees to Monteriggioni. She is my adoptive sister, her father welcomed me into the home after my parents died.' Arno briefed, holding out his phone to reveal a photo of a painfully thin redheaded woman.  
'I have a similar request. She is one who helped me to become the man I am today, under Achilles' watchful gaze.' Shay nodded, presenting a similar photo of a brunette who had clearly suffered.  
'Names.' Giovanni directed, flipping to the lists of names his people had organised for him.  
'Hope Jenson'  
'Élise de la Serre.'  
'I should have expected as much.' Giovanni nodded, finding the ladies in the list and making note of their transfer to Monteriggioni. 'VA bene, you may bring them to the city but you are financially responsible for them. Monteriggioni is already strained, we simply haven't the money to support any more people who cannot work.'  
'Of course, Giovanni. I understand completely and will take good care of Élise.'  
'Liam is ready to start working, together we can see Hope through this. But there is something else you should know.'  
'Spit it out, Shay! I've got a shit load of stuff to organise and you're holding me up.' Giovanni growled, flipping the clipboard around to show them the long list of tasks.  
'Hope is heavily pregnant, she told me she was raped repeatedly until she was declared with child. She wants nothing to do with this child but it is too late to abort it.'  
'Élise told me a similar story. She too wants nothing to do with the child forced upon her.'

Pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment, Giovanni started to make a note about finding a new home for the unwanted children but he stopped when he remembered something Lorenzo had mentioned a few times. Changing the tone of the note scratched on the bottom of the page, he wondered if his brother was still serious about that personal desire. If he was, these children would have a truly loving family.  
'When the children are born, bring them to me as soon as the midwives are satisfied they are stable. I will find them a new family, a family we can trust to keep the secret of their births. No one can know the truth of the situation.' Giovanni nodded, tapping his pen against his teeth. 'Go, be with your ladies and reassure them that everything is under control.'  
'Thank you Giovanni.'  
'You wanted to see me, Giovanni?' Shane asked, jogging over to him and resettling his cover.  
'Yes, I need to know how you intend to move these refugees to America.' Giovanni sighed, turning his attention back to the long list of things he needed to deal with.  
'I have already contacted Darby Military Community and Caserma Ederle regarding the situation. They are sending every available transport to the camp in the morning to assist with moving the people to Caserma Del Din where the Marine Corps will have several transport planes waiting to fly the people back to 27.' Shane explained, the journey complicated but Giovanni trusted the older man implicitly. 'The nearest Marine base is in Germany so we'll just have to make do with Army support on this one.'  
'I'm just grateful we could come to a suitable solution for all of this.' Giovanni grinned, writing out what Shane had said so he had a record of the travel arrangements.  
'Ser Giovanni! Ser Giovanni!' Jacques cried, sprinting towards the gathering with blood all over his clothes. 'You must come now!'  
'What the fuck is it?' Giovanni asked, turning to the panting Frenchman. 'Unless someone's dying, they'll have to wait.'  
'Someone is dying. Quickly, this way!' Jacques nodded, motioning towards the line of trucks they'd liberated from the enemy compound. 'Hurry! He will not last long!'

Cursing under his breath, Giovanni thrust the clipboard into Aloysius' gut and turned to race after Jacques even as he barked an order for Aloysius to keep control of the situation until he got back. Shaking off the pain and picking up speed, he caught up with Jacques and followed him up into one of the opened containers.  
'We heard muffled noises when we opened this one. Henri's been trying to get in since we found it and this takes the brutality to a dark new low.…well, see for yourself.' Jacques explained, stepping back and nudging Giovanni towards the secret compartment.

Trying not to gag on the small of rot and various body fluids, Giovanni sunk to his knees and stuck his head into this hidden compartment within the trailer. Whoever made it had planned for it to never be revealed, it looked like Henri had been forced to cut through the floor of the container to access the compartment.  
'How many bodies?' Giovanni asked, sitting up again and looking to Philippe for answers.  
'Just three live ones. One's in real rough shape, can't believe he's still alive. The other two are in fairly good condition, considering what we've seen.' Philippe shrugged, careful not to make too much noise as he moved. 'The worst case is here, the other two are on the sides. Male to the right, female on the left.'  
'You guys leave me with the best jobs.' Giovanni groused, shedding his weapons and heavy coat before starting to worm into the compartment. 'Fuck, this is tight.'  
'We're just getting a crane in here to get this container off for a better look.' Jacques added, giving Giovanni a chance to plan an extract from inside.  
'So long as these poor souls aren't shackled to both halves or anything stupid.' Giovanni agreed, continuing to crawl through the tight space, dimly lit with several green glowsticks.

Breaking some fresh glowsticks and scattering them around, Giovanni tried not to think about the mess all over the floor as he crawled on his belly to the first figure he could see. Wiping his left hand on his back to clean it off as best he could, Giovanni slid the last few inches and ran his fingers over the slimy chains, making sure they weren't attached to the container above.  
'No…no…' words so soft, Giovanni nearly missed them as he continued his investigations.  
'Shh, you're safe now friend. We're here to get you out of this squalid mess.' Giovanni soothed, keeping his tough as light as he could as he tried to make sense of this latest horror. 'I'm Giovanni, or just plain Vanni if that's easier.'

Skimming fingertips over icy skin, Giovanni found a limp hand and caught it gently, swallowing rising bile as he felt ever bone and joint beneath damaged skin. Concentrating on the thumb for a moment, he smiled as the captive started spelling out a word. No, not a word, a name.  
'Rest now Jacob, you're in safe hands now.' Giovanni promised, shuffling closer and reaching up to examine the chains. 'Ah, easy enough to deal with. But to do this, I need you to trust me, okay?'

Adding a little more light to the subject, Giovanni swallowed quickly as he got a first proper look at the atrocities that had been done to this man. He'd seen horrors from this breakaway sect but this sort of damage was unnecessary and just plain cruel. There was no reason to half gut a man and leave him to die in agony, coated in filth in the bottom of an international trailer.  
'I'll get you out, and the others too. But first I need to check on the others, okay?' Giovanni continued, wishing he had something to wrap that nasty wound with. 'I'll keep talking, so you won't lose me, okay?'  
'Water…' Jacob croaked, fingers twitching faintly in Giovanni's grasp.  
'I'm sorry but this will have to do. It's all I have.' Giovanni sighed, squeezing a few drops of water onto his knuckles from his hydration pack and wetting Jacob's lips. 'Once we all get out of here, I'll see about getting you a proper drink.'

Hoping that Jacob could hold on long enough, Giovanni skirted around him and headed towards where he hoped the woman would be. With everything a hazy green, directions weren't a lot of help but he wasn't about to give up.  
'V…ni?' the word was almost impossible to understand but at least it was something.  
'I hear you. I'm coming.' Giovanni replied, choking on the stench he kept stirring up. 'I'm right here, I've got you.'

Thankful to have found the woman, Giovanni checked her bonds quickly and snarled in frustration to find that she too was hanging from the underside of the container in a pitiful condition. Not quite as bad as Jacob but it was a wonder she was still alive. The poor woman was nothing but skin and bone.  
'Soon this will all be a bad memory, I promise you. I just need you to hold on a little longer.' Giovanni coaxed, moistening her lips and trying to come up with a plan. 'Just hold on another few minutes. This is almost over.'  
'Try…' she uttered, shifting weakly in her bonds.  
'Philippe!' Giovanni called, starting to slog through the filth yet again.  
'I hear you, Giovanni.' Philippe replied, appearing in the almost dazzling light where Giovanni had entered this cesspit.  
'I need some heavy cutters and three fluid-proof stretchers. I don't care how, just do it!' Giovanni ordered, still hunting for the third target. 'And some extra help! These poor sods are hanging from the container, we can't move it until they're out.'  
'We're on it, Ser.' Philippe nodded before disappearing from sight.

Working up a healthy sweat in this enclosed space, Giovanni didn't dare glance back just in case he dazzled himself with the light pouring in from above. Shoving his torch inside his shirt and flicking it on, he finally located number three and recoiled in shock as he lost the battle with his stomach. The stench and the true darkness of humanity had finally been revealed to him. How could any man survive such tortures and imprisonment? With this discovery, the emaciated woman dropped to third on the triage list, Jacob and this second man needed urgent help if they were ever to survive.  
'You are truly a brave, strong man, my friend. I don't know anyone else who could survive such trauma and still have the energy to look me in the eye.' Giovanni praised, wiping his lips with a clean, damp knuckle. 'Soon you can rest, brave soul, you're in good hands now.'  
'Alright, got the stretchers and the bolt cutters. What's going on down here?' Jonathan asked, splashing down into the muck. 'Oh, now this is gross.'  
'Quit complaining and get over here! We're out of time!' Giovanni snapped, starting to claw his way back through the muck again. 'This one in the middle first. Those bastards made a right mess.'  
'Where do ya need us, Vanni?' Ben asked, dropping through the hatch with Charles Vane behind him. 'We got a second set of cutters and a stretcher.'  
'Follow the right side of the trailer until you find your wounded man. Gentle with him, he's barely alive despite the Intel above.' Giovanni guided, reaching out to Jacob again. 'Come on Jonathon!'  
'I'm doin' the best I can, Vanni.' Jonathan replied, clawing his way through with the stretcher alongside. 'Connor and Edward should be here in a minute.'  
'We're right here John.' Edward countered, dropping through the hatch with the third stretcher and moving aside for Connor. 'Where do ya need us?'  
'Right side, there's a woman over there in a fragile state. Hurt her and I'll break you.' Giovanni guided, grabbing a fading glowstick from the floor and tossing it towards the woman. 'That goes for you two over there as well. Treat him with the same care and respect you treated my mother in her last days.'  
'We got it Vanni.' Charles replied, still struggling through the sludge and rot.

Cursing these cramped conditions, Giovanni shuffled around and checked the height above before helping Jonathan position the stretcher under Jacob. Apologising softly in case this caused undue pain, Giovanni slipped his arms under Jacob's back and lifted slowly, taking his minimal weight and holding steady.  
'I know this hurts Jacob, but try and stay awake. I need to know you haven't quit on me yet.' Giovanni coaxed, holding steady as Jonathon cut the first wrist chain and slowly guided Jacob's left arm around Giovanni's neck.  
'Safe?' Jacob mumbled, head rolling limply towards Giovanni.  
'Yes, you're safe now Jacob. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. I give you my word.' Giovanni nodded, adjusting his grip a little to compensate for the weight shift. 'You're almost free, just a little longer, Jacob.'  
'We've got this one free.' Ben reported, bringing a smile to Giovanni's lips.  
'Almost finished with the lass too.' Edward added, easing the burden from Giovanni's shoulders.  
'Alright, get them out of here and into the medical facility. But warn the staff that they've got a Category 1 inbound.' Giovanni directed, still mostly focused on Jacob. 'Everyone is safe now Jacob, the torment is over. Now the healing can begin.'  
'Th-s.' Jacob muttered, a hoarse cry passing his lips as the final chain gave way.  
'Shh, rest now Jacob. You're safe and among friends. Rest, we'll guard your slumber.' Giovanni soothed, easing Jacob into the stretcher and wrapping him in the repurposed body bags lining it.  
'It ain't pretty but it works.' Jonathan shrugged, grabbing hold and starting to haul Jacob to safety.  
'At this point, I just don't care anymore, John. So long as these three keep breathing, I'll wrap them in as many body bags as it takes.' Giovanni sighed, looking down at Jacob's still face. 'They could have so easily been left to die in this fetid, stinking mess.'  
'Are they?' John asked, looking back at Jacob for a moment.  
'Does it really matter? They're victims, it doesn't matter which side they once fought for.' Giovanni shrugged, popping up through the hole and breathing deep for a moment. 'Treat this one with extreme care. He's barely alive.'  
'As ordered, Ser.' Philippe and Henri nodded, kneeling and reaching down to accept Jacob.

Clambering out of the hole, Giovanni didn't even hesitate, stripping off everything that had touched that grotesque pool down there and wiping off with a towel Jacques threw to him. Only then did he return to Jacob and take the time to wash the mess from his face and overgrown hair, revealing a scarred but still youthful face, a face Giovanni remembered from his studies of the past.  
'The rest will have to wait. He needs care now, I don't know how he survived with half his innards hanging out.' Giovanni shrugged, tipping the rest of his canteen over his own hair and shaking it out quickly.  
'Some people are just too damned stubborn to die.' John replied, doing a quick clean and moving to crouch beside the stretcher. 'Shall we?'  
'He's waited too long already. I just hope he can recover from this.' Giovanni nodded, smiling softly at the sight of a rough but secure ramp at the end of the trailer. 'Come on Jacob, let's get you home.'

Ignoring everyone calling for his attention, Giovanni trusted in Jonathon to find the best route through and sang a sweet song to hopefully reassure Jacob that everything would be okay. He had no way to know if the music was having any effect but right now he needed to hold onto some little element of hope or he would break down.  
'Giovanni! We've got another problem!' Edward called, running back to him. 'That woman we just rescued, she's gone wild.'  
'Speak sense, Edward.' Giovanni growled, snapping his gaze to the older man.  
'She won't stop cryin' for Jacob and Henry but the only Jacob and Henri in camp don't know her.' Benjamin added, hurrying towards them.  
'Damn, I should have seen this coming.' Giovanni growled, looking down at Jacob for a moment as he thought. 'I didn't realise until I washed his face. Is anyone trying to calm her down?'  
'Aye, Connor's trying but he's not having much luck.' Edward nodded, looking puzzled. 'What's goin' on lad?'  
'Look, go back in there and tell her that she's with Assassins. Reassure her that Jacob is on the way and Henry is already in there. Just try and keep her calm until we get Jacob in and looking a little less like death warmed up.' Giovanni ordered, fighting down his urge to break into a run. 'Leave the rest to me, just get her to calm down and make sure the nurses don't disappear with Henry just yet.'  
'We're on it.' the two older men nodded, turning and hurrying back into the medical tent.

Bracing for what was sure to be chaos, Giovanni entered the tent and looked around quickly, gaze finally settling on the now clean face of the third victim from the trailer. Turning towards it, Giovanni waved away the nurses trying to hustle Henry away while a couple of others kept Ben and Charles distracted.  
'If you want to do something useful, transfer these two onto gurneys in readiness for surgery but do not take them until I give the order. This must be done first.' Giovanni instructed, softening his tone. 'That poor woman is frantic for two people she clearly loves dearly. The least we can do is grant her a few moments with them.'  
'Very well, Ser Giovanni.' one of the nurses replied, dipping her head to him.  
'Get some rest John, you've earned it.' Giovanni added, accepting a clean set of scrubs and dressing quickly. 'I'll handle it from here.'

Heading straight for the still distraught woman, Giovanni sat beside her and reached out to gently take her hands. Flicking his gaze to the side, he dismissed the rest of the team before turning his attention back to the woman.  
'Shh, calm down Evie. Save what strength you have left for the long fight ahead.' Giovanni soothed, relieved to see that the medical team had at least managed to get her shackles off and dress her in a basic hospital gown. 'I know you're worried about Jacob and Henry but I promise you, the doctors will do everything they can for both men.'  
'Need to see.' Evie gasped, trembling as she sat there.  
'I know, I feel the same about my twin and wife but you need to be certain. They're in bad shape, they need urgent surgery if they're to survive.' Giovanni nodded, drawing her into a gentle embrace.  
'Please.' Evie choked, resting her head on his shoulder.  
'Alright, if you're really sure.' Giovanni agreed, drawing back slowly and getting to his feet. 'Up you come, I'll take care of you now and always.'

Cradling her close, Giovanni carried her back to where Jacob and Henry lay silently, so deathly pale but a closer look showed they were still breathing faintly. Shaking all the more in Giovanni's arms, Evie reached out one twisted hand first to Jacob, touching his hair lightly and caressing the scar through his eyebrow with her thumb. Looking up at Giovanni again, she nodded faintly and let her gaze drift to the flaps marks OR.  
'I promise you'll see him again, Evie.' Giovanni uttered, looking to one of the nurses. 'Jacob Frye, category 1 injuries.'  
'Understood, Ser.' she nodded, waving a team in and hustling Jacob away.

Turning a little and sinking down so Evie could reach better, Giovanni kept everyone else well back with just a look as Evie caressed the still face she knew so well, the faintest smile on her lips. For a moment she slipped, losing contact but Vane reached out and cradled her hand in his own, giving her a change to properly relearn the face of this broken man.  
'This is not goodbye Evie, he'll be back for you.' Giovanni nodded, leaning back a little as Evie snuggled into him. 'Henry Green, category two injuries.'  
'Understood, Ser.' another nurse confirmed, waving in her team and taken Henry away temporarily.

Bringing Evie back to her bed and settling her down, Giovanni tucked her in gently and sat beside her, resting one fragile hand lightly on his own. She just looked at him with a faint smile, an understanding passing between them and a question in her gaze.  
'A twin brother, I'm older by about an hour. He's called Lorenzo but it's usually shortened to Renzo. Together we lead a large Assassin stronghold, he's more behind-the-scenes and I'm out in front. It's not exactly standard but it works well for us.' Giovanni explained, trying to keep Evie distracted.  
'Ah, there you are Ser Giovanni. I thought you might want this back.' Aloysius grinned, approaching the bed and offering out an envelope. 'You'll be pleased to know that we have already started a blood drive for the newly rescued trio but people are curious as to names.'  
'Evie and Jacob Frye along with Henry Green.' Giovanni nodded, accepting the envelope. 'Thank you Aloysius. I trust everything else is under control.'  
'Absolutely Ser.' Aloysius replied, flipping through the documents. 'Rufus should be just about ready to take off with William, Duncan, Clipper, Thomas and Stephane onboard. When he gets back, shall I tell him to prepare for another trio transport.'  
'No, I want to keep these three right here for the moment. Only once Jacob and Henry are stable enough to transport will we move them.' Giovanni replied, glancing at Evie. 'And when we do move them, I fully intend to travel with them to ensure a smooth and comfortable settling in.'  
'Very well, Ser Giovanni.' Aloysius replied, dipping his head before turning and leaving.  
'Photos of my daughter. I've been out here fighting for so long, I've never even met her and these pictures are a few years old now.' Giovanni sighed, ripping open the envelope and tipping the photos out into his hand. 'Claudia Maria, a strong name for a beautiful girl.'  
'This might hurt a little.' one of the nurses warned, appearing with a fluid bag and IV line.  
'Just relax Evie, its all part of the care. I'm right here; you're not alone in this.' Giovanni promised, holding Evie close as the drip went in. 'that should help you feel a little better.'


	19. Last Hurdle

Screaming? Wait, that's Evie! And Greenie! They're in pain! I have to…ARGH! I'm gonna gut you like a fish…who said that? Evie! I have to get to Evie! She needs me; I have to get to her. Evie! Hold on, I'm coming sister! Hurts so much…just need to rest…must get to Evie! Must find Evie! Evie! Henry! Someone! Help me…I can't do this!

Jolting awake with a gasp, Jacob tried to sit up but strong hands pinned him, pushing him back into a soft mattress that smelled like…flowers. The pain only grew the harder he fought, threatening to drown him but he had to find his sister. He needed to know Evie was safe.  
'Evie! Where is she?' he tried, the words garbled to his ears but he wasn't sure why.  
'She's safe, Jacob. I need you to calm down now, Jacob. You're with friends, safe from harm. Shhh, it's me, Giovanni. Come on, calm down and settle back. Everything is okay, I'll bring Evie closer in just a moment but I need you to relax first.' that voice, Jacob remembered it from the reeking cesspit where he'd been trapped after his torture. 'That's it; just calm down for me Jacob. Nice slow breaths, you're safe here and so is Evie. Henry is here too, you're all going to make a full recovery.'

Nodding slowly, Jacob tried to calm his breathing but try as he might, he couldn't get over the shock of that nightmare. Looking up at Giovanni, he wasn't quite sure how to ask for help, especially while panting so hard but Giovanni seemed to understand and gently lifted one wrapped hand to rest against his chest.  
'Breathe with me Jacob. Slowly in, hold it, now slowly out. That's it, slow and easy.' Giovanni coaxed, motioning one of the nurses over. 'Gather a team and prepare to move some patients. We'll have to bring these three closer together.'  
'I will tell the head nurse, Ser.' she nodded, turning and bustling away.  
'Thank you.' Giovanni grinned, turning back to Jacob. 'I need you to stay still, Jacob. You've just come out of major abdominal surgery. All that's keeping you together is lots of bits of thread, break the threads and you could die, understand?'  
'Yeah, I get it.' Jacob nodded, licking dry lips.  
'We'll bring Evie closer in just a minute. Right now let's just focus on you.' Giovanni continued, reaching for the water cup on the table beside him. 'Just relax and stay still, let me do all the work.'  
'She's okay?' Jacob asked, completely focused on Giovanni and the water in his hand.  
'She's doing a lot better than you, that's for certain.' Giovanni replied, bending the straw over and getting it positioned. 'Take it slow; I'd prefer you didn't drown now. Suck and release…merda, that sounds filthy.'  
'Just a little.' Jacob chuckled, wincing as his body protested the movement. 'Ow.'  
'Sorry, I'll try not to make you laugh.' Giovanni soothed, brushing a few stray hairs out of Jacob's eyes. 'I just hope you're ready for this to become long term. You're looking at months of bed rest while your body tries to heal.'  
'I'll cope, so long as I've got company.' Jacob sighed, spitting out the straw. 'Besides Evie and Greenie, I love them both but variety is nice.'  
'Don't worry about that, you'll have plenty of people to keep you company.' Giovanni nodded, setting the cup aside. 'I'm the eldest of 12 children and I'm a twin too. There's three other sets of twins in my family, but only one a boy/girl pair like you and Evie.'  
'Can't wait to meet them.' Jacob smiled, watching Giovanni fussing over him. 'Older or younger?'  
'Me, I'm the older twin but I'm also the wild one. Lorenzo is the bookish one.' Giovanni shrugged, tucking in the sheets loosely. 'Don't even think about it, Lorenzo is already happily married and expecting children soon. Besides, I thought Evie had a thing for Henry.'  
'I can hear you.' Evie cut in, sounding just a little irritated. 'And it's more than a thing; he's my husband thank you.'  
'What is your plan, Ser Giovanni?' an older woman asked, walking over to their private corner and brushing the curtains aside.  
'We need to bring these three as close together as possible. It's simple, Matron. These two are twins, and she is married to lucky survivor number 3, Henry Green.' Giovanni explained, pinning Jacob back down again. 'For fuck's sake, was I not clear enough fratellino? Stay still or risk leaving Evie for good.'  
'Frata…wha?' Jacob blinked, settling back down again.  
'Fratellino, it means little brother in Italian.' Giovanni translated, lifting his hand slowly. 'As quickly as possibly, Matron, before Jacob undoes all the hard work the surgical team put into him.'  
'Of course, Ser Giovanni. It would be wise to leave Jacob where he is and bring the other two closer. They aren't quite as badly inured as he is.' she agreed, parting the curtains again and waving in several nurses to help.  
'So if frataleno is little brother…'  
'Fratellino. Fra-tell-ino. Fratellino. Now you try.' Giovanni coaxed, keeping the twins distracted for the moment.  
'Fra-tell-ino. Fratellino.' Jacob tried, the pronunciation was still off but he would learn.  
'Fra-tell-ino. Fratellino.' Evie grinned, her pronunciation better but still in need of work.  
'Good. Big sister is grande sorella. Gran-de sor-ella. Grande sorella.' Giovanni continued, feeling a bit foolish but if it helped, he'd do it.  
'Gran-de sor-ella. Grande sorella.' Evie parroted, smoothing out the pronunciation a little more.  
'Gran-de sor-ella. Grande sorella.' Jacob repeated, slowly gaining confidence with the words.  
'Actually, that's not too bad. Certainly better than some first time Italian speakers.' Giovanni praised, applauding their efforts quietly.  
'Gran-de sor-ella and Fra-tell-ino. Grande sorella and fratellino.' Henry piped up, his accent causing havoc with the shaky attempt.  
'A good first try, Henry. We've often had trouble with Indian Assassins coming here and trying to learn the language. You'll pick it up soon.' Giovanni offered, doing his best not to offend his impromptu class. 'Try this one. Fratello maggiore. Fra-tell-o magg-iore. Fratello maggiore.'  
'Fra-tell-o magg-iore. Fratello maggiore.' Jacob tried, getting so close but the double G tripped him.  
'You almost had it Jacob, just try to push that double g between your teeth. Maggiore.' Giovanni coached, smiling softly as the nurses deftly moved Evie and Henry closer without disrupting the lesson too much.  
'Magg-iore.' Jacob offered, getting much closer to the true sound. 'Maggiore.'  
'Bene, that's almost got it. Keep practicing and you'll get it. Now you try it Evie.' Giovanni nodded, amazed by how well this was going. 'Fra-tell-o magg-iore. Fratello maggiore.'  
'Fra-tell-o magg-iore.' Evie repeated, struggling a little with that same double g sound. 'Magg-iore. Fratello maggiore.'  
'Hmmm, let's try something a little easier. Sorellina. So-rel-lina. Sorellina.' Giovanni suggested, really having to think to break the words down like this.  
'So-rel-lina. Sorellina.' Evie chirped, brightening up a little more. 'That's so pretty.'  
'So-rel-lina. Sorellina.' Jacob repeated, looking towards his sister. 'See, I can learn new things.'  
'Henry, you've gone quiet again.' Giovanni prodded, peering over the twins.  
'Huh? Sorry, hard to think.' Henry replied, lost in his own world.  
'Don't laugh Jacob, that's only going to hurt.' Giovanni warned, rolling his eyes quickly. 'Though to be honest, considering the level of surgery Jacob had, I'm surprise you're functioning at all.'  
'gettin' harder to…' he ended up mumbling the rest of whatever he was saying before starting to snore into his shoulder.  
'That's more what I was expecting.' Giovanni chuckled, reaching across and moving one bandaged hand closer to Evie. 'Don't disturb his drip but otherwise you should be fine to hold onto him. I hope it brings you both comfort during your recovery.'  
'Thank you.' Evie smiled, settling down and reaching through the bars separating them to grasp Jacob's arm lightly. 'Those words, what do they mean?'  
'If fratellino is little brother and Grande sorella means big sister. Fratello maggiore must be…' Giovanni guided but he wanted Evie to try and work it out.  
'Fra-tell-' Evie muttered, looking at Jacob for a moment. 'Fratello maggiore is big brother.'  
'Well done. So if that's big brother, what might sorellina mean?' Giovanni continued, not sure if the lessons would stick but it was worth a try.  
'So-rel-lina…sor-ella…sorellina is little sister.' Evie beamed, so proud that she's figured it out on her own.  
'Well done, sorellina. You're on the way to learning Italian. Most of the time, we drop the grande and maggiore but it helps to know where they should be. We mostly do it as a sign of sibling affection.' Giovanni winked, coming around to tuck her in safely. 'Rest now, you've had a rough couple of days, sorellina.'  
'Thank you fratello.' Evie nodded, most of her focus on Jacob beside her. 'For everything.'  
'We're only getting started, sorellina.' Giovanni whispered, leaning over to kiss her forehead. 'Sleep now, I have the watch.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

A week into his self imposed vigil over the Frye twins and Henry, Giovanni wasn't quite sure what had woken him in the middle of the night. Most of the camp had already been taken down and shipped back to various cities and districts that had supported the war. The slavers were gone, now facing war crime charges in The Hague. The prisoners were all safe on American soil, except for a few precious friends found in the chaos and these three tormented souls. The doctors had agreed that it was safe enough to fly these last three back to Monteriggioni and were busy preparing a brace for Jacob so he didn't rip his stitches in transit.

Shaking off his sleep stupor, Giovanni sat up as he scrubbed the sleep from his eyes and took stock of the situation. He could hear Jacob snoring and from here, could watch Evie sleeping peacefully, still clutching at Jacob's hand like a lifeline. Running one hand through his hair to neaten it, Giovanni rolled off his cot and padded over to Henry's bedside, reaching out to rest one hand on a quaking shoulder beneath the blankets.  
'What's wrong, Henry? Do you need something?' Giovanni asked, not daring to turn on a light in case he woke the twins. 'Are you in pain?'  
'I don't know…I don't know.' Henry uttered, looking up at him with unshed tears in his eyes. 'I just can't help it.'  
'Its okay, Henry. You've been through so much, your mind, body and soul all need time to recover. There is no shame here; I will not judge you and you know Jacob and Evie would never judge you. The nurses have seen it all before, they don't judge their patients for needing a moment to cry.' Giovanni soothed, grabbing another pillow and gently sitting Henry up a little more. 'Let it go, Henry. I'm here, I've got you and I'll never leave you to face these problems alone.'  
'Really? Even though I'm not much good as an Assassin?' Henry asked, finding Giovanni's hand in the dull glow from the monitors above the beds.  
'Henry, I'm going to let you in on a secret. You can't even tell the twins, I'll tell them when the time is right. Can you keep a secret?' Giovanni queried, squeezing Henry's hand lightly.  
'You can trust me, Vanni.' Henry replied, dropping his voice to a whisper.  
'Good, now I don't want you to worry because this isn't a problem. I just want you to know it happens and it's something you will have to adapt to.' Giovanni warned, doing everything he could to keep Henry calm. 'The age old Assassin and Templar war is over, it ended about twenty years ago. Under my leadership, former Templars live in harmony with Assassins. Now before you start kicking up a fuss, think about this. The two who pulled you to safety were both Templars. The man who helped me free Jacob was a Templar and the two who saved Evie are part of a weird Assassin and Templar family.'

Henry just stared at him, trying to process all that he was hearing now that he wasn't pumped full of wonderful drugs that stopped the pain and left him drifting. Finally, Henry just grinned and squeezed Giovanni's hand lightly, not really trying to understand just yet but grateful for the trust shown right now.  
'Why did they torture us?' Henry asked, shuddering at the memories.  
'Sadly that's a question I don't have an answer for, Henry. This isn't the first time we've found Assassins being tortured alongside former Templars. Malnutrition and slow bleed-out we've seen before, but the rest is new. I wish I had better news.' Giovanni sighed, untying the bandana he'd been wearing around his neck. 'Here, I believe this is yours.'  
'Oh, thank you.' Henry smiled, lifting his head a little so Giovanni could use the slightly tattered cloth to regain control of his hair.  
'Another day or so and we'll organise a wash, shave and haircut.' Giovanni offered, lightly brushing the rough scruff developing. 'You're a wreck.'  
'Ow, don't make me laugh.' Henry groaned, resting one hand lightly on his chest.  
'Sorry about that. Feeling any better now?' Giovanni smiled, tucking a loose strand back under the bandana. 'Or is there something else you need to release?'  
'I do feel a little better.' Henry nodded, blinking quickly to clear his eyes. 'I just…'  
'Let it go, Henry. There's no one here but good friends and family. You don't have to act tough now, just let it go.' Giovanni coaxed, bringing his chair closer and slipping one arm under Henry's neck.

Ignoring the various discomforts of the bed digging into him, Giovanni let his head rest on Henry's shoulder and held him loosely. Lightly stroking whatever skin he could, Giovanni did his best to help Henry feel secure enough to let his guard down. It started with shudders and tremors but soon grew into a full meltdown, complete with screaming, crying and begging for an end to the misery. For a moment Giovanni worried about waking the twins but they never even flinched at the noise, if anything Jacob got louder to try and drown Henry out.

Falling quiet again not that long after he finally let go, Henry sniffled pathetically and relaxed again, breath still hitching in his throat but at least he looked calmer.  
'Not quite what I expected, but clearly highly effective by the looks of that.' Giovanni remarked, admiring the wet, snotty stain on his shoulder. 'Not to worry, these outfits are designed to be tossed out when they get dirty anyway.'  
'Sorry 'bout that.' Henry replied, looking absolutely pathetic but certainly a little brighter.  
'Don't worry about it, these are meant to be covered in all kinds of nasty stuff and tossed away.' Giovanni shrugged, sitting back slowly. 'I'm far more concerned about your well being than some old, throwaway shirt.'  
'I do feel better after that. I've never done that in front of anyone before.' Henry admitted, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
'It's nothing to be ashamed about. As Assassins, we're not great with talking about feelings, I know. But sometimes, the best medicine of all is a chance to fall apart, knowing that someone you know and trust will be there to put the pieces back together.' Giovanni nodded, reaching for the water cup and offering Henry another drink. 'Ready to try sleeping again?'  
'Well…something to eat would be nice.' Henry grinned, drinking deep and settling back.  
'Make that two please.' Evie added, lifting her free hand.  
'Oh, three actually.' Jacob added, lifting his head a little.  
'Jacob, you're a bloody bottomless pit I swear it.' Giovanni sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned and headed for the small fridge in one corner of their tent. 'Just because it's 3:25 in the morning, lime jelly all around. Complain and you can wait until breakfast.'  
'Can I safely complain about this stupid diet?' Jacob asked, well and truly fed up with his almost totally liquid diet.  
'You can, but it won't help. You're stuck on this until the doctors say you've healed up enough for solids. If you're good, it should only last another six or seven weeks. If not, well it could be a few months.' Giovanni shrugged, turning on the small overhead lights. 'Here Evie, you can feed your charming brother this time.'  
'Ouch, demoted to second place.' Evie taunted, plucking off the cloth Giovanni tossed over her head. 'Hey!'  
'Be nice or I'll separate you two again.' I've got a few other tricks to keep Jacob from thrashing around but they aren't as pleasant for anyone.' Giovanni warned, helping Henry to sit up. 'And fair warning, Nurse Trentini is on sponge bath duties tonight so try not to make a mess.'  
'Even you wouldn't be that harsh Evie.' Jacob uttered, genuinely uncomfortable about that ox of a woman. Personally, Giovanni thought she made Mother look tiny.  
'No way, she's not getting her hands on you again. The men in my life aren't meant to look like tomatoes.' Evie insisted, propping herself up and setting her snack aside for later. 'I'll keep you safe from her.'  
'Tomorrow we can all get out of here, all things going to plan. Thank God it's only a short flight from here to home.' Giovanni grinned, getting Henry settled and starting with the regular feeding routine but all the while, Giovanni was so grateful his siblings weren't here right now.

Looking up when one of the nurses poked their head in, Giovanni just grinned and went back to offering small morsels to Henry. He still wasn't sure how the older man would handle being fed by anyone else in the city but that was a tomorrow problem.  
'Everything alright, Ser Giovanni?' he asked, gaze flicking to the monitors above the beds.  
'Si, Severo, just a little late night snack. Everything is fine.' Giovanni replied, looking up again. 'As soon as Evie has eaten, it's back to bed for everyone.'  
'Of course, Ser Giovanni. Sleep well, all of you.' Severo nodded, making notes on the charts hanging by the entrance before stepping back.  
'And you as well.' Evie offered, wiping away a small mess before it could spread.  
'That's very kind of you, Signora, grazie.' Severo smiled, turning and leaving before another word could be said.  
'Signora - title of respect given to women. Grazie is thank you.' Giovanni offered, tossing the empty tub and spoon towards the nearest bin and easing Henry back down. 'The male equivalent is Signore.'  
'Grazie Signora.' Jacob smiled, completely focused on Evie but the lesson had sunk in for now.  
'Prego Signore.' Evie replied, recalling a lesson from four days previous.  
'Ben fatto! Your first proper conversation.' Giovanni praised, especially proud of Jacob who had spent four days drugged out of his head.  
'Signore, come stai?' Evie continued, still focused on Jacob but seemingly enjoying the multi-tasking challenge.  
'Discreto.' Henry replied, the word still mangled but a vast improvement over his first attempt.  
'Ah-ha, success! That was much better Henry, molto bene.' Giovanni beamed, amazed by how easy this was compared to other classes.  
'Grazie Signore.' Henry replied, ducking his gaze for a moment.  
'Anything to add, Jacob?' Giovanni prodded, wondering what other surprises these three had.  
'Sto mangiando qui.' Jacob responded, his word choice and understanding words shocking Giovanni. He hadn't even gotten to full sentences yet.  
'Nurse Marino taught him that one.' Evie added, obliging Jacob with the last scraps of jelly.  
'I had a feeling the nurses were helping. You're picking this up much faster than I expected.' Giovanni chuckled, coming around to resettle Jacob so Evie could eat. 'I am so proud of you all. Most of our non-Italian family don't bother to study the language this intently.'  
'It's actually kind of fun and sure to help keep the boredom away while I'm stuck in bed.' Jacob grinned, getting comfortable again and catching Giovanni's gaze.  
'If ever you need me, I'm only a messenger away. I'll have a few assigned to your cottage for any messages you need passed around the city.' Giovanni promised, reading the concerns in Jacob's gaze. 'I'm here, any time of the day or night.'  
'Grazie.' Jacob uttered, not totally comforted but Giovanni hoped it was enough.  
'That goes for all of you. I'm never too busy for you, no matter what's going on or what anyone else says. Keep sending messengers until I turn up.' Giovanni reiterated, lifting his gaze towards Evie and Henry.  
You are so kind, Giovanni. How can we ever repay you?' Evie asked, enjoying her snack and relaxing a little more.  
'It's not about repaying anything Evie. My family unleashed this illness against the Templars, its only right we make it right.' Giovanni sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'I was just a boy when it happened but whatever it was eliminated almost all Templar influence from the world. Those few that are left have little idea what their nightmares mean, they just do the best they can and hope that someone can help. Thousands upon thousands of maltreated people, some totally innocent and some Assassins like you but the breakaway sect saw only profits, not people. The raid where we found you three marked the end of a long and painful conflict between the pure Assassins and the breakaway group. Finally, after almost twenty-five years, it's over.'  
'This wasn't your mess to clean up but you still took on the challenge. That's very noble of you, young Giovanni.' Henry offered, lifting his head a little.  
'We all have burdens we must bear, Henry. Mine is to run a District where all Assassins might find refuge and safety, no matter their story. We've got a tangled family tree but it works for us and one day, I hope you will find your places in it as well. Think not of repayment, think only of being the best that you can be as an Assassin and as a single human in a world of billions. That's all I can ask for, that's all any of us can ask for.' Giovanni shrugged, a faint smile on his face. 'And well, if part of that means I have to take you through a meltdown or two, no big deal. Wouldn't be the first and I doubt it'll be the last.'

Tossing the last of the trash in the bin, Giovanni tucked Evie in safely and made sure she had a secure grasp on Jacob as he finished tucking in the reinforced sheets to hopefully keep Jacob from thrashing around too much. Smoothing out Henry's bedding and making sure he was comfortable, Giovanni turned out the light and returned to his cot, settling on the rough canvas and pulling the worn blankets over him.  
'Sleep well, amici, tomorrow the real adventure begins.' Giovanni yawned, pillowing his head on his forearm.  
'Goodnight amici.' Henry replied, feeling better for the long chat.  
'Sweet dreams amici.' Evie added, squeezing Jacob's arm lightly. 'Love you, fratellino.'  
'G'night all.' Jacob offered, meeting Evie's gaze in the dim light. 'Love you too, grande sorella.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Relieved to be home at last, though it meant the end of his dedicated attention to the three rescued Assassins, Giovanni didn't even hesitate, rolling out of the bomb bay before the doors had even fully opened. He expected to hit grass or even concrete but instead he landed safe in the middle of a flower cart, sending up a shower of colour and scent to welcome him home.  
'Fratello!' Lorenzo called, right there to greet him as he emerged from the flowers. 'I've been worried sick, Vanni. Where have you been?'  
'You wouldn't believe me if I told you fratellino.' Giovanni chuckled, bounding out of the cart to embrace his brother fully. 'Hey, get this cart out of the way. We've got wounded to welcome home.'  
'Wounded? But everyone was accounted for except you.' Lorenzo questioned, looking his brother in the eye. 'What have you found?'  
'Not what, fratello, but whom. Three Assassins, forgotten and taken by the sect. We barely got them out in time, another day and we'd have lost them.' Giovanni replied, climbing back into the bay and reaching down to his brother. 'Come and see, it's amazing.'

Accepting the hand up, Lorenzo dodged the hanging stokes baskets and approached the woman in the co-pilot's seat. Helping her with her harness, Lorenzo helped her to stand and used a single finger to lift her chin slowly.  
'Ah, buongiorno Signora Frye…or is it Signora Green?' Lorenzo greeted, every inch the proper Italian nobleman. 'I am Ser Lorenzo Auditore, brother of Giovanni.'  
'I know, he told us all about his twin brother.' Evie grinned, leaning into Lorenzo lightly. 'Frye will be fine, no doubt there will be a new marriage spectacle required.'  
'There need be no spectacle, Signora. Comfortable dress, a small ceremony in a private chapel with our own local Minister. Don't worry, he speaks perfect English with just a little Irish twang.' Lorenzo chuckled, guiding her back into her seat. 'Rest a minute, Signora.'  
'I would rather not be separated from Jacob.' Evie insisted, returning to her seat.  
'Relax Evie, I'll keep Jacob settled until we can get you safely down.' Giovanni soothed, heading towards the open doors. 'Catchers ready?'  
'We're in position.' several voices replied as hands appeared beneath the doors.  
'Good. Easy now, delicate cargo coming out.' Giovanni called, guiding the lower basket out the doors. 'Into the villa, Jolán knows where.'  
'Upstairs, into the guest room beside the master bedroom. Cesare will point it out!' Jolán added, taking control of the gathering. 'Everyone else move back! We need to get our guests inside!'  
'Rufus, hold Henry back for a moment. Evie out second.' Giovanni uttered, glancing to the side. 'In three…tw'   
'Wh…?' Rufus started but he was practically drowned out by a cry from below.  
'Evie! Where is Evie?' Jacob cried, thrashing against his bindings and brace.  
'Jacob! Calm down! Jacob!' Giovanni yelled, swinging out of the fighter and hurrying around to kneel beside him.

Reaching out to pin Jacob's shoulders, Giovanni used his weight and training to pin him down before he did any serious damage. Careful not to put too much pressure in any one spot, Giovanni looked up and grinned at the sight of Evie peering down at them.  
'Jacob, stop! Evie is right there, she's watching you act a fool again. Come on, calm down fratellino. You're safe, Evie is safe and Henry is safe. Its okay, you're home now Jacob. Shhh, calm down and you'll see Evie just up there.' Giovanni soothed, mentally kicking his own ass for not preparing for this.  
'Vanni?' Jacob uttered, starting to relax and settle again. 'Where is she?'  
'Right above us, she'll be here in just a moment but I need you to stay calm for me Jacob.' Giovanni soothed, looking around for a moment. 'Bianca! Basilio! Ottenere là e aiutare! Gemelli stare insieme! Ottenere Evie giù dalla Raven!' (1)  
'Siamo su di esso grande fratello!' (2) The younger siblings replied, pushing through the ground and heading straight past Jacob.  
'Your boy/girl twin siblings.' Jacob nodded, looking past Giovanni for his sister.  
'Si, Bianca is mia sorella and Basilio mia fratello.' Giovanni confirmed, relaxing his grip and rolling to the side. 'Gentle, fratelli, gentle. Do not hurt her more than she already is.'  
'Si, fratello.' Bianca replied, stretching up and gently clasping Evie's right leg. 'Ease down now, sorella, we've got you.'

Keeping one eye on Evie, Giovanni sat beside Jacob and ran a quick eagle vision check to make sure he hadn't torn any of his many sutures in the struggle. Thankfully, no damage came back so Giovanni could finally relax again.  
'Really Jacob, must you always make such a fuss?' Evie sighed, sinking to her knees beside him and reaching out to stroke his hair softly.  
'Comes with being twins, one doesn't cope without the other somewhere close.' Giovanni smirked, waving in more help. 'Come on, let's get you both settled into someplace more comfortable than a ruddy tent.'  
'Now that sounds like a fine idea.' Evie laughed, leaning gratefully on the younger twins for support and stability. 'Will Henry be alright?'  
'Si, Lorenzo will see that he is given the same care and respect.' Giovanni nodded, so glad to be home. 'Welcome to the Villa Auditore, our ancestral home. Been in the family since around the 1300s I believe.'  
'It's a stunning building. I can hardly wait to see more.' Evie agreed, looking around at the wealth and luxury on display. 'So much better than an old train.'  
'Do not be so hasty to dismiss that old train, Evie. You might discover that the British Assassins still have it in their possession. Our Order has a habit of hording random bits and pieces.' Basilio chuckled, bracing her when she almost slipped on a loose rug. 'When you're feeling up to it, we'll see what other oddments we can find that you remember.'  
'Henry had a herbarium, it's not really valuable but we worked together on it…right before he proposed.' Evie smiled, looking down at her brother. 'But I don't think there will be another Green-Frye wedding any time soon. I rather like the idea of my brother walking me down the aisle.'  
'I'll do my best for you Evie.' Jacob promised, matching her contented smile with his own.

Swinging into the room Jolán had picked to be the newest infirmary in the villa, Giovanni could admit that he was amazed by the change. She'd taken out the dark tapestries and velvet curtains, replacing them with bright, colourful paintings and light tulle curtains fluttering in the breeze. She'd even managed to find three matching four-poster beds with matching purple and gold striped curtains tied back neatly. Somehow she'd even made the room smell different, taking away the floral notes and replacing it with something dirty.  
'It smells like home.' Jacob remarked, eyes sliding closed. 'Like the London I remember.'  
'Ah, so this is what Victorian London smelled like.' Bianca grinned, guiding Evie towards a padded chair near the windows. 'Should the view inside bore you, there's a huge garden for you to enjoy and I'm sure the younger siblings will bring some flowers to brighten up this place a little more.'  
'I think we're going to be happy here.' Jacob agreed, sucking air through his teeth as he was settled on the bed nearest the door.  
'I hope so, Jacob. Soon you can sleep, we just need to get you out of that contraption.' Giovanni replied, thinking for a moment. 'Basilio, dart into my room and grab one of Jolán's sleep nets. The blonde ones will do, otherwise any three of the ones on that little inlaid table in the far corner.'  
'A hair…oh, I get it fratello.' Basilio nodded, pausing for a moment before bolting out the door.  
'I spent four hours untangling this disaster this morning. I'm not doing it again tomorrow and now ain't the time for a haircut.' Giovanni shrugged, clicking his fingers and pointing to the table beside Bianca. 'See how you feel tomorrow.'  
'The sooner the better. I hate this look.' Jacob groused, watching the comb flash past his face. 'Okay, that was impressive.'  
'It's all in the years of growing up together.' Giovanni chuckled, deftly untangling a few new knots that had developed. 'The hair tricks came about from growing up in a household that encourages long hair for everyone over the age of fifteen.'  
'Doesn't that get annoying after a while?' Evie asked, settling back and allowing Bianca to help with her own overgrown mop.  
'Which bed is for Henry?' Lorenzo asked, appearing in the doorway.  
'Down the end. Nothing against Henry but with all the trouble of the last week and a bit, I want Jacob close to the door and Evie within easy reach of her brother.' Giovanni directed, untangling the last knots and coaxing Jacob's hair into a side ponytail then into a bun.  
'I found the blonde ones since Jolán doesn't like them.' Basilio added, wandering back into the room and handing Giovanni one net before taking another to Bianca and taking a seat on the bed beside Henry.  
'Lorenzo, Basilio and Bianca stay, I'll need your help in a minute. The rest of you, get out.' Giovanni instructed, twisting the net into place and making sure it was secure. 'It's not pretty but it'll hold for tonight.'  
'Ugh, just where have you been Evie?' Bianca asked, disgusted by the scales of smelly crud she was combing out.  
'You don't want to know, Bianca.' Giovanni, Evie and Jacob replied, startling the younger twins.  
'Trust me, sorellina, that's one question you never want an answer to.' Giovanni chuckled, glancing towards Basilio and Henry. 'You don't want to know either, Basilio. I know and I wish I didn't.'  
'What can I do to help?' Lorenzo asked, coming up beside his twin.  
'Two things. See who is lingering out on the mezzanine and send them down to the kitchen. We're going to need a light but satisfying broth, no lumps, in the travel pot with the mugs and spoons.' Giovanni explained, working on undoing some of the buckles restraining Jacob. 'Then you can help me get Jacob out of this brace…which he's already managed to break.'  
'Well, we could always see if Leo can make a better one.' Lorenzo shrugged, disappearing out the door just in time to avoid the brush Giovanni threw at his head.  
'I swear to Dio, fratello! Suggest that again and I'll rip your leg off and beat you to death with it!' Giovanni roared, terrified by the idea of Leonardo plus the Frye twins and all their contraptions.  
'That sounded just a little more violent than we'd usually do.' Evie remarked, relaxing back into her chair and enjoying the care.  
'Not like that, Evie. Renzo lost half his right leg to a shark, must be over ten years ago now. He gets around on crude prosthetics for the most, didn't want anything too fancy.' Giovanni shrugged, still focused on the straps.  
'Some with knee joints, some without. I even have a few with proper ankles but those are for special occasions.' Lorenzo added, joining his brother beside Jacob's bed. 'Are you sure this is a medical brace, not a torture device?'  
'Well that's a matter of opinion.' Jacob remarked, glowering at the brothers.  
'Oh stop complaining. It was this or run the risk of you going back under to replace fuck knows how many of your almost five thousand sutures.' Giovanni sighed, sounding like he'd had that argument before. 'Or I could have just sedated you but I know you don't like that.'

Finally getting the last of the buckles undone, Giovanni opened the complex brace and reached in to unroll the inner sling to make this lift easier. Reaching under the sling, Giovanni unlatched a single metal pole and nodded as Lorenzo went around to release the second pole.  
'Oh, the soup is here.' Bianca grinned, heading to fetch it from where it had been left just outside the door.  
'Bianca, kindly organise a mug for Evie. Basilio. You'll have to pull this basket clear once Jacob is clear.' Lorenzo guided, threading the pole through the loops along his side of the sling.  
'I'm ready, fratello.' Basilio nodded, grabbing the basket in readiness as Bianca hustled past with the travel pot and all the mugs and spoons rattling merrily.

Without a word spoken, the older twins lifted Jacob just enough for Basilio to pull the basket clear, along with half the bedding. Setting the basket down, he finished pulling down the bedding before taking the basket out of the room.  
'Just one last thing and you can rest Jacob.' Giovanni warned, lowering him back to the bed.  
'I know, I know. Hug and roll.' Jacob sighed, using his arms to protect his wounds as the twins rolled him just enough to slip the sling out without harm.  
'There you go, safely home at last.' Lorenzo smiled, working on pulling up the bedding as Giovanni settled Jacob in the best possible position. 'Rest easy now, no one will dare try anything against you now. You're under the care of the Auditore and that brings a certain prestige.'  
'Truly, just how badly is Jolán pissed off at me, fratello?' Giovanni asked, turning to help with the bedding.  
'Extremely. You said a year, it's been four. Claudia has been asking about her papa but the stories aren't enough for her anymore.' Lorenzo replied, doing his best not to lecture his brother in front of their guests. 'As soon as we get Henry settled, go and find your wife and daughter but I have a feeling she's going to make you sleep on the floor.'  
'We'll work it out, I don't regret anything I've done since leaving to deal with the slavers.' Giovanni shrugged, not really concerned about Jolán's attitude. 'If she wants to start an argument, I'll handle it.'  
'I'm really starting to wonder if you two can ever really settle down.' Lorenzo sighed, shaking his head quickly. 'You used to be happy but I'm not sure she'll forgive you this time.'  
'To be honest, I'm surprised you're not with Charles. He's been away almost as long.' Giovanni smirked, starting on the straps holding Henry secure in his stokes basket. 'Don't look so worried Henry, it's all good.'  
'It's nothing, Giovanni. Just trying to get used to this place.' Henry replied, turning his gaze to Giovanni. 'What is this?'  
'Ah, that's an Auditore family tree, going right back to the renaissance. Some of the ladies wanted something to do so they created these embroideries of all the important Assassin families.' Lorenzo explained, helping with the straps. 'Charles is resting, his wounds were bothering him.'  
'He's not the only one.' Giovanni muttered, folding back the sheet over Henry. 'Shoulders and thighs.'  
'The Global Council is demanding an update too. I've been stalling as best I can but they're getting angry.' Lorenzo warned, easing his hands under Henry and bracing for the lift.  
'Figured that was coming. I'll call them tomorrow.' Giovanni nodded, turning his attention back to Henry. 'Up we go.'

Getting Henry settled as Basilio took the second basket, the leading twins shared a smile and moved back, watching over Bianca as she propped Henry up a little and draped a towel around him before starting to feed him. Rolling his shoulders and plucking at the thin scrubs shirt he was wearing, Giovanni looked back towards Jacob and nodded faintly. He didn't want to leave them but he knew that his wife and daughter had to be the priority now.  
'Keep an eye on Jacob, he's the least emotionally stable of them. Evie shouldn't give you any trouble, she came out in the best shape and is taking to everything quite well. Henry's the middle ground, he's already had a meltdown and is progressing well with his recovery and his language lessons. I'm waiting for Jacob to shatter, he suffered so much but he's putting on a brave face.' Giovanni whispered, leaning right in close to his twin.  
'I'll watch over them. Now go, before Jolán really gets upset at you.' Lorenzo nodded, turning Giovanni towards the door. 'She's either in the master bedroom, office or library.'  
'I'll be back. Now you behave Jacob, you're not out of danger yet.' Giovanni warned, heading for the door. 'Try and get some rest, Dio knows you need it, all three of you.'

*~(^)~(+)~(^)~(+)~(^)~*

Finding Jolán and Claudia in the garden, Giovanni smiled softly as he watched the two of them together. Now he understood the pride his father had often spoken about, the joy of coming home to family and knowing that the future had been secured for the city. His little girl wouldn't get the city but that didn't really matter, she would still have a part to play in the future of this magnificent city.  
'Papa?' Claudia called, finally noticing Giovanni standing there.  
'Si, papa's here now Claudia.' Giovanni nodded, approaching and dropping to his knees. 'I've missed you so much, piccola.'  
'No more going away?' Claudia asked, abandoning her game to run into Giovanni's arms.  
'No, Claudia. I'm never leaving again.' Giovanni promised, holding her close and standing. 'I'm home for good now.'  
'I never thought I'd here you say that.' Jolán remarked, coming towards them.  
'I never thought it would be over.' Giovanni sighed, reaching out to his wife. 'But now we can focus on the future again.'  
'Like adding to the brood.' Jolán chuckled, relieved to have Giovanni home at last.  
'Not to the same extent as my parents though. Six would be enough, any more than that and someone would get forgotten.' Giovanni nodded, leaning in to steal a sweet kiss. 'I have missed you, Fiore.'  
'And I you, amore.' Jolán replied, taking his hand and leading him deeper into the gardens. 'So how long with the new arrivals be staying with us?'  
'Only time will tell, Fiore. They need time to recover from their injuries and adjust to the different time.' Giovanni shrugged, setting Claudia down so she could run and burn off some energy. 'However long it takes, I will support them until they are ready to stand on their own two feet.'  
'Who are they?' Jolán tried, thankful to have Giovanni home but she didn't like that he wasn't answering her questions.  
'Displaced Assassins. Those three belong in Victorian London, I don't know how they got here but I'll figure it out eventually. Evie and Jacob Frye and Henry Green, they reclaimed London from the Templars without the support of the Assassin Council of London at the time. They're family, they just don't realise it yet. I'm not exactly where they belong but I'm sure they're meant to be among us.' Giovanni explained, looking back towards the villa. 'Almost everyone here is related in some way so it makes sense that those three are as well.'  
'But you have no idea where they fit?' Jolán nodded, relaxing into his side.  
'Not yet but I'll figure it out. I just need some time to trace their roots.' Giovanni confirmed, enjoying the chance to be with his wife. 'When things settle down again, I'm taking you both on a little holiday. Just the three of us…well maybe seven.'  
'Seven? Why can't it just be three of us?' Jolán sighed, drawing away a little.  
'Lorenzo and Charles deserve some time away from the city as well, especially considering that they will have to adapt to the idea of being parents. Élise and Hope should give birth any day now and it has been agreed tat their unwanted children will be raised by Lorenzo and Charles instead.' Giovanni explained, tugging Jolán back in close. 'They deserve some time away from everything, Luisa and Aloysius can run things in our absence.'  
'Very well, but no more surprises. I want at least a few weeks to adjust to having my husband back by my side.' Jolán agreed, settling down again.  
'Sounds perfect, Fiore.' Giovanni agreed, enjoying the peace with his wife and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1 Get over there and help! Twins stick together! Get Evie down from the Raven!
> 
> 2 We're on it big brother


End file.
